Clandestine Anesthetic
by Ryu-Kay
Summary: Twist on OC/Sasuke. NOT 'New Member Joins Team 7' NOT 'Mary-sue Haunting' This is a 7 year dedication to creating a real OC. This girl has her own background, her own tale. She meets Sasuke before he becomes a genin, leaving an impact on him. The two are set on their own paths. They bump into each other throughout Part 2 but this is Part 1. This is were you'll see chemistry. Enjoy.
1. Prologue Arise of the Ryukotse Clan

**Clandestine Anesthetic**

 **Part 1 – Upbringing**

Okay, DISCLAIMER – FOR ALL CHAPTERS TO COME.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

That is Masashi Kishimoto who has created the most incredible place ever. I have indulged a good part of my life in it and to actually creating a story HOPEFULLY worthy enough to convince readers of a new character in it.

Now, this IS an OC/Sasuke. It DOES NOT start off right away. If you want to jump ahead and ruin my background for the OC, then start in **CHAPTER 8** , but feel free to be confused as hell. If you like the story and want visuals and more information, I created a specific blog dedicated to my originals. Link- .com

This is my first post of a story, though I've been writing stories on paper since I was in elementary. I'm 22 now. I take criticism, even verbal harsh beatings. I like the honesty. Don't be afraid to throw out ideas because even though I have a very well lined up structure for Part 2 (which will be posted up next in the months to come) I am always open to dishing out some new twists.

Okay, pretty sure that covers that.

Enjoy!

 **~Prologue~**

Arise of the Ryukotse Clan

A night of peaceful silence descended upon a miniscule village, one not yet aware of its sequential presence to the beholder of Fate. Above, twinkling harmlessly, laid a cloudless sky. The stars were the only illumination to the planet beneath, as the absence of the moon gave new meaning to the mysterious darkness.

A samurai, his armor plated an intricate silver, paced forward just beyond palace gates. His eyes were locked onto that very sky. _Prophecies…_ he scoffed, standing still. The Sage of Six Paths had concealed a tiny scroll through his passages of travel to entrust a sacred message to their village. The samurai glanced at his sword. The Sage had spoken to him personally. It baffled the samurai. Of all of the noblemen in the court both of warfare and politics, Akamaru Kadosai had been chosen to have a request of their wise hero bestowed upon him.

" _Guard this village. My presence is sought elsewhere."_

Akamaru, the samurai general to the Eastern Lands of Kai Province, had been taken back by the Sage's calm but urgent words. The hero of their world, demanding such a mundane request from the samurai seemed odd at best. He had saved the world from the Earthly Ten Tailed Beast. What now could possibly have their savior's attention? And why did Akamaru alone have to guard this village on this "special" night?

The scroll that had been handed to Akamaru by the Sage was within the delicate hands of their Empress. Akamaru had not been informed of the inscriptions inside the papyrus, so thus he was left ignorant as to why this particular evening held such significance and caution.

He sighed. The Sage was practically all knowing. There was always a reason for his every action. And so the samurai would do as he was instructed. He had to trust their ultimate leader.

Suddenly, after finishing his reflections, the night sky shifted, catching the samurai's attention. He narrowed his eyes towards the western side of the stars. A gold and red sparkle began to appear, enlarging its form quickly. Akamaru tensed, grabbing the hilt of his sword. He calmly walked forward, onto the stone steps leading downwards upon an open terrain.

The Empress had explained to the samurai select words, albeit cryptic.

" _Be on the soil when our skies have changed."_

So he was. Was the omen within the scroll about him? A shiver went down his shoulder blades through his spine, causing his body to tingle.

He took that as a yes.

The star – or so he believed it to be at his stand point – drifted closer, the size expanding as it did. Was he supposed to fight this…star? To guard his village, Akamaru would do anything. He had always fought with brute strength, and unsurpassable courage. Yet, he sensed that the Sage had implied another approach for this "battle."

After a few minutes, the star was near enough for Akamaru to observe a gold aura which surrounded the exterior. Not like a fiery gold however. The samurai remained in place, slightly awed by the raw color so boldly radiating from the object.

The wind began to pick up instantly, howling as it did. Akamaru frowned. The star would land before his very eyes. The metal armor on him clinked loudly from the current of air circling about.

When the impact was made, the earth beneath the samurai shook, causing him to fall forward. He swiftly regained his balance, swaying the hilt of his sword to dig into the ground for leverage. Smoke drifted in a vast cloud before him. He stepped cautiously toward the object, finally drawing out his weapon. Chakra swelled around the blade, which appeared as a menacing tint of blue and purple that could barely be seen. Akamaru prepared himself for anything.

When the smoke cleared, he waited patiently, but the atmosphere around the object passively settled. He lowered his sword. Not but a half a mile in the ground now revealed a boulder, perhaps the size of a carriage. The gold manifestation that he had seen in the sky still clung to its black surface.

Akamaru gathered in a deep breath and went to investigate, keeping his rapier ready.

There seemed to be no threat…Akamaru kept his guard up nonetheless, having been trained exceptionally well in the Art of Deception. The meteor had been prophesized; so had danger that accompanied it. He was a few feet from the rock when a thunderous roar echoed across the landscape. His body tensed immediately. Though one could mistake such ruckus as a coming storm, Akamaru knew better. The Beast of their Lands had awakened, much to the samurai's dismay. Though the Earthly Ten Tailed Beast had been subdued by the Sage of Six Paths, the Scaled Ten Tailed Beast still roamed about. And the impact of the meteor was clearly no blessing to Akamaru, as it had obviously disturbed the monster, now making its way to the village.

And now the samurai understood. The threat was not necessarily from the sky, but from the effect afterwards which the Sage had indicated for him to beware. Akamaru began to sprint towards the palace gates when suddenly his body froze. The rock was pulsating chakra, and it appeared to be resonating with his own chakra. The feeling had his veins throbbing and his heart pounding.

He spun around, startled by the odd sensation of his chakra being tugged by another kind. The meteor was now emitting a red glow with bullion tints. Akamaru unconsciously crept towards the incredible sight. He was mindlessly moving. His right hand reached out to the boulder. His fingers tingled, a pleasant warmth flowing through the tips. He was not but an inch from touching it.

The ground shook once again with ten times the force from before, causing the samurai to loose all balance and knock into the boulder. A blinding light was cast into the otherwise obscure night. Akamaru was instantly overcome with pain. His body crumbled in on itself. His sword fell uselessly to the ground. He could not breathe. His lungs felt ready to burst. His blood was on fire, like needles piercing outwards from within his body out of his skin. He could not voice a sound. He could not scream in agony. Seconds had passed, but Akamaru felt trapped in this state for several minutes.

And then he heard it.

From the chaos endured in his own self, he could still hear the resounding roar of a dragon.

 **Ryukotse.**

The effort it took for Akamaru to open his eyes, stand up slowly, and breathe normally was indescribable. But he did it. He was the General Samurai to their Empress. It was what he _had_ to do. What he had been _birthed_ to do. To be one who endured. That was who he was.

There before him stood a beast over fifty feet tall. There was no need for lights now, as the dragon radiated its own flame.

Upon this oversized serpent were ten separated tails that wove into its spine to connect with the rest of its body, which was coated of mainly brilliant golden scales. Each tail signified an element of chakra. Two tales flowed of glittering water chakra, gathered in one long stream of blues, purples, and a wave of turquoise. Two were of fire chakra; they were set ablaze to emit the most light, of embers set in oranges and yellows that rose in random amounts of power, as if a fire pit had been lifted from the ground and braided somehow to form those long flickering tails. Two other tails sparked of white flashing electricity, a black glint keeping the bolts together in wide lines. Two more tails consisted of condensed air chakra – smooth wisps of glimmering light teals, with pastes plastered to the outer edges, blowing endlessly within itself. The last two were part steel, part rock, part wood, and part soil. Large thorns stuck out from the darker brown parts, which were surrounded by granite a marble.

All ten tails swung dangerously about the trees, lifting them from the ground. The dragons upper body arched with superiority, the wings a lighter gold than the rest of its form. The arms and legs were pure muscle, though those being the scrawniest of any other part. On the chest of the beast was a plated link of scales that tucked underneath the stomach, forming sort of a scrunched rainbow – a mix of several colors, but dominating still the gold. The material of the scales compared to that of impenetrable armor. Its neck seemed to be one long slide, connecting to the pointy but elongated hairs on top which glistened white and yellow. The horns were flattened back, black and light blue, but sharpened like enormous blades.

And, of the most intimidating features, lay the face of the dragon.

The scales were far smoother there. Pure black shadowed the majority of the narrow cheekbones, mouth and eyebrows. Small whiskers peeked out; it's snout a golden and grey mixture.

But the eyes of the Beast had the ultimate forbidding effect. A startling crimson held such deep depths. The thin slits of the pupil became more prominent, more menacing. If one continued to gaze into those eyes, the colors of each elemental chakra could be seen, shimmering ever-so-slightly.

Akamaru felt his hands tremble.

Ryukotse stood arched, staring down at him. At closer inspection, he could see his very figure reflected in those bloodcurdling eyes. The pupils narrowed, sending each nerve in the samurai into overdrive. Yet the man stood his ground, lifting his sword gradually, as if it suddenly weighed three times more than it should.

Akamaru was no match for this beast. He knew this.

So why had the Sage of Six Paths expected this from him?

He was one man…

Ryukotse inclined its massive neck forward. Akamaru in return experienced a sever ache in his eyes. He was able to yell out in anguish this time. He dropped to his knees with a thud, holding on desperately to his suffering eyes. Had he been under a genjutsu, he would've thought a ninja was splashing acidic droplets on them.

How had this night gone so askew?

The dragon snarled, low and deafening, making the samurai's body quiver. But the beast made no attempt to attack. The immense chakra emitting off of the ten tails began to affect the creatures nearby, as they went to flee or stare blankly from a safe distance.

Other samurai began to finally appear through the iron gates. A woman with auburn hair, flowing past her knees, commanded the men to halt. She was layered in silk garments, kimonos of heavy size, decorated elaborately. She hushed the bickering but worried warriors, her gaze solely focused on the scene before them. Her most loyal subject was being granted ocular powers from a legendary beast. The meteor contained unique chakra, able to manipulate and control other chakra. Ryukotse must have been aware of the incoming entity as well, hoping that the beast himself could get to it before any other life form could. Fortunately, Akamaru had beaten the dragon. The Empress could observe her General's metamorphic chakra, which stirred around him in glorious blues and purples. Though he was currently bent over in agony, the energy that flowed from his body reigned strongly. She lifted her chin toward the dragon, knowing that her presence was clear to the beast that stood but some miles from her gates.

What would Ryukotse do now that its intentions had been altered?

Was the Sage of Six Paths correct in predicting the dragon's actions?

Akamaru opened his eyes slowly. The world to him had transformed drastically. It contained luminous colors he had never witnessed before, and the movements in those colors linked to ever particle imaginable. They bounced off of one another like waves, flowing in paths that had no sense of direction; and each of those colors (beyond that of the rainbow) marked weak or intense sensations, which began to penetrate throughout Akamaru's body. It was overwhelming.

When the samurai raised his head, he was shocked to find the dragon still before him, as if calmly waiting for something. The figure of the beast seemed even more daunting. Each tail glowed clouds of numerous colors around it, surrounding the dragon in a diamond-shaped radiance.

Akamaru looked down at his hands. Both were shining alternate colors. He tightened his fits, confused by the events taking place.

What had that rock done to his body? More specifically, what was wrong with his eyesight now? Nothing would ever be the same again…and he wasn't sure how to handle that. Not to mention the situation with Ryukotse, who poised leisurely before his village. The dragon moved, craning its neck upwards as if about to attack, causing the soldier to react slightly. Yet, instead, it merely spoke.

" **TO THISSSS DAY ONWARD…"**

The words of Ryukotse sent chills down every human that could hear, not to mention surprise at the reality that the ten tails beast could form coherent words (though in slight hisses).

" **CHAKRA CONFINED…WITHIN MY BEING….SSSHALL BE IN COMMAND…BY THE BLOOD…THAT FLOWSS IN VEINSSS OF THISSSSS MAN….TO TO HIM,"** Akamaru was entranced by the reptile's prevailing gaze centered on his being. Why him? He felt perplexed and angered. The Sage should be standing in his place…he was the strongest among any man. So why him, a simple samurai?

" **BUT. BE. WARNED. HUMAN."** The dragon's voice shook roughly in seriousness, gathering Akamaru's fully attention, though the beast had had the gist of it from the start.

" **TO COMMANT CHAKRA OF MY CALIBER…ONE MAY BEFALL THE DEMISSSSE…OF HUMANITY. FEEBLENESSSS….SSSSHALL NOT…BE TOLERATED."** The dragon snorted, the wind from the act causing the trees to bend over dramatically, kicking up dust around the lands.

Akamaru gradually stood up, his legs still weak. He nodded, unclear as to why he'd been chosen to contain Ryukotse's chakra, but willing to do so to not only defend his village, but as it seemed to aslso cerate an agreement of cooperation. One that might bring peace to the endless wars brought from chakra beasts much like the dragon.

The Sage of Six Paths had depended on him for this very moment.

"I…am no weakling. I accept this adjoining of chakras, Ryukotse." Speaking the dragon's name gave Akamaru reassurance, though unexpected. The dragon's eyes lifted as if amused by the personal exchanfe. But the two creatures would now have to rely on one another from here on out.

" **SSSSO BE IT."** The dragon's last words were more of a growl. With that said however, Ryukotse began to gather chakra. To Akamaru's eyes it appeared that sphere was forming around the figure of the dragon. As wisps of chakra strung round, a single structure made shape. It was a diamond. Pure golden as it materialized outside of the dragon. Akamaru stood dazed, watching the method as he could clearly see it now with his pristine eyes. Not but a moment later, the diamond's four points shot out like stars, triggering a invisible wave towards Akamaru.

This process of distributing chakra brought the man back down to his knees. Minutes passed as Akamaru suffered yet again in silence. He became searing hot inside, as if a blaze had been set in his stomach. Then, as the burn came to a boiling point, he felt numb, frozen and bitter, like he'd been placed in an artic storm for months. His body jolted form a sudden bold of scorching heat that spiked down his spin, which had his muscles suddenly clenched with significant weight, like he'd been transformed into a rock. Lastly, he felt light-headed, a nauseous state taking over, as if his body were a feather.

When he felt the pain subside, Akamaru gazed around. Ryukotse was gone. In replace were the villagers, encircled around him, consisting mostly of his fellow samurai. But the one who stood directly in front was the Empress. She was smiling gently down at him. Her curled auburn hair danced in the now soft breeze, giving off the effect of enchantment. It momentarily set his mind at ease.

"You are now Akamaru Ryukotse." He frowned, receiving assistance from his closest companion, Gonzo. The man was older than him by a decade, and showed it with his white hair and wrinkly, concerned expression. Akamaru balanced his weight so that Gonzo wouldn't have to take it all on his shoulder, as he was trying to do.

"And my Empress was aware of what would transpire?" His voice was hoarse, strained from the soreness that he'd just been put through. He maintained some sense of control, but there was still an ounce of irritation in his tone. The Sage and the Empress could have at least warned him. He still would have gone through with the progression. Her smile faltered as her captivating teal eyes became gloomy.

"Sage delegated a scroll in which foreseen a star, one that would behold powers of control. A prophesy that provoked the Legendary Dragon. A samurai of great endurance was sought to be the one who would prevent turmoil and anarchy of chakra." Akamaru glanced away from her beautiful face. He still felt annoyed that they couldn't tryst him before with this information. He was her General after all.

"Sage believe you, Akamaru of Kai Province, to be that samurai." The Empress's voice was soft but pronounced. He nodded curtly, holding Gonzo's right shoulder tightly now for support. Though not for the physical support.

"And does My Lady know what is to come from all of this?" She inclined her head, folding her hands behind her back gracefully.

"Akamaru shall be put under protection whilst his abilities granted by the Legendary Beast are discovered." She dismissed his expression of anger at the mention of protection. The Empress began to slowly make her way towards the gates, her guards surrounding her. The villagers followed closely behind. Gonzo led Akamaru along, right next to the Empress.

"And how…should I go about that?" His voice stressed slightly as he tried to search for the polite way of interrogating the noble woman for answers. As much as he wanted to be done talking, he was still extremely curious to learn his new capacity of chakra. Not to mention how frightened he was by the potential from such powers. Who now would come to attack their village? Was that what the Empress meant as protection? Was it to hide his identity until he had grasped the extent of his new chakra? And how did he even train now that even his eyesight had transformed so epically?

He shook his head, letting the Empress gather her words in her mind before speaking them. However he went about it, the fact of the matter was that their village would benefit from this. He was now formida le enough to take on neighboring enemies if the made any attempts to attack his people.

" **TO COMMAND CHAKRA OF MY CALIBER…ONE MAY BEFALL…THE DEMISSSE….OF HUMANITY."**

The words echoed in Akamaru's mind, haunting his every being. Control was key to keeping not only humanity in general safe, but the world itself. When the Empress finally spoke, her words were crisp and clear.

"You, my great samurai general, must train as a ninja."


	2. Chapter 1 Transition

**~Chapter 1~**

Transition

Hundreds of years passed.

Akamaru became a renowned ninja in Kai Province, where the Ryukotse bloodline reigned supreme in those lands. The Empress betrothed herself to him, giving him a golden dragonfly with a brilliant blue gem in the bottom middle. This was later seen to be their secret clan symbol and thus a noble clan was born.

The lands soon became divided, and alliances were created. Countries were established and as with allies came enemies. As time would have it, the Ryukotse kekkei genkai proved too dangerous to society. Members of the clan could not fully control the powers of the legendary dragon, despite the unnatural chemical in their bloods from the meteorite.

Enemy clans swayed other village lords to take action.

And so, the once honorable, resilient dragon clan became clouded in darkness. Mercenaries were frequently sent to destroy the leaders of the clan, and little by little their numbers dwindled. Conflicts concerning politics only strained the trust on both sides.

So the members of the clan trained resiliently in the arts of the Samurai, Ninjutsu, and Taijutsu. The only weakness of their bloodline proved to be Genjutsu.

Once news of that spread however, a rivalry clan nearly ruined those of the Ryukotse.

They were known as the Uchiha.

When the Fire Country was built and the Village Hidden in the Leaves officially announced as part of this nation, a devastating war broke out, causing the nobility throughout the lands to completely fall from the Ryukotse clan. Feudal lords had declared independence over their own lands. Those of the Ryukotse never cared to fight, afraid of losing more of their kin due to relentless assassins. It was decided that they would retreat to the outskirts of the Fire Country, to live in solitude, and thus hopefully peace.

Many years went by with little problems.

Yet it was only the silence before the storm.

The Fourth Hokage of the Leaf Village was ordered to annihilate the decent sized clan. The reason was produced from the Feudal Lord who craved supremacy over the powers that those of the Ryukotse had. The Fourth Hokage denied such an order, which caused great strife. The lord schemed greatly and soon convinced the Hokage that the clan was planning on attacking the village. He had set up the dragon clan, and the Hokage gave in.

The battle was a surprise attack on the clan members, but one man – their leader – had finally gained control over the complex and strenuous powers of Ryukotse. He sacrificed his life to ensure his people could escape. Many still died, but his impregnated wife and several villagers slipped away to an isolated island just off the coast of the Land of Fire.

They feared the day that the Leaf shinobi would come for them, once realizing the clan's new location. But the wife of their deceased leader had courage that defied most. She took on the role of being the clan's next leader, and gave encouragement to build anew. She had healing chakra that rejuvenated cells at high levels in short periods of time. The village grew spiritually strong, believing and trusting in one another. They understood just what compassion and love meant. What it could do for them. What it could change.

These encouraging thoughts were installed in a small baby.

Orihime, the new leader of the Ryukotse clan, gave birth to the first child born on to that island.

And though this little girl was brought up on the island, she was left ignorant of past events, only ever told of how strong her father was, and how noble their clan had remained. The hope of the entire clan rested on this baby.

She was Kinata Ryukotse.

 _*****Note, Kinata does not truly exist in the vocabulary of Japanese names; however I originated it with the name Kanata – an unusual name. It is based off the literary word for "that direction" or "far away." It is also based from a Japanese theme song of Naruto 'Haruko Kanata.' And because Kinata is originally from a foreign land (the island) it is also an aboriginal word of Canada meaning "village" or "settlement" and was thought to be the origin name of Canada._

 **Lyrics to Haruka Kanata (Naruto Theme)** The corrected lyrics are:  
fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo yoru wo nukeru nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo hibi wo kezuru

kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa  
iki isoide shiboritotte motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he ubaitotte tsukandatte kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa  
dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata  
fumikomu ze akuseru kakehiki wa nai sa sou dayo yoru wo nukeru nejikomu sa saigo ni sashihiki zero sa sou dayo hibi wo kezuru  
kokoro wo sotto hiraite gyutto hiki yosetara todoku yo kitto tsutau yo motto sa aa  
iki isoide shiboritotte motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori zutto sou tooku he ubaitotte tsukandatte kimi janai nara imi wa nai no sa  
dakara haruka kanata  
itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo nuritsubusu no sa shiroku shirou

 **English Translation:**

Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!  
We'll go all through the night.  
I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!  
We'll whittle the days away...  
When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,  
Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah...  
Hurry it up! Wring it out!  
Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...  
Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,  
If it isn't you, then what's the point?  
So I'll go further and further away!  
Hit the gas! There's no need to finagle, oh yeah!  
We'll go all through the night.  
I'll complain at the end, the balance is zero, oh yeah!  
We'll whittle the days away...  
When you open your heart a little, and pull someone close to you,  
Your feelings will surely reach them deeper, yeah...  
Hurry it up! Wring it out!  
Though my legs are all tangled, they will surely take me far...  
Even if I steal it and manage to grasp it,  
If it isn't you, then what's the point?  
So I'll go far into the distance...  
Your world will become a thing of deceit  
painted all in whïte... 


	3. Chapter 2 Hope

**~Chapter 2~**

Hope

Kinata looked up to see her mother. The little girl's bottom tooth was lost, leaving a gap amongst her cheesy smile. Her cropped brunette hair waved limply in the warm breeze. The light yellow kimono she wore seemed to shimmer back at the sun, leaving her mother a little dazed. She hadn't realized the fabric would be so flamboyant in the sun's rays.

"Did I do it right?" The young girl asked, keeping her excitement hidden by putting her hands behind her back. Her face gave it all away though. They were in training mode, as the played one of Kinata's favorite games. She had to beat her mother at it.

She would dart out to the shuriken in the yard, and then whip them at the target to the four corners of improvised stick people. Three flips in the air had to be mastered while in the midst of leaping passed the obstacles set. She then had to rush over to the clearing after to see if she'd broken her record. So far, she was at 9 minutes. Her mother could do it in 2.

"You did wonderful." Her mother had light auburn hair twisted around in a bun, loose and curly. Kinata admired it in the sunlight, so entranced by the image and so forgetting her place. Her mother smiled gently down at her, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Almost 8 minutes this time!" The little girl exclaimed, her voice rising as it usually did when excited about a small accomplishment. She was usually reminded to watch herself on that.

" _One must try to have control over one's voice. Control is a difficult but valuable tool."_

Her mother was a wise woman.

Suddenly Kinata saw her mother's eyes dart away and mouth drop slightly. Kinata blinked up in wonder at her. The woman always seemed lost in thoughts from simple gestures to words. It would leave her silent for a moment, while her daughter waited patiently for her mother to return to reality.

Finally, the beautiful face of Orihime turned to her daughter, smiling gracefully and kneeing down to meet her daughter's gaze.

"Time is important. I am proud you know this instinctively." She paused at Kinata's immediate distaste to large words. She tried to keep up, but her mother rambled in intricate syllables. It could leave the girl puzzled at times. "But time can dictate what means most to you. If pushing yourself passed your limit for a better time means most, than be careful. You are then misunderstanding the main focus of time."

Just then a high-pitched squeal arose from inside their now grand quarters, built like those from their original homes. Though the clan had been through much disaster, the foundation of their new village had prospered quickly. Her mother held Kinata's tense shoulders, who had tried to leap towards their house. The girl spun her head around to see her composed mother frowning at her.

"Calm yourself. Your uncle has arrived with Puko." Kinata relaxed, grinning a little. She'd acted without truly thinking, so of course her mother would be scolding her.

"I didn't sense them." The girl had known her fond uncle and his ninja dog from birth, and usually she could identify their chakras without a problem.

""Mhm. Focus more, remember?" Her mother said it as she began to stroll back to the premises. Kinata huphed quietly, the hurried lecture a dismissal of today's training. But she loved it when her uncle would visit with Puko. So she took off where her mother had gone.

As she entered, she began to giggle. Her three year old half sister Rin was standing on a wooden table, her hands over her ears as Puko barked recklessly at her. The dog was friendly, but loud. It mad a sensitive-eared Rin grouchy.

"Enough Puko. Let's getchya outside ya big brute." A man of great stature bellowed, lifting the black-furred, husky like ninja dog away. Kinata followed them right back out, excited about the Chase. It was an old game between Puko and herself. He was a smart dog, able to speak like Kinata's mother. But he had the energy to spend running relentlessly around with the young girl

Kinata embraced the man after he gave Puko a quick tousle on the head.

"Uncle! I missed you!" He had been absent from their lives for 2 months. The village had been sending men out on missions involving the tracking of travelers. Lately, the rumors were getting worse. The Feudal Lord of the Fire Nation had left their clan alone for a good five years, but men that crossed the water borders would come back, speaking dark truths of what the enemy lands were planning. Schemes were at hand, and it left their clan restless. Despite the legends of Ryukotse, shinobi of mulish manner would seek their kind forever.

Her uncle picked her up, holding her so that she could sit on his muscled arm like a bench. She gave him her infamous cheesy grin. He chuckled.

"Ahh have I missed ya too! See you've lost one, hmm?" His serious eyes did little scaring from the effects of his genuine smile. He nodded to her teeth and she giggled.

"Yep! During training too!" He nodded, putting her down as Orihime walked over, her face solemn.

"Mm. Training going well I assume?" He directed the question to Kinata, always making her feel like a grown up. She nodded enthusiastically, beaming up to her mother, whose eyes became soft at the mention of her aspiring daughter.

"Mother could answer better. But I enjoy it!" He gave another small chuckle, ruffling her hair.

"Keep that attitude. You'll make it far thinking like that." Kinata didn't understand his meaning but nodded nonetheless. Her mother noticed this, chiding her to go off and play with Puko.

The two adults made their way to the kitchen to drink some tea, giving them a chance to talk. She boiled the water, waiting a moment before pouring it in the cups her first husband, Daisuke, had given her. She could see that her brother across from her acknowledged this minor fact. He knew how hurt his sister still was, and how challenging it had been to move on and find love with another. She had to live every day and night to fulfill a wish rooted from her husband's sacrifice. The pain that she endured was incredible, just to ensure survival for her children and fellow kin.

"So…are the rumors true then?" His voice was quiet, taking a sip slowly from the clay tea cup, watching his sister before him take a seat. She sighed, grabbing her own cup.

"I am doing fine, thank you. And how are you faring my dear brother?" Her tone was mocking his stern character, as he always wanted to get straight to the point. A childish side had typically laid vacant in her, especially when it came to manners. He smirked.

"Ha ha. I know. My apologies. But my inquires are only because I worry." He remained sincere and rueful to his sister. She _was_ recognized as the noble lady of their village. She frowned.

"Yes, I understand this. And yes, the rumors are true. She activated it a week ago. I had her training with Master Yamamoto that day." They were both looking out the opened bamboo doors, where off in the distance the two little girls ran about, laughing endlessly with a gigantic dog in tow.

"What if the daimyo hears of this?" She snapped her head back to him.

"He won't. Not if I can help it." Her brother sighed beside her.

"And if it cannot be helped…what then, Orihime?" She glared at the floor.

"What would you have me do? Any member caught with that kekkei genkai is found and killed. So I must make sure she is never found out." She curtly said. He leaned back, studying his sister's stressed face. She had clearly lost many nights of sleep over this. He brushed a hand through his hair.

"You must be prepared. He will find out. Eventually. It's what weasels like him do. You cannot hide her forever. I only came to offer my assistance and allies, if ya need it." She gave him a hard look, but it softened once she realized he wasn't joking or scorning her.

"Thank you Takashien. Our clan is dying out. There are so few I can trust now." He nodded.

"Hmph. Believe me, I know. Outside our borders lay few who want us alive. I'd rather you be weary. I want my nieces alive and well, kept safe from this mess they have no involvement in." Orihime nodded lightly, gazing back out to see her innocent children playing.

"I'll risk everything to make sure of it." She replied, her grip tightening on her cup.

A month flew by. Orihime was becoming edgy. The villagers were beginning to talk freely about her eldest daughter beholding the dangerous and controversial kekkie genkai. The beast's name amongst them had always remained a whisper on their lips. Her mother feared the worst after having witnessed it herself.

Kinata was the first female clan member to possess the Ryukoste. Though Orihime figured it had much to do with the bloodline of Kinata's father, who had enhanced the daunting chakra to evolved standards. He had been the last wielder to the jutsu which triggered such immense powers. It was the main reason for the banishment of their clan. The lord had burned Daisuke's body that night after he'd retrieved it from the Uchiha clan, unable to extract the eyes of Ryukotse. The Leaf Village had signed a treaty entitling their police force to eliminate the "threatening consumption of any who were _possessed_ by the dragon beast," as was described to one of the clan's shinobi (one who'd been a double agent and undercover).

Orihime refused to ignite a war over the need to eliminate her daughter. News of Kinata having the Ryukotse at her disposal would prompt greedy lords (especially of the Land of Fire), assassins, and anxious shinobi land wide. She couldn't risky the countless lives that such a situation would take.

So she took her brother's advice. Orihime set accordingly preparations for both her daughters, whilst she waited to endure the oncoming threat.


	4. Chapter 3 To Grieve and Revamp

**~Chapter 2~**

To Grieve and Revamp

The night was eerily silent. Kinata crept soundlessly through the halls, her tiny feet moving as if she had slippers on. She paused as she came across the main room, where her mother sat on her knees, her kimono spread around her in a colorful circle. She was burning incense, with her eyes closed, her hands folded before her, and her cheeks wet. Kinata frowned at the sight, curious as to what her mother could be doing. The day had gone by with what seemed to be a black cloud hanging over it. No one had explained the oddity, so Kinata was left to wonder.

"Kinata." Her mother's sudden voice made her jump a little. She hadn't realized that her presence had been noticed.

"Um, sorry mother. I…I didn't know what you were doing and I…" Her mother cut her off by waving her over, smiling gently. Kinata grinned back, skipping over to where her mother sat. She leaned into the woman's back, comfortable on her lap.

"Mother?" The beautiful lady above her gazed down.

"Hm?" Kinata looked down, snuggling a bit closer while she enjoyed the feeling of her mother petting her hair. The little girl was always complimented on the softness of it. _Like silk,_ many had proclaimed.

"If the Ryukotse clan has two paths, why would they choose to be a destroyer? I'm not sure I see the point in that." The girl's face was scrunched up. Her mother sighed.

"That is a rather wise question to ask of your age." Said girl craned her neck childishly, shrugging her shoulders.

"Rin was singing our clan's song again. It got me thinking I guess." Her mother chuckled. The song was one of her youngest daughter's favorites. _The Legend of Ryukotse._

"Ah. I see." She took a deep breath, having become accustomed to her daughter's abundant supply of curiosity.

"Some wish to have more power. And this is in hopes that these people will obtain more control over others. A falsehood perhaps, but to them, it is their reality." Kinata sat up, still confused.

"Why would they want to control someone? Would that not that be boring, just, I mean, knowing how a person acts. I like when people are random. It's fun!" Her mother's eyes twitched up, holding back from laughing. Despite her child's simpleton links in thoughts at times, she still conveyed the morally right idea.

"Yes, I agree. But those of who I speak of are the kinds that misunderstand what is important in life, and so they compensate by becoming strong. In this way, they fool themselves into believing that _they_ become important in life." Kinata's eyes were wide, an expression of 'oh' planted on her face. Her mother couldn't help but use big words and intricate explanations. Orihime had been born into nobility, under the Land of Waves. It caused Kinata to pay attention more intensely.

"So…what _is_ important in life?" She had such a naïve look. Her mother eyed her deeply, and then smiled wondrously.

"Life itself. Anyone can change the world. It will not come by power or strength, but by the ones who choose to love." She tapped Kinata's nose with her finger affectionately, in which the girl gave a cheesy grin in return, rolling her eyes.

"Love what?" Her mother shook her head.

"Master Yamamoto is right. My dear daughter asks many questions." Kinata shrugged, intently waiting for an answer. So her mother continued.

"Love continuously and unconditionally. No matter the consequences. And no matter what or who you wish to love. It is a power beyond any, and it will bring with it the chance for change and for others to endure." Kinata was quiet for a once, staring down at her mother's smooth hands, which held her own smaller hands. Orihime gave her daughter a worried look.

"I…I think I understand," she looked up finally at her mother. "Because…because I would enoohwer (endure…her kid like speech lol) a lot to keep Rin and you safe, because I love you both very, very much. I am not sure how I could live on without either of you. So…that is why I think I can understand this power of love." She nodded to herself, as if making a proclamation.

Orihime laughed, embracing her child, thanking fate for gifting her with such a daughter beyond her years, with compassion beyond most.

"And I love you very much as well Kinata. This love is what I wished those unfortunate others to have. So that they too would understand." Kinata pushed away from her mother's strong hold, her small smile dropping at the mention that there were people alive who did not experience love. It hurt the small girl to realize this. She looked down, suddenly sad.

"Then from here on out, I promise that I will pass on the love so that they too can feel loved and enoohwer life. I will make sure to become a great ninja…so, if I meet mean people, I won't be afraid, and instead, I will be confident! Enough to buy some time so that I can find a way to love them at least!" Her mother softly chuckled, pulling her back into her arms.

"Then you have chosen an enlightened path." Kinata suddenly could sense the top of her head becoming slightly wet. She stole a glance upwards, surprised to find her mother with renewed tear-streaked cheeks. Frowning, the five year old tucked her head into her mother's neck, clenching her little fists in the silk kimono. She hated it when her mother cried quietly. It made her feel hopeless to comfort her.

Orihime couldn't help but acknowledge how much Kinata sounded just like her father, her first husband, the one who had been seen as the hero of the Ryukotse clan. He was the man who had sacrificed his life so that she could escape with the very child in her arms, once in her stomach. She felt the memories coming back of that night. Irony had made her shed tears, for her daughter had chosen to say those inspiring words on such a terrible night, the one in which nearly 5 years ago her father, Daisuke, was killed.

After some moments, she let her daughter go, ushering her to go to bed. The obedient girl took off reluctantly, but not before stealing another glance at her bothered mother. Finally, she was back in the halls, heading towards Rin's room. As she passed Rin's room, she could hear noises. Kinata stopped. The girl was only a few years younger than her (and was technically her half-blooded sister) but they acted quite alike and appeared so similar that some would mistake them for twins. She went into Rin's room to find her huddled up, her knees to her chin. The younger one jumped when the elder spoke up, concerned for her frightened kin.

"What's wrong Rin?"

"Rin….Rin do not know. But Rin is scared." She was coughing and crying and wiping her nose with her blankets. So maybe they didn't act _exactly_ alike. Kinata had formal speech, but Rin had baby talk. Usually though she wouldn't speak in third person unless she was terrified.

Kinata sighed, but sat on the side of the bed to Rin's right. She felt tired and clumsy, ready to go to sleep, but she felt it her duty to soother her younger sister. She loved her after all.

"And so you do not know why you are scared?" She was skeptical but coming from her silly little sister, anything was possible. Rin affirmed this by nodding. Kinata raised an eyebrow, confused as to how she could thus help the anxious girl before her.

"Rin…have a really bad feeling in Rin's tummy. Like Rin have yucky spiders in there." Kinata frowned.

"Then you are just sick! I can make you some warm tea…it will help a lot." She got up when Rin quickly snatched her hand. She looked back, trying to hide her annoyance.

"No! Do not leave Rin here by herself!" Kinata's face softened. Rin was really panicking.

"Rin, you will be fine. I will only be a minute, okay?" She kissed her little sister's forehead, smiling gently to her. Kinata loved it when her mother would do that to her. Rin seemed to calm down a bit, aversely nodding.

"O-kay Kinata. But be quick, pwease?" Kinata smirked at the mispronounced manner, but began to walk out to the kitchen instead, wanting to hurry so that she wouldn't worry Rin any further. She took a fleeting look over her shoulder before exiting the room completely. Rin was lying down.

"I will." Rin gave her a small smile of confirmation. With that, she made it across the two halls that led to the kitchen. She retrieved some hot water.

A high pitched whistle sounded, causing Kinata to jump, shivers of fear going up her spine. That hadn't been the teapot. She hadn't even put the kettle on the fire yet.

Suddenly, smoke came blasting through. Kinata instantly crouched to the floor just as the walls blew out in front of her. Chunks were falling around and some on her, causing minor cuts on her shoulders and arms. She flinched. People outside were now screaming. Alarms were blaring, going up in pitch and then back down.

Kinata got up, a bit shaky. Through the wrecked wall she saw people in dark masks, holding silver kunai knives, using blue chakra. Others were wearing odd white and black animal masks, all weilding weapons. She maneuvered swiftly around the broke wall so that they wouldn't see her. She thanked her age for the size and convenience of such. Though confused, stunned, and alarmed, she pushed her body forward.

She had to get to Rin's room. Fast.

Just as she entered the hall though, she caught sight of her respectable instructor, Master Yamamoto. He looked beyond relieved to see her.

"Kinata! Thank the Gods! Come!" She frowned, doubtful and hesitant.

"But Rin is still," he cut her off, grabbing her arm harshly and leading her away, out towards the back entrance halls.

"You mother has Rin! Now come! You are lagging behind." Kinata picked up her speed, trying to comprehend what could possible have taken her village by surprise, leaving everything and everyone in chaos.

They made their way to the halls leading towards the gardens. Master Yamamoto came to a halt, just as a burst of lightening flew horizontally their way. Kinata gasped, as terror began to take over, but he grabbed her shoulder to force her forward, while the sparks of lightening dispersed around them.

"W…what is going on Master!?" She yelled, trying to sound braver than she felt. It was loud everywhere, explosions going off but still sounding like they were right next to them. Crashes and screams could be heard off in the distance. Kinata looked up to her Master, just now noticing his odd attire. He was wearing monk clothes rather than his usual samurai armor.

"An attack on our village. We must reach the monastery. Quick!" She didn't have time to question further as he dragged her along the pathway leading from their temple-like home to the sanctuary before them, usually used by the Buddhists.

The shrine was vacant however, which was another oddity. The Buddhists were supposed to be protecting it. Her master pushed her through the elevated doors, closing them as soon as they had passed through. He continued through the main hall, Kinata moving right behind him. When they arrived at a beautiful canvas of a fan, he made a hand seal, and the picture warped into a window. He picked Kinata up, who had been awed by his actions.

"Jump through." His hissed. She did, stumbling to land. Typically her balance was great. Tonight, her legs felt wobbly. Standing up, Kinata found herself in a dark room, about the size of a small bedroom. There were three torches ablaze, giving the room an eerie look. It made her nerves feel worse. Master Yamamoto was suddenly behind her.

"Your mother has asked me to seal your chakra in here until we have fought this battle." Kinata spun around, shocked to hear this from her sensei.

"But…I can fight too!" He shook his head.

"I know you _can_ , but this is not a fight we can afford for you to fight in. Now Lady Kinata, I need you up there on that flat stone." He pointed to a cement platform the size of a gigantic rectangular box. He walked passed her to the object, which was placed in the middle of the small room. She was glaring, but reluctantly followed. She pulled herself up and went to lie down. She crossed her arms, angry at him, wanting to prove her skills.

"Is mother doing the same to Rin?" He nodded, pushing lightly on her chest so that she was officially resting on the cold cement. He performed another hand seal.

"Yes, but she had to take her to the Kon Monastery. Now silence. I must perform this jutsu with absolute concentration. You will be unconscious for a few hours. But I will be back to undo the seal." She frowned. This was all so much to just immediately take in.

"Why does _my_ chakra have to be sealed?" He sighed.

"Our enemies have sensory ninjas with them." Her frown deepened.

"So? What about you Master Yamamoto? Or mother?" He gave her a stern look.

"Always so inquisitive." He paused, shaking his head in wonder, and then he took a deep breath, "They are after you. And so, we must hide you."

Before she could comment again, her body became stiff. He was performing the last hand signs of the sealing jutsu. In a fraction of a second, she couldn't hear, see, or smell.

She was in total darkness.

….

…

…

…

…wh…where am I….?

 _Kinata was in a world of mist._

 _She was confused._

 _She looked down at her hands….they were still there._

 _But where was she?_

 _In the distance, she saw a small figure._

 _It was Rin._

 _She was just standing there in the mist._

 _Kinata smile, waving her hands and sprinting towards the girl._

 _She was so happy to see her little sister again!_

" _Rin! It's me, Kinata!…Rin!"_

 _Nothing._

 _No sign of reaction on the girl's face._

 _It was as if her little sister could not hear or see her._

 _And as she ran, Rin wasn't getting any closer._

 _She scowled, picking up her pace. But to no avail._

 _Then her mother appeared behind Rin, having stepped out of the mist._

" _Mother!"_

 _She screamed, panicking now, hoping maybe_ _ **she**_ _would listen._

 _Nothing._

 _Kinata stopped, breathing hard._

 _She was just now understanding the extent of fright._

 _She watched as her sister hugged her mother's knees, hiding her face in the cloth._

 _Her mother too was now shedding shameless tears._

 _Kinata hadn't realized that she had begun crying herself._

 _What was this place and why was she invisible to them?_

 _At that point, she felt her hands go numb._

 _Her body froze again._

 _The abyss began to close in around her mother and little sister._

" _NO! Mother! Rin!" But she couldn't move._

 _The darkness consumed the rest of Kinata's world._

 _And their image faded._

Kinata sat up, her face wet from sweat and tears. She was lying on the cold stone, in the room she had been sealed in.

"Are you alright?" She turned her head to find Master Yamamoto standing on her left. He had severe burn marks everywhere, and his expression spoke of his exhaustion. But he was clearly still more worried about the girl before him, who looked petrified. She could barely feel anything, her mind hazy and her body worn out. But she nodded nonetheless, clenching her eyes tightly shut to rid the images away.

"I…" she hesitated then decided that the dream was not reality. And so she should get a grip on herself.

"Yes. I am fine." With a relieved nod, he grabbed her shoulder to help get her off the cement block. Her legs felt unused so it took her a minute to stand straight.

"We must go." She didn't say anything, but followed him, lost in the moment as her surroundings became a blur. He led them through a small passage inside a room, leading to another hallway, one that was darker. It directed them to the front side of the building, facing the woods.

"I have secured our way off the island. And then you must stay with some old friends of mine." Her face went blank. _What? Leave…home?_ She felt overwhelmed, her body shaking.

""But…but why? Where is moth…" She stopped mid-sentence when they made it out of the temple. Human bodies…no… _people_ …those she had known her whole life, were now lying dead in front of her. Master Yamamoto made a quick turn left towards the forest, his steps hurried. That was until he glanced back. Kinata stood frozen in spot, scanning in horror at the sight. It was still dark, but the various buildings and trees set ablaze illuminated everything.

"Lady Kinata…" He wasn't being demanding, but he had to get her out of there, so his tone was still urgent. Finally, she snapped out of it, running over to him, her expression terribly pained.

"Is…is everyone…?" He frowned as his head slowly dropped.

"Yes. And you must honor their sacrifice by keeping yourself alive." Tears were falling freely from her eyes. Her master grabbed her arm, leading her away. They moved along enormous foliage just behind their home. He let her arm go, to search for something, when he gasped in dread. Kinata glanced over, and then she felt her body go numb again, though with more of a rush.

"R…Rin…?" Time stopped. She blinked in shock. In the next moment she was darting passed her master, collapsing on her knees to the ground next to the dead corpse. She knew that it was her little sister by the tiny body clothed in ashes, a kimono that clung barely to it, their family crest scarcely recognizable. The dead body reminded Kinata of charcoal burns, the hair half way smoldered.

"NO! Rin….how? Why you!? Not you! No..oooooo!" her sobs were now out of control. She was in hysterics, trembling in a frenzy. _So then mother…!?_

"Lady Kinata." Master Yamamoto crept up behind her, placing his hand gently on her right shoulder. She looked up to him. He was crying silently.

"May two treasure and wholesome souls rest in peace. Within great name of honor." He had closed his eyes and brought his fists, clenched tightly, to his chest, bowing his head. Kinata turned back to the body. With her eyes closed firmly, she whispered her own farewell.

"I am deeply sorry for this painful loss, Lady Kinata. While trying to escape, a fire shinobi must have found them." His tone was miserably throbbing, but controlled. She admired his abilities to hold his true emotions back. It was something she would have to practice on. About a minute passed when she stood up weakly next to her sensei.

"There is nothing we can do here. The enemies are close. We must leave now." His voice was now flat, void of all emotions. She let him guide her through the thick forest paths. Kinata's feet moved on their own. She was in her own state of shock.

 _My family…my friends…my home…gone._

They arrived at a shore, where two small boats awaited under the moonlight, tied to wooden posts digging deep into the sand. The waves crashed angrily against the borderline in murky colors of blues and blacks.

"Come, My Lady. Get in, but be careful." She did, slowly minding her steps. She was trained to hold her balance with ease through many obstacles, but never one quite like this.

"I need you to row with me…Lady Kinata!" She was in a daze. She grabbed the wooden stick, her movements' mechanic.

Depression sank deep in her stomach, gradually realizing that everything would change without having her loved ones nearby. And from this train of thought came immense fear…fear for her teacher and herself. What lay ahead was unknown; most likely of heavy hardships. They would always be targeted, sought after to be destroyed by enemy lands, unless both could keep watch over one another's shoulder. They would never be able to stay in one spot for too long. Like Master Yamamoto, she would never have a permanent home.

She let the silent droplets fall from her eyes shamelessly. Nothing would be the same. And it was all because of her "superior" blood, a line in which her clan members believed it alright to forfeit their lives for. She growled to herself, realizing that it was Ryukotse…the power that had to ruin the lives of so many…that had begun this endless cycle of death, despite her awareness as to why so many went to seek it.

 _It didn't matter._

 _None of it did._

 _Her life, all that mattered, had all vanished before her clouded eyes._

 _The two forlorn and remaining few alive of the Ryukotse clan drifted further and further away from the island._

 _And Kinata watched as her former life faded away._


	5. Chapter 4 Reciprocal Recovery

**~Chapter 4~**

Reciprocal Recovery – Bittersweet Valediction

Master Yamamoto had stored cloaks in the boat, which gave them cover now as they walked through a ninja village. Kinata's cloak was somewhat too big, but she persevered, trailing behind her Master through stumbled steps. They were entering the Waterfall Village. So far their venture had nearly exhausted the five year old girl, but at least the trip had gone without interference. As they came upon a wooden house painted red, a young boy around Kinata's age slid from the sidewalk in front of them. He was dressed in large blue trousers, and a brown and crème shirt that seemed out of a peasant's closet. He had short cropped hair that bobbed different tints of green. His eyes were a golden brown.

Master Yamamoto smiled down at the boy.

"Ah, Yoshi, it has been some time since I last saw you." The boy crossed his arms, giving him a fake frown.

"Tch. Yeah! A whole two years ya old man! Ya said ya would train me. What gives?" Yamamoto sighed. He looked back to a wide-eyed Kinata. She stood innocently behind his legs, scanning the little boy up and down with her observant little eyes.

"Mm. I am sorry for that Yoshi. But I have been quite preoccupied in the last few months. You will have to forgive me for this." Yoshi's face instantly lit up. His arms dropped and he instead bowed his head, springing up to give him a cheesy grin.

"Nothing to forgive! Mom told me not to give ya a hard time about it. So I had to of course." His smile through his speech was devious. Their Master shook his head whilst chuckling.

"Still rebellious I see. But one day it could leave you in a tight spot. In any case, it _is_ a pleasure to see you again. Let me introduce you to a new member of your household." Yoshi's face lit up at the change of subject, clearly excited. He inclined his head around Master Yamamoto's legs to sneak a peek at the person he was talking about.

"Kinata, this here is Yoshi Higurashi. He will be one those in your foster family. This will be temporary as we've discussed before, but I ask that you act upon a respectable and caring manner." Her sensei looked down at her in a stern but soft way. It was an expression he'd used often when he lectured Kinata, in hopes of teaching her life lessons. She was smiling politely to Yoshi but looked up to her sensei to nod. Suddenly, the door farther to the left opened up, revealing a woman in her early 30s with short dark hair. She glowed with happiness upon seeing Master Yamamoto.

"Yamamoto-sama. I am relieved to see you. I was beginning to worry what had been keeping you." His entire demeanor transformed before Kinata's eyes. His eyes seemed to melt at seeing the skinny and petite woman. The little girl was a bit awed by how his voice changed too. It was like he was speaking intimately.

"Ume. It has been far too long." She hesitated, nervously nodding her head, glancing to Yoshi who rolled his eyes. Kinata felt that she was missing many details to the situation at hand. That was when suddenly the woman was embracing her sensei, who seemed shocked at first, then pleased at her actions. When they released, which was rather quickly (probably due to the onlookers), Master Yamamoto's face became serious.

"So you received my message?" He asked. Kinata cautiously stepped forward, sensing that he would be subjecting her now. On cue, the woman gazed down at her, her smile even brighter.

"Yes. It came four days ago. You must be Kinata then? It's wonderful to meet you." Her voice was a soft but adorning whisper. Kinata felt instantly at ease with the woman. She smiled up at the lady.

"Her name must change." Her sensei's voice ripped the little girl's streaming thoughts of a new mom, a new sibling, and a new home away. She glanced up at Master Yamamoto.

"Of course. Grandfather has registered her as Kisa Higurashi. We need a picture and the papers will be finalized. We adopted her from the Sand Village." Yamamoto nodded, staring proudly at Ume as she ushered Yoshi and the girl inside. He followed swiftly behind.

"Well done. I am grateful for your haste." She smiled back to him, stepping through the door, pausing to look him in the eyes.

"As much as you've done for us, Yamamoto-sama, it is the least we can do for you." She gave him a small smirk. "Besides, last minute seems to be your motto. I am quite used to it by now." He gave a 'haha' and shut the door, watching Kinata take in her surroundings.

"Kinata, this shall be your home for the next two years. I want you to train and review over the subjects I have taught you on our journey here. Perfect those skills and focus on your abilities, so that when I return, you will be prepared to leave for a higher state of training." The young girl's face completely dropped. He hadn't mentioned absence on his part, only that she was going to live at a new home. Her stomach clenched as she tried to contain emerging tears.

"M…master Yamamoto…you…you're leaving?" He gave her a pained look, his brows furrowing at the little girl before him. So much had been instantly shouldered on this child. He felt terrible, guilty, and helpless to do much for her. He was doing everything in his powers. It was imperative for him to reach the Kusuma family and contact his other two allies in the Elite Knights. He needed a safe haven for Kinata in the mean time. But if he explained this to the clever girl, she would blast him with reasons as to why she should go with him. He couldn't risk her blood, fatal or not. So he kneeled down, sighing sadly.

"I have no choice. News will spread soon of our escape. To be seen with you will be deemed perilous. I swore an oath to your mother. At all coasts shall I go to keep you safe. You are under my protection now Kinata. You must trust me." She could feel the strong urge to cry but refused to show them. Not in front of her new family and especially not in front of her mentor. She looked down as she couldn't speak. _Why does it feel everyone I've known has abandoned me! They're not at fault…and yet…I still feel deserted._ The reference of her mother had also depressed her greatly. The massacre had happened a little more than a week ago, but the images were still graphic in her mind; the loss still too sore for her to move on.

"Kisa," He frowned when she didn't react. The others stood in respectful silence. Twilight was beginning to envelope the sky. He had to go, before night completely took over. He still had to purchase a horse and reach the borders.

"Kinata." His tone was strong but filled with concern. She snapped her head up, meeting his onyx eyes. His body was tense, and he too appeared to be having a hard time with the departure. She felt better noticing that.

"You must act natural in response to your new name. Who you once were must remain in the past," she frowned but her master continued, "I ask that you not forget such a past, but to push forward…in honor to the memory of your family and clan."

Kinata gulped through her tight throat. Her fists were clenched. She looked away, tears slipping down her cheeks. So maybe she couldn't hold back her emotions like she believed she could. _I'm only five…how can I do this…without mom…without Rin…_

She could see from her peripheral vision that his eyes were full of sadness, but of a wisdom beyond her own understanding. He was all she had left, and so he was right. She would have to trust him. Her mother had, with even a legitimate allegiance. So she reluctantly nodded, still unable to voice a word. He nodded back, grasping her left shoulder gently to wish her luck.

He stood up, clearing his throat a little. His eyes wandered over to Yoshi, who was frowning at Kinata, worried over her oblivious state. She was currently wiping her face from any moisture, pitifully hiding her embarrassment. Master Yamamoto felt assured that Kinata would find a rightful place in the household. The environment that those living here brought was one of encouragement, kindness, compassion, and love. All of which were things that the traumatized girl desperately needed.

"Yoshi, I apologize yet again for this quick departure. When the time comes for my arrival, I expect you to be just as good as Kinata, if not better. But do not underestimate her. She's of great blood."

Yoshi gave him a doubtful look, and then shrugged, running up to him to give him a quick hug.

"Two years. Counting today! Ya better be back Sensei!"

He chuckled softly, trying to keep his composure as Yoshi too held back tears. He glanced over at the beautiful woman standing off to the side, closest now by the door. He gave the boy a pat on the back, letting him go. She was smiling in a forlorn way. He nodded his head despondently to the door.

"Ume, be safe."

He stepped closer to her, her body reacting on instinct, inching towards him.

"You as well, Yamamoto-sama. I won't accept a later arrival of exactly 24 months. Yoshi is exceptional at keeping count." Her smile was now teasing, which he returned.

"Mm. It's a relief to know I shall have others waiting on my return."

He stepped half-way out of the door, then came to a halt, inclining his head over his shoulder to see Kinata still staring down at the ground. Her dark brown, almost black hair shaped her face. Her shoulders were slightly slumped.

"And Kinata," he had wanted to use her fake name, but opted instead for her real name, incase of the possibility that it would be their last meeting, "No matter what happens, smile. You will always find hope if you never forget why we covet a smile."

Kinata glanced up to him, her eyes watery. She gave him a wobbly smile, waving to him.

"Thank you Master Yamamoto. Promise to come back."

Her voice came out strong with lack of strain. It surprised her sensei a little, but he smiled as if having been rewarded by something. He gave her a quick nod. She hadn't asked a question, but had rather stated this to verify it.

"I swear upon it."

He took the final step out of the door, calmly walking back to the road, where he took off into the lurking night. And so, her sensei, the last of Kinata's past, was gone.


	6. Chapter 5 Higurashi Family

**~Chapter 5~**

Higurashi Family

"Well come on. It _has_ been two years already? Ya really can't trust me by now?" Yoshi was pouting. Kinata held back a comment, watching as the older boy (only by three years) before her give her sorrowful puppy eyes. She shook her head, pointing a finger at him.

"I never said I didn't trust you." He put his hands in his pockets, frowning to himself.

"So what? That's what it feels like." She held her breath, a habit she sometimes did to hold her tongue. She'd been strenuously training. Her aim was perfected with small weaponry, and she was now practicing with sais (two-twined blades). She had a harder time trying to get the different proportions of weight on the metal ends, so throwing it became a frustrating trial. Yoshi was usually an egotistical but polite kid, however extremely determined when it came to anything concerning ninjas.

His father had been one.

He had also died as one too.

He was a hero to the boy, even to his mother, Ume. The only man of the house that remained alive now was Ume's father, Yotudou, head of the household of the Higurashi. They were a respected family in the village, and so it was peaceful enough for Kinata to recuperate.

She refused to take that for granted.

Every night she poured sweat and blood, having her own jutsu set against her more times than she could count from releasing it in constrained ways. But the image of her Mother and Rin would appear in her mind, making her furious that she was weak compared to their strong wills. That she was trying to rely on the very bloodline had Kinata in a state of controversy, feeling as if it betrayed them all. What virtue had come from the Ryukotse Eyes? In its place mirrored the greed and sin of others envious enough to want that power, to ally with others in order of destroying those members, despite knowing they were families and friends to someone.

She had dedicated her life to making her mother proud, but now her mother's sacrifice had been dedicated to Kinata – Rin's as well. Motivation sprung and geared her into a one-minded set mode.

It impressed the Higurashi household, and now Yoshi stood before her, despite always trying to charm her in reputable ways. However, Kinata only ever seen him as a friend, one who had always bugged her during training. She was too far off in the attempts at losing herself within a shock rebound; one that shook her to labor past typical hours on the grounds outside the Higurashi home.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't trust your aim." His eye twitched subtly, but Kinata smirked from having caught it. He turned his head, letting go of a huge sigh.

"Fine. Whatever." _There goes his 'cool' side_ , Kinata amusingly thought. He'd started to act this way at times after having entered the Land of Waves School of Ninjas. But Kinata had known him before, when he had been 7 and a total goof ball.

His 'cool façade' didn't faze her at all, regardless that she was now 7 and he was now 9. But she could tell when he was genuinely bummed about something, and so after rolling her eyes, she decided against her better judgment to hand over one of the sais. They were half the size of her small pale arm. As she handed it over to the surprised Yoshi, she glared at her skin. The fact that the sun couldn't tan her bothered her to no end. That too was simply something that reminded her of _that_ bloodline.

"Okay, aim using your wrists and with the level of your arm as it pivots with your elbow. Let your fingers slide but keep the control in the tips, as that's the last place the metal will leave your hand." Her instructions she'd explained before but in different terms (kunai are different to handle versus twin-blades). Yet Yoshi still had trouble trying to copy her smooth movements. Her skills with the knives were impressive, especially for her age. Even kids in his class couldn't compare.

Kinata stood behind him. He was a few inches taller, so she had to lean her head around his. Holding his wrist, she repeated the fluid motion of flicking the blade, applying enough force so that it would maintain the vertical pattern to pierce the target. They continued for a good ten minutes as Yoshi replicated several misses. He couldn't wrap his head around the pressure it took to holding the knife and the speed that enabled the object to reach the target.

Kinata smiled as she called it off, wanting her knife back. He reluctantly handed it over, giving her a cheesy smile.

"Thanks." She smiled back to him, a little giddy about how his earthly-looking hair bounced around his hazel eyes. He _was_ king of cute. She felt herself blushing. Surprised, she glanced down at the ground, suddenly unable to look Yoshi in the eyes. She never blushed.

"See? I trust you." She looked back up to him, letting down the smile to stick her tongue out. He arched a brow, crossing his hands.

"I'm too old to be tongue-stucked at." She was about to respond when she heard a man coughing from behind them, in a clear attempt to gain their attention. The two quickly spun around, only to find themselves dumbfounded by the sight before them.

"Master Yamamoto!" It was Yoshi who had finally snapped to, running over to the man to give him a respectable bow. Kinata finally closed her mouth, blinking for a moment before dashing over to hug her sensei. He chuckled, patting her head.

"Hm. Both of you have grown quite a bit. And I see you have been training as told Kinata…and not alone…" He sent an accusing glance towards Yoshi, who in turn was trying to act innocent. His mother wanted him to train only in school. Kinata laughed though, overjoyed to see her teacher back.

"I've gotten better!" He nodded, his face becoming serious.

"This is good news. Now come. Both of you inside. There is much to discuss." He smoothly turned around, heading towards Yoshi's home. The two children looked at each other, a little nervous. Master Yamamoto seemed more stern than usual. Unenthusiastically, the boy and girl followed.

" _She has a strong spirit. The girl is a true beholder of her bloodline."_ Yoshi's grandfather had spoken proudly to the samurai when he had just arrived, discussing Kinata's growth in the past two years.

Her guardians had watched over her like hawks. Now, to hear the news of not only her good safety and health, but of her improvement in skills, gave Yamamoto vital relief. He had worried and stressed over the conditions (both physical and mental) that the girl would be in after having been traumatized like that. But he could not afford to underestimate Kinata. She was of the noble Ryukotse clan, and despite others deeming his actions too harsh, he had no choice. Orihime, a wise and respected woman, had never once doubted her daughter, putting the young girl in mature and difficult situations. It had taught Kinata to be strong. Once he was updated, he had walked out to the waterfalls, where to his satisfaction stood Kinata teaching Yoshi how to throw the sais.

He frowned though after a minute of watching. It bothered him that he had to observe these children play with deadly weapons. But times would be hard for those two when they aged. He could only help them later by teaching them now how to defend themselves . Did that make him a bad person? He crossed his arms, having not one night go by that he had tried to think of a better solution. Perhaps he could find a mist shinobi he'd been allied with that could perform a swipe genjutsu, one that could create a lapse in Kinata's memory, and thus he could leave her in the Land of Waves to have a normal childhood. Or he could leave her to train and be prepared for attacks, while he went out to search for those preparing to attack her. There were many other alternatives he had reviewed in his mind, but none could be physically as safe as his current plan. He only worried about the mental strain it could have on the girl.

They were all sitting at the table, eating dinner. It was a teriyaki mix of pork and chicken with white rice. Kinata and Ume spoke excitedly about the upcoming festival that Yoshi would be in. Said boy sat quietly with a red face, trying to decide how to play off their compliments. By the end of the meals, everyone had quieted down. Yamamoto felt guilty for the change of subject and mood he would have to initiate in order to be on time for their journey. But he had to do it.

"Lady Kinata, I am deeply sorry to interrupt the topic at hand, but I need to inform you of our departure. It will be tonight, just as twilight approaches. After this meal, we will have need for haste. There are two ANBU squads drawing nearer to this village. If they investigate after our leave, the villagers will genuinely have no knowledge of our whereabouts. Therefore they will remain protected and you as well."

Kinata proved resilient in holding back her tears from the lash of shocking news, but her body was tense. The others were silent, also taken back from the sudden announcement of their leave.

"Fine." Her tone was flat. Yoshi's face was heated, furious that she'd be so compliant about their impulsive and immediate leave.

"You would have no time to re-supply yourselves! And there are events about to take place that include Kinata! She has a friend here! You can't just take her away!" His voice cracked at the end. Kinata had tears brimming in her eyes, refusing to look at the passionate boy beside her, staring directly at her empty plate. She shook her head.

"Master Yamamoto is right Yoshi. If there are tracker shinobi after us, then the best option for everyone is to get moving instantly. This is how we will have to live our lives. I knew this." She closed her eyes, and then forced an endearing smile at the broken-looking boy. "But I'm glad to have known you Yoshi! You were the first one I could truly trust after the death of my family. A true friend. Thank you for that."

Yoshi rubbed the corner of his eyes angrily, staring Kinata in the eyes. She was set with her answer. He took a deep gulp.

"Why don't we just fight these tracking shinobi? I don't get it…it's unfair!" He didn't want her to leave! She meant so much to him.

"Fighting doesn't solve the problems of the world. It ignites them." Everyone expected these words from Master Yamamoto, but the calm and collected few sentences flowed from the young girl's mouth, who touched Yoshi's hand slowly, making him see her expression clearly. He bit his lip, giving a miserable nod before letting his head drop in defeat. She was going to leave the village, their household, and him.

"Wise words Kinata. It pleases me that you are attentive when I explain the morals of life. And Yoshi, again, I am deeply sorry that I must pull Kinata away. But I believe you would someday rather see her alive than in a month buried beneath the ground." Ume took in a quick gasp, struck by the vivid image her sensei had just described aloud. But the little boy let out an undignified whimper as a response, holding on to Kinata's hand tighter.

"I would never want that." His words were strangled from the lack of control in his voice. It brought tears to his mother's eyes, and made his grandfather squirm uncomfortably at the abundant display of emotions. Kinata stood up, causing Yoshi to let her hand go. She gave him a small smile, though sad.

"I should start packing. I'm sure," she now directed her gaze to Master Yamamoto, "that we will have to stop at certain stores in discreet to be ready for the oncoming trip. Right?" Her sensei held back a proud smirk, those his eyes twinkled in amazement. Kinata was definitely Orihime's daughter. She could think through the most critical moments despite her true feelings…and she was only 7! He stood up, nodding.

"You are correct Kinata."

Yoshi had helped her, moping the entire time, though she did her best to get him in a better mood. He hinted at one day seeing each other again, and she promised that one day their paths in life would meet. She could feel it deep inside. Yoshi finally smiled in relief at that, giving her a quick hug which left both of them blushing. She wanted to kiss his cheek, but she was already overwhelmed with the adrenaline that in the end, she decided not to over-due it.

Ume wouldn't let her go out of her embrace for a good five minutes. The woman had grown extremely attached to the polite and clever little girl, wishing she could have a young daughter just like her. She gloated in whispers to her how far Kinata would go in the world, and what she would accomplish later. Kinata was finally crying by the end of it. The grandfather gave her a pat on the back, reminding her to keep up the good work, as one day they'd all be delighted to see her triumphant powers.

By the time the two were walking out the door, it was long passed midnight. Kinata gave them one last wave and a large smile before stepping along side her sensei. Her smile began to drop slowly, the reality of being back on the road with no home crashing down on her. She tightly clasped the straps of her bag, taking in a deep breath. Her sensei gave her an unknown, concerned glance from the corner of his eyes. He knew how difficult it had been for Kinata to have kept her composure throughout their departure with her first foster family. Yet she had done so admirably.

"Kinata, you have made me exceptionally proud." Said girl snapped her head up to see her sensei with a small smile staring straight ahead. She blinked up to him in wonder. He'd never told her that before.

"Oh. Um, thank you Master Yamamoto…but why?" He chuckled, looking down at her.

"You have proven to me how worthy the noble bloodline of the Ryukotse is to have you as part of their clan." Kinata wished to understand better but her sensei had made it clear with his tone that the discussion for now would be over. It was time they start heading out of the village, and on to their next destination.


	7. Chapter 6 Kusama Family

**~Chapter 6~**

Kusama Family

Kinata struggled with the mountainous environment, trying to stay close behind her sensei. He had explained that their travels would become more challenged, but the small girl never imagined this. The peak of the current mountain went so far up in elevation that she had to squint her eyes just to see it. Her eyelashes felt frozen, her lips cracked, and her muscles were cramped. She pulled her cloak and bag closer while they maneuvered around a sharp cliff. Kinata slipped. Her hands were clumsy, numb from the cold. Master Yamamoto swiftly grabbed the back of her bag, catching her from falling. The young girl was breathing deep, nervous as she stared down at the eighty-something foot drop.

"Keep your groundings, Lady Kinata. We are almost there." His voice was hoarse. She nodded, readjusting her pack.

About a mile further, the two came up to a red shine, extremely vast in size and very traditional. Kinata walked to the right of her sensei, who paused just before the dozen of steps leading to the entrance. He was staring directly ahead at the structure.

"We have arrived." She frowned. This was in the middle of nowhere. This wind picked up on the top of the steps, between the entrance gates, quickly forming an icy tornado. Not but five seconds did it immediately disperse, a man was left standing there. Kinata tensed, until she realized he was not a threat, since her sensei gave the man a curt nod. The guy was at least 6'3 with a broad build. He was wearing ninja gear, but with black boots. His vest had fur lining, which wrapped all around the collar. The guy nodded back, his face impassive.

"Yamamoto-sama. You are late." They were a good 20 feet from him but his voice was as crisp and clear as the freezing air. Kinata shivered, wrapping her arms around herself to contain some warmth.

"My apologies, Daisukozo-sama. Adversities in our travels kept us." Her sensei began to walk towards the man. Kinata followed of course, curious now. This must be her next guardian.

Once they were directly in front of him, the male glanced down at her. She smiled. He frowned. Her smile dropped a little. Okay, so obviously he wasn't the friendly type. His face resembled a sculpture, unmoving and intimidating. He had dark blue eyes with black and grey hair.

"This is the Ryukotse girl?" Yamamoto sighed.

"She will take your last name, and an alias first name, but yes, this is the girl." He nodded shortly, turning swiftly around to walk to the shrine. Her sensei followed silently, ushering Kinata to come.

Inside, Kinata stared around in awe. The walls were silver and black. Each held dragons that were painted intricately within them. There were red pillars that went past a good thirty feet in height. Standing in the middle was a lady probably in her early thirties. She had her hands folding in front of her, and her head was bent down respectfully. Her hair was pure black and wrapped in a tight bun. She appeared very reserved. Kinata could only assume this, especially taking in the woman's attire. She wore only a dark blue kimono, with no decorations on it, tied in white. The vast room had no furniture besides green mats set at the end, surrounding a small, low sitting table. To the left and right were stairs, but Kinata could only see so far as the curve for both sets drifted from view.

"Yamamoto-sama, shall I bring you both some warm tea?" The woman asked. Her tone was modest at best. When she looked up her eyes were a strange, misty grey with no pupil. Her face had high cheekbones and defined eyebrows.

"I would appreciate that, thank you." He glanced at Kinata, who maneuvered from foot to foot in impatience. Introductions would be nice. Her sensei caught on.

"Kinata, these are you present guardians. They will look after you for a year. They are the Kusama family." The man named Daisukozo stared intensely at Kinata to observe her reations, but she was nodding at Yamamoto's information.

"You said earlier I would have to change my whole name again, right?" She didn't sound pleased at all. Yamamoto frowned, shaking his head in affirmation.

"Yes. We have arranged your name to be Kira Kusama." She glanced down, forcing her face to remain expressionless. She couldn't explain why it bothered her so much to go by a different name, but it did.

The men sat on their legs over the mats to discuss matters when the lady came back with tea. They had been discussing living arrangements. As soon as the woman had arrived with the drinks, she signaled for Kinata to follow her out. After a questioning look to her sensei, she went after her.

While walking down the hall after going up the left set of stairs, the lady began to introduce herself and delve into small facts of the Kusama family. Her name was Tazune, and they had a 19 year old son named Byakuko, who guarded the Cloud Village.

"You must miss him." Kinata had sadly mentioned. Tazune hadn't even spared her a glance.

"He is carrying out his duties. That is all we can ask of him." She had replied curtly. Any other attempts at conversation were quickly smashed by the still stern and blunt woman. Kinata gave up after awhile, still holding on to some ounce of hope that perhaps later, after getting used to each other's company, that she might warm up to her. Then they might both be smiling afterwards, something they desperately needed to do.

A few hours passed. Master Yamamoto was already repacking his bags to leave. Kinata gave a sad smile.

"I guess I'll get to see you again in a year. Right?" He placed his hand on her head, gently smiling back.

"Yes. We will meet again soon. Train hard here. The Kusama family may seem strict and persistent with nothing but tedious work handed out, but it is an opportunity to discipline your physical and mental states. You will discover your worth concerning your powers. Take advantage of this." She gave a dramatic sigh.

"Uh-huh. I hope it won't be too boring." Her sensei smirked.

"Behave Kinata…Kisa. Take care until I return." He gave her guardians a respectful bow, which they returned, and he took off. Kinata couldn't help but feel disappointed again with him, having expected him to have stayed a few nights from the unpleasant and harsh travels up the icy mountain. She supposed he couldn't risk it though. As the two had passed the small village leading up to the mountain, her sensei had spotted two ninjas that were clearly suspicious. The men were looking for something…or more specifically, someone. When Master Yamamoto had intercepted one of the small scrolls they'd been handing out occasionally, the scriptures were of a warning to be on guard for a samurai accompanying a young girl of dangerous and hostile dragon blood. Her description was vague, but it was still too perilous.

The moment had really opened up her eyes. No matter how far they seemed to travel, tracker-ninjas would always follow. It had nearly broken her heart…but not her spirit.

Once her sensei left, Kinata felt a void grow within her. He was like her father in many ways, as she'd never really had one. Rin's father had always been on duty guarding the borders of the island. Now that even her sensei could not be with her, she couldn't ignore the loneliness that rose inside.

Kinata felt the sweat drip from her forehead. She was concentrating. Her hands began to shake. She closed her eyes in desperation. Daisukozo was standing at the far right wall in the training room, silently monitoring her efforts. She focused the chakra outwards from her clan's kekkei genkai hand sign. It was like trying to push a closed door without being able to see the handle. Many times she'd collapsed in exhaustion from just that stage, but that had been in the beginning.

The Kusama clan, over a couple of centuries ago, had aligned themselves with the Ryukotse clan. In fact, they had been one of the first clans. In return, the clan had been given the first of the nobility and riches of the Ryukotse clan before the Lands split drastically and turned against the dragon clan. Daisukozo had actually known and been a comrade to Kinata's biological father. After the girl had discovered this (from Tazune), she had immediately taken to the man, despite his cold demeanor.

They were nine months into training, and he had brought her to extreme fatigue on many accounts, to where she'd be passed out for several days. Yet, Kinata could feel herself getting better at handling the overwhelming chakra and to learn of a jutsu she'd never have figured out on her own.

Today was a detrimental day.

Today, he expected her to activate the kekkei genkai to its full extent. In front of her hung a dummy; it was full of manipulated chakra distributed from Daisukozo. That was part of his own powers – he could emit his chakra into another entity (alive or not) and cause it to settle completely like ice that would freeze over an object. It was extremely useful to Kinata, who needed a target with chakra to train with the jutsu.

After the first month of living with the couple, they had chosen a random night to converse seriously about Kinata's bloodline. They told her the legend of the samurai Akamaru and the Empress, coming into contact with the legendary beast, Ryukotse. Then they explained two main jutsus of her bloodline that were based entirely from the kekkei genkai infusing with her own chakra.

One was nearly impossible for them to train her on, as it was a summoning jutsu able to bring about the dragon itself. Daisukozo admitted he had absolutely no strength in controlling the beast and that Kinata was too young and weak as well to command Ryukotse. Kinata was left amazed that she even had the option to do that.

The second was what the Kusama family had high hopes of her mastering. It was called the Kongouseki, a power with great potential, but also great risks.

It was furthermore considered a forbidden jutsu.

" _Kisa, this is important. Conquer the Kongouseki, and you shall not live in fear of your powers, but with confidence that you will have the ability to protect others."_ Tazune had agreed vocally (as she rarely spoke) and Daisukozo's words were calm and almost appraising. Kinata had given a restrained smile, bowing slightly in acknowledgement. She'd become accustomed to their conservative ways, yet had been a breath of fresh air to both of them with her lively and hopeful attitude. She could tell that the couple was becoming fond of her, slowly but surely. Kinata gave it her all to train so as to not waste their time – and they seen this.

"Kisa!" Kinata would never allow her fake names to replace her real one, afraid she might forget who she was and her past, but considered those "alias names" nicknames. She opened her eyes to look at a tense Daisukozo. He had stepped away from the wall and was looking at the dummy. He was smirking. That was a first.

Kinata quickly turned her eyes to the object. Her mouth fell open. Surrounding the dummy was a diamond-like structure, as her chakra glittered like gold around it. Kinata had always beckoned the chakra inside, but never had it taken visible form. Finally, she had done what seemed to be the impossible.

"Center the chakra. Visualize what I have told you." His voice was sharp, and it snapped Kinata out of her dazed state. She refocused, ignoring her protesting body, which felt as if little needles were beginning to pierce her hands and stomach. She was almost already at her limit.

She could feel her chakra transform carbon atoms of the object's given chakra and neutralizing them. She squinted her eyes as a bead of sweat fell again. The temptation to smooth it away made her hand twitch. Kinata pushed more chakra from her outer aura to enter into the structured-diamond surrounding the dummy, feeling as if energy were being sucked away from her slowly as she did. The process increased in velocity while her mind became scattered as she tried to concentrate on all of the variables and forces at work. In a fraction of a second later, the chakra of the dummy began to deprecate. Right after the first few seconds, her chakra swirled and encircled the path of the diamond, releasing inside a rainbow of colors.

Left behind was an empty dummy, with little parts even discernible. Kinata felt ready to drop.

"Kisa. Retract your chakra." He sounded collected though beyond grave – a skill of his.

She took a deep breath. It was the most important part about the Kongouseki. If she didn't fully complete the jutsu, it could destroy every being with chakra in a specific diameter of distance from her, coinciding with how much chakra she had released. This included her current sensei.

She retracted her chakra, ignoring the searing pain in her eyes as she did, and gaining a tiny burst of energy as it reentered her body, causing her to instantly collapse to her knees. She was breathing uncontrollably. She heard Daisukozo approach her. Looking up with tired eyes, she found his stern expression peering back at her. But what shone in his eyes astonished the young girl. He was…impressed. His hands were crossed when he lent out a hand to her. She cautiously took it. He helped her stand up.

"Well done. You are improving considerably. Go rest Kisa. Training is done for the day." He walked from the room silently after his parting words, leaving her to reflect on what he'd just said.

' _You are improving considerably…'_ Kinata smiled. He had **never** complimented her on any level. Maybe she really was getting better. And maybe he was actually acknowledging that.

Kinata had just finished her dinner. It was a favorite of hers at the household – it was mushroom cream rice with chicken breasts and carrots. Tazune interrupted her moment of peace and bliss. Once a week the couple would ask Kinata to join, and for the other six days she was presumed to eat alone. That day had already passed, so the little girl was shocked to see the older woman standing politely in the doorway.

"We have a guest, Kisa." Kinata gave her a startled look, but before she could question, the woman had stepped out. Kinata slowly stood up to follow. Only one visitor would come, as far as Kinata had seen, and that was the supplies man. It was only once a month, which he'd already made his stop to the enormous shrine-like house two weeks ago.

Once Kinata entered the front part of the building, she gasped. Daisukozo was handing her sensei a scroll, his expression content. Master Yamamoto glanced up to spot the young girl, who appeared physically transformed. He grinned slightly.

"Kinata. I am pleased to hear you have acquired control over the Kongouseki." She gave him a toothy grin, sprinting over to envelope him in a very unprofessional hug. He chuckled at her still childish antics. It was refreshing to the samurai nonetheless.

"Master Yamamoto! You have come early!" She stood back to view his face. He nodded.

"And training?" He brought her back to the subject at hand. Her eyes sparkled with confidence, and she nodded back eagerly.

"Yes. Daisukozo-sama has taught me a lot! I can perform the Kongouseki, but I still need more practice. I have the basics down. I just need to focus more." He gave her a pat on the head, even more proud that she was able to admit both her accomplishments and faults. That was rare for most.

"Good. I could not ask for anything more or less. All is all that I could have hoped to hear. Not that you have ever disappointed me before." Her sensei stood up, to which Daisukozo followed suit.

"Before we take our leave, I must gather special provisions. This will give Kinata some time before we depart." Her face went blank. He was talking to the other man, but paused to look back down to her. He hesitated with what next to say at the unease shadowing her expression. He sighed.

"Kinata, this will be routine. It pains me to hasten departure as I do, but it is nearly impossible to keep both our identities hidden without endangering those who are assisting in our hide-outs. Do you understand?" Kinata's arms dangled uselessly at her sides, trying to grasp his words. Of course she knew this. Yet it couldn't make the throbbing in her heart and the clogging in her throat vanish. She simply nodded.

"I'll go pack." She mumbled. Her sensei let her leave, eyeing the girl in his own hurtful way. She always had to go through so much, and he could do nothing to ease such soreness.

"She is a prodigy in her own league. On all level of states." Yamamoto gave him a displeasing raise of the eyebrow. He didn't need to hear the flattery of the last Ryukotse member to whom he consistently had to set obstacles for. Daisukozo ignored his steel look, continuing on.

"But what intrigues me the most is her emotional state. Despite the feelings she is faced with, she overcomes it with astounding courage. Fear only exists inside this girl if it concerns her own being hurting others. The last human I had met like this was her father," Daisukozo stared now at the set of stairs Kinata had went up, and Yamamoto followed his gaze. The man continued with finalizing words,

"It gives me hope."

Nearly an hour later the two were ready. Her sensei gave his own farewells, bowing his back flatly and then entering just outside the doors. He gave Kinata a moment of personal space, while she faced the couple. She stood frozen, uncertain of how to say goodbye.

"Kinata." She brought her attention to Daisukozo-sama. He had never once called her by her real name before. And the corner of his lips were barely lifted up, though to her it was the brightest smile she could ever imagine on his usually stoic face. Tazune was giving her a gentle smile as well. The girl stood paralyzed, completely taken off guard by their displays of emotions.

"Having you in our home has been an honor, as was the chance to train you." Tazune inclined her head from her husband's comment, giving her own approval.

"It truly has been a pleasant experience." The older woman's voice was quiet but sincere.

Kinata felt her eyes water. She had been depressed to leave the Higurashi family, however the Kusama family had gifted her with their wisdom, trust, and hard-earned respect. She couldn't help but feel honored in return…and here they both felt that way as well. The girl was torn. She instinctively, in the moment, went to embrace them both, surprising the couple. Yet they gave in awkwardly, patting her back.

"I will…miss you both, very much! You…you both taught me so…so much." She was crying now and sounding pitiful, though her words were heartfelt. Daisukozo-sama chuckled, another rarity and first for Kinata. Tazune was smiling fully now.

"The emotions you bare as a ninja will bring you great strength. It will change the world. We were simply preparing you to carry out this burden." She took a deep breath at the man's astute words.

"Th…thank you." She muttered, her nose beginning to run. _Ugh! I'm about to go out into icy temperatures! I need to calm down._ She took a deep breath, giving them a mature smile, and bowing low. Daisukozo-sama grasped her shoulder lightly when she straightened back up.

"I hope the best for you Kinata. Prove our hospitality will not be in vain. Show the world the difference you can make." She nodded strongly.

"I will. And maybe one day I can come to visit again, so I can tell you all about it." Tazune gave a soft stroke to her right cheek.

"You would be most welcome, child." Daisukozo-sama handed her a small rock.

"This is a stone that has represented the loyalty of the Kusama clan to the Ryukotse clan from the moment your bloodline came to be. Keep it safe. Keep it protected." His expression seemed proud. She gave a curious gaze to the object as it resonated in her palm, as if bonding with her chakra already. She gave a weak nod, overwhelmed by her feelings.

"Now go. Yamamoto-sama has been waiting patiently enough out in the cold for you." Kinata closed her fist over the stone, giving the couple one last bow, before walking passed the entrance into the bitter cold. Her sensei stood ahead, staring straight beyond the gates to the mountain side. She made it to his side, mirroring his gaze.

"Ready?" He asked, as if challenging her. She smirked.

"When have I not been?" He 'hmphed' watching as she took the first few steps, though smiling to himself at her words as he caught up to her small strides quickly. Before passing the gates to the last steps, Kinata came to a halt. She turned her head to see her now previous guardians standing still by the doorway, observing them as they departed. She gave them a slight wave, and spun around to catch up to her sensei.


	8. Chapter 7 Iwatsuru Family

**~Chapter 7~**

Iwatsuru Family

Kinata was told to stay on the far side of a river as her sensei disappeared. She hated it when he did that. And it was always without an explanation! The two had traveled for a long distance, and rarely had they stopped. If they had, it was to reload on supplies. Master Yamamoto had become increasingly cautious the last week of their journey and now he was nearly unbearable to Kinata, as every ten minutes he'd be shifting his eyes and pausing randomly. She had questioned him about his odd behavior but he would shush her up in annoyance. Needless to say, her nerves were beginning to parallel his.

When he returned to her side across the river, he had a relieved expression.

"We are almost to the next village." She frowned.

"Err…didn't we just leave a village the other day?" He nodded, ushering her to cross the river. She exerted enough chakra to the pinpoints of her feet so that the surface of the liquid would hold her weight. When she jumped to the ground next to him, he turned and began to head to the forest. She sighed. Why was he being so vague? Sure he had his moments, but this was ridiculous.

"Yes." He had finally answered her when they were in the midst of thick, green trees. She inclined her head up to him, curious.

"This next village will be your temporary home. The guardians are older than what you are used to however." She looked to the ground, taking what her sensei said in. At least she was getting answers. A small sigh escaped her lips without her control. This caught Yamamoto's attention.

"What is the matter?" She held tightly to the strands of her bag, not allowing him to see her eyes.

"When…when will I be able to stay in one place? Is there a chance for that, or never?" Her voice was a whisper by the end, and what met her was silence. She bit her lip, taking a deep breath and letting a loose shrug. She finally glanced up to her contemplating sensei, who was staring intensely down at her.

"Guess we're meant to be travelers then, huh?" He closed his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Lady Kinata, you are of a clan that cannot be forgotten. A direct bloodline blessed by the Empress of the Lands and the Sage of Six Paths. Inside you lay the control over a legendary beast. You will be hunted until your body is found. To your question, no, there will never be chance for a permanent home. I am deeply sorry." She felt the pressure rising in her blood. She was okay with his silent retort, but to have the answer suddenly thrown harshly in her face caused her adrenaline to pump.

"I despise my bloodline." It was a venomous whisper, yet her sensei caught the words nonetheless. He froze. She turned, surprise, to meet his cold stone gaze. It scared her immensely.

"You shall never utter such words again." She flinched at his severe tone. She had never witnessed him in such a fierce state towards her.

"But…it is completely unfair sensei! I did NOT ask for this! And why should my friends and family be punished alongside me when no one but my far ancestors chose that path!? None of it makes any sense!" She was trying to maintain her dignity but all of the emotions she'd felt for the past 5 years flowed out. Master Yamamoto eased his own feelings after seeing her genuine breakdown. He had to remind himself all that this little girl had been through. What she would still have to endure.

Yamamoto got on one of his knees so that he was facing a distressed little girl, who tried to turn away from him, only for the samurai to stop her. He eyed her, holding her chin.

"People of your clan have sacrificed all to keep this world and you alive. The ancestors you speak so poorly of were valiant and selfless. When all odds were thrown at the Ryukotse clan, they overcame. If, Kinata, you decide to despise your very bloodline, you are thus disgracing the very honor they lived for."

Kinata felt her face flush. She felt childish. She felt small. She closed her eyes to avoid tears escaping. She stepped away from her sensei.

"Why can't people just leave us be? We've been through enough." She sounded defeated, and was now blowing off steam. Yamamoto stood up, beginning to walk again, seeing as how his lecture had gotten through. Kinata followed.

"Never too old to interrogate your teacher, huh?" He was joking now, trying to ease the atmosphere. Kinata 'huphed' but couldn't help the small grin.

"You told me that the best answers come from my elders. And the older I have become, the older you have as well." His eye noticeably twitched.

"I am far from being an elderly man!" She gave a tiny laugh at his mock, offended tone. He shook his head, and then let out a sigh.

"Alright, enough play. I must explain your new living conditions." Kinata tensed. Master Yamamoto had never told her ahead of time where she'd be staying.

"First, there is significance in covering your background. Back when the Ryukotse clan was attacked," Kinata winced at the mentioning of the tragedy but he continued on, "the Land of Fire had asked the hidden village of the leaves to assist. The daimyo deceived the Hokage from what has been gathered by your next guardians. I solely trust them. According to their Intel, the lord had waited until a time of urgency was near, and falsified facts to manipulate the ninja of Konoha." Kinata was staring ahead as they made it to the outer edges of the forest, leading to a small dirt road. Not far off was a village.

"In the end, the conspiracy was of sabotage. The daimyo had convinced several of the court in the Land of Fire that the dragon clan was a monopoly, scheming for the opportune moment to unleash the dragon and seize back control of the five major nations. His sly words poisoned the minds of many. Thus he succeeded in bringing down your clan. For the exception of two." He gave her a grim look. She glared ahead.

"But why did he choose to go after my clan? Was it out of fear?" Her sensei shook his head, as they were making it to the entrance of the village.

"Not at all, actually, it was just the opposite. The daimyo was eager to have your eyes. He desperately wanted the kekkei genkai that resides in the symbol of Ryukotse himself." Kinata kept her emotions in check as they were now on the streets of the slightly busy village.

"You are telling me this…so that I will not hold a grudge against the individuals of Konoha, am I wrong?" Her mature question contradicted the little girl who had lost her composure in the forest just awhile ago. Her sensei gave her a proud smile, though she couldn't see it, so absorbed in her surroundings.

"You are absolutely correct. I cannot leave you ignorant when there are many sides of one story. Meaningless grudges that hold no truth to them would do you no good. Kinata, you have potential, and I wish never to see such go to waste. Especially concerning devious politics." The girl nodded. She was grateful towards her instructor. He took her seriously, and at times it frustrated her – she was still a child – but in times such as these, she felt special.

"Thank you, Master Yamamoto. And I will not hold a grudge. This also means that we are in Konoha, right?" He chuckled at her endless deductions. She was clever, a trait of hers that was hard to get used to.

"Not quite. We are in the outskirts, but technically yes, we are in Konoha. Despite this, you must remain careful. Though the citizens of Konoha are not at fault for the tragedy of your clan, it is common amongst them to consider the last survivors of the Ryukotse clan a threat." She shrugged.

"Well, maybe one day I can change that." Her sensei eyed her.

"Perhaps one day. But that is not this day or anytime soon. Now, let us hurry. I do not wish to keep your guardians up. It is getting late."

Kinata adjusted her steps to his long ones as they passed by countless villagers. She stared wide-eyed at their appearance. They were so varied. Some were stylish, others traditional, few were outlandish, and then there was the typical ninja outfits. It was exhilarating to the girl who'd been used to a common dress code in one area.

The house that the two came upon had the impression of being rather small. Kinata felt the anticipation rise as her sensei knocked on the door and within a few seconds it opened.

The woman the peered out, and wobbled beyond the entrance was definitely old. She had an endless supply of wrinkles, a plump build, tiny beady eyes, and gray hair pulled back into a messy low bun. A chain of glasses hung on the bridge of her little nose, which matched her silver and pink robe-like dress (not quite a kimono). A man followed behind her, also in his golden years. He appeared just the opposite of the lady, as he was thin and frail but with just as many wrinkles. His hair was a peppered grey and blue, while his eyes were round and brownish-blue. Kinata smiled at the elderly couple, perplexed as to the random choice of guardians. How could these people train her when they clearly were retired?

"Izugetsu. Ikotsusano." Her sensei greeted them with a warm welcome of a raised arm and a slight bow. They both gave major smiles while moving aside in a kind gesture to let them in. The old man spoke as Yamamoto stepped in, with Kinata trailing closely behind.

"Ah, so ya made it alrigh' I take it?" Yamamoto nodded.

"There were only a few points in which we were being tracked. I managed to lead them astray however." The young girl glanced up at her sensei in surprise. So that explained his weird actions throughout the end of their trip.

"Well, be glad ye made it. Twas most worried for de child. I knew very well dat ye can handle yerself, Yamamoto-sama." The old lady replied in an acknowledging way, almost scolding the young man before her, for whatever reason that the young girl could gather. She gave Kinata a once-over, her eyes seemingly digging deep into her soul. Kinata puffed up at this instinctively.

"I would not advice underestimating this child. She can hold her own as well." The fact that Kinata's sensei had beat her to the punch deflated her sudden reaction.

"'m sure she can. An' let us not be rude now, talkin' as if ye is not even standin' 'ere 'for us. Forgive our ol' batty selves, Miss Kinata!" She had been thrown off by the old lady's gentle nature and witty remarks.

"Oh, that's okay." Kinata chirped, giving the old lady a cheesy grin. The woman returned a toothy smile back, with a twinkle in her eye. Kinata held back from giggling. She already liked the old lady.

"Ha ha, I'm gonna like dis one 'ere! She has some good spirit. Good heart." Yamamoto smiled proudly towards Kinata, who was trying to mask her blush. The old man gave him a pat on the back, leading him somewhere into the house.

"Tis somethin' I need ta tell ya 'fore ya leave." Kinata had barely caught those words as the two men left the living room. The woman surprised Kinata when she began to grab her bag.

"Oh! Didn't mean to getchya all feathered up, jumpin' roun' like ye an alley cat. Figya ye would wan' some help settlen in after de long trip ye most likely ha'" Kinata waved off her scared actions, almost embarrassed because of it.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people helping me. It has nothing to do with you, Lady Ikotsusano. That was your name, right?" She asked nervously when the old lady gave Kinata a raise of the eyebrow when she'd blurted out the name. They were heading down the other little hallway.

"Hmmm…now dat's no' right." The girl was now confused. She could have sworn her sensei had said that name first, and had directed it towards the woman.

"What's not right?" The old lady shook her head in dismay.

"Nobody gets no where if no one helps nobody." Kinata frowned, but then smirked after she realized what she was talking about.

"Help goes both ways, you mean?" The woman smiled down at her, having stopped in front of a closed door.

"Ye a clever little one, I can tell. Ye remembered me name too. But ye call me Susuano, no' dat mouthful of a name." The old lady slowly crouched down to stare into Kinata's eyes, who happened to be modestly waiting for the woman to continue.

"How old are ye?" Kinata smiled.

"Almost ten." The woman nodded leisurely.

"I see. Wise soul, eh? Such youngin' age." The woman stood back up, having seen something inside Kinata to approve of. She opened the door to a simple but decent room, letting the young girl peek inside.

"I be glad ta say dis be yer room, child."

The room wasn't grand but humble. There was a twin-sized bed set in the far right corner, with light blue blankets and white pillows. The walls were a plain tan with white linings. There was a small black dresser aside the bed and a small table at the bottom corner right with a tiny stool next to it. It was a bit boyish but altogether a comfy room.

The girl walked in and set her bag on the floor, only to twirl back to face the old lady, who had her hands folded behind her back.

"Ye like it?" Kinata smiled, nodding.

"Yes. Thank you." The woman inclined her head.

"Ye be most welcome. 'ma let ye settle on in. Yamamoto-sama be leavin' shortly doe, I assume." Kinata knew this already. He never stuck around long after dropping her off to her new guardians due to safety precautions.

"Okay. I won't be long, um, Susano." The old woman gave a warm smirk and left Kinata alone. She felt pleased with her sensei's choice of guardians, as they already appeared honest and kind. And she had been so doubtful upon seeing them. Proves not all is what is seems.

Before her sensei took off, they established her fake name again: Kisana Iwatsuru. He warned her that she would have to endure three years without him. This left a numb understanding in her heart but as usual she choked back her childish tears and embraced him to bid her sensei goodbye.

He was gone once again.

Kinata ran back swiftly to make it home before the sun dropped completely from the sky. It was a close one. She had two brown paper bags full of items to cook a delicious meal for the elderly couple. And she did **not** want to be late. She had everything planned out to the details.

She had taken to the couple instantly, just as they had with her. Grams-susano reminded Kinata much of what her mother would have been like if she had aged to an old woman. Gramps-Izu made her laugh on a natural basis, from pulling pranks on his wife and villagers to his silly tricks in general. He also always had Kinata thinking twice about any situation – to think outside one's typical thoughts. They had both been genuinely amazed to see her ninjutsu and taijutsu skills when she secretly trained in the woods. She was later told that such talents could only get her so far.

That was when she was taught the importance of a system in a village; the support and trust that was built amongst fellow villagers, and how satisfying it could be to rely on others. Gramps-Izu had even risked bringing Kinata to a festival smack-dab in the middle of Konoha to prove how wondrous an energetic and diverse village could appear. She had been nervous, as it was unsafe, but he had reassured her that if she acted like a normal teenager (she had nearly been 12 as a year and a half had passed) that she would be fine. And everything had been better than fine. Kinata couldn't remember having had so much fun; there had been a show of puppets, fancy jutsu displays of skilled shinobi, rides of different types to see the special landscapes, colorful banners, and even fireworks! The scenes were so ingrained in her memory that she now could understand how incredible such a large village could be.

So to show her gratitude, Kinata had been planning on a very special dinner. Grams-susano had taught her several tips of basic living, from cooking to cleaning to caring for not just herself but others. It had been these essentials that had proved the most challenging to Kinata, as she'd always been so focused on training throughout her childhood. She was guaranteed by the older couple that she would one day catch on. It was times such as those that Kinata cherished. They may have seemed too laid-back and silly to onlookers, but the girl knew how precise their judgment of character was and how their knowledge of existence extended the wisdom of a sage.

She finally arrived at the doorstep to her home. She went to open it when she felt an ominous shudder go down her spine. She tensed, her eyes going wide.

 _What was that?_ She had her hand on the doorknob but stayed frozen, listening closely to her surroundings. It was then she noticed how abnormally silent it was. No one was out on the streets, and it wasn't that late.

Kinata stepped back, setting her bag down gradually. She scanned the roads….nothing, absolutely nothing. Now she knew something was wrong. How had she not noticed something so important out of place? There should be some villagers still wandering, or stray animals moving about. She had clearly been too caught up in her personal event to have kept a clear-headed mind. She growled.

A fierce crash resounded piercingly around the block, causing her head to snap in that direction. Shouts echoed afterwards, followed by numerous screams and a few more explosions. Kinata took off swiftly, like a flash amongst the buildings. She made it in less than a minute to the border of the village where the majority of the villagers were gathered. She slid down to hide behind a crate to observe just what was going on.

There were men blocking in a circular form around the villagers. These men had ninja gear on, though mostly black they had spikes on the main blocking points – which seemed new to Kinata. Even the tracker ninja she'd seen before arriving at the Kusama family didn't appear as threatening. She could only assume that the men – exactly 16 in view – were tracking shinobi, most likely after her. She kept herself in the shadows, successfully sealing her scent and chakra away (a simple ninjutsu trick taught to her by Daisukozo). One of the male villagers stood in front of a bulky man she could only guess to be the leader of the ninjas, and they were arguing over something. Kinata could tell that both were frustrated.

She took a deep breath and meditated slightly, so she could hear over the long distance just what they were saying.

"…have NO known girl in our village! We are not reckless people! Honestly, we trade. That. Is. It! Now leave us be. I am begging!" He rattled on but the shinobi leader grunted, clearly done with the man.

"Then I suppose your precious Hokage would not mind if I rid him of this here lying sack of baggage?" His voice was icy and taunting. The male villager appeared confused as sweat dripped off his face. It was a cool night. Poor man, Kinata thought. She had two shuriken on her, and her sai knives, which she always carried. She had assessed enough in the few minutes of watching.

This shinobi would make an example out of that innocent man, so that it would scare the other villagers, causing chaos. She had to stop this now, especially as it obviously had to do with her. She slipped out her kunai knife, deciding on the long-distance advantage of surprise first. The ninja spoke on.

"We HAD a deal. In exchange for Konoha Intel concerning the dragon girl, your village would remain in tack. Totosai, I gave you a whole year! Rumors have it she is residing here…too many in fact for this to be just rumor. And yet you give me excuses? Don't take me for a fool!" Kinata went to lunge out as the shinobi turned his back to her to throw a fist at the man, instead using his left to slice open his stomach. Kinata hesitated, taken off guard by how quickly the ninja had killed the villager. The others gasped in shock and horror as the blood spilled endlessly from his guts.

"Woops. Guess I used the wrong hand." The man mocked. Kinata felt her stomach tighten in anger. She glared ahead. She had to take a few seconds to calm her nerves, otherwise she wouldn't be able to fight in a calculative and neutral way. She breathed deeply, and then she slashed out the kunai, followed by her second while diving to a coordinated spot hidden at a different direction so that the two knives would skid off the other, still hitting the targets while misdirecting her location. The ninjas began to spring into action as the leader froze, shocked to have an attack dealt when he'd assume most of the people were captured. She took that opportunity to strike one of her sai at the back of the leader, ripping his right shoulder blade in half. He yelled in agony and swung a left back-kick to her, but she dove and flung her own kick to his spine. It sent him falling forward. She had no time as three ninjas came at her. She spun left, then back to jump off the ground, retrieving one of her kunai while sliding her one sai back in its place. The kunai left her grip just as she bounced off of a rebound kick from the second ninja, who came in to contact with his comrades punch to the face, so startled by Kinata's quick movements.

She saw the villagers scattering amongst the fighting. _Good._ She thought proudly. She hadn't even needed to yell out orders, they just figured it out. A punch to her back brought her back to reality. She had bigger problems to deal with. She did a dive on the ground and gave herself plenty of room by doing three back flips, sending both her sai knives directly into two throats. Ten shinobi still surrounded her. But now she had no more knives.

Kinata frowned.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men yelled furiously at her. She ignored him.

"Tell me, why are you harming innocent villagers?" She took this time to emit her hand sign, one that was reckless and beyond dense of her to try. But after her words caught them off guard, giving her the few seconds she needed, she felt she was left with no other choice. She couldn't die here, she had to find Grams-Susano and Gramps-Izu. However, she was outnumbered, and if she didn't throw out her ace card, she would stand no chance. When her eyes morphed into the eerie form of the dragon serpent's own, the shinobi moved back, some gasping in terror. That alone gave her all the time in the world to initiate the process of releasing the Kongouseki.

She was now in a situation that sincerely called for the jutsu, making the control she needed in activating and releasing the chemical that much easier. She felt her chakra pulsate and she pushed the force around her. The chemical sprung free from within her veins, like a rubber band being shot, and it was all too quickly for her to control. A huge abundance spread in an invisible wave. Once it reached the shinobi in seconds they were on the ground coughing and choking. Not but a moment after were they lying on the ground as the chemical disintegrated their insides, dissolving their skin while "eating" away at their chakra. All of this had happened in less than two minutes.

Kinata tried desperately to retract the chemical with all of her chakra, but it left her drained. She fell to the ground. The chemical was now released into the air and until it spread enough to be of no harm it would make contact and kill every living being. Kinata forced herself up from her knees, the rush of fear striking hard. Grams-Susano and Gramps-Izu were somewhere nearby. She had to find them as soon as possible before the chemical could get to them. She raced passed the dead corpses.

As she ran down the main road to her house she started crying. Around her were already helpless villagers, screaming in agony as their bodies crumpled randomly around, the Kongouseki causing them to appear burnt, and still burning. Kinata stood still to take a deep breath. She had no idea that this jutsu would react so instantaneously.

"Please be alive." She whimpered to herself, thinking of her guardians. The thought of them got her back in motion. She finally came up to the block where her house was when she stumbled at the scene in front of her. She had found them. And it was too late. The chemical was clearly inside them, as Gramps-Izu was leaning against the wall two houses down on the ground with Grams-Susano in his lap. She appeared to be in more pain then him, moaning from the effects. They didn't have much time until their entire bodies would be dissolved.

Her body began to tremble as she ran over to them with wobbly legs. Tears just poured from her eyes as she fell down next to them. Gramps-Izu noticed her first, giving her a weak smile. He nudged Grams-Susano to sit up, and it made the old woman cringe.

"N..no…stop, don't move…pp..pplease. It…spread…faster." She was trying to get the words out as her hands reached out to do something, but they hung aimlessly in the air. She had no idea how to help them. She focused to try and retract the chemicals but she could feel how deep it had settled in their own veins. Their bodies didn't have the blood of the dragon. They could not be saved. It made her feel numb.

"Kinata. Ye did too much I think." He was dying, yet he still had a playful tone while speaking to her. She shook her head, watching his eyes gaze down at Grams-Susano.

"Good thing we old doe." He forced a weak smile. She watched as she could visibly see the chemical begin to burn through his left cheek. She was in hysterics now, bending in carelessly to hug him.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what to do! I can't! YOU CAN'T LEAVE! DON'T! FIGHT IT! PLEASE!" She had the hick-ups now and sounded ridiculous. He chuckled at her antics.

"Ye took on too much child. Ye brave. Ye need to live on, an' never forget us." The old man closed his eyes. Kinata was holding both of them in her arms as best as she could while she bent over awkwardly, trying to figure out what to do.

"I failed you both! I'm so sorry! I've destroyed the village! I've ruined everything!" Words just kept tumbling senselessly from her mouth. His face was half smoldered by now. He shook his head a little to imply that she was wrong.

"Enough Kinata. Ye remember, just where, ye need, to go? Do ye?" She stared back in shock. Even as his last seconds were obvious, he was still looking out for her. And she had been the one to do all of this! He lifted his right hand.

"Da ring. Take, da ring. Find him. Konoha. Ye need to go. Kinata. Ye noble, don' ye be forgettin dat, or…" he paused to take a deep, last breath, "tryin', ta, convince, yeself, otherwise. Ye be loved. Now go. Do no', let us, die, in vain. Go." He let the last word hiss through his teeth as he could speak no more. Grams-Susano had passed already, and he was now giving in to the chemical's effects. His eyes dilated and the light from within disappeared. Kinata was hyperventilating. She stared at the ring on his right index finger. It was a sign of the Iwatsuru family lineage. She went to lift it off but had a difficult time from the shaking in her own hand. She put it in her pocket. Everything now felt surreal. She began to slowly walk away, but paused to turn. Their bodies were now unrecognizable.

The lump in her throat grew. She turned back to rush into the house and pack. Her movements were mechanic, reminding her of the traumatic moment when she'd had to row away in the boat with her sensei as she watched the island – her first home- fade away, with all of her loved ones on it.

The night continued in blurs. She was rushing through the forest, jumping from tree to tree. Her chakra was half back, regenerating quickly due to her kekkei genkai. The rain poured down about an hour into her journey, making the branches slippery. She despised the weather for dampening her mood even more. It was dark, and she could only hope that she was headed in the right direction. Her mind wasn't right, and thus neither were her navigation skills.

Several hours passed when she could sense a barrier, one she was familiar with back when Gramps-Izu had taken her to the festival. So she was near Konoha. She pushed her back to the trunk of the tree, looking down at the long drop. She should start traveling on the ground.

As soon as she arrived at the barrier, she could finally see the walls to Konoha. She put her hands in a circle formation, sending out a wave that had sonar abilities. This was a jutsu she'd had much practice with at the Kusama household. They were fond of barriers, and had wanted to teach Kinata all about them, as it coincided with her own jutsu. When the frequency in the wave matched the powers of the barrier, it would disguise her own chakra for a moment to become identical with the other. It worked. However, she was beyond her wits to feel any sort of happiness for achieving the jutsu under such stress correctly.

She stepped beyond the barrier, staring up to the tall wall. She sighed, knowing that the smooth surface would prove to be a problem.

But she trekked up it using her kunai knives, tirelessly pushing herself until she reached the top. When she did she slipped on the corner and fell clumsily onto the other side. The long drop knocked the wind out of her. She was lying in the mud as the rain poured over her face. After a few minutes she made it to her knees, breathing hard. She was spent, but she needed to at least find an alley. It would appear far too suspicious if someone found her right by the wall of Konoha. As she took a step she stumbled, lightheaded, and landed against a building. She immediately fell back to the ground in a heaping mess. She growled into the mud, trying to sit upright, only for her arms to give out again, tumbling right back in the soaking ground. She decided to crawl to some wooden crates in the corner of an emerging alley. At least she'd be hidden from prying eyes. She rolled on her back and leaned against them, letting her head drop back. She pulled her knees up to her, groaning and managing to steady her breathing. She stared up as the sky slowed to a sprinkle. It washed her face clean.

Kinata closed her eyes, shivering. It wasn't that cold, but as the memories of the night swarmed her she felt the warmth inside leave. She would definitely have to wait at least until morning before finding the elderly couple's son.

Her tousled and tangled hair stuck to her face. She pushed the strands away, her body aching from just that small movement. It hardly bothered her now though. She had lost so much. Her heart throbbed.

Another village.

Destroyed.

Another home.

Devastated.

Another family.

Ruined.

Kinata found no sleep that night, despite how tired she felt. Only the images of massacred bodies gave way to wakeful nightmares. Once on an island, another by a forest.

Both, because of her.


	9. Chapter 8 Enter Into Konoha

**~Chapter 8~**

Enter Into Konoha

Kinata took a deep breath. It was morning. Her neck felt strained and her muscles were tight. She watched as the onlookers passed her by through the little alley onto the walkway. They paid her no attention. She slowly and painfully got up. She used the wall as support while her body tried to give out on her. She shook her head to try and clear the dizziness. It helped a little.

She had to locate the son of the Iwatsuru family. Word of the now lifeless village would soon spread, and she'd have to explain herself immediately, otherwise they would assume wrongful accusations. Stumbling into the streets of numerous people, Kinata tried to plan a way to the area close by from which Gramps-Izu's son lived. He had vaguely pointed it out when he'd taken her to the festival, explaining that if anything were to happen to them, she was to go straight there. Kinata figured that she should ask a couple where the Ninja Academy was, as they had passed it right before entering the alley to which his son lived in. The woman was in her thirties and was very kind and concerned after seeing Kinata's horrible appearance. Luckily no questions were asked. Kinata figured it was typical in a shinobi village to see those things.

She got to the building around noon. She'd lost her way twice. Konoha had many streets and confusing landmarks. She walked around the establishment first, figuring she might be going there soon. Kids suddenly began to exit just as she made her round, coming to the front of the place again. She froze, wanting to become invisible. If they were soon to become her classmates, she definitely didn't want them to see her in such a state. She couldn't help though but stare at so many children her age, naïve in a world of juvenile acts. The girls were mostly huddled together, giggling while they whispered and squealed about the plans for the weekend. They all seemed so happy. In fact, even the guys were nearly all smiling but hanging in more of three or four groups.

It was so new to Kinata to witness others associating in a welcoming society with those that shared common interests and were near in years. They were clearly on lunch break. One loner caught her eye however, for in the midst of his peers he seemed out of place. He was walking by himself, but held the impression that he wanted it that way. He was ignoring everything around him, caught up in thoughts. Not but a foot away stood another kid with blonde hair and odd whiskered streaks who was angrily staring at the black-haired boy. He too was alone. However, Kinata saw in his disappointed blue eyes a loneliness and isolation that she could all too well sympathize with.

Just as she began to turn away, the boy with the intense onyx eyes had caught her staring their way. She had to remind herself how out of place she too must've looked. She was bloody, bruised, her hair dirtied in tangled locks, and with dry mud covering her from head to toe. Yeah, she was for sure a sight to behold. She turned away quickly and began to go down the alley she remembered Gramps-Izu showing her. Familiar sights were giving her a bit of comfort. Finally she found the door with the same symbol as the one on the ring. She reached in her pocket, staring down at the engraved dragonfly.

The Iwatsuru family…Grams-Susano….Gramps-Izu. She took a deep breath. She couldn't delay.

Kinata knocked on the door, but there were no sounds of anyone even being vacant. She knocked again. Nothing. Kinata frowned. Should she wait? Or perhaps she shouldn't, as it would look suspicious with her just standing there. They could be gone for days for all she knew. She sighed, slowly beginning to turn away, when the door knob moved, and the wooden entrance opened. Standing in the entrance was a pretty young woman in her late 20s. She had long black hair and lime green eyes. But there were bags under them. She had on a plain black robe and was clearly surprised to see who was standing before her. Kinata bowed.

"Hello mam. Is this the residence of the Iwatsuru family?" The woman's eyes narrowed a bit.

"Yes. And who's asking?" The hostile tone took Kinata off guard, but she mentally shrugged it off, too worn out to be offended.

"My name is Kinata, err, actually is was Kisana Iwatsuru, but that was just an alias. I was adopted by Grams…" She faltered on using their nicknames, but figured that only someone close to them would know of those names, so she continued, "By Grams-Susano and Gramps-Izu. I was told to come here if anything bad happened."

The woman's expression changed, slightly becoming softer. Kinata held out the ring, handing it over to the woman's hands. She examined it for a few seconds, nodding her head and stepping back.

"Well, come in. You look terrible." Kinata stepped in, relieved to see that the inside was at least cleaner than the outside.

"Thank you. It really has been a long night." The woman scanned her up and down with scrutinizing eyes.

"Hm. Take a shower. You can explain yourself later when you've cleaned up." She walked down a hall and Kinata followed until the woman gave her a look.

"Don't track mud everywhere. The bathroom's in there." She inclined her head to a back door, to which Kinata went in. The woman's short attitude nerved her, but after the last few days she cared little.

Once she was done showering, which made her feel one hundred times better, she came out into the kitchen where the woman was sitting across from a man that had similar features to Gramps-Izu. This was assuredly his son.

The guy was tall and with a skinny build. He had short black hair and the same peppered grey eyes, along with his nose. He eyed her just as the other woman had.

"You are the Kinata orphan I take it?" He referenced to her in an almost unfriendly way. His voice was higher than Gramps-Izu had been.

"Yes. I was told by your parents to retreat to your home if something were to happen to the village." The man's face remained stoic. He asked her flatly, "And what's happened to the village?"

She frowned, looking down. Her stomach churned and she felt the tears building up. Kinata took a deep breath.

"Enemy shinobi attacked. There was a dispute about trade, and the villagers were killed in the surprised assail. Grams-Susano and Gramps-Izu are dead. They forced me to escape, but when I came back…" Kinata didn't want to elaborate, nor could she continue on with her subtle lie. She had never returned, because once the elderly couple had passed, there was no point. It had been _her_ fault, yet she couldn't bring herself to tell them. It was better if they believed she was nothing but a pathetic and helpless twelve year old with a need for foster homes.

"And so now, you are our responsibility." He hadn't asked but had verified this in an annoyed way while turning to what Kinata believed was his wife. The girl glanced up, worried. The man wasn't happy about any of this.

"I plan on joining the Ninja Academy. If I graduate, I would have a steady income. I can earn my keep! Please." The both stared hard at her. The woman finally smiled gently.

"Well, we're not about to throw you out on the streets with no where to go." The man sighed loudly at his wife's remark, folding his hands on the table and narrowing his eyes at the girl.

"For you to join the academy, you must be a registered citizen of Konoha. Which we know you are not. And your year will be graduating in less than seven months. Do you have enough skills to manage?" She appreciated that the man was talking to her as if she were an adult.

"I am positive I will graduate in time." There wasn't one hint of hesitation or doubt. There was a silent pause, until he relaxed with a short nod of approval.

"Fine. I'll pull some strings to get you a registered ID. Prepare for this weekend. You will start the Ninja Academy by Monday, if all goes smooth." She smiled, bowing again.

"Thank you! I am very grateful." He waved his hand as a dismissal.

"Get some food. Then rest. We shall talk more afterwards concerning your clothes and room." The woman got up, getting items from the fridge and pulling out a chair for the girl to sit in. Kinata felt her body loosen up as relief settled in. She had found yet another temporary home. She just hoped that nothing would go wrong for this one.

Kinata wasn't accustomed to being nervous. Today was an exception. This would be the day she'd enter into the Ninja Academy. Her new guardians were far more different than their respective elders. Mura was the wife of Kigetsu, who was of course the son of Izugetsu (Gramps) and Ikotsusano (Grams), but there was a missing family member that Kinata had secretly discovered the day after arriving at the house. It was because of the room she was currently staying in; it belonged to their deceased ten year old son. The effect was clear as day on the parents.

Both drank every night. They were constantly depressed and had even yelled a few hours before she was to leave to the Academy. It was all over her unresponsive attitude with filling them in on her background. Despite the elderly couple's mutual trust, Kinata knew that if Gramps-Izu hadn't told them about the complete past of hers, then she was in no position to do the same. It had to have been for some reason, and she wouldn't betray those confidential facts. She had been shocked to see their verbally and physical abuse towards her when they'd just gotten to know her, but she'd ignored his snide remarks and darted out of the wave of his woozy punches. She had dealt with much worse and she definitely didn't want to lose control of herself again. She would have to put up with her new guardian's frustrating behavior.

Kinata had to be reminded of their pain. The Iwatsuru family had no outlet when they'd lost a loved one, but Kinata had training her whole life. She'd been lucky because of her sensei. The void for her new guardians seemed to be alcohol. She wasn't sure how to understand or change that, so instead she chose to pay no attention to it.

Kigetsu had thankfully kept his word and found the man to immediately forge a fake ID. He had signed the legal forms to get her into Konoha as a transfer. He had great connections with one of the Jonin who was part of the numerical systems of citizens and it had all been done in two days. No questions asked.

Now, the girl stood in front of the round building. She shifted her weight from foot to foot at the entrance. She was late because she hadn't been sure how to dress. She'd only packed three outfits in her rush to leave the ruined village. Currently, she wore dark blue jean shorts and a dark grey V neck t-shirt. All of which were neutral colors, suiting her mood. It was simple yet comfortable. To her, it seemed appropriate for a student ninja, or so she hoped.

She sighed, deciding it time to go inside the building. Kinata had explained that the sensei of her class was already informed of her "transferring" from her home taught lessons to the Konoha Academy. Kigetsu gave no other details on the subject, so Kinata was left in the dark as to what to expect.

Once she'd pulled herself together, she pushed open the door, which led to a long hallway of crème colored walls. Walking down, she made it to the one labeled D2, and paused for a minute. She took another deep breath (her fourth since she'd awoke). She felt as if she were about to plunge into a deep abyss, unknown to where she'd end up and what would lie before her. She pushed open the door, stepping in gradually.

Instantly the chatter ended, as soon as her figure approached all eyes. Kinata kept her face away from all of the other students. Sitting at the elevated desk to her right was her new sensei. He was a man with black hair pulled up and a straight scar across his left to right cheek. He had his face turned to a black board, while writing down some kind of jutsu. Kinata stood awkwardly still, waiting for him to notice her. He did within a minute's rest, taking in the silence of his classroom, making him turn to her, just barely catching her small figure. He halted at his actions.

"Ah! Seems the new student has finally made it." He impatiently waved her over. She didn't step forward which caused him to frown.

"Well, come on over and introduce yourself." She still didn't move. Instead, she shook her head, confusing the full grown man before her.

"I'm sorry for being tardy. I couldn't figure out what to wear." He gave her a small sympathetic smile as some of the girls in the class began to giggle.

"Looks like ya did just fine." He said offhandedly. She smiled, which gained a returned smile. Her beautiful expression seemed to have a positive effect.

"I tried." She nonchalantly replied, turning to her classmates. She instantaneously observed all of those in her class within a quick glance. There were 26 students in total. Only one spot was left in the tables, going 3 down and 3 across.

"My name is Kinata Iwatsuru. I hope to graduate alongside of all of you!" All were seemingly surprised by her sudden burst of easy-going confidence, as she'd appeared timid at first.

"Can you tell us something about yourself Kinata?" Her new sensei asked, setting the chalk down while taking a seat at his desk. She looked back from him to the class. She recognized some faces from the day that she'd recalled some from their lunch break. The blonde-haired boy with the abnormal markings sat at the desk in the middle on the far right. Across from that table sat the raven-haired boy near the windows. He was leaning in with narrowed eyes pointed towards her. She glanced away from those eyes, having a sense of being ill at ease because of the intensity. Surely that was a first.

"I guess. Well, I used to be home schooled." To everyone's astonishment the blonde-boy blurted out a question, completely interrupting her, while irritating their teacher.

"Why wouldn't you just come to the Ninja Academy?" Their sensei looked ready to bark something back at him when Kinata quickly cut him off.

"It wasn't up to me." She shrugged at the blonde's confused expression. "But, I'm glad I can be here now." Her content tone made the boy grin.

"Alright Kinata, why don't you take a seat next to Hinata so that we can begin class. And Naruto," the boy who was suddenly being lectured cringed a little at the infuriated look, "refrain from commenting when not called upon. Or I'll assign a graded group review on yesterday's lesson." The classmate's all shot the boy called Naruto glares. So he grumbled quietly but backed down.

Kinata sat next to the girl with pure white eyes and short black hair. The girl smiled shyly to her, so Kinata returned it with a reassuring one.

"Hey." She said, situating herself in the chair that was in the front, on the furthest right, in front of the still glaring raven-haired boy. She could feel his eyes on her back.

"Hi." The white-eyed girl whispered. She ignored the boy behind her, directing her attention to her new instructor.

"Let me star off by introducing myself to our new student, Kinata. I am Iruka-sensei and we have about less than seven months before the graduation exams. I expect that you should be up to date with the techniques and concepts of taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu. However, if you _do_ have any questions, you are more than welcome to ask one of your peers." He gave the other students a look that read 'and you are expected to treat the new student nicely by answering her questions.'

"Alright Kinata, we will begin class."

The lessons continued with some worksheets on the Transformation Jutsu scenarios of the misuse in activating chakra which called for it. She had to group with Hinata and another girl on the far end named Matsa. She wore her puffy amber hair in two side ponytails. She was a bit on the chubby side and was more than loud. Kinata held her tongue on some of Matsa's comments on what she believed was right but was absolutely wrong. Hinata had tried to slip some advice to better the situation but would never implement a fight against the obnoxious girl.

' _She's defensive, but only because of her self-esteem. At least the girl has a fighting spirit.'_ Kinata thought absentmindedly about the girl Matsa. Hinata however intrigued her. She had a calming aura around her when she wasn't acting so nervous.

When they had gone through half of the day's work, Iruka-sensei asked that she stay with him to gain a slight idea of her understanding over her knowledge of the subjects that a genin would have to know to graduate. After ten minutes he offered to buy her some ramen. Kinata was extremely grateful for that since she hadn't brought anything for lunch and didn't have money. She had only given him the gist of what she knew, not wanting him to become suspicious.

One their way back from the ramen shop, they found Naruto sulking on a bench. Iruka-sensei went over to him.

"Not still mowing down on Ichirima's noodles, huh?" Kinata awkwardly stood by the bench as the boy grunted a reply.

"It's Chichi no hi today. You know that." It was mumbled but she picked up on it just the same. Iruka-sensei frowned. Chichi no hi was father's day.

"Hmm, you know what I do on this day?" Naruto perked up at this, curiously glancing at their instructor, who gave him a gentle smile.

"What?" Iruka-sensei put his hands on hips while grinning down at the blonde.

"I go see an action movie…maybe…oh, what's that one that just came out?" He was tapping his chin in mock thought, but Naruto sprang off of the bench in excitement, his blue eyes lit up.

"Oh! You mean Village Justice 2: Koshi's Comeback!?" Iruka-sensei chuckled.

"I believe that's the one." Kinata smiled at Naruto's expression.

"Really, Iruka-sensei!? We're gonna go see it?" Their teacher turned to look at Kinata, who was still standing next to the bench silently.

"Sure. After class of course…if you behave. Perhaps Kinata would like to join? You're more than welcome." She gave him a surprised stare.

"Well, it um…it sounds like fun." She was clearly hesitant, not wanting to be a third wheel.

Naruto gave her a once over, followed by a cheesy grin.

"How could you miss out!? This is Koshi's one chance at victory! The reapers of Dano village have a huge army because of this imposter emperor who's supporting them, and they're really bad guys. So Koshi has to power up like he never has before! Believe it!" He had his fist clenched in the air as if rooting for the character. Kinata blinked in confusion, for he had said his synopsis of the movie fast. She nodded nonetheless. It did sound kind of interesting from what she could grasp of his words.

"I've never been to a movie. So yeah! I'll go." Naruto's eyes widened.

"You've never been to a movie theatre?" She felt her cheeks flush at his incredulous look. She shrugged, looking away from him.

"I, um, was training a lot." It was a lame excuse, and even Iruka-sensei gave her a pity glance.

"I haven't seen the first movie though, so you'll have to fill me in, Naruto." She was good at changing the subject, and like a fish to the worm, the blonde boy was baited in. He gave her a toothy grin.

"No worries! After I tell ya everything you'll feel like you had watched it!" Iruka-sensei ushered for his two students to start walking with him back to class. Naruto strolled beside Kinata, going into depth about the first storyline. Their instructor shook his head with a ghost smile, hoping maybe the boy who'd always been a loner may have found a friend.

As they made it to the classroom, the raven-haired boy met them at the door, coming from the other end of the hallway, probably from the bathrooms. Naruto gave him the stick eye. The boy ignored the blonde completely; he strode passed both of them silently to his seat. A few of the girls gave him a wave but he was now glaring out of the window. Kinata began to wonder about the boy's relationship and why the guy was so rude and distant all of the time.

"What's his problem?" Kinata asked curiously, coming near Naruto's row. Naruto scoffed. Rather than go over to his seat he followed Kinata to hers, which of course was right in front of the boy she was asking about. It made her feel awkward. He just continued staring out of the window as if they didn't exist.

"Who? Sasuke? Yeah, he's full of himself." The blonde loudly spat, enough to ensure the boy heard. So the boy's name was Sasuke.

"Hmph. And you're not?" She was surprised to hear the guy respond with a flat tone. Naruto's face went red. He turned towards the boy who still hadn't changed his direction of attention.

"Shut up Sasuke!" Kinata sighed.

"Okay Naruto, please calm down. If you act up, we can't see the movie. Remember?" She had established direct eye contact with her new friend. This caught Sasuke's interest though and his eyes darted to the two that stood in front of him. Kinata didn't notice him while she gave Naruto a quick smile once he remembered Iruka-sensei's offer.

"Oh yeah!" He turned back to Sasuke, making Kinata step slightly in front of him to block Sasuke from his view, but he still yelled over her shoulder.

"At least I get to see a movie! Better than what _you'll_ be doing. Believe it!" Kinata almost rolled her eyes at his childish, yet somewhat amusing antics. It was refreshing to meet someone like him. He was super confident in the weirdest way. She looked back to Sasuke when he began to speak.

"Tch. Whatever, loser." He let the last word linger while he went back to his gazing session through the window. The bell rang. Kinata sat down while Naruto angrily stepped away to his own seat, holding his tongue for the sake of avoiding more conflict, especially when Iruka-sensei stood up.

"Back to our lesson. We'll have a reminding quiz over this morning." A unanimous groan came from most of the students. Kinata smirked. She could get used to this. It felt…normal.

Kinata grinned as Naruto practically skipped by her, his eyes glowing with delight. Iruka-sensei grinned beside her too, watching the blonde with amusement.

"It was the best movie I've ever seen yet! Believe it!" He hadn't stopped his babbling over how 'awesome' and 'amazing' Village Jutsu 2: Koshi's Comeback had been. Kinata had enjoyed it as well. A young boy who had blue hair took on a bunch of creepy looking monsters. It was grand and had elaborate designs. She'd had an incredible time experiencing something on such a huge screen. And Naruto had been so funny because of his gasping and cheering throughout it. Some parts of the plot were hard for her to follow, since she'd missed the first movie, but it was motivating. Koshi had persevered while saving a village that had turned its back on said ninja.

"Well, it's late. You two should head home. Get some rest for tomorrow. We'll have a lot to go over in class." Naruto grinned at this, in a great mood and not caring about the mention of the Academy. They were standing near a flower shop, but it was dark around them, with only the fire of the lanterns illuminating them. Kinata nodded.

"Okay. Thank you Iruka-sensei for treating us tonight! It was the best night I've had in a long time." She gave him a cheesy grin while his eyes softened. He ruffled her hair, nodding back.

"Of course. My students are my children. Anytime I'm able to allow for a fun time, I will. I'm not always the lecturing teacher Naruto may have you believe I am." He gave said boy, who was smirking at the comment, a mock pointed look. "If you behave that is."

Naruto huphed, crossing his arms.

"I behave in my own way!" Iruka-sensei chuckled.

"Unfortunately. Well I'm off. I'll see both of you tomorrow, bright and early." Naruto gave a quick wave to Iruka-sensei as he took off. Then the blonde's attention turned towards Kinata, who'd been fumbling with her shorts.

"So, where ya live?" She was taken off guard by his question. When she looked up to his curious blue eyes, she could only shrug. After he gave her a raise of an eyebrow, she sighed.

"Not too far from here. I guess it's near the Ninja Academy. Why?" He grabbed her left arm, gently to her surprise.

"Come on! I can walk you home." Kinata frowned as he dragged her along. She wasn't sure if that was such a great idea. Her foster parents wouldn't be fond of having strangers drop by. She halted, brining Naruto to an abrupt stop. He whipped his head to her, perplexed by her actions.

"Err…my parents don't care for company….but, we can walk most of the way together." She hastily added the last comment at seeing the look of disappointment tear his happy moment. He still seemed confused but nodded, giving a small grin.

"Oh. Yeah, that's cool." She was on the right of him as they casually walked down the streets.

"So, did ya like being home schooled?" He had an act of trying to converse, as if he wasn't accustomed to such. Kinata put on a fake smile at her vague background she'd given to her classmates. It was technically true; it just didn't feel like it. Her training had pros and cons. She'd just never had a chance to really make friends of her age besides Yoshi.

"I don't really know. Sometimes it was alright. What about you? How come you want to be a ninja?" His expression dropped. Kinata tensed. Had she asked an inappropriate question? It seemed a common inquiry.

"Hmph. It's cuz I'm always disrespected. Everybody treats me like a nobody. But if I were to become Hokage, then I'd be treated like a somebody!" His voice raised a little and Kinata could see his hands tightening. This was clearly a passionate topic for the boy. She watched his eyes narrow before him in thought.

"Hokage?" She asked quietly. He turned his head to her, his eyes full of disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. The Hokage! Ya know, the leader of all of the shinobi in our Hidden Village?" His head moved to face the direction of his feet once she'd nodded in understanding.

"I know I have a ways to go…" He rambled on, "but I'll feel much better when I can be the one that _they_ have to listen to." Kinata frowned.

"Who's they?" He scoffed, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Tch. Just the people round here who wished I _wasn't_ round here." His voice had become irritated. She stopped walking, causing the boy to stop as well and stare at her in wonder. She grabbed his hand, making him blush. She gave him a sincere smile.

"Then those people are foolish. Why wish stuff like that? If anything, I wish one day I can walk alongside you, addressing you as Hokage." He grinned at her, nervously scratching his back with his loose hand.

"Ya think so?" She tightened her grip, and his blush deepened.

"Believe it." She mirrored the words he'd been repeating since she'd met him. He let out a laugh, as she gave him a light punch, beginning to walk again.

"I already like you Kinata! You're different than most girls. You're not nasty like them." She gave him a raise of an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He shrugged. A few fireflies flew silently around them.

"I guess it's cuz ya talk to me like I'm normal…" His voice faded, like he wanted to explain better but wouldn't. Kinata could tell that Naruto had a hard time being socially accepted. She had tried to decipher why but no plausible reason had yet to be revealed. The kids in class tolerated him while at their desks, but when they'd been released from the Academy today the others wanted nothing to do with him. He was a complete outcast, besides a few boys, who barely acknowledged him.

"What's normal Naruto?" Her voice had sudden strong conviction. She had asked that very question to her sensei. It threw the boy off. He gave her a curious gaze, and his eyes were brighter. He laughed, shaking his head.

"Guess I don't have an answer to that." She smiled again. They were walking close to each other. She was staring absentmindedly up into the night sky. She did it often. It reminded of her mother, who'd pointed out how large of a world it was. No one was ever truly alone, not as long as the stars remained glowing. It was cheesy, but it had always warmed Kinata's heart thinking about it.

"Most don't have an answer. Some believe they do. Others will always wonder." She looked down and back over to a non-moving Naruto. She hadn't realized her own movements had instinctively stopped too. She had quoted Yamamoto-sensei. Her eyes fell to the ground, now sad.

" _So, then the answer is in the question itself?" Kinata asked. They were still traveling from the Higurashi residence. Her Master gave her a knowing smile._

" _Seems you'll be one of those that are left to wonder."_

Kinata took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

"Kay, this is far enough. Thanks Naruto, for the company. I haven't had such a peaceful night in awhile!" Her musical tone made Naruto grin. Her eyes lit up at his genuine display of happiness.

"Yeah! Same! Guess I'll see ya in class." She nodded.

"Yep. Good night, Naruto." He gave her a wave while he turned around, which she returned. Kinata watched as he walked away, his hands in his pockets. Her face scrunched up as she tried again to deduce what was wrong with Naruto that would turn so many people away from him. Sure, he was really outgoing, but there was no issue with that. He was outspoken too, yet that couldn't be why. She recalled the markings on his face. His aura had a unique chakra as well. It was hardly noticeable yet after spending so much time next to him she could feel that it wasn't inside her head.

' _There's more to Naruto than what appears…'_ She dwelled on that lingering thought as she went home.

Perhaps she wasn't the only one at the academy with hidden potential.


	10. Chapter 9 To Endure

**~Chapter 9~**

To Endure

Kinata felt bound to the scene in front of her. She'd gotten to know most of her classmates by now. It'd been over two weeks. One in particular – Hinata – had been worthy enough to earn her trust. They had confided about general facts; however most of Kinata's past had to remain just that, in the past. But the Hyuga girl had been told of her original clan dying off from enemy ninjas in the midst of a war. She'd had some foster homes but had ended up in Konoha. It was brief but enough to develop a solid friendship.

Everyone was gathered outside of class. They were in a clearing, surrounded by the thick trees. About a mile away from the Academy gave the students room to improve their skills and to demonstrate their potential. Kinata was forced to restrain most of her powers, especially her kekkei genkai. It was her focus to remain average. And so far she had, for the most part. She had failed in taijutsu, only because her reactions concerning blocking were second nature. Iruka-sensei had been awed at her first fight against one of the girls. It had ended in seconds. Kinata had to fumble for an excuse as to why her stances were classified as advanced.

" _Well, um, my father, he uh, he has a friend, and he is really experienced in taijutsu. He, after I asked many times, he finally showed me and I just kept practicing."_

Iruka-sensei had been even more suspicious at her uneasy reason, and how lame it was, but he reluctantly accepted it, not wanting to put the girl on the spot. Her classmates were already giving her odd looks.

Now, on their third week of being on the training grounds, Kinata stared out at the two currently sparring. Their lesson was in using any kind of elemental chakra if the student was able to. Mostly everyone could with the exception of three. It definitely had revealed a handful of talented kids. She was watching the Uchiha boy stand casually in front of another boy named Toshinobu. They had thrown some punches and a few from Sasuke had actually made contact, sending the boy back a few feet, but he'd always stood back up.

Toshinobu had tried to land an embarrassing attempt to drop kick the dark-haired boy, all of which were blocked. Sasuke had avoided a rock jutsu in which countless little rocks had swirled towards Sasuke's head. With one flip he had dove out of the way from the blow. Then, in mid-air he had delivered a fire jutsu, casting a medium-sized fire ball towards the poor kid. He tried to duck but it still skimmed his body, leaving major burn marks. That had been the deciding factor and Iruka-sensei stepped in between them. Sasuke just stood across from him, still calm and collected. He wasn't even breathing hard.

The girls were squealing in delight at their main obsession. He ignored them like usual, and wiped his hands on his black shorts, leisurely making his way back to the side lines to join his classmates. Naruto scoffed loudly, though few paid any attention to him. Kinata stood behind Naruto, observing the whole fight and the raven-haired boy's actions with profound scrutiny. He was good, technically top of their class. She had already learned a few different moves by seeing his style. It would help better her training.

Sasuke ended up locking eyes with her on his stroll back. She realized that he had caught her staring. She darted her eyes to Naruto's head, neglecting to admit what had just happened. She wasn't one of his fangirls. She had more important problems to deal with than a teenage boy. That was far from a luxury she had. However, the females around their little group praised him, and a few normal ones that'd try to linger near and get his attention swarmed his area. He glared their way and the two, one with long blonde hair and the other with pink hair, gave him hurt looks, but moved to the front of the huddled class.

He stood right next to Kinata oddly enough. Byakuya was another "cool kid" who also chose to stand on her right. She never acted like all of the other girls, and they had caught on to this. She was more focused on the battle scenes, and paid no attention to fraternizing on the side lines, even with Naruto. To her, it was incredible to watch other people fight in their own ways. Apparently they appreciated her distant emotions when concerning her concentration.

Sakura and Chikako were both hesitant girls when it came to the physical aspects of the Academy, both being very weak at taijutsu. Sakura performed a typical shadow doppelganger but had difficulties with her genjutsu to trick Chikako that she was using earth-style as an elemental attack. Chikako noticed this and tried to use the wind but gave up quickly when she couldn't conjure up enough chakra. She went for a side-swipe to Sakura's head with her ankle, knocking the pink-haired girl down harshly to the ground. She was so dazed that she had trouble sitting up. Iruka-sensei called it off.

Kinata was waiting patiently, though the anticipation was building inside. There were no more students to call upon besides her and the one with long blonde haired girl that had annoyed Sasuke just moments ago. She had seen how the last two fights on the training grounds went for the Ino girl, and it was pathetic in comparison to what Kinata had been taught. She'd just have to deal with that and hold back as much as possible to appear normal.

"Alright. Lastly, Ino Yamanaka versus Kinata Iwatsuru. Come forward girls."

Ino had an arrogant smirk plastered on her face as she strode to the middle of the clearing. The wind began to pick up. Kinata felt a small chill from the breeze. She took a deep breath, emptying her mind to concentrate on the blonde girl before her. She walked slowly to align herself parallel with her opponent.

"Begin!" Ino brought her fists up, aiming a quick right hook. The girl had speed, Kinata gave her that. She easily blocked the next few aims all towards her head. Kinata did a 180 turn, pushing out chakra from her feet, gaining momentum. She ducked a kick from Ino in the process of jumping out of range. A spar like this usually meant that Kinata would have to remain on the defensive rather than attack. Otherwise, she'd risk revealing her skills like the first battle.

More frontal blows were thrown Kinata's way, all averted by her. The Yamanaka girl was already beginning to sweat. Ino corrected her stance, frustration obvious on her face.

"Come on! Fight back…ya wimp!" Kinata frowned. Ino was known as a popular girl. She always got what she wanted because she made sure of it through verbal responses, ones that were negative and in hopes of grating people's nerves. When she got no answer though, she glared.

"Whatever then freak. Guess I'll just have ta finish this myself!" She sprung at Kinata recklessly. If it had been a real fight, Kinata would have had three chances in a matter of ten seconds to have killed the girl. Ino attacked with sloppy punches, albeit with swiftness, but left countless openings. Rather than taking those opportunities, Kinata would just duck or block, flipping once in awhile to avoid her hits. It was driving the blonde girl crazy. Kinata was just hoping that she'd tire herself out, and Kinata could walk away with some points deducted (she wouldn't perform ANY elemental chakra, it was too risky).

Ino suddenly picked up her pace, hoping it'd throw Kinata off. The girl kneeled down in a swift swoop, making contact with Kinata's ankle, but this was only a move she'd been faced with before while living at the Kusama residence. She instead used the foot lock to her advantage, spinning her body to the left so that Ino's own weight went against her. She fell face first into the ground. Some of the students began laughing hysterically at the 'thud' and humiliating position.

Kinata sighed. She didn't want to make Ino look like a fool, but again it was too natural of a reaction to defend herself when it came to unexpected moves. All of her strategies in battle were ingrained in her. Ino stood up as quick as she could, her eyes ablaze with fury.

' _Great…I've made it worse. She'll be more heated and motivated to pay me back.'_ Kinata was trying to figure out a way that she could give Ino a small triumph but the girl was suddenly forming 3 hand signs. The wind chill increased and the breeze was noticeably becoming stronger. She picked up on the hand signs, having deduced the general idea of what Ino was scheming. She stepped back and Ino smirked.

"Scared?" Kinata immediately kneeled down and withdrew one of her kunai knives, sticking it deeply enough into the ground to secure her position. Ino closed her eyes and the wind turned its appearance into two thin but long twisters. The dirt was tossing around and the surrounding was clouded in the windy mess. Kinata could faintly hear Iruka-sensei yelling harshly but his voice was muted by the fierce growling of the twisters. By then, Kinata had made slight eye contact with her opponent a few feet in front of her. She was clearly regretting having conjured the two now unstoppable forces, blowing harsh circles around them both.

Kinata held on tightly, planting a secure spot with her chakra in her feet, anchoring her lower half, and her shoulders shook with the energy of the jutsu around her.

"Get down!" She yelled to Ino, who stood in shock at the disaster she'd created. It snapped the blonde girl and she followed suit to Kinata's actions.

It only lasted about five minutes before they slowly evaporated. Iruka-sensei had evacuated the class to a good 20 feet from the area, though the twisters had stayed in a central point, not wandering. Kinata had put her hair up in a high ponytail, but from the gusts of wind, her longs strands had fallen around her face in messy spirals. She casually stood up after the twisters had disappeared and brushed the dirt and twigs that had collected on her off. Ino was still huddled around her two kunai knives in the ground, eyes still wide. Iruka-sensei was now marching over furiously. From her peripheral vision she could see his beat red face. He'd explained that using elemental chakra could be allowed if one could fully control it. Clearly Ino knew how to summon the small twisters, but afterwards they were left to destroy on their own. It had been a careless and rash move on Ino's part.

It still had no effect on Kinata however, who was now fixing her tangled hair. The blonde girl narrowed her eyes at what seemed like a cocky action. She began to charge at the brunette, who tensed, bringing herself into a defensive position, just as the girl aimed a high kick aimed at her face. Kinata ducked about to push herself from the ground when Ino decided that fist-fighting was overrated. Kinata felt a sharp sting to her right shoulder. She froze in a slight state of shock. Blood instantly began falling from her shoulder. Ino kicked her stomach in the midst of the seconds from the wound, sending her back a few feet. The air was knocked out of her lungs, but she managed to catch her grounding, using her legs to balance the backwards trip. Kinata was breathing hard though.

Iruka-sensei swore and did two flips to land in front of Ino who was overcome now with emotions. She looked guilty now that their instructor was glaring daggers at her. Her shoulders slumped and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, but she had enough pride not to let them fall.

"S…sorry." She whispered just enough for Iruka-sensei to hear. His face went neutral. He turned to Kinata, who was standing up, not in a hurry, distracted by the pain in her shoulder. She reached up and wrapped her hand around the handle of Ino's kunai knife. It had been planted deep in the muscle between the top of her collarbone and the pivot of her upper arm. Their classmates were silent for a once, staring at the intense scene before them. Naruto had wide eyes, concerned for one of his first real friends. Kinata grit her teeth as she yanked the knife out, causing more blood to pour out. Iruka-sensei glanced back, keeping his own emotions in check.

Their teacher was worried and livid all at once.

"Apply pressure to the wound Kinata." She already was but gave him a nod. Ino was terrified now.

"You, Ms. Yamanaka, know, full well, FIRST OFF, the rules of weaponry! And unless _I_ state that they can be used, you refrain from taking them out. AND SECOND, you could have just. Killed. Your. Classmate. She is a comrade. You summoned a jutsu that was BEYOND your control. I plainly explained that such was FORBIDDEN! What was going through your head Ino? I have _never_ witnessed such a careless and ignorant battle." He was ranting and pronouncing so much of his words in utter growls. Their peers were all speechless. They'd never seen Iruka-sensei lose his cool like he was now.

Kinata sighed. She had to interrupt his seething or the blonde girl below him would breakdown.

"Iruka-sense. Please stop. I…I should have dodged the shuriken. It's not Ino's fault." His senseless badgering to a distressed konoichi faltered. He looked over his shoulder in angry confusion.

"Excuse me?" He hissed in disbelief. Kinata frowned, still clinging to her injured shoulder. The pain had already subsided.

"Ninjas should be prepared for any kind of attack. I wasn't. That's my mistake. Not hers." She was so composed explaining this that even the others in her class couldn't believe what they were hearing and viewing. Iruka-sensei turned to fully face her, hands on his hips.

"Now don't you dare go defending Ino and her reckless actions!" His voice was tinged with complete authority. It made her frown deeper.

"There's no reason to be so upset with her though. It was a skilled move on her part!" His eye noticeably twitched at her defiant tone.

" _Despite that_ , Ino you are given a suspension. Let this be a lesson for everyone," he spun around to the stunned students, "that if you disobey in following my orders," he glanced at a now red-faced Ino, "you _will_ deal with the consequences."

Kinata let out a loud, frustrated sigh, and began to furiously leave the grounds, her cool all but lost. She was annoyed that one wound would send their instructor into such frenzy. It wasn't like she hadn't endured worse. Far from it. Besides, they were training to become skilled shinobi. It was assured that causalities were bound to happen. It would be a natural possibility every time they went out on a mission. He was babying them.

Kinata heard their sensei call out her name but she continued to leave the training grounds, never looking back. The day was technically done anyway, as her fight had been the last in the class.

She felt slight exhaustion more mentally than anything, and had no intentions to stick around with the pitiful stares she was sure to receive because of her wound.

Iruka-sensei watched her take off. He tried to call her back but by then she'd already made it half-way to the gates. He sighed, staring back to the astonished class. Even the more put-together kids had shocked expressions, though not as obvious. He knew how far Kinata's limits had been pushed today, so he would give her a break for walking out like that. Then again, all of the battles were over with.

"Alright. Class dismissed." He couldn't help his tone sounding irked. His new student however had just displayed a misplaced, rebellious attitude for all to see. Kinata had always seemed polite and cheerful, though distant in her own way. He'd tried to figure her out, as he prided himself in having good relationships with all of his students, even Naruto. She remained out of his reach.

He gave Ino one last silent look that yelled out for her to stay behind. The kids scrambled away, now excitingly chattering about what just happened. Kinata had spoken AGAINST the instructor. It was not something that occurred every day, for the exception of Naruto, though he never fazed anyone anymore. The Uzumaki boy was abnormally quiet, thinking about his friend and if she'd be okay.

Kinata's battle was interesting for the more analytical students. Sasuke mentioned the battle to Shikimaru.

"She wasn't fighting back. She blocked every attack." Shikimaru shrugged at the onyx eyes, which were narrowed in thought.

"Well, not really. Ino _did_ get a kick in, and uh, a knife." The lazy ninja sighed, scratching the back of his head while the Uchiha gave a curt nod to this. It bothered him though to hear those words, wanting to argue that it had been due to false play. Yet he held his tongue, almost embarrassed for even believing he had to defend the Kinata girl.

But both Iruka-sensei and Sasuke were pondering the same thing.

She had the skills to win. Why would she _choose_ to lose? And why protect Ino's sneaky actions?

It was unbelievable.


	11. Chapter 10 Endurance Confirmed

**~Chapter 10~**

Endurance Confirmed

Sasuke walked slowly to the Uchiha complex, passing along villagers who were absorbed in their own little worlds but would still give him the lingering stares. He on the other hand couldn't get the new girl out of his head. The young Uchiha had every intention of sparring with her after having seen her first taijutsu battle, and even more so after the fight with Ino. Yet the girl obviously cared little for fighting back. He was baffled, like everyone else, about her attitude towards their instructor. His eyebrows scrunched up in thought. The sun was now setting.

He stopped in the street, staring down at his clenched fists. He hadn't even noticed before.

 _It's not like I'm concerned…she's interesting…different, like me…that's it._

He had to reassure himself to calm his nerves. He was thinking too much about her already. It was priority not to become attached to people anymore. He needed a clear and focused mind to obtain his goal. And so, he decided, he would figure out this girl's predicament to ease his thoughts. Then he could move on to what he _should_ be worrying about: his brother.

Kinata was especially tired. She got to class early, having wanted to leave the home while her guardians were still sleep. They had been abnormally chastising last night, complaining about the lack of progress in the police force. Kigetsu had claimed that he'd been robbed of his cash on his spur-of-the-moment stroll. Or so went his lie this time to Mura. She was naïve, Kinata had discovered, to a sickening point. Anything he told her had to be fact. She could never put 2 and 2 together.

The young girl had snuck out for a walk to get away from their intoxicated ranting. Nevertheless, it seemed hopeless to try and avoid the conclusive period of receiving a headache from their endless slurs and misunderstandings. They hadn't let her rest at all last night.

Now she sat in the farthest seat to the upper left, next to one of the vast windows, waiting for the other students to arrive. Iruka-sensei luckily didn't lecture her for her actions on Friday concerning Ino. He'd simply said, "Good morning, Kinata." She had given him a small smile in return, mumbling the same. Her head was still throbbing at the temples from her headache. Kinata closed her eyes, rubbing the sides of her head. The day was sure to be long, slow, and treacherous. That much she could foresee. Her shoulder tingled a bit but she'd always recovered from wounds at a decent rate, most likely due to her bloodline. That much she was grateful for.

Iruka-sensei wrote on the board the lessons in order down the left side. Transformation Jutsu. Replacement Jutsu. Kaishuriken Jutsu. Stamina Level. Underneath the four lessons was the Riddle of the Day. Hinata came in, surprised to see that her friend had chosen a new location for their seating arrangement. Students had no assigned spots, though the two girls would sit up closer. The Hyuga girl scooted in to the right of her, smiling at the seemingly distracted female.

"Hello Kinata." She glanced at Hinata, giving her a quick and forced smile.

"Morning." More students piled in. Usually she would participate in some of the off-handed conversations, today though she kept to herself. The others left her alone, acknowledging how exhausted she appeared. Hinata bit her lip. She was worried but her friend refused to give her any details about the struggles of her life, so Hinata would have to support her while being left in the dark as to what she was even supporting her from.

Soon everyone but Naruto had arrived, which was no surprise. He was normally pulling time-consuming pranks when he was absent from class. Kinata sighed. The Uzumaki boy had a good friendship with her, but he had a mind of being spontaneous and sometimes obnoxious. It had been interesting and fun so far, but troublesome just the same. With her accompanying the infamous "problem-child" she was being labeled as a rebel now too. It was attention she didn't need, especially when she'd told herself to be low-key.

Iruka-sensei went over a question in different terms for a third time. Perhaps it was that she'd begun intensive training in her many younger years, but the repetitive worksheets and explanations were slowly becoming pointless to her. On better days, she had just considered it amusing when her classmates wore puzzling expressions after being handed out the new lesson packets. Besides Shikimaru, Sakura, Atsu, Byakuya, and Sasuke, everyone had usually been stumped when it came to calculating the equations of adjusting chakra and stamina levels. These were topics that Kinata had been going over for a week now in class. When she'd first arrived, the subject was ending and it had been over summoning scrolls.

The new matter of discussion had the whole class (besides the five and Kinata) constantly asking questions and making Iruka-sensei repeat himself. She was hoping that on this day her peers would pay attention. Her aching mind recalled how little patience she would have. Asking her to endure idiotic reactions was just too much. Just as Iruka-sensei moved on from Transformation Jutsu and the levels which referenced it, small swirls of air circled around his head. At first their teacher didn't notice. The force made his ponytail fly up, and some of the classmates began to giggle or snicker. That was when he caught on, more so when the wind blew up his vest.

His face became red. The jutsu quit, and in popped Naruto, the proud culprit, through the bottom window. He knew how to sneak in each of the large windows, and had showed Kinata how to do the same. Said girl was shaking her head at the blonde-haired boy standing next to an infuriated sensei. _Oh boy, here we go…_ On cue, Iruka-sensei yelled at Naruto, sending him to his seat and punished the whole class along with him. He made each of them stand up and on the spot come up with a stationary genjutsu to go against a wind jutsu. It was a tricky problem and had most of the students pausing in embarrassment. The blonde boy gained a lot of glares at the end of it.

Hours into class, Iruka-sensei paused in his lecture, noticing Kinata staring blankly out the window at nothing in particular.

"Kinata?" The room was pretty quiet, but the girl was lost in a daze. Her mind rolled away towards another thought pattern, one concerning her current home and the time it would take to obtain her own shelter. Her living conditions as of now were too tough mentally on her to train properly.

"Kinata!" She jumped a bit at Iruka-sensei's booming voice yelling her name. At this point, most of the students were staring at her curiously.

"Er, yes Sensei?" He dramatically sighed, crossing his hands.

"Are you _even_ paying attention?" She gave him an apologetic look.

"Kind of…well mostly…mm, sorry." She gave him a cheesy grin. He shook his head.

"Hmph. Well Ms. Iwatsuru, as you deem yourself fit to drift off for the day's lesson, I'll assume you must know the riddle as well." Some of her classmates turned to read the riddle, now trying to figure it out for themselves silently. Kinata frowned as their teacher continued. "But, get it wrong, and I'll deduct 40% of everyone's grades."

An eruption of groans and outright complaints immediately ensued. Sakura sat at on of the closest tables to his desk, but she stood up to face him.

"But Iruka-sense, that is _sooo_ unfair! I work hard to have a good grade, and just because Kinata won't listen doesn't mean we don't! 40% is _sooo_ not reasonable!" Her comment had major anxiety in it.

He ignored her however, staring Kinata down while frowning, as Kinata truly looked irritated. Why was he putting _her_ on the spot? Was her attitude on Friday now coming to bite her in the ass? He had tried this once before on her first week of being there, when he'd observed how well she'd understood the strategy uses of summoning. She'd given smooth and accurate results when everyone else really had no clue (besides a few who didn't care to answer). She hadn't even realized how big of a deal it was, and none of her peers really understood the sequential magnitude of her intelligence, but Iruka-sensei had.

"I do NOT want to hear it class! Most of you _have_ been slacking off and I see it more every day. I want you kids to start paying attention. You are the future generation of ninjas! This village will one day rely on what you have learned here as young shinobi. You all must prove your worth when that day comes. And can any of you here say that? No! Because worthy ninjas DON'T slack off!"

Her classmates simultaneously rolled their eyes or gave 'huphed' sighs in response to Iruka-sensei's tirade. Kinata held back the urge to laugh though. It was simply ironic. She could understand their teacher's frustration, as most of them rarely would take their lessons seriously. However, she not only had a great grasp on the majority of their assignments, but she was always tuning in, no matter if it came off looking like she wasn't. Today had been the first when she'd wondered off into her own thoughts.

So now she contemplated her current dilemma. She could assist Iruka-sensei in proving his point….or…she could prove her point to Iruka-sensei. She dropped her gaze from the teacher to her sheets laid out before her. Decisions, decisions. _What would mother have me do?_ Hinata moved restlessly beside her.

Sasuke glared from the side. He was sitting at the same table as the two girls, on the right of Hinata. He had been in an abnormally bad mood, wanting to be as far away as possible from Sakura. He could **not** handle her today. He had realized upon waking that the morning was the anniversary of his clan's slaughter. And now he stared at Kinata who was trying to decide something. His day was only getting worse. He held back a growl. _Tch, just great._ He thought sarcastically. _When she gets it wrong I'll have to put in even more time, or do some extra work towards the Replacement Jutsu. It'll take at the very least another whole week to maintain my grade again._ He frowned. Why was he forced to be with idiotic colleagues? Albeit he didn't get the riddle himself, needless to say though, it wasn't his problem. She looked ready to reply but hesitated.

"Wait. That doesn't seem fair. I'm only punished for my answer?" Iruka-sensei looked taken back. She continued, "I suggest that you give my classmates extra credit to compensate the 40% deduction if I answer the riddle correctly. Otherwise, I don't even feel motivated to answer at all." She shrugged at his stunned and irked expression. Most of the students were grinning, and Sasuke had to hold back a smirk. Maybe she wasn't an idiot.

"Motivation? Ugh, fine! I'll give 40 points in extra credit to the whole class, IF Kinata can answer thoroughly." He crossed his hands defiantly. "Now enough stalling. I need an answer."

Kinata sighed. She dropped her head on her left hand that stood up to support it. _Headache…go away._ Not that begging in her mind would help the pain. She looked back up to the board, squinting her eyes, then back down to her piece of paper.

Today's Riddle

Why is there need for a replacement jutsu to better the odds of defeating your opponent?

Opponent: *Battle of 6 minutes Max You:

Average Chakra Level- 100% Chakra Level, 100% Stamina Level Average Chakra Level- 100% Chakra Level, 100% Stamina Level

Attacks In Order: Attacks In Order:

Frontal Assault Jutsu, Defensive Forefront Jutsu,

Base Kick, Low Block

Re-assemble Formation, -Impact Hit to the Ribs-

Transformation Jutsu, Offensive Back-turn Jutsu

Defensive Forefront Jutsu 180-turn Kick Spin

Level 2 Summoning, Level 2 Summoning

High Kick, Upper Block

Ending with Kaishuriken Jutsu Replacement Jutsu?

Sakura was pouting, cursing the new girl. Her parents would be _so_ angry at her if her grades went down! She couldn't help feeling giddy about how dumb she'd look in front of Sasuke. He had chosen to come in last minute and sit up at their table in the far back. He was being really mean too. She felt a brewing jealousy for the pretty new girl. She had really long hair – just what Sasuke liked. She was good at taijutsu – just like Sasuke. And she didn't even go after the super cute Uchiha boy – something Sasuke preferred. Sakura's fists clenched, her inner voice growling to go after the girl somehow. She needed that new girl out of the picture! And this was a good start.

Shikamaru frowned. He sat in the back in the middle row, and had a good view of Kinata. _There is no way she can come up with an answer. There's no possible aversion to even_ _ **use**_ _the replacement jutsu. The riddle makes no sense…_ The girl finally opened her mouth.

"It's a trick question." This brought everyone's attention back to her, some surprised, others were curious. Iruka-sensei remained silent, waiting for her to continue. Kinata was now staring down at her worksheet. She let out another sigh, picking up her pen, while trying to ignore the throbbing in her temples. She wished she could just sleep the day away.

"Well, let's see. An average chakra level means an equally accurate count for stamina level. If one runs out, so does the other. That's basic. Given this information, I guess it's safe to say that considering the opponents five very different jutsu-based attacks in under 6 minutes, which is impressive in itself, that would have alone used up 87% of the opponent's chakra, and of course thus his stamina. However, 3 additional attacks that are solely based on stamina were emitted too. Taking that into account, the enemy would have used up 87% chakra, but also 96% of stamina, and this is all before the last attack. The Kaishuriken jutsu needs _at least_ 20% chakra for correct distribution, and if the opponent was to try and attack me, he'd be dead. I wouldn't even _need_ the Replacement Jutsu." She was now bored, doodling stick figures on her worksheet, kind of illustrating this to herself (though Hinata and Sasuke could see it too). She stared back up to her gaping sensei.

"If the opponent had back-up, I guess _then_ it'd be wise to set up the Replacement Jutsu, because I'd have plenty of chakra and stamina left. It would be best to set up a decoy for the fact that over 70% of my levels have already been used up. Better safe than sorry." She'd gone back to coloring in the trees on her simple drawing, uncomfortable with her teacher's amazed stare and the classmates own astonished looks. Kinata frowned when she got no response for a good minute, forcing her to look back up. He was blinking up at her, unable to say anything. Had she really appeared _that_ ignorant?

"Um…am I right?" Iruka-sensei snapped out of it, scratching his back in a somewhat apologetic, confused way.

"Err, yes. Well done, Kinata. Thank you…for listening to the lessons. That was my mistake, but at least try to make a better effort in focusing your thoughts in class. I know at your age how easy it is to get distracted." He, against his will, had to make an apology since she clearly had to have heard him throughout the day's lesson to have realized the trick question in the riddle which was all based on calculating the stamina level correctly. She gave him a small nod.

After Kinata went back to doodling, their teacher sighed, congratulating the class for earning an extra 40 points. Naruto was so ecstatic that he jumped out of his seat with a fist pump, claiming his friend to be a genius. The others were chattering on about how cool it was that they'd receive a better grade for doing nothing. Hinata whispered a 'thank Kinata,' to which Kinata smiled in response.

Iruka-sensei knew that Kinata was only a B student, mostly due to the fact that she would at times miss turning in worksheets or would daze off and forget to finish a quiz. It irritated him that this girl had so much potential yet he was having to pull it out of her. He couldn't wrap his head around why someone would ever want to be average when they were clearly gifted. It was a waste of talent. He'd just have to work on that though, much like he did with Naruto. He turned around to finish up with the last lesson, shaking his head. No wonder the two had become friends.

When the bell rang ten minutes after, Kinata got down quickly while avoiding conversations, giving them sorry glances and curt nods to their 'Thanks' and 'Good job' comments. But Sakura stepped in the doorway, blocking her and everyone else. The pink-haired girl had her arms crossed, standing in the middle with a frown on her face.

"How did _you_ know the answer? Did you cheat or something? Come on, don't be sneaky about it!" Kinata glared at the girl before her. It was the first time anyone had seen her do that, and Sakura flinched from the icy stare.

"I didn't cheat. I thought about it, because I have a brain. Now please move. I promised my mother that I'd meet her right after class ended." Her abrupt tone had even some of the guys grinning. She was attractive when she displayed such a cool attitude. Sakura bit her lip but moved to the side. Kinata was the first one to walk out, and once outside she ran.

Sasuke had watched the incident, now even more intrigued with Kinata. She'd done the impossible, making his disastrous day a little better. Not only had she answered the riddle correctly and earned them all a better grade, she'd also put Sakura in her place, his most annoying 'fangirl.' He wanted to walk out with her to ask her just how she'd figured out the trick question, but he wasn't able to as a few of the other pushed ahead of him to follow after her. She was becoming more popular and didn't even acknowledge it. She was even friends with the dope Naruto. Of course this girl eluded his understanding, and that was why (he reasoned) it was his job to figure her out.

Kinata walked outside of Konoha's borders. Her headache was finally going away. She jumped to a tree branch, letting small amounts of chakra seep to her feet to stabilize her balance. The sunset was a dark red and purple, as the yellow and orange hues disappeared beyond the horizon. It was a warm night.

She stood on the branch for a minute, letting the breeze do what it wished to her, whipping it around in all directions. She felt calm and almost happy, staring out at the beautiful scene. Her mother always would grab her just before the twilight to watch over the peaceful setting just like this one.

" _Mother?" Orihime's eyes glanced down at her daughter, who was sitting on her lap, holding the long sleeves of her mother's kimono around her. She gave a raise of her eyebrow towards her oldest daughter. It was a common practice now to watch the rare nights when the sky would cast such bold colors, and every time Kinata had been awed and in silence, listening to her mother sing._

" _Hm?" Kinata scooted away. She was staring now sadly as the sun slowly made its way down, leaving only purple and black._

" _Why are all sunsets not like that?" Her mother smiled gently, grabbing her daughter's chin to kiss her forehead._

" _To make this moment more precious."_

Kinata clenched her eyes shut. Damn memories. She didn't want to ruin the moment. She already felt frustrated with herself. She glared at her hands. Everyone had been shocked by her answer in class today. Kinata had allowed her emotions to override her usually practical side and now Iruka-sensei would be expecting higher standards from her. She couldn't remain obscure and go unnoticed if she met those expectations. If any of her superiors were to become curious and research her background, they would discover the false ID. It would be a disaster afterwards.

Not only her, but her guardians would be in serious danger again. No matter how cruel they could be at times, Kinata could not be responsible for their deaths. She was already liable for a whole village, her own clan, her mother **and** her little sister. She felt a tear drop after realizing the list. Kinata let out a pathetic growl.

"Ugh! What's wrong with me?" She took a moment to listen to the echo of her words in the wind.

She was given such incredible powers, yet the one thing she'd been told had only mattered in life was absent in hers.

Was there _anyone_ who could say they loved her? She took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. The faded images of her mother and Rin passed through her mind. She shook her head, and jumped down from the tree.

"Enough with the pitiful moment," She mumbled to herself. It was shameful to feel sorry for herself. And she _did_ have those that loved her; they were just now in her memories.

Sasuke hadn't intended on following her, but when he'd caught a glimpse of her dark brunette strands in the streets not even 20 minutes from leaving the academy, he'd unconsciously backtracked her footsteps to where she was heading. It was the street leading to the gates of Konoha. He pondered over why she would want to leave the safety of the village, but then he gave up. He barely knew anything about her. Typically the details of his classmates meant little to him. However, with the recent events over this girl changing it too was changing his situation. He waited secretly around a corner, knowing she'd have to come back and pass his way. After awhile she did.

Kinata made her way to the training grounds at the left corner of the village. He almost smirked. Few of the other girls in his class even cared to physically practice and if so it was to keep up their figure. They had their priorities set on their wardrobe, their hair accessories, the males (especially himself) and their diets. It was nice to see at least one female had the right mindset.

Kinata went straight towards the wooden dummies, reaching for a sai knife. This surprised Sasuke. He'd never trained with those weapons, and felt the suspicion rising again. It seemed she hadn't noticed him so he decided, to keep up his conspicuous spying, that he'd train too. He moved a ways down, so that there were two guys in between them. The boys were chuunin level and sparring. Sasuke mechanically began throwing his kunai at the circled targets rather than the dummies. When he glanced over to Kinata, he froze. She was attacking the four dummies in her area with a precise and deadly passion.

Her movements were fluid, and only twice did she miss. Sasuke was impressed but more cautious of what _exactly_ he was doing. Maybe she was a spy, and he was getting involved in something that was more than he could take on. Should he alert one of jounin, or better yet the Hokage? Sasuke continued inspecting her moves, his eyes barely able to keep up with her adverse knowledge of taijutsu. It was borderline intimidating. Suddenly, in the middle of retrieving one of her sai knives, she kneeled down, breathing hard.

Kinata sprung up, startling Sasuke, though he hid it by throwing a kunai, trying to focus on not being obvious. She pulled out the sai and took off quickly to the fence to leave. Sasuke stood still, cursing her immediate departure. He ran over to his kunai to tug at them fiercely, baffled by her actions. Had she noticed him? Did he – a ninja in training – seriously just blow his cover with a classmate? He casually made it to the fence, darting his eyes to catch a glimpse of her. Nothing. He frowned, and on a whim he turned towards the park (or what was considered one, consisting of one huge swing set, a pond, and four benches).

He almost smirked at his luck and intuition. Kinata was sitting on a boulder by the pond. She had her knees up to her chest, hugging them tightly, lost in thought. Sasuke kept his distance, lying down to lean his back up against a tree.

They stayed there for a half hour, much to Sasuke's annoyance. She once had stood up, only to sit on a swing, where she carelessly let it pull her through the air. Sasuke kept looking back to her. Her hair really was long and with the most natural of waves. It was entrancing to see in the forced wind. The breeze brushed passed Sasuke's body, which was pleasingly warm. He recalled what she'd told Sakura before exiting class.

' _Now please move. I promised my mother that I'd meet her right after class ended.'_ Had Kinata really left Konoha to see her mother? Or had she met an enemy shinobi of the leaf village to deliver whatever Intel she was gaining being on the inside? Sasuke's face scrunched up in thought.

Something beyond this tugged at him. Kinata would come to class bruised or cut up. Sometimes that would happen to his peers that actually trained. However, after the consistency of her wounds, Iruka-sensei had even questioned her. Sasuke had known as of late that they were self-inflicted. He sighed in frustration. She was a mystery. He wasn't fond of being left in the dark.

Kinata stood up. It was becoming late. Sasuke tensed, as he eyed her. She was heading now in the direction of the Ninja Academy. He followed again, drifting back through the crowd of people. His eyes were locked on the twenty-ish feet ahead figure of Kinata's back. He glared when she'd taken a corner down a random alley. Perhaps this time she really had picked up on his presence. He leaped up the side of the building that was on the corner of the alley she'd chosen, heading to the side to look over. She hadn't gone far, and he was surprised at what he saw.

Kinata was leaning in the corner of a huge dumpster and a brick wall. Her head was tucked in the center of her folded up knees. It was the same position when they'd been at the park. It was as if she was trying to sleep there. Sasuke's eyes narrowed even more.

 _Does she even have a home?_ He felt his stomach drop. Had he gotten this all wrong? There were a few occurrences in class where she'd came in appearing tired and distracted, but for the most part she'd seemed easy-going and polite. The only time she hadn't was today, when Sakura had stood in her way. Kinata smiled a lot too, having laughed repeatedly at Naruto's lame jokes. It wasn't something a homeless person would do. It irked Sasuke that she was taken with the blonde idiot. She rarely spared him a glance, more so because Naruto didn't like him. Sasuke didn't care, but it pissed him off that she'd kept her distance from him because of _that_.

There had been only **one** time she'd really acknowledged him. It was from a test, in which he got a perfect score and she'd missed two. One answer was wrong and the other blank.

" _Good job, Sasuke." Her voice left no room for a reply, as she turned to look at her own grade. Iruka-sensei sat satisfied in his chair. Ino was teasing Naruto for his terrible score. The blonde boy's face burned red from the public humiliation but he had pulled a rather embarrassing stunt on their teacher again. This was the payback. They acted a lot like siblings at times._

 _Sasuke had simply nodded at her compliment. Their seating had been random. Hinata hadn't shown up and Kinata had come in late, like Sasuke did. In fact, they had met at the entrance to the building by chance. There was a table closest in the front completely empty. Kinata had chosen the one nearest to the door on the far right. Sasuke had chosen the one on the far left, leaving the middle open. They'd ignored each other for the first hour until they'd been forced to interact. Their instructor had asked to exchange the quiz with those at your table to grade. Kinata had sighed softly, but the raven-haired boy had caught on. He had kept from glaring at her._

" _Good job, Sasuke…" It was three simple words. But her words had been sincere and impressed. The last known Uchiha prodigy was praised everyday with way more. Yet her flattery had left an irritating but nice impact in his mind. He had actually felt his ego boost._

 _Afterwards, she'd gone back to ignoring him._

It had happened only once. Sasuke stared down at the girl against the dumpster. She'd gotten to him from **one** moment, and Sasuke's mind had latched onto it. Sasuke had been unused to her genuine appraisal and thoughtfulness. He figured it was why he couldn't forget those three words. He'd shrugged it thus to the back of his head.

Nonetheless, he was now crouching over the side of the building, remembering her happy expression. She wasn't smiling now. She was alone.

He leaned back, pulling out some thin wire. He secured a few sections in the lines with hooks, looping it loosely around his hand. He set an improvised timer on the middle hook, and then lowered it smoothly so that the lowest hook was above the side of the dumpster. Kinata didn't move as he secured it to the top of the roof.

When she would wake up and leave, the timer would click off. It would tell him just how long she would stay there. Sasuke left the building, heading home. He wasn't exactly sure what to believe until he could have sudden solid proof that the girl didn't have a home.


	12. Chapter 11 Trust

**~Chapter 11~**

Trust

Kinata came in late. Sasuke felt his body subconsciously tense at seeing her. She was in a cheery mood when she saw Hinata and Naruto sitting at the same table. Sasuke wanted to shake his head in disbelief. How could she turn her emotions off like that? She had been serious and lethal when training, and deep in thought while depressed in the park and alley. It was all nonexistent now in class.

She sat below his table, closest to the stairs. He kept her in his peripheral vision while the rest of his focus remained on their teacher. Sasuke could concentrate however. He wanted to find out just what his trap would tell him. Then again, if he found out she'd been there all night, what would he do? Would it mean she really was homeless? He was positive that if she were an enemy infiltrating Konoha that her own people would've at least given her a place to stay in the village. More so she'd need a house for the convenience of keeping her items away from prying eyes. Otherwise, it would seem too shady and at some point someone would question her. If she _was_ a threat, he'd ask Iruka-sensei to look into it.

If she had no home, should he offer her a place to stay while he contemplated his next moves? He had two extra rooms in the one Uchiha complex that he'd inherited. Sasuke shook his head, amazed at himself for even considering being an interventionist. It was absurd. He scoffed quietly to himself, earning an odd look from Byakuya on his right. The guy was a composed type and had good looks much like Sasuke, but he didn't have the skills of the Uchiha. He still had a similar personality, and could tell that something was bothering the raven-haired boy. Sasuke paid him no mind.

It wasn't like him to be the heroic type. He guessed that Kinata had a unique quality that separated her from everyone, like himself. So he could sympathize to an extent with the subtle ostracizing, but where he had accepted it Kinata had ignored it. She refused to admit that anything was out of the norm, despite her talents still shining from instinct. She was constructing this cocoon of make-believe that she was the girl next door. She could act that way all she wanted, but it wouldn't fool Sasuke. He could see through the façade. He just needed to find out _why_ she needed the façade.

It left a sick feeling suddenly in his stomach when he really thought about it. What if Kinata had to hide her true self because she didn't want the pity, much like Sasuke when he'd closed up about the trauma he'd been through? She may have been left with nothing when her parents died and had no other chance **but** to join the ninja academy. Perhaps when she'd left yesterday to meet her mother, it'd been by visiting her grave. The main Konoha burial site was just outside the gates, so it would make sense. Sasuke glanced down her way again. She was chuckling at Naruto's antics, who was telling a skeptical Iruka-sensei about the real art of his transformation jutsu – the Sexy Technique.

Sasuke shook his head again, wanting to think about something else.

Kinata began to tune her blonde friend out as he began to go into depth about his perverted jutsu, making their teacher blush. She instead remembered this morning.

Last night she had avoided going home. The Iwatsuru guardians had warned her that tonight would be the painful reminder of their son's death. It was why they'd been super moody the last couple of nights. So she had kept to herself, telling them that she'd stay away as they'd advised her. However, she would have to get a change of clothes, which even in those few minutes made would make her nervous. And now she was unsure if she even should. The morning had made her keep her guard up. She'd found an unexpected trap when she'd woken up in the random alley. She was proud that she was getting to know the streets a little better, but could only take credit for so much.

Someone had tracked her, and she hadn't even noticed. She was ignorant as to who lived in that area. Kinata had detected a thin wire going up the brick wall supporting her back. It was by luck really, because she'd went to stretch in the early rising sun and had seen the glistening reflection off of something silver above. She'd discovered the rest right after. She was more disturbed to find that it was a timer (though a make-shift one). In other words, she wasn't just being tracked, but whoever was doing this was trying to establish her fundamental groundings. That alone left her wary. Who now was after her? For what reason?

That was why the Ryukotse girl was unsure now if she should even return right now to the Iwatsuru family, at least until she could figure out who the perpetrator was.

Hinata nudged her shoulder, causing her to jump. She must've been dazing off in thought for a good time because Naruto wasn't talking and they had quizzes in front of them, now about to be picked up by Iruka-sensei. It was a short five question one, but Kinata still frowned. Not one answer wrote down. She sighed as he snatched hers up before she could redeem her careless actions. It was a challenge to focus on tedious paperwork when her life had such substantial dilemmas in it.

The high-pitched ring of a bell sounded. The students began to get up to go eat. Naruto gave the two girls a wave, excusing himself to go see the Hokage. The old man apparently owed him a meal. Despite how "troublesome" people considered the kid, he knew some pretty major authority figures. Hinata always went home to eat. Kinata hadn't really eaten yesterday besides an apple, and she would have to do the same again today. She shook her head, knowing that it'd mean little training as it'd spend up all of her energy without proper nourishment.

Instead, she took off to the small park where she swung alone on a swing, eyes closed, hair hanging loosely, and her face closed off to the world around her.

Sasuke stood stunned. It _had_ to have been her. How had she spotted the contraption though? It was beyond him. The damn thing was so thin that it was practically invisible, yet he stood crouched by the bin where the timer should be. He had watched her leave to go to the park she'd been at last night. She clearly had some fascination with that place. It didn't matter to him though, as it gave him the opportunity to check out the timer. Only to discover it gone.

He quickly left the alley, annoyed with his new situation. He hadn't planned for this. Now what? Kinata would be cautious if she had found it. Following her would become more difficult. His teeth grit together as he steadily made his way back to the Academy. He, Sasuke Uchiha, was NOT about to be one-up'd by some girl.

Class dismissed. Sasuke got out of his seat before anyone. He strolled swiftly down the steps, passing Kinata. One of the girls in his class tried to catch up to him and talk, but he ignored her, determined to get out of the building so he could linger inconspicuously by the doors. The young girl, named Sango, gave up once they reached the outside.

"Okay…mm…bye Sasuke!" He gave a curt nod as she trotted nervously away, clearly disappointed in his lack of interest in her. He leaned against the Academy wall, on the look out for _her_. All of the students were leaving in small groups.

Kinata came out as one of the last students, next to Hinata. The Hyuga girl was quiet and shy, opposite of the new girl. It was peculiar to see the two click so easily. Sasuke had his arms crossed, one leg lifted against the wall for support. He kicked himself away, walking towards them.

"Kinata." He hadn't said her name loud. There were still some of his peers hanging around and he didn't want to make a scene. She paused, inclining her head to glance back in his direction.

She raised her eyebrow after realizing who had called her name. He came to stand right in front of her while she turned fully to him. Hinata was puzzled what she should do, so Kinata gave her a reassuring exchange of words, freeing the girl to leave. Once they were alone, she locked eyes with him. He was startled secretly by her boldness. Most girls could barely speak to him let alone make and keep eye contact.

"Yeah Sasuke?" The moment she voiced his name was the moment he lost his usual composure. He dug his hands in his pockets, braking from her gaze to stare across the Academy grounds. Was he… _nervous_? The thought left him annoyed.

"Hmph. Just wanted to know if you'd come have some ramen with me." In reality, he hadn't sounded excited, his tone was flat. She frowned.

"Oh." His head snapped to find her looking down at her feet with her face scrunched up in thought. She crossed her arms, lifting her head to meet his again. Sasuke's stomach began to have a misplaced sense of apprehension. These feelings were really starting to piss him off. What the hell was his problem? He felt on the spot. He was thrown off by her still hesitant, non-responsive attitude.

"I…I'm not really hungry. But I appreciate the offer. Maybe next tim…" As she ended her sentence her stomach began to growl. Kinata's face turned pink from her embarrassment, grabbing her midsection. Sasuke raised a brow, his face going dark.

"Seems you're hungrier than you thought." He kept the mocking tone out of his voice as much as possible. He didn't was to scare her away, but he was furious and offended at the same time. She not only was about to reject him but lie as well. Sasuke wasn't intending on taking her out to impress her on a date but to interrogate her. He thought it'd be no problem. Any other female would have died for the chance to go out with him.

Kinata shrugged, a cheesy grin replacing her shadowed frown.

"Guess I am. Kay, but you're buying." She said in good humor, turning to walk down a path that led to Konoha's busier streets. Sasuke followed, keeping pace, and scoffing at her comment.

"That's the point. I ask you, I treat you."

He decided on a more private ramen shop. Kinata walked in, instantly excited and in awe to see the indigenous artwork decorating the expensive place. Sasuke kept his amused thoughts to himself, forgetting how she'd just acted towards him moments ago. She seemed full of wonder and innocence, taking in the grand pictures and ornaments, as if this were the first time she'd ever been in a restaurant. Her eyes were glistening curiously and her smile was nearly contagious. The boy had the tiniest smirk at her reaction. They sat down in a corner, and in seconds their server came up. It was a young male in his early teens. Sasuke glared at him, as the guy made no eye contact with him but with Kinata only. She was grinning sheepishly his way.

"Well welcome to Kitcho! My name is Jomei and I'll be taking great care of you. What would you like to start off with, my pretty lady?" Kinata had been pleased to hear him up until the last reference to her. She gave him a weird look.

"I have a name. Please don't call me that again." She made her point as it was like a slap to the face for the boy. His smile faltered. Sasuke smirked. He hadn't expected that either, having been irked by the guy's flirtatious atmosphere.

"Uh, yes, excuse me. I'm very sorry. Err, what should I call you then?" His polite and formal gesture took over, realizing that this customer was not one he could be playful with. Kinata sighed. She hadn't meant to scare the guy, but he hardly knew her. She had more to her than just looks.

"Kinata. Can I just have water please? And I'm ready to order if Sasuke is." She made it clear to say his name so that the server had to turn to him.

"Yeah, I already know what I want." Kinata's smile returned.

"I'd like to try the miso soup. I haven't had that in awhile." He nodded, still seemingly flustered. He looked over to Sasuke.

"Same." He left quickly after that. The Uchiha boy felt almost satisfied to have witnessed that interesting side of her. And he liked how she had handled the whole situation. She was mature, like him.

"So why did you want to take me out?"

 _Straight to the point,_ Sasuke thought dryly to himself, those pleasing feelings caused by her evaporating slowly.

"I want to know why you hold back." He locked eyes with her. She appeared surprised, frowning a little.

"Hold back?" Her voice had become softer, as if approaching a subject she'd rather avoid. This only encouraged the Uchiha.

"Tch. Come one. Our idiotic classmates may not be aware of it, but I can clearly see that you dumbify your fighting skills." Kinata's body went rigid and her eyes narrowed. Sasuke was now on his guard. Why was this causing her to be so uptight?

"I…" she glanced down at the table, her eyelashes extending in a feminine way as she sighed. Sasuke sat silently waiting for her to continue.

"Fine. Yeah, I guess I don't apply _all_ of my skills. But it's only because I just want to graduate as a legitimate and normal ninja. I have to learn at a set pace like the others." Sasuke frowned.

"If you applied advanced skills during class you would be able to graduate earlier. That's not why you hold back. Enough with the lies Kinata." Her eyes went hard. She was glaring at him now. Sasuke refrained from doing the same.

"Why are you so curious?" The question was an aversion to the topic at hand, Sasuke knew this. But he'd answer and return back to the subject.

"I size up rivals or allies early on." Her reaction was unanticipated from their unintentional, serious auras. Kinata, out of nowhere, began laughing in a sincere way, not in a teasing way. It brought an unknown, small blush to the boy's face.

"Why's that funny?" He angrily asked. She shook her head, allowing the last few giggles escape her lips. Her eyes twinkled when she looked at him. He felt his stomach clench at her face.

"Am I sized up as the rival or ally, seeing as how it's early on?" Her smile became lopsided at her own joke. He scoffed in reply.

"I'm figuring that out." His words were cut short as their server showed up, setting the bowls of soup and the cups of water down. He gave them utensils. Kinata gave him a neutral 'thanks' and began to dive in as if she hadn't ate a thing for days. Sasuke frowned at this.

"Where do you live?" The blunt question caught her off guard, causing her to spill some hot soup on her hand. She cursed under her breath, sighing right after. He felt kind of bad, but waited patiently.

"In Konoha, obviously. That's a weird thing to ask." Her light tone only caused to irritate him more. She fully knew what he meant.

"Don't mock my intelligence. Clearly I know that. _Where_ in Konoha?" She eyed him.

"Why do you care?" He glared at her.

"Why won't you just answer like anyone else?" This stopped Kinata's movements. He'd just put her on the spot, comparing her to everyone else. Basically, he was highlighting how different she was, and how completely aware of it he was. She gulped down some water, picking at her soup versus eating it. She was thinking of how to respond.

"I don't trust people. I've been trained not to. That's why I don't answer like anyone else. And I wasn't mocking you. I was hoping you'd get the point and drop the subject." She had responded in a slightly annoyed fashion, causing Sasuke to back off for a minute. She was reminding him of how she'd acted towards Sakura. No one would treat him like Kinata was now. He'd **never** had to deal with a girl being mad at him because of his questions.

They ate the rest of their soup in tense silence. Sasuke brooded over her actions and how easily she could ignore him. Once both had nothing left to eat to distract them from the other, Kinata tried to start a conversation. Their server returned just at that moment. Sasuke glared heatedly at the guy. He had the worst fucking timing!

"Will that be all?" He had somehow regained his cheerful mode, probably due to Kinata's reluctant smile and the edgy atmosphere now between the Uchiha and her.

"Yes. Thank you. The soup was wonderful." She was trying to sound respectful and nice despite her mood. The guy gave her a bright smile, saluting her oddly.

"Of course! I certainly hope to see you here again!" He gave her a wink, "Have a great night, Kinata." Jomei grabbed their bowls and left right after, having overlooked Sasuke altogether. His fists clenched underneath the table but he took a deep breath to keep his cool with extreme control, his expression neutral. _What a total dick._ Sasuke ranted to himself. Kinata was staring down at the table in thought again.

"Were you about to say something?" He couldn't help but ask. She looked up to him. Her expression let up while her muscles began to drop, almost in a guilty fashion.

"I'm sorry if I seem so…defensive…I guess, but my past, I'm just not fortunate to give out personal information to just anyone. I wish I could. Sometimes I really want to. I'm sure I'd have more friends. But I'm not in a position to decide that. At least not without major risks and consequences."

Sasuke was impressed but now more suspicious. At least she'd apologized for her behavior, but her answers made him feel ill at ease. Could this mean she _was_ a spy? Then again, it might just be that her clan had a terrible past and it'd only leave her ostracized even more. His features softened, not wanting to jump to conclusions yet. She was now being honest with him in spite of everything.

"I get it. I'm an Uchiha after all." Kinata gazed down, eyes scrunching up.

"So…what's the reason for getting to know me?" Sasuke gave her a questioning look so she expanded more.

"I mean, what's in it for you? Spending your time with me, taking me out like this?" Sasuke felt like laughing. She was seriously dissecting his motives and intentions. Sasuke humored her.

"You're different." Sasuke left it at that. He stood up.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked her causally. She was watching him warily. After a few seconds of reflection, she gave him a small smile, nodding. Sasuke raised a brow at her change of attitude.

"I'll take different as a compliment. For now." She'd said it as she walked beside him to exit the doors. The Uchiha quickly paid and went to find her waiting patiently for him against a pillar. When she caught sight of him, her eyes subconsciously lit up. Sasuke gulped, realizing their natural chemistry in that instant. They strolled side by side, their shoulders barely touching, leaving a tingling sensation there. It felt comfortable next to her. Sasuke growled next to her after really considering his feelings.

"You sound like a wolf." He turned to look at her amused smirk. He scoffed, not answering, staring straight ahead. Sasuke paused after a few minutes of walking, grabbing Kinata's hand and pulling her suddenly down a specific street. She gasped but otherwise followed. He jumped up on a wooden ridge, spinning around to pull her up, only to find that she was on the same level of the ridge, standing next to him. He smirked as she was smiling.

"Come on. There's a spot I want to go to. I want to get away from everyone." She nodded.

"Sounds like fun." He halted, glancing at her.

"Not like a wolf?" She laughed good-heartedly, shaking her head 'no.'

"Not this time." He gave a quiet and quick chuckle, leaving behind a shocked Kinata. He hopped off the roof connecting the two awkward buildings that stood next to the ridge. She snapped to it, mimicking his movements with ease.

When they finally got to the top, he scanned the area around. She kept her eyes on him, watching as the wind played with his spiky hair. He _was_ a good looking guy around her age. Kinata had never had time to delve into attractions; more so because she'd never stuck around in one place and was always training. Her sensei had, on countless occasions, warned her not to hold any serious attachments to people. Kinata bit her lip when Sasuke waved his hand over, indicating her to come over. Maybe, just this one momentary lapse in her duties as a Ryukotse member wouldn't hurt. She wanted to have at least **one** night of childish fun.

"This way." His voice cut in and Kinata had to pull her weight to slide down the side of a beam which lowered to another building. He was leading them to the forest line. Once they had reached the outer ledge on the roof of a huge shrine, Sasuke stopped. Right on the ledge was a deliberate but tiny path, and he went down it. Just around the bend was a convenient resting place. The shrine was a red and gold color, and it was definitely private. He sat on the end, letting his feet dangle over the edge, overlooking the incredible scene of Konoha's vast forest.

Kinata decided to sit next to him. She let out a soft sigh, closing her eyes to enjoy the noticeable serenity found in this spot. The birds chirped their final songs in the ending twilight, and the warm breeze blew passed her, causing the leaves to rustle. She was at peace.

"Hmph." His cocky tone vibrated in her ear. He was to the left of her. She squinted her left eye open to see his amused yet somehow harsh face. He was great at mixing his expressions. Her eyes widened.

"What?" He turned away to look back into the woods. He shrugged.

"Trust me now?" She frowned.

"Not really," his head snapped to her, but she was staring ahead as he had been doing, "but I feel safe around you. So I don't know what I should do." Her voice lowered as she brought her legs up to her chin, something Sasuke had noticed she did often when uncomfortable.

"I mean…my old sensei would advice that I be on my guard no matter what." Sasuke narrowed his eyes at that.

"Why would you have to be on your guard in the first place?" Kinata let out a loud sigh, locking eyes with him. Did he really have to ruin the moment?

Sasuke saw familiarity in those stressed, tired eyes. Whatever _it_ was, the effects were clearly taking its toll on her. His heart stung for a second. He'd faced many nights were the haunting memories gave drainage to his once energetic, happy mode. He could see the same happening in her.

"That's the problem. Why I CAN'T have friends. Why a sweet gesture from you must mean nothing to me." Sasuke felt like glaring but refused to intimidate her with his cold features. He wanted answers. She brushed her hand through her dark, curled locks.

"Tch. And you expect me to just leave it at that?" She turned, giving him a surprising icy stare.

"I expect nothing from you. I don't even know you." He inwardly flinched at the foreign venom in her words. He had no idea Kinata could be this distant and blunt. It was making him want to yell at her.

"If you _do_ get involved in my business, than you can expect to be ignored." She turned away from him, and Sasuke frowned. She was putting up a barrier, not physically, but emotionally. _What the hell is wrong with her? Why the fuck do I care?_ Sasuke felt now that he **needed** to know. She was giving him an obstacle and he wouldn't lose.

"Why Hinata?" Kinata was outright stunned to hear the girl's name brought up randomly.

"What?" Sasuke 'huphed' again, crossing his arms stiffly.

"Why choose Hinata to be your friend?" She seemed to contemplate his question seriously.

"She…doesn't ask, or interrogate me," She stared accusingly his way, but continued, "My past doesn't concern our present, since in the Ninja Academy, it doesn't matter to us both. That's not what our friendship is based off of. We don't define ourselves with our bloodlines." She took a deep breath, fully focused on avoiding Sasuke's eyes, finishing her explanation.

"And, when I first met her, I seen the same desperation and courage that I have in her." This left the raven-haired boy perplexed and surprised. Kinata, desperate? Hinata, courageous?

"Wh…what do you mean?" He wasn't sure why he had just hesitated, but he felt as if they were now talking about more personal and intimate matters. He didn't have the motivation now to search her own objectives, but was curious now about _who_ she was.

"I," Kinata was now the hesitating one. She brought her hand up to brush it through her hair. The topic was making her nervous, causing Sasuke to tense. "I had a family tragedy…when I was 5."

She took a break to recollect the memories despite not wanting to. It was obvious to the boy that just saying those nine words were daunting to the girl. Sasuke rearranged his position so that he was facing the sideways Kinata. She had been avoiding his presence but he needed to observe her expressions to know the extent of her past. She probably wouldn't go into details and Sasuke was okay with that. He figured it would be like her asking him to talk about the Uchiha massacre. His left leg was now pressed against his chest, and his right leg was lying flat on the ledge. He relaxed his body, something he hadn't done in awhile being with another.

"Enemy ninjas came for my clan, mainly for political reasons. I was saved because of my sensei. The others…" She clenched her fists. Her tone was strained, and she bent her head while Sasuke saw her eyes narrow in the distance, looking at an invisible scene. "…so I'm what's left, besides my old instructor."

Sasuke had been intense at observing her the whole time, and knew that she was far from being deceptive. This traumatic event mirrored his own and how he felt.

"Look, I know where you're coming from." His tone had an edginess to it, yet an ounce of understanding; something only the Uchiha kid could away with.

"And how's that?" She was skeptical, fully turning to him. The moon was out now and it played with her features. Sasuke found it entrancing. She was attractive in many ways. He leaned in closer, though she didn't seem to notice or care. His eyes were hard.

"Tch. You never heard about the Uchiha?" She genuinely appeared confused. He raised an eyebrow at that. Everyone in Konoha knew. How deprived was this girl? Then it clicked – she wasn't originally from Konoha. She couldn't be if she didn't know. She had to have been from somewhere else, and these enemy ninjas were most likely still after her. _That_ was why she couldn't trust anyone. _That_ was why she had just suddenly joined the Ninja Academy. Sasuke frowned. He couldn't believe how much this changed his perspective on the girl sitting right next to him. She was still waiting for him to explain.

He sighed before telling her his own rough history.

"My past is just the same as your. But my enemy ninja was my older brother." Kinata's expression dropped, her eyes not filling up with pity as he feared might happen, but with a cold fierceness, as if remembering events that were better kept in the dark.

"I'm, damn Sasuke, I'm sorry." It was the first time he'd heard her swear, and her reaction caused him to calm down. He wasn't the type to open up like that, but he figured it was worth it. She seemed worth it. He nodded.

"No need to feel sorry." She huphed, crossing her arms to look away.

"I can feel however I'd like." Her childish tone made Sasuke smirk. The wind picked up immensely and the leaves began to swirl around them. The two sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, taking in the other's story and the sight surrounding them. Soon after, Kinata stood up.

"I should get going. I need to go to my foster home." Sasuke followed suit, his eyebrows scrunched up at the mentioning of a house. He quickly trailed behind her retreating form.

"So what? Your sensei just dropped you off in a random village to fend for your own with strangers?" Kinata rolled her eyes. Sasuke glared at the teasing stunt.

"No Sasuke. He knew the people personally. Or at least he knew their parents. Anyway, he has to be on the look out for shinobi that want to kill me. I think I took on the better side of the deal." Her words were flat at his annoyed eyes, but he let out a long breath after hearing her truthful words, verifying what he'd assumed earlier. She spun around again, and backtracked their steps to jump down from the building, landing silently on her feet. Sasuke was right in sync with her.

"Fine. I'll walk you home." Kinata shook her head, taken back by his out of character offer. Then again, he'd been acting strange the entire night. Perhaps it was because they had a lot in common. She started to walk down the street, with Sasuke next to her, glaring at her silent protest. Kinata sighed. He made her do that countless times or so she was starting to see.

"Half-way is alright." Sasuke's glare deepened.

"Why's that?" She shrugged, glancing at her feet. He could tell she wouldn't answer.

"So who do you live with?" Kinata was changing the subject again, and Sasuke was realizing it was a tactic of hers when she wanted to move on in conversation.

"Alone." He answered. She gave him an odd look.

"For how long?" He shrugged.

"Since it happened." He had no need to elaborate. She couldn't help but sympathize with the guy next to her. His warm presence beside her only strengthened the mutual feeling.

"So you have to look after yourself then." It seemed worded like a question but when Sasuke glanced over to the girl, he found her nodding to herself, as if confirming something. He held back a smirk.

"There are appointed shinobi that drop in to check on me, once in awhile. But yeah, I look after myself." They were approaching busier streets. Despite the night getting really late, people throughout Konoha occupied the streets no matter what the hour. Kinata wrapped her arms around herself, contemplating her next actions.

"Oh. Can I…" She hesitated, which instantly caught Sasuke's attention.

"What?" She stepped to the side, pulling his arm along with her. He allowed her to do so, curious about her intentions. She led them into a weapon's shop. There were a few ninjas inspecting the various blades, bombs and scrolls. Kinata strolled to the far corner to be alone. She eyed him as he gave her a questioning look.

"I need to know something." He lifted a brow, waiting for her to continue.

"Was this date random?" The implicated word 'date' not only threw him off, but her suddenly serious tone did too. Before he could answer however, she was handing him the VERY trap he'd set the night before over her. He tried to control his probably alarmed face, up until he locked eyes with her. No. It was clearly pointless to lie. Sasuke could read that his immediate reaction had already given it away and that she was piecing it all together.

"Why go to the trouble…?" Her whispered words again took him off guard. This girl made him think twice about what to expect. He was naturally tense, having been put on the spot. He forced his body to relax, and then shrugged.

"At first I saw you as a possible rival." He wasn't going to tell her about his original suspicions of her being a spy. She wouldn't take to that kindly. Kinata frowned, her face scrunched up in thought, but he had to follow up or she would begin to assume things.

"As time passed, I've realized…you have more…and less than the average ninja. It intrigued me. That's all." She shook her head, as if disagreeing with his own defensive words.

"Then why track me? And why do you want to figure out my locations? And how do you know if I have more or less?" It was like being pounded, only they weren't fists, only harsh questions. Confusion and disbelief flowed from her. He stepped towards her, closing the distance between them. To Sasuke's amazement, the girl held her ground, her eyes hardening as if preparing for a fight. He wanted to throw _her_ off, as payback for the countless times she'd done it to him. It hadn't worked at all.

"You _do_ have more to offer," Sasuke felt completely uncomfortable offering the compliment, despite its subtleness, "and when I tracked you, it was to verify how little you have." He wasn't sure if she was still lying about being homeless – more so when she'd refused him in letting him walk her home. The atmosphere changed. Kinata's body went tight as a spring. Her face went neutral, void of any emotions. Her fist closed. Sasuke had to keep from growling in irritation.

In all reality, any of the girls in his class wouldn't care if he were following them, they would be ecstatic, yet with Kinata was left offended beyond comprehension.

"Kay. Thanks for the concern, Sasuke, but I'm fine on my own. I don't need a stalker to decide whether I have everything _he_ thinks I should have." Somehow her brief and blunt reply managed to come out in smooth tone, like a silky warning. It infuriated the boy to hear her say this to his face however. He felt like punching the wall beside them. _What. The. Fuck? I'M trying to be considerate for a fucking once, and SHE'S going to blow ME off!?_ Sasuke's mind rolled over angrily at these thoughts. His glare wouldn't let up.

"Not concern. Curiosity. And don't flatter yourself," He moved away from her, "a stalker would be wasting their time with you." He coldly left her standing alone in the store, exiting in his usual way – with his hands in his pockets, ignoring the world around him.

Kinata sighed, content that her plan had worked for a change. He was too smart and she could tell he knew something was up about her living conditions. As soon as she'd seen his shock at seeing the timer she'd known it had been him all along. She'd suspected something when he had kept asking about where she lived from the get-go. That was definitely NOT good. She had to stop his prying right now.

The farther she kept the Uchiha boy away from her, the better it'd be for both of them.

When Kinata made it to the Iwatsuru residence, she could sense danger. The alley in which they lived in had very few lanterns, adding to the eerie air. Kinata had to remind herself to be as quick as possible concerning her retrieval of a new pair of clothes. Tonight was the night their son had died. She was so not looking forward to even entering the house.

Once she stepped near the door, hoping they'd have passed out, she sighed. Arguing could be heard inside, and she knew she'd be entering a world of fire, so to speak. As soon as her body felt ready, she pushed open the door. The hinges creaked, making her wince. The voices silenced. The door closed.

"Hmmm…an' looks wa' brings 'erself ta _**our**_ home." They were slurred, angry words. Kigetsu's face had red hues dominating his usual pale complexion, leaning lazily against the fridge. Mura was sitting slumped in one of the kitchen chairs, her eyes glazed over. He began to stumble through the tiny hallway to a now tense Kinata. She avoided eye contact as he came right up to her, using the wall as support to maintain somewhat of a vertical stance.

"Tchya, we don' wan' ya here…girl!" Mura screeched the last part, glaring. Kinata could tell that her eyes were puffy from having been crying.

"Yea! I tol' ya ta stay~away." Kinata frowned. His breath reached her nose, the stench consumed of alcohol. It was almost overbearing.

"I…I know. I'm sorry. I just, I need to grab a new set of clothes." Kigetsu narrowed his eyes and Mura let loose a drunken giggle.

"She want~n new clothes!?" Kinata shook her head, but before she could correct the misunderstanding (she meant to switch her old attire, not get anything brand new), Kigetsu shoved her against the door.

"Ya be demandin' shit now! We pervidin (providing, he's drunk) fer ya…we don' have ta, ya know? An' we tol~n~ya ta STAY…AWAY." He glowered at her while she held back a glare. It was hard as hell.

She knew however how pointless it was trying to talk sense into them with their current intoxicated states. So she kept her comments to herself, and waited instead to see if he might allow her to grab some clothes. She could always take a dip in the pond by the Academy and wait it out there until class. It was dark and no one would be the wiser, albeit it'd be a chilly swim.

"I said, get de HELL OUTTA HERE!" His furious tone took Kinata by surprise as he pushed her harshly against the door, so much that the hinges broke and she was falling backwards. Kigetsu grunted at her crumbled form in the street from which the door had dropped. Mura crept up behind him, carrying a half full bottle of sake.

"Ya ninjas…ya taken everything…" The woman mumbled, glaring still at Kinata as the girl began to pick herself up. Kigetsu snorted in agreement, stepping out and kicking her right side before she could even stand. The hit brought her to her knees. The impact wasn't meant for precision but for him to release his anger.

"My boy…ye even get it, stupid ass girl! MY BOY…taken…my parents…an' YOU," his words altered from the slurs to sudden clarity, "YOUS all we left with…tch…an' we don' even wantchya." He stepped over the door, grabbing a fistful of Kinata's hair. The painful tug earned a whimper from the girl.

Mura laughed at the scene.

"Show 'er, Kigetsu! Show 'er! We mean whats~we's says when we's says DON'T. COME. HOME." He dragged her into the middle of the alley, slapping her face. Kinata tensed, ignoring the small discomforts. They could be cruel, but she had restraint. Kinata held onto the image of Gramps-Izu and Grams-Susano. She had mastered enduring pain. This abuse compared to that was **nothing**. She had to remind herself of the Iwatsuru's own pain. They were lashing out for the reason of loss. So she remained silent, letting him finish his tirade.

"Oh I will! Being a smart ass, no' speaking, like she's be too good fer us, demandin' shit, COMING as she pleases…" The more Kigetsu ranted, the more he infuriated himself. Kinata closed her eyes. Just as she did, she felt knuckles clash into her left eye. There had been no time to dodge the move, as it had gone unseen and unexpected. She stumbled back, out of his grasp, falling on her back. Her shoulders tightening up for battle. Cradling her throbbing eye, Kinata risked voicing her opinion. This was going too far for being out in public. If anyone were to walk by, problems would arise. And no one would be in good favor towards Kinata, as these guardians barely felt ANY allegiance to her.

"I didn't **want** to come. I had to change my clothes." Her tone was flat. Kigetsu gave her an icy stare. She was observing him with her right eye. He lowered himself to her level, his balance completely off. They stared one another down for a silent moment, until he gave up, grunting in an annoyed manner.

"Get da hell outta here girl." He yelled it as he stumbled his way back to the entrance. Mura was leaning against the door frame, her hands crossed and her face smug. Kigetsu passed the woman but she didn't follow, much to Kinata's disappointment. Instead, Mura spat at the ground before her.

"You ninjas…ya makes me sick!" Kinata slowly stood up, giving her a blank look. The young girl shook her head and turned around. The furious woman's face instantly became pleased as she threw her glass bottle at the girl's arm, slicing her right arm considerably. Kinata flinched from the collision. The sake dripped from her arm, as it had been half full. It made the open wound sting. Her nose became scrunched up at the intense smell. She applied pressure to the long gash but otherwise held her composure.

Mura left Kinata there, mumbling incoherent words as she went inside.

"…worthless piece a shit…no' our problem." The woman didn't come back, much to Kinata's relief.

The girl sighed. _What a night,_ she thought tiredly to herself, slowly walking away from their home. Now that it was over, she could make her way to the pond to clean herself up, get a few hours of rest, and get to class. She would have to sneak some clothes from a side-shop however, because she'd worn the set for 3 days now. They were beginning to smell. Kinata huphed to herself, irritated that she'd have to sink so low as to steal, but her situation wasn't necessarily her fault. She still felt the guilty and shame feelings.

As she took off, a shadowed figure crept along the roof lines. An astonished pair of dark eyes waited for her absence so that he could take off home. What he had just witnessed had left him speechless. He would have to confront her tomorrow. He already knew that she'd be defensive and angry, but he _had_ to, for her sake.


	13. Chapter 12 Forbearance

**~Chapter 12~**

Forbearance

As Iruka-sensei droned on, Sasuke's patience grew thin. Kinata hadn't shown up yet. His hands were now clenched white from his pent-up frustration. He hadn't received a second of sleep last night. Instead, only memories of a girl had flooded his mind, the very girl he was waiting to see.

He wasn't sure whether he should be worried or angry. It was obvious to him that her living condition could be – no, _were_ considered abusive. But he was more annoyed that Kinata would allow it. The scenes replayed in the Uchiha's head as it had all through the last 12 hours.

Sasuke wanted to leave Kinata alone for good after having departed the store. His intuition had kicked in though, and strongly. It was an intense nagging that felt wrong, and it had to do with Kinata. He was glad he hadn't ignored it.

So rather than walk home, he had decided on pinpointing Kinata's home. He had reasoned that if she was telling the truth it would sate his curiosity over the girl. So, as silent as his stealth skills could allow, he'd crawled alongside the rooftops of the buildings. He kept a leisure distance from Kinata's figure, but had done well in keeping tabs on her. That was until they came up to a darker neighborhood, and not just considered that for its lighting. That alley was known for low-lifes.

Sasuke had planted a secure spot behind an uprising tower above a run-down apartment complex across from the small house that Kinata had paused at. He narrowed his eyes at her clear hesitation before opening the door.

It wasn't long, perhaps a minute, before yells were heard from inside. Of course Sasuke was concentrating his senses to hear and see just what was happening, but if was still muffled. A shoving noise resonated against the door, and it suddenly broke, causing Sasuke to jump a little. He was on one knee, but had tensed at seeing Kinata on her back, lying on the old wooden door. A woman's voice instantly crossed his hearing.

"Ya ninjas…ya taken everything…" They were slurred words. Sasuke's face scrunched up in disgust. _Drunk idiots, against ninjas…when they live in a village founded by them?_ He watched as Kinata tried to pick herself up only for a man's foot to appear, kicking her in the right side, sending Kinata to her knees. The man stepped out. He was nothing that Kinata couldn't handle, so Sasuke held himself back from jumping down there and kicking the man several times.

"My boy…ye even get it, stupid ass girl! MY BOY…taken…my parents…an' YOU, YOUS all we left with…tch…an' we don' even wantchya."

 _So his son died? Some fucking excuse!_ Sasuke thought coldly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as the woman's voice came back, along with a face. She was clearly just as drunk as her spouse (so he assumed the two were married, or she was a whore).

"Show 'er, Kigetsu! Show 'er! We mean whats~we's says when we's says DON'T. COME. HOME."

The retched man grabbed her hair and dragged her a few feet into the middle of the alley and slapped her face. Sasuke was brought to his feet by the sight. Why the hell wasn't she doing anything?

"Oh I will! Being a smart ass, no' speaking, like she's be too good fer us, demandin' shit, COMING as she pleases…" Sasuke was ready to intervene, having had enough of Kinata's irresponsive reaction. She could take on both of these sickening humans without even breaking a sweat. And they definitely needed to be put in their places. He couldn't stand to see her taking such abuse. Suddenly he was frozen upon seeing her face after being punched in the left eye.

Kinata was calm, staggering back and falling from the impact. She was breathing hard and biting her lip from saying anything, as if she wouldn't fight them, no matter what. Something was holding her back. Sasuke was breathing hard, his blood boiling. _Why?_ The one word hissed in his head over and over again. This was none of his business. She'd even told him that not even an hour ago. Why did he care about her pathetic situation? Why would he get involved to stop an issue she already could? Why would she NOT stop this herself? He was so furious, until he heard her clear words.

"I didn't **want** to come. I had to change my clothes." Her voice was deadpanned. Sasuke wasn't sure how to take those two comments. The man apparently didn't either as he crouched clumsily down to her level. They stared hard at one another for a good minute before the guy stood up.

"Get da hell outta here girl." He loudly told her as he walked back into the house. The woman stayed outside with an arrogant look on her face. It made Sasuke want to throw a shuriken at her.

"You ninjas…ya makes me sick!" She screeched after spitting near Kinata.

Sasuke was relieved to see that Kinata had finally decided to leave, shaking her head at the drunken woman. Sasuke closed his eyes for a split second to take a deep breath when he heard a bottle breaking. He glanced down over the edge to see Kinata glaring at a large slash going down from the pivot of her shoulder to almost her elbow. At her feet lay a broken glass bottle. His mouth was agape as the woman was already turning inside, mumbling something. He could hear Kinata sigh, but otherwise she was already walking away from the alley in a sluggish manner.

The Uchiha boy had wanted to go after Kinata, actually upset and concerned for her condition (physically and mentally). He couldn't process the right words that would soothe her, as that was far from his forte. Besides that, he didn't want her to actually believe he _was_ a stalker, since he'd begun following her again – though he was determined it was to be the last time. He had made it home only to miss out on a whole night's sleep.

Iruka-sensei began to hand out a morning worksheet. Sasuke swiftly wrote his answers on it, welcoming the distraction. He had mulled over Kinata's predicament countless times but couldn't find a practical connection that would explain what he'd seen. Why would her respectable sensei choose such an abusive foster home? She had even praised them as if they were highly skill shinobi in class, not alcoholics. It _did_ explain the unnatural cuts and bruises, which she had laughed off as her mistakes for being terrible in training.

Sasuke paused in the middle of his assignment when the classroom door opened. He glanced over, only to have his heart drop and his throat tighten.

It was her.

She appeared worse off than Sasuke had imagined.

Her right arm was wrapped in a make-shift tourniquet. Her left eye had puffed up, the light purple and blue discoloration setting into her usually flawless complexion. She had a restless face and a slumped form, causing some of the classmates to even whisper.

Iruka-sensei took one look though and shook his head in irritation.

"Kinata, you're late again! And training on the grounds is NO excuse to miss out on the paper proportion of the academy! Your fellow peers must endure it, and you're no exception. I am getting tired of your tardiness." His ranting was now nothing new to Kinata (or anyone for that matter), having chewed her out on four other accounts.

She'd always blamed coming in an hour or so after class had started on practicing taijutsu. At first it had impressed their teacher who admired her hard work. Yet he'd been forced to intervene when she was making a habit out of it. The class could understand Iruka-sensei's frustration since it was a disruption – Kinata simply couldn't follow basic orders, much like Naruto.

Sasuke on the other hand sat glued to his spot, glaring down at their patronizing instructor with his body rigid. He had a mind to yell out at the man. If he had ANY idea what Kinata had been through last night, he would shut the hell up! Sasuke was so tempted, but kept his cool. That was until Kinata responded. She had glanced down at her feet, sincerely apologetic, with tiny tears forming in the corner of her eyes. It was discomforting for Iruka-sensei, but she covered up her sorrowful mood by smiling in a cheesy way, muttering,

"I'm really bad with my timing…but I can work on that. Cut me some slack, Iruka-sensei, I'm just trying to stay fit."

Some of the girls giggled good-naturally at her diss to herself, while Iruka-sense's eye twitched. Sasuke almost felt his mouth drop.

 _Are you fucking kidding me? How the HELL does she do it? How the hell does she come to class, with that happy-go-fucking-lucky façade? How can she possible forget EVERYTHING that has just happened to her last night?_ Sasuke's mind was in overdrive as he watched her take a seat next to Hinata (who by now knew to save her a seat). The two quietly greeted each other happily while Iruka-sensei handed her the same work that the rest were working on. Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off of her joyful yet stunning performance. Because underneath, he knew her true self and the raw pain that HAD to exist from the neglect and abuse she received consistently. He was blown by her endurance that she kept hidden from everyone…with one exception.

And he was **damn** ready to let her know. He _had_ to gain her trust.

When class was dismissed for lunch, the boy had a lot to think about. Everyone went to their own place, but he noticed Hinata handing Kinata over a dumpling before going to the Hyuga residence alone. Kinata had muttered a grateful "Thanks!" before walking by herself to the park. He was now even concerned about her minor lapses in meals. He shook his head to himself, though the lack of nutrition she got bothered his every nerve just as much as her living conditions.

He was becoming too involved with this girl, but his mind wouldn't let it go.

When they came back, Sasuke had a plan. Kinata was already inside, the first one there actually. Iruka-sensei was reading some old scrolls silently, paying them no mind. Sasuke strode over to the middle seat next to her, casually taking his spot. She had been too consumed in a map to notice his approach, but when she did, she gave him a puzzled look. He ignored it, pulling out some papers to begin writing down the problems on the board. So she too paid no attention to him. Hinata had to sit on the right, away from her friend, and was confused yet again by the Uchiha's decision; but she said nothing much to his relief.

The other girls, as they entered however, did. They were in a frenzy over why he would choose to sit next to _her_. Sasuke had no problem overlooking them, but he couldn't help how irked he felt at their attitudes to the girl next to him. He admired her, for the exception of how weak she'd been last night. An hour into class he noticed Kinata's physical uneasiness. She squirmed in her seat, something she never did. Her fists were taut for the majority of the lecture (on hand signs) and she barely moved her eyes from their instructor. At first Sasuke had thought it was because of her wounds, until they'd all had a moment to themselves (Iruka-sensei had to step out to discuss some important issue with a chuunin).

Sasuke had moved his body in her direction, expecting her to do the same towards him to engage in conversation, even if negatively to question him. Instead, she used her free time to thoroughly add notes to the sheets over the Hebi and Ryu hand signs. It was evident that she wanted nothing to do with him. Hinata considered this normal behavior. She eyed Sasuke nervously though, picking up on a problem between the two. She was probably piecing the facts together, knowing they'd spent last night together for whatever reason.

The high resentment from the other girls hadn't disappeared. Most of them either appeared disgusted or had icy stares directed at Kinata. Sasuke wanted to desperately stand up and tell them all off. Yet he had forbearance in situations such as these. He was an Uchiha known for his composure.

Kinata scribbled away, keeping her focus on the paper in front of her, still ignoring everyone around her. Sasuke inspected her work, marveling at the painstaking calculations on there. They hadn't even started the link of the signs with chakra and the deductions of levels (while including stamina), yet she'd already went ahead to guess just what Iruka-sensei would ask of them.

When their teacher came back, the class quieted down. Throughout the lesson Kinata hadn't given one opinion – another oddity. Naruto was in the other row from them, having chosen to sit next to Shikimaru to cheat off of him. He had glared and mentioned how "stupid" Sasuke was for sitting next to _his_ friend, but now the blonde kid was throwing worried glances her way. She had an open and friendly mind and would always include herself with the discussions. But for the time her whole demeanor, when it wasn't tense, was spaced out.

As soon as class ended, Kinata had summoned a profound energy to be out of there before anyone. Sasuke swore under his breath, trailing after her. Once he'd caught up to her outside, he grabbed her shoulder (her left, careful not to hurt her right). She jumped a bit, but spun around, causing the long dark strands to blow dramatically passed her face. Her facial expression froze upon seeing him, and then hardened considerably. Sasuke stood for a second, letting his hand drop. He could tell how distraught she was by instinctively withdrawing herself.

"What do you want?" She kept her voice low, but it sounded almost annoyed and hurried. He frowned at her hostile reaction towards him. He kept his cool, like usual, though.

"Hmph. You hardly ate. Figured you might be hungry." She looked ready to retort in an angry fashion, but stopped mid-way. Her face became blank after she seemed to process his words.

"How do you know that?" His frown deepened. She sounded suspicious.

"Wild guess." She returned his frown, making him nervous to continue, appearing cocky on the outside. "I want to finish our conversation from last time."

He could feel his voice fade in the sentence as he took in her now confused face. The students passed them and he could see their curious and baffled expressions. Sasuke had not only chosen to sit next to Kinata, but he was now talking to her outside of school. It was definitely starting a lot of gossip.

"I thought we had." She said softly, throwing him off. Her moods changed like the inconsistencies of weather. What he didn't know was how touched inside she felt for him trying to get to know her better despite having blown him off last time. He surely had guts.

"Tch. For you. Not for me." Her eyes narrowed slightly at his sarcastic comment. She didn't need this right now. She was in a grumpy mood, hungry, and in pain. Kinata turned her head away, watching their classmates walk off, still staring at the two. She didn't answer at first when she closed her eyes, irritating the Uchiha. The wind danced with her hair as she thought.

"No." There wasn't even an explanation to follow, and he waited a half a second for one. Her retort was sharp and unyielding, as were her usually lit up eyes. The response only angered Sasuke, who had his fists clenched.

"Why?" His voice was cold, but inside he cringed at this newfound rejection. Not necessarily that he'd mind a girl who would dismiss him (more so because he had never gave them a chance to) but that _she_ had done it carelessly and without reasoning. Kinata sighed, dropped her hands to the side.

"Why did you sit by me?" The change of subject only irked him more, and now he was showing it. His dark eyes pierced into her golden/brown ones.

" **You** expect **me** to answer when you won't?" His tone was icy. So he wasn't exactly the greatest at confrontation when feelings were involved. Kinata shook her head, displaying her equal annoyance with him. Again, it was such a different emotion directed at him that he had to take a deep breath.

"You're insane." Her nonchalant response earned the infamous glare of the Uchiha boy.

"What?" He hissed. _I try to take her out…and_ _ **I**_ _get called insane? This is a fucking joke._

"Do you have ANY idea how…how _uncomfortable_ I was, sitting inside there, with all those girls scowling at me…because of YOU!" She was slowly losing her cool too, her voice having risen a bit from her pent up frustration. Sasuke was going to tell her to shove off when he'd registered her words. He almost wanted to laugh at her ridiculous reason. He let her calm down a minute as he re-gathered his confidence. So she hadn't turned him down from preference but simply from the intimidation of his "fanbase." _Those stupid fucking girls actually got to Kinata. Damn._

"Ignore them. They mean nothing me." Her face strained in a bothered way.

"That's great. I don't _care_ if they mean nothing to you. To me though, they do. My only opponents should be on the battlefield, from different lands. Not the ones sitting in the same classroom! That's not something I can just… _ignore_." She said the last part with impetuous scorn. Again, Sasuke felt as if he were standing before the more matured kid. Mixed emotions coursed through him. He admired her for her logic and the confidence behind it, but he was pissed that the situation was ruining his chances with helping her.

"How do you expect to become a powerful ninja if you can't ignore the jealousy of your rivals?" He shot back at her with full force. She winced, stepping away from him. The tension within their conversation was affecting their chakra flow, and it physically made the space around them stiffen with heat. The other students were now gone, leaving the two alone.

"I never **wanted** to become powerful. And why should they be my rivals? I want nothing that they all clearly do, Sasuke." Her voice was quiet and low. He grit his teeth against the obvious blow to his ego. "Don't assume you know me Sasuke. What I want and expect in life, it's just…it's not the same as what you want and expect. Okay? So please, stop trying to figure me out."

Kinata's eyes were beginning to get watery unpredictably from her muddled explanation, and although her voice had been strong at the start, by the end she sounded miserable. Sasuke wanted to rid his damaged ego so that he could deny her pitiful request after seeing her stand before him, clearly forlorn inside. But the Uchiha had his pride to consider.

"Whatever Kinata." Instant regret bubbled inside him as he saw her flinch from his venomous words, but she spun around to walk abruptly away from him.

Sasuke couldn't move. He couldn't even think. He just watched the hurt girl track down the path to the alley he'd been down last night - the one where she'd been mentally and physically abused.

And he hadn't treated her any better. He threw his anger at her when she'd given him justifiable reasons for not wanting to hang out. So rather than compromise with a clear head, he'd resorted to low standards, dismissing her before she could allow any more injuries to his ego, even _knowing_ what she had to endure at her home.

He felt sick with himself.

He could have handled her distancing tactics better. It was only natural that she would try to push him away. Inside, the girl probably felt ashamed and had convinced herself to keep everyone as far away as possible from discovering the humiliating secret. Sasuke growled to himself when she was completely out of sight.

And he had just let her go.

HE, Sasuke Uchiha, had just let the one girl he respected head back to that secret of hers, feeling alone, unaided, and deserted. He knew that deep inside he had felt those same feelings on some nights, due to his brother's heartless actions. No one had come to his rescue? Why should he do so for her? He shook his head at those selfish thoughts. It was for that reason he felt compelled to go after Kinata.

He dug his fists into his pockets, returning to his empty house, desperately trying to keep Kinata from his raging thoughts.

Kinata knew that she had revealed way too much of her emotion than she'd meant to when she'd talked to Sasuke. Her control had vanished when he had started to act so cocky, seemingly knowing what _she_ wanted. Kinata had never been given the chance to even TALK about what _she_ wanted. It was always centered on what she had to _do_. That usually meant training and to be secretive, keeping her identity safe. It meant moving from place to place, while forgetting the raw pain of having bonds ripped from her over and over again. It meant that the one thing _she_ wanted, she would NEVER get – her mother, her sister and her home.

He had **no clue** what _she_ wanted. Nobody did. Nobody ever could. Tears ran down her face now. She wouldn't go back to the Iwatsuru family, though she'd uncounsciously went that way. She was stressed out, and her body wouldn't ease up from the physical strain of last night. Right after she'd left their house last night, she'd went to the lake and had just made it into the lake when a jounin had found her while on a routine scouting walk. He had scolded at her, completely overseeing her wounds, believing that she was out late playing around. Kinata had taken off, scared of being found out, only to get lost in the streets. She's passed out by a tree after hours of searching for familiar landscapes. It was rough terrain but from the demanding day, she'd mentally been exhausted and had slept through the rising sun. It had caused her to be tardy at class, receiving a tedious lecture from Iruka-sensei.

He had almost pushed her passed her limits, but she'd found the willpower to keep it together. What had taken its toll on her composure was the persistent Uchiha boy. She was positive that he'd be done with her after her rude comment (and his too). Yet after lunch he'd chosen to sit next to her. She could've easily have had no problem with it (she was great at ignoring him) but for the fact that every single girl in the room had the vibe to kill her. At that point, she'd been fed up with it all.

 _Why does every person I meet want_ _ **nothing**_ _to do with me, and the one person that I want nothing to do with, WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!?_

Her mind felt fuzzy as she finally found a nice spot under a tree a few miles from the academy. She couldn't afford to be late tomorrow. Her body fell down in a heap, getting out a worksheet that Iruka-sensei always handed them. She rarely did them, but it'd be a good distraction for tonight.

Her thoughts couldn't fathom why the popular and elite male seemed fond of her. Maybe not really in the 'I want to date you,' kind of way, but Sasuke had some kind of obsession over her predicament that had her frightened and frustrated. If she wasn't going through so much at the time she would've been almost flattered and grateful, but it was only causing her more problems. If he got close to her, it would make the situation more dangerous – for the both of them. Kinata was done having to see those she became close to die because of her.

And she definitely wasn't proud of the living predicament. Master Yamamoto would recoil if he ever found out about the mistreatment. He would scold her to take action.

But what could she do? She shook her head. That was the issue – there was no answer right now. She just had to wait it out until she graduated. Then she could put in a request for her own small apartment designated for the shinobi, which came out of their paycheck. She'd already researched into it, and knew that she could make it until then.

With an exasperated sigh, she began answering the simple worksheet. She smiled at the thought that with the Ninja Academy and her lessons, she could count on those to be the only easy problems in her life.


	14. Chapter 13 Confrontations

**~Chapter 13~**

Confrontations

Sasuke left Kinata alone for the next few days. He'd been royally pissed off by her extremely distant mood, and it'd only gotten worse. It was like he didn't exist to her. In class, he had chosen several times to sit nearby her (not right next to her though, as he'd learned from his previous mistake) and she wouldn't spare him a glance, not even once. Outside of the Academy, if he made the slightest move towards her, she would take off so fast that once it had left Hinata stunned.

What annoyed the Uchiha the most however was how much attention she'd been giving Naruto. She must've hinted at the fact that she was upset with Sasuke, and of course the blonde boy had latched on to that news. It clearly made him giddy. They went to lunch once to eat ramen. Naruto had even walked with her for practically the whole night on the training grounds when she'd given up trying to help the boy with his shadow clone jutsu (Sasuke had to spar with Byakuya so he had been forced to see the two together).

Sasuke couldn't stand it. Naruto most likely didn't even know about Kinata's predicament, so why would she choose _him_. If anything, it was to keep Sasuke away (everyone knew how much the two boys couldn't stand each other). Naruto had **no** control, **no** manners,and **no** respect. Sasuke was infuriated by Kinata's preference in company so much that he needed to change it. His practical sense was drifting away because of the girl. It was driving Sasuke mad.

So the day finally came when he had worked up the courage to say what needed to be said. It was Friday, right before the weekend. He figured a subtle approach would be his best alternative. The students were standing leisurely around in the classroom, waiting for Iruka-sensei to show so that they could go to the training grounds to work on taijutsu. It was tiresome to first come to the Academy and then far outside, but that was how their teacher began class.

Sasuke dragged his hand through his spiky hair, letting out a silent sigh. He'd been leaning against the furthest wall from the door the entire time. After he'd told Sakura to leave him alone (she was trying her best to use up all of her time with him, as Ino would be back for the next week – her punishment was a suspension for one week) he'd kept to himself, going over how he'd advance up to Kinata. When she strolled in, her aura was back to her truly cheerful self. Naruto came over to her right away, making Sasuke's eyes twitch, though he was positive no one seen, since everyone seemed busy in their own conversations. Hinata had taken the day off for family purposes (the Hyuga family had the right to dismiss the girl for whatever reason).

Sasuke kept eyeing her through his peripheral vision. She still refused to acknowledge him. Naruto had her do a coordination test, making some of the classmates laugh when she could do it but Naruto couldn't. Kinata was laughing at her friend in good humor, her smile infectious, as the others tried the test and began laughing too. Sasuke frowned. She had such an easy-going personality. She didn't deserve the life she had at home. It was only encouraging the Uchiha.

Suddenly Iruka-sensei showed up, and Sasuke kicked himself away from the wall. Their teacher went through a checklist of names and items, giving them a short lecture of today's expectations. Then the class took off. Sasuke was ready to engage in his plan. Once out he waited until they had just reached the outline of the trees leading up to the training grounds.

Sasuke had strategically placed himself kitty-corner from Kinata, just beyond her peripheral but still in his reach. Naruto was up ahead walking next to Iruka-sensei, telling him about the coordination test he learned from the Hokage. The moment they walked into the woods, Sasuke grabbed Kinata's left hand silently, pulling her back. Only a few of their peers passed them, still talking about the test Naruto had shown everyone, and thus paying the two no mind. Her face snapped to him, shocked to see that he was the one pulling her back. He nodded his head backwards, signaling to retreat away from the class. She narrowed her eyes, but to his amazement she complied.

Sasuke was going to knock her out if she didn't, which he had assumed would be the case, but was thankful he didn't have to resort to that. Sasuke let some space lengthen between Kinata as he walked away from the direction of the grounds, still in the privacy of the trees though. When he reached a decent spot he turned around. Kinata mirrored his movements, a good seven feet from him. They stared one another down for a good minute. He couldn't help but admire her symmetrical features, and the clearing skin on her face from where the bruise on her left eye had been, now practically gone. The depths of her eyes felt hypnotizing to Sasuke.

He snapped back to reality when she put her hands on her hips, raising an annoyed eyebrow.

"Well what is it?" He kept himself from glaring at her pushy tone.

"So you're determined to ignore me?" His comment was more of an accusation than a question. It threw her off guard for a second.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped back. Sasuke couldn't help his irritated stance. He took a few steps closer. She tensed, as if she were his prey and she was about to run away. Her eyes remained hard and locked on Sasuke's own.

"I'm not an idiot. What's the real reason for keeping your distance?" This was it. Sasuke was hoping she'd admit her situation to him, but he highly doubted it. It didn't matter though, because he would make her come to her senses, even if he had to threaten her.

Kinata stared harshly at him, her eye slightly twitching.

"You don't give up, do you?" She was definitely annoyed. Sasuke kept from smirking. She was stubborn but so was he.

"Answer Kinata. Or I will for you." She moved her head back in confusion, raising an eyebrow.

"And how does that make any sense?" Sasuke shook his head. She was such an expert at avoiding the topic at hand, despite the seriousness of it.

"Tch. Can you _ever_ answer without questioning first?" He was slightly sarcastic and agitated. Kinata frowned.

"Not with you." He frowned now. She was still taut at what he was implying in this whole conversation. She was nervous deep down. How could _he_ answer why _she_ was staying away from him? Had he figured it out? The idea was daunting.

"Fine. We'll do this the hard way then." His fists clenched as her eyebrows scrunched in uncertainty. What was he talking about?

Sasuke knew he'd have regrets about pushing her into such a stressful situation but it was to help her get out of a worse one.

"Wha…what do you mean by that?" Her strong frontage was disappearing as her words were filled with slight anxiety. He crossed his arms, staring down at her. He was maybe a good two inches taller than her.

"Those foster parents of your…exactly how _well_ do they treat you?" He mocked her, and he hit the right nerve. Her whole demeanor morphed into that of a defensive warrior, ready for battle. She glared at him.

"Why's that concern you AT ALL?" She was doing it again. She was becoming angry and distant. He took a deep breath, sticking his hands in his pockets. He had to keep control of his emotions this time for his plan to work. A strong breeze blew passed them, causing the sunrays to break through the tree branches, highlighting Kinata's features. Sasuke wished he could fully appreciate it, but at the current moment, her eyes were ablaze and guarded.

"Not only does it concern _me_ , but our superiors too…unless you own up already."

Kinata was stunned. She moved her body instinctively away from him, withdrawing all of her emotions. She was now like a closed book.

"I…no, there's no proof." It was an attempt to sound confident but she failed. It was unusual for him to hear her sound like that.

"Hmph. I don't need much for the accusation to be proven a reality. The jounin **will** investigate and later confirm that you're living with abusive drunks." When he'd finally said it aloud, the shock and panic appeared distinctly across her features. Sasuke felt an ounce of guilt as she cast her eyes to the ground, her eyes dropping to the foreboding she must've felt. She was now in a helpless position.

"What do you _want_ from me Sasuke?" Her voice was a whispered hiss, full of desperation. The brewing blame grew more at her voice, and he wanted to blurt out that this wasn't blackmail, but he bit his lip. It technically was but not for the reason that Kinata probably thought. He stepped close to her again so that he was standing right in front of her. He lifted her chin up so that she was staring into his onyx eyes. Having him so near to her had her nervous, he could tell.

"You've got it wrong Kinata. I want nothing from you," he paused at her puzzled look, "I want to help. I don't get why you put up with those pathetic excuses you call guardians." He let out a deep breath, dropping his hand. Her eyes were wide. "I'm," He paused, unsure of why he was going to such lengths for this random girl still. "I want to offer a place for you to stay."

Kinata was left speechless. Her features softened after a silent minute, which made Sasuke restless. She darted her eyes to the side, unable to comprehend his sentimental but generous offer. The boy tried to keep hold of his stand-offish demeanor but found the subtle positive change in her brightening his own mood. After what seemed like forever she turned to him, smiling.

"Okay. I'll stay with you. But you have to keep all of this a secret. And we have to go on as if nothing's happened, alright?" Her voice had the usual air of confidence that had previously been lacking moments ago. Sasuke couldn't stop himself from sighing arrogantly, hiding a small smirk.

"Hmph. Yeah, whatever. Let's skip class and move your crap now." His casual tone caught Kinata off guard. That was becoming a natural occurrence with him.

"Skip class?" He shrugged, turning away to head back to the streets of Konoha. That was apparently his only response. Kinata stood frozen in spot. She glanced behind her, where her classmates would be.

She wasn't the reckless type, especially concerning the Ninja Academy. But Sasuke's proposal was too good to miss out on. It excited her, even if for the childish and selfish reasons that she'd be out of the Iwatsuru family. It was a chance for sanctuary. She was starting to understand that her abusive home was why Sasuke had been so interested in her. Now he would give her space.

She didn't really have a choice in the end either, because Sasuke would most likely go through with his threat. The couple would be under surveillance and worse Kinata's entire situation (including her falsified ID and background) would be taken into consideration. She couldn't risk that.

Her best bet was with Sasuke Uchiha.

She reluctantly followed behind his shadowed figure, realizing another problem arising.

Her once blind-sided attraction with the kid would be nearly impossible now to ignore.

Kinata was nervous. She'd be trembling if it weren't for the intense training her sensei had put her through. Sasuke strolled confidently beside her, ignoring the curious eyes of some of the villagers who knew the two should be in class. No one confronted them though, probably because of the Uchiha prodigy.

Kinata tried to focus on her surroundings but it didn't help. The fact of the matter was that this boy would have to see her living quarters and meet her foster parents. It left her frightened to the core. She was NOT supposed to be allowing strangers into her life, let alone to the Iwatsuru home. He knew exactly where he was going. Kinata puzzled it together that he had to have seen her on _that_ night, the one of Musa and Kigetsu's reminder of their son's death. The other nights before they'd abused her inside. It also meant that he had _still_ followed her after their brutal exchange in the weaponry shop.

Kinata was impressed that he had cared enough to keep spying on her, but it was more probable that he'd been in his persistent mind-set to prove he'd find her place no matter what. And it was shocking since Naruto always referred to him as a 'selfish jerk.'

Nonetheless, the Uchiha boy was now stepping up to the new door of the Iwatsuru household. He glanced back towards her, his face impassive. It reminded her of Daisukozo from the Kusama family. She took a deep breath when he inclined his head for her to come and stand by him. She smoothly did, hiding some of her anxiety. She let out an exasperated sigh. Sasuke gave her a disapproving look.

"Calm down. This will be the last time you have to see them." It was odd advice, as he'd tried to say it in a positive tone. It did help a bit though, as she gave him a small and short smile, nodding. He knocked on the door. Silence met them. The two windows were shut and the blinds covering their view. A dark, ominous feeling crept into Kinata's stomach as she pushed open the door herself, walking into the stuffy and glooming hallway.

Sasuke was scanning the area with absolute scrutiny. He met her eyes with bold encouragement after a few seconds.

"Go grab your things. Do you need help?" She shook her head 'no.'

"Nah. I don't have much to grab. I'll be right back then." Her voice was surprisingly even and controlled. She was genuinely pleased with how well she was holding it together. He gave her a curt nod. Just as Kinata turned her head in the direction of her room, everything changed. Shock had her frozen in spot. There stood Mura, and she was furious.

Her face was red, and her hands were on her hips, eyes narrowing directly at Kinata.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing girl?" Her sudden high pitched scream made Kinata cringe. It was not like the woman to creep up on the young girl, and that explained why her heart was racing and her barriers of silence engaged. She had been taken by surprise.

"She's leaving. For good." The cold, defiant voice beside her felt like a sword slicing through the thick tension in the room. Mura's eyes darted to Sasuke, glaring more into slits as her arms crossed.

"Is that so? And who are you, _boy_?" She laid emphasis on the last word, as if to remind him that _she_ was the adult. Kinata cautiously stepped back to witness the fearless raven-haired ninja stand his guard against an emotionally disturbed woman.

"Sasuke Uchiha. And yea, it's so." The challenge in his voice was clear as day, which in any other circumstance would have had Mura fuming. However, the mention of his name in the beginning had her eyes now wide in fear. It was startling for Kinata to see. How had he done that so easily just by telling her his name? Mura was now backing up, her arms dropping.

"An Uchiha…the last? What business do you have with _her."_ When Mura had indicated Kinata, her face scrunched up in disgust. The action had Sasuke's fists clench.

"Getting _Kinata_ away from scum like _you_." Mura retracted her head as if she'd been physically hit. Kinata bit her lip, not sure what to say, afraid of making the situation worse. Then again, Sasuke seemed to have it under control, even having the upper-hand for whatever reason.

"And I'm just supposed to let you!" She had gained an ounce of cockiness, craning her head in a vicious way. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Kinata held her breath, unable to move. She felt almost numb. It was ironic how terrorized this situation made her feel versus all of the other obstacles she'd had to confront. She felt utterly on her own, for the exception of one boy.

"I don't walk out with Kinata, you won't be walking at all." The blunt threat had both girls stunned. The girl had no idea how far he would go to help her out of there.

"How dare you…" Mura hissed.

"How dare I?" His words were now beyond enraged, as the air around him slowly stirred with chakra. Mura's mouth closed quickly. He walked casually to Kinata's side. He grabbed her wrist, staring directly back into the eyes of the woman.

"Dares are for children." His aura spiked with energy. Kinata felt the urge to release her own chakra to prove a point but figured that might end badly for everyone. She let Sasuke take the lead, which he did with ease. Mura was now intimidated, her face going pale.

"Or, if you really wish, I could just alert a jounin to retrieve Kinata from the abuse you've inflicted on her. Your choice." His voice was clipped. Mura took a quick breath. A jounin would be far more aggressive to the couple. He finally got his point across as the woman 'huphed' in disgust, turning her back to them, but not before waving her hand out as if to say goodbye.

"Take her. As if I'd give two shits less." Then she was gone, locking herself in the master bedroom. But Sasuke's chakra still sizzled with passion, outranking his usual distribution she'd seen before. Kinata took in his solid frame, finally able to move again. She put her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, as his eyes were still glued to the room that Mura had gone in.

"Thanks Sasuke." She gave him a soft and appreciative smile when he looked at her. He had appeared so deadly, but she had snapped him out of his intense trance. The silent exchange between the two proved that nothing else really had to be said. She was more than grateful that he'd stepped in, aiding her with the dreadful confrontation, one she had tried to avoid at all costs.

"Yeah. Sure. Let's just get out of here." He sounded irritated after dealing with Mura, and Kinata completely understood.

"Right. It won't take long to pack." She had gained her confidence back, darting off to the small murky room. She flung a couple of items in a grey bag, one that was now torn and ripped from having used it on so many travels. Sasuke leaned against the door frame, scoping out the room. It sickened him.

She spun around, gasping at his unexpected presence. She figured he'd wait in the hallway. His arms were crossed and his eyebrows drawn down in a disgusted glare. It was a cramped room, with a mat for a bed that had bundled dirty clothes underneath it for cushioning. Kigetsu had taken out all of the furniture when their son had died so that they would be reminded of him. The walls were stained and the corners had signs of mold. There was a window boarded up but otherwise no other means of ventilation. There were a few holes and the smell made Sasuke wrinkle his nose.

"Tch. You really considered this home?" His tone let on to how repulsed he was by the scene before him. Kinata tensed, becoming defensive while frowning.

"No. It was a house to live in. Temporarily." They made eye contact. She didn't want to talk about it. He raised an eyebrow at her clearly retaliated response.

"Whatever. That everything?" He had watched her barely grab anything. Then again, she didn't have personal belongings or a lot of clothes or even accessories. She sighed, walking passed him, tossing her bag over her shoulder.

"Yes… _sir_." He followed close behind, though she wished she could've seen his annoyed face.

"Sir…?" He growled to himself quietly.

Once the two made it outside, Kinata came to a halt just beyond the alley. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting the relived smile show. Sasuke watched her, the ghost of a smirk on his own face. This was what she needed – to be released from the troubles. She opened back up her eyes to stare at the raven-haired boy.

"You can be bossy at times." Her voice was light and sweet, but her criticism struck a chord in the composed Uchiha.

"What?" She smiled at his confused expression. He looked cute when he did that.

"I called you sir. I was teasing you…and that's why I was." His eyes rose in question. She was smiling at him, her eyes lit up, almost wanting to laugh. His eyes rose in question.

"Hmph. And that bothers you?" She began to walk beside him, shrugging.

"Not really. Like back there, it was kind of necessary. And maybe right now." He smirked, glancing at her kind eyes. It was a nice change to see her act the way she did with everyone else, rather than be so cold to him.

"Mm. Oh yeah? Why's that?" He was pushing for a compliment. She shook her head, laughing to herself. The sound had Sasuke's heart in his throat. He was reminded of their natural chemistry again. It sincerely scared him.

"Because, oh Mighty Uchiha, I have no idea where you live. You'll have to lead the way." His controlled features clicked back in place at her mocking comment. He gave a curt nod.

"Fine. Come on then." He nudged her shoulder with his own as he started off, passing her to walk ahead. Kinata stumbled from the attack. She glared playfully at his back. She slugged him in the arm when she had run over to catch up. He looked beside her with shocked eyes.

"What the hell?" Her playful glare was still in place. He calmed down after seeing her.

"You started it." He shook his head at her childish antics. It was like two sides of a sword; at times she could act cruel, distant, mature, and insightful while at other times she was good-humored, fun, and cheerful. She took her eyes off of the villagers around them to look at him, catching him in the act of checking her out.

"What?" Pure curiosity. Her eyes sparkled, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing." He muttered, digging his hands deep into his pockets.

He liked her and that was something he didn't like. It confused him. He was in conflict over the girl now. And here he thought that 'saving' Kinata from her horrible home would ease his feelings.

It'd only made them worse.

The foreign emotions made his stomach clench. He reminded himself to back off. Now that Kinata would be safe he could concentrate on his prior and more important goal: Itachi.


	15. Chapter 14 A Fighting Respect

**~Chapter 14~**

A Fighting Respect

Sasuke decided on stopping at a ramen shop before heading back to his place. Kinata was most likely starving. They sat on stools, side-by-side.

"So…why did you put up with it?" Sasuke had already ordered food for both of them. He leaned forward on the long table which overlooked the kitchen. They had 6 empty stools on their far left, which luckily for the boy were empty. He folded his hands, his eyes scrunched up in wonder at her, almost critically so. She had been dazing off, but her eyes met his right after his question.

"Hmm?" Her lips purred innocently. _She's too distracted for a ninja_ , he thought, biting back a frown, as his eye noticeably twitched. He repeated himself, punctuating each word. She was left confused still. Sasuke closed his eyes to hide his irritation. Of course she would make him elaborate.

"The empty stacks of sake bottle, just tossed everywhere? The sad excuse for a room? The whole place was run down from neglect. Those useless people had no respect for you…and yet you chose to stay there. **Why?** " He finished like a tee kettle at its boiling point. The more he spoke about it the more he began to piss himself off just thinking about where she had once lived. Kinata stared ahead, clenching her own fists.

"Yeah, I know. It may have seemed stupid." She glared hard at the counter, determination setting in her eyes. She brought them back up to meet his dark set of eyes.

"For the honor of my bloodline and sensei, I had to endure it." She looked away again, and the boy was able to breathe easier. Her gaze had been intense and her sharp feminine features had him wanting to squirm, though he'd never show it. Kinata continued.

"They've lost loved ones too." She lifted her head to the side to catch a glimpse of two older boys teasing a very young boy. She bit her lip at the sight and frowned.

"So have we. Why's that justify their actions?" Sasuke snapped. Kinata kept her eyes on the boys in the street. Sasuke followed her direction of attention.

"There are two types of people in this world: those that endure, and those that give up." He wanted to comment but found her stern yet sad face not in the present, but in the past. She was remembering something dear to her. He let her have a quiet minute to herself, observing the tiny kid get pushed into the ground as the other two walked away laughing. The boy pushed himself up after a second of sniffling into the dirt. The little boy shook his head and then walked away.

"My mother gave me good guidance, and my sensei encouraged those words to help me overcome the worst in life. You can fight all you want, but if all you ever do is fight, you'll eventually give up. Enduring ensures that you have another day to live." Sasuke wasn't sure if he believed in this.

"Why not fight _and_ endure?" Kinata smirked, turning back to him. He had his arms crossed now.

"Maybe _you_ can teach me how that works then." Sasuke let the right corner of his lip curve up, actually enjoying the thought of that. Then it hit him.

"Did you feel sorry for them?" She knew that he was referring to her foster family. She made an effort to avoid his accusing eyes.

"I couldn't help it. Even now, I still understand how they feel. They chose a liquidated medicine to numb away their pain. It's the desperation of never being able to see your loved one that pushes people to revert to such means. I get it. I was able to train, and it distracted me…for the most part. They just chose a different distraction." It was like she was explaining this to herself as much as Sasuke.

He felt his throat tighten as she opened up to him, taking in her torn expression, though it only lasted a split second. The depth of a cursed and difficult path shown in her eyes, and it left the boy to wonder just _what_ she had been forced to go through. More so because of what she'd been enduring on her own behalf at the Iwatsuru place.

"Hmph. Sympathy is unheard of to a ninja." Despite the hypocrisy in his words, he had to remind Kinata that she belonged in the present – with him, not her memories, and that people like her previous guardians were not worth her concern. He too knew how torturous the past could be. Kinata sighed.

"I know." It was said in a clipped tone. It gave Sasuke weird vibes, like she didn't want to deal with his lecturing. By then their food was being delivered. They sat in silence as they ate. Sasuke wanted to ask her more about when she'd mentioned her bloodline but he decided against it. Her mood was currently dampened by their last topic. She brewed over it quietly, staring mesmerized at her bowl of soup. He could only sneak a few peeks, not having any knowledge or practice with positive approaches. He felt frustrated. Why was she so suddenly wrapped up in the past?

It wasn't like he could judge her. He too would accidentally get caught up in the dark times to the point were the world felt like crashing down on him. It was precisely why he wanted to stop Kinata from doing the same. He had to brainstorm and find distracting conversation. Definitely not something he was used to. Once they were finished at the ramen shop, Sasuke moved to stand right by Kinata's side. She barely noticed his presence but when they were far enough from the place she turned to him, surprised to find him so close. The sunlight hit her and she began to rub her eyes, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for my, err, absent-mindedness. Thank you though, for feeding me. I promise I'll pay you back someday." He waved her off, wearing a small smirk. He was glad to see her acting herself again.

"It's no problem. You eat like a bird." She gave him a weird look.

"I do not." She looked away, huphing to herself. He wanted to chuckle at her actions, amazed with how at ease he felt around her.

They finally made it to his place. He moved aside when he opened the door to let a very excited Kinata through. She had been impressed upon walking up to it because of its size.

When inside, the girl stared around wide-eyed.

"This all belong to you? It's incredible!" Her previous depressed state of mind had all but vanished, replaced with pure interest. She reminded him of when he'd brought her to the expansive restaurant. He wanted to smirk at her reaction but the subject made him uncomfortable. The boy still had trouble himself when it came to coping with the family heirlooms that had all been passed down to him – because he was the only one left to receive it all.

"…yeah, I guess…" He wasn't as enthusiastic to answer as Kinata had been when questioning. She realized her mistake the moment he replied. This house had been given to him for the worst possible reasons. She forced herself to calm down, albeit still happy.

"So…this is really where I'll be staying?" Her voice had such disbelief in it, scoping out the elegant and spacious rooms on the first level. Sasuke scoffed.

"Clearly. I wouldn't have taken you to a random house." Her smile never wavered though as she ran up to the unsuspecting boy, embracing him gently. His body naturally tensed but before he could relax in her arms, she let go. He bit back a frustrated growl as she darted off in to the following room, ignoring him completely now. She appeared far more interested in his living conditions that in his actual self. He shook his head, tagging along.

"This is so beautiful!" She remarked, gazing at one of Sasuke's favorite pieces of artwork from his childhood. It was a large painting. He had in fact deliberately gone back to his old home to retrieve it, which had practically traumatized him all over again. It was of a young sage, an old samurai, a blind geisha, and an armless ninja; all of which were leaning next to a pond. A mountain rose in the background with clouds at the base. A fish that was mainly golden but with tiny specks of other colors in it had its head popping out of the water, as if to greet the onlookers. The drawing had such detail and bold colors that it awed the girl. They were now upstairs in the main hall, where he could walk by the picture everyday.

Sasuke stood behind her as he admired it.

"Mm. I guess." She turned, blinking up curiously to him. He raised an eyebrow, prepared for the onslaught of questions sure to come.

"What's the title?" He glanced at the picture.

"Paradox of Life." She followed his gaze.

"It helps me meditate." He added, not sure as to why he did. Kinata eyed him.

"How's it help?" He rolled his eyes.

"Anyone ever tell you?" He was smirking at her confusion.

"…you ask too many questions." He finished for her, making her grin. She stole one last glance at the intricate painting.

"Actually many have. I wasn't ever told to stop looking for answers though." He smirked at her back as she continued down the hall. Something about this girl's warm nature pulled him in, like a firefly to the light. He felt a sense of familiarity now, stronger than before, as if he were going through déjà vu. He shook his head at his ridiculous thoughts.

Downstairs the kitchen led outside to a patio, made of redwood and fenced in to block out a secret passageway, which snuck into the forest. He had taken her to the room across from the kitchen that was a fully equipped training room. When they went onto the other side of the house, he had showed her the small bathroom (near the open dining room) and right next to it the living room. This led into a medium-sized storage, which connected to a closet. To the left of this small closet was a secret weaponry room that had another door that led out to the secret passageway.

"In case of an enemy attack. It also leads upstairs to another storage room." Sasuke had stepped inside, waving her over, to check it out. Kinata was barely able to contain her excitement, truly amazed by the hidden halls. The two were just inches apart since the passage was only so big. Kinata didn't seem to mind, and neither did Sasuke.

"It goes outside by the patio, where you can escape into the woods. It's a long tunnel but the structure is nearly impenetrable." He sounded pretty proud, his arms crossing. Kinata smiled.

"Impressive." She whispered but loud enough for the boy to hear. He nodded and turned around to lead them out, yet Kinata still caught a glimpse of his smirk. Right after they had made their way upstairs, where she had been distracted by the 'Paradox of Life' painting.

He finished the tour by going into his master bedroom across from the opening of the staircase, to which they took a right, where another larger training room was. Beside the bathroom was one guest room, fashioned in red and auburn hues. They turned back down the hall to go the other way, passing Sasuke's room again. They took the right where the other room was. All of the spare bedrooms were loaded up with training equipment, which Sasuke ended up apologizing for.

"You won't be able to settle in yet. Tomorrow I can start moving things around." She shrugged, not worried, just slightly overwhelmed by the space. It had been some time since she'd occupied an _actual_ home. The last time had been with her mother and Rin. The Kusama family had a huge house but it was more like a gigantic temple, definitely not very homely. She was gracious to the Uchiha boy for opening up his home to her. He brought her back downstairs into the kitchen where he began to silently make tea.

"You can pick whatever room you want." The water started boiling so he brought over the kettle, pouring her a drink. She smiled up at the detached ninja, his tone intending to sound cool and collected.

"Thanks again Sasuke." He glanced up only to meet her appreciative gaze. He shifted his stance, uncomfortable under her deep eyes.

"I told you, it's no problem." He sat down, taking a sip of the steaming liquid. Then he gave her a cocky look. "And that better be the last time you say thanks. I get that you're thankful Kinata. Got it the fourth time you said it."

She gave him a cheesy smile, enjoying his mumbled rants.

"Sorry, I won't. As long as you get it." She eyed him in a serious manner for a second and there was awkward silence as the exchange of expressions had Sasuke's cheeks flushing slightly. There was so much she clearly wanted to thank him for, more than just the room.

"Hmph." He took another drink, staring away from her to try and hide his embarrassment from their shared moment.

"You can sleep in my room tonight." Kinata's head shot up at this, but Sasuke's face was bent down, his full concentration on his cup.

"W…what?" He sighed. She sounded nervous.

"I already told you, none of the rooms are ready for someone to move in. And I'm not in the mood to prepare them today."

"But why?" He gave her an annoyed look.

"Just trust me." She huphed this time, crossing her hands.

"Yeah, but that'll mean we'll have to sleep in the same bed." She could feel her own cheeks burning at just the mention of it. She was only 12! Sasuke shook his head.

"No, it doesn't. I'll sleep on the couch." She frowned, staring down at the tea.

Something about him gave her comfort. She tried to reason that it was simply because he'd helped her out so much. But there was a deeper part of her, in her gut, telling her that there was more beyond her comprehension. Whatever her connection with Sasuke Uchiha, she had to keep reminding herself of who she was.

Kinata **Ryukotse** …she was part of a clan stained in blood with the curse of death for those near.

It was how Kinata now viewed her bloodline.

To avoid repeats, she would _have_ to keep her distance as best as possible.

Sasuke had convinced her to go shopping with him after they drank their tea. He had explained to her about buying some new kunai knives.

"Let's go here first." He pulled her hand suddenly into a clothes store, surprising the brunette behind him.

"Wha…?" The place had various styles, but the majority was for females. She gave him an odd look, puzzled by his slightly tense stance. He finally stared over to her, his expression trying to be stoic but sadly failing.

"You need clothes." She glared at him, somewhat insulted.

"I have some already." He frowned, having let go of her hand from entering the entrance, folding his arms.

"I'd rather you **not** walk around my home in hand-me-downs. Besides, I can afford it…so why not?" He had finished in a lighter mood, having noticed that his words were hurting more than helping. Kinata sighed, raking her hand through her hair. Sasuke had a blank look, wanting her to just say yes.

"I mean, ugh. I guess…not that you ever give me a chance to back out." His arrogant smirk was back in place, at least until he began staring around at the female-oriented store. His confidence paled a little.

"Right. You know what you're doing?" He asked her, hopeful. She blinked dumbly at him, shaking her head to his dismay.

"Not really. I never went clothes shopping. At least not like this. I'd buy one or two outfits from street venders. That's about it." His eye twitched.

"Tch. Great." His sarcasm paralleled his mood change, slowly walking the aisles. He was too proud to want to ask one of the store clerks for help. She trailed beside him, a little behind, lost in the numerous colors, styles, and fabrics.

"What about this?" He was holding a one-piece, very skimpy Kunoichi attire, in gold and red silks. She gave him a sardonic 'really?' look, and he put it back on the hanger, shrugging absentmindedly.

"This is pretty cute though." She had spotted a black and red outfit with a dragonfly patched into the shoulders. The symbol reminded her of Gramps-Izu and Grams-Susano. The one long sleeve had golden lining, and the other arm was sleeveless. It would show a bit of skin, but she liked the strong appearance of elegance about it. Sasuke nodded offhandedly.

"Yeah, it's alright." She chuckled at his lame comment.

"Better than the promiscuous dress." He rolled his eyes, digging his hands in his pockets.

"Whatever." He mumbled, moving on.

They picked out three more shorts, four t-shirts, a few pair of jeans, a long v-neck shirt (Sasuke personally told her to get it, as she scolded him that he just wanted to see her cleavage), a new pair of ninja sandals, and some underwear.

"Err…do you need, some um, bras too?" She couldn't help but bask in Sasuke's unusually obvious discomfort as they finished up in the store. And she thought he had been bad enough passing the lacey thong aisle.

"Yeah, maybe a few. I wish I didn't…most girls don't have to worry. It's a pain though really." She was ranting quietly on, not realizing that the subject had made the typically put-together Uchiha blush. He hid his flushed face from Kinata by turning sideways to the items causing his embarrassment. _Of course_ he had noticed her feminine growth compared to the other Kunoichi, as they mostly all had flat chests. What guy at the Academy _hadn't_ noticed Kinata's physical difference?

"I'm only a B cup." She informed Sasuke, figuring that he had manned up and wanted to be over with this as soon as possible, helping her find one. He was facing the articles of clothing, but wasn't touching them.

He instead stood awkwardly beside her, his features hardened but having lost its intimidating effect due to the redness in his cheeks. They had a cart behind them with the rest of the clothes. He finally turned to her just as she picked out one. His mind had been distracted with the trailing thoughts of her maturing body, reassuring himself that he was a guy after all. Because of this though, the comment at seeing her choice slipped before he could stop himself. Definitely a first for the Uchiha.

"Tch. That one? Really?" She was holding a plain blue bra. She glanced beside her, seeing Sasuke with a raised eyebrow and annoyed expression. After realizing what he'd just said, he turned his head away, horrified with himself. _Why the HELL did I just say that?_

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Sasuke closed his lips tightly. She waited for an answer however, dangling the item near him.

"Forget it." His tone was short. She glared at him playfully.

"No. Tell me…please." She was now teasing him, shoving the bra closer to his tense form. He looked at her, returning her glare with a real one.

"It's boring." He shockingly answered, though quickly and as flat as possible. She smirked.

"Oh." She replaced it, instead going for a pink and black laced bra, knowing her actions would further embarrass the Uchiha boy. He refused to make eyes contact with her after that, causing her to laugh quietly.

She couldn't believe how much fun she was having with him, and they were just shopping. She tried to figure out why Naruto had such a problem with him. The blonde friend of hers surely would be mad at her if she told him she was living with his 'arch enemy.' But he'd get over it.

After Sasuke paid for the bundle of clothes, he took her to one of the main weaponry shops.

"Sasuke?" He was kneeling down, inspecting three different kunai knives inside a glass casing, trying to decide on which one to buy.

"Hm?" He asked casually, eyes still set on the metal. Kinata fumbled with her fingers, not sure how to thank him without saying it. He _had_ told her he was tired of hearing it.

"You've spent A LOT of money on me," She was even thinking about the meals too. He snapped his attention to curiously look up at her. "I just…I want to make sure you know that I plan on paying you back, as soon as I can, whether through actual cash or through a favor."

He went to say something but stopped. His eyes softened just a tiny bit but Kinata was now used to his facial expressions that she still caught it. He nodded curtly and went back to gaze at the knives.

"Kay. I'll hold it to ya." His cool attitude was back in full force. She smiled, nodding, though he couldn't see it.

 _Good, at least I can_ _ **earn**_ _my items rather than see them as charity._

They stopped to pick up some groceries, so by the time they made it home, it was dark. She had wanted to make supper, knowing her cooking with Grams-Susano might impress Sasuke. He was hesitant at first, but finally gave in. He was more interested to see if she was all talk.

"Not bad, huh?" He hadn't said a word after a few bites, worrying Kinata. He stared up, his dark eyes almost glowing in the light.

"Mhm." She bit her lip, staring at her own bow. It was rice, chicken, cauliflower, celery, and home-made sauces with spices. It tasted delicious to her, but then again, she'd eat practically anything. She picked at the meal with her chopsticks, perplexed at his indifference.

"What?" His clipped tone instantly dragged her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" She questioned back. His face drew down.

"Tch, you're clearly upset. What the hell's wrong?" She sighed, letting out a chuckle after realizing how pitiful she was acting.

"Guess I'm just sensitive when it comes to my cooking." He snorted in agreement, staring back down at his food to take in a mouthful. After he swallowed, he muttered,

"Don't see why. Better than what I can make." She barely heard his comment. It made her smile brightly at him, causing yet another minor blush to appear. That was happening more than he cared to admit with this girl. Then again, it _had_ been a personally dramatic day for both of them. Oddly enough, it had brought them already closer. Not that they were ever really close friends to begin with – kind of the opposite actually (Sasuke liked to believe Naruto had a big part to do with that). This day though had simply opened up their eyes to how well they complimented each other. How they could _actually_ enjoy each other's company. Kinata was mentally and physically on his level.

Sasuke could respect that…


	16. Chapter 15 Dreams

**~Chapter 15~**

Dreams

"You're not a pervert…right?" The question threw the boy off guard, as he went about rearranging some items in his room for Kinata. She stood in the doorway, hands crossed with a defiant expression. He turned to her.

"No. I'm not. Why?" He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice, but he couldn't help it. If it was one thing he couldn't stand, it was oddball distractions like that.

"Then stop fussing about sleeping in the same bed. I don't want to force you out of your room." Sasuke raised a brow, stepping back to sit on the end of his bed. She walked into the room, her long locks flowing behind her in a pendulum fashion, tied high in a ponytail.

"I'm not being forced to do anything." She sat beside him, smiling gently.

"I know that. You shouldn't be so literal." This earned her a glare, but she continued.

"I'll have to learn to trust you at some point, now that I'm living with you. Sleeping by you is a good start." The honesty and bluntness of her words caused Sasuke to shift his position so that they were face-to-face. He just stared at her unusual colored eyes for a long minute.

"Trust, huh?" His head dropped and his fists suddenly clenched. Kinata leaned forward, bravely grabbing his tightly clamped fingers in her own soft ones.

"That bothers you?" She was confused. His reaction was unexpected.

"No…just, it's difficult." He was super quiet, as if saying the next few words would be painful. He eyed her hands over his, interestingly enough, choosing not to pull away. Her touch was warm and comforting.

"I told you…about my brother, right?" His words were now stale and cold. Kinata became tense. The strain arising in Sasuke was clear as day.

"Yes. He destroyed your clan." She was quick and serious in her retort. He gazed up at her, a hint of relief in his eyes, yet torn by grief. She knew exactly why. He shared the same loss as her, just in different circumstances. He also shared the same annoyance with pity as well. Kinata could sympathize genuinely with him.

"Yeah. But, before all that, I strived to be _just_ like him." His eyes were hard, staring off into the space before them, most likely seeing the younger version of himself with his traitorous sibling. She scooted closer, sitting sideways so there'd be less pressure to stare at one another, yet he'd still be able to feel physical support. He went on.

"I, damn, I was so proud to call him my brother. I **trusted** him." His eyes closed tight from what she could see out of the corner of her eye.

"And he betrayed that trust." She finished for him.

""Hmph. Basked in it." She frowned. At least those she'd cared for had never turned their backs on her. The enemy had always remained a stranger. Yet his was so personal; his had ended up being his child idol.

"It's not fair. You did nothing wrong, but you're the one that has to suffer." She was looking down at her hands, as if trying to explain her own advice for her similar situation to him. Kinata now understood Sasuke's attitude around people far better.

"I guess." He said, but she wasn't done.

"Which means, you're already leagues beyond most." Sasuke turned to her, almost curiously.

"What are you talking about?" She turned to him as well, locking eye contact. Her memory recalled the tender moments spent with her real family, and the aftermath on the boat that her sensei had said when she'd been in hysterics.

"An eye for an eye leaves the world blind. You've had to endure, and you _will_ persevere. That is more than what most can say. And people will remain ignorant their whole live while you'll only strive." Her eyes were twinkling in a very kid-ish way. It was almost comical to the boy. He shook his head.

"You're unbelievable." Kinata frowned, having been truly passionate about her silly pep-talk.

"What?" She was kind of offended and waited a half a second for him to gather his thoughts.

"You don't think I want revenge?" Her frown deepened, watching his deadly gaze bare into her, as if trying to challenge her morals. There was silence for a minute as she scanned his serious face.

"So…your goal is to kill him." She hadn't asked a question. His eyes said it all. She moved away from him, her own fists now clenched.

"I don't get it. You're better than that, Sasuke." She heard him take in a rigid breath, probably out of anger.

"What the hell are you saying?" Yep, he was mad alright. She faced him, tiny tears in the corner of her eye, ones that would never take form. She wasn't a baby, but the subject at hand was an extremely sore one for the normally resilient girl. She hadn't meant for the conversation to end up so emotional, but she refused to back down. At countless points in her past she had just wanted to forget her sensei and go on a rampage after those tracker shinobi. The feeling had been so raw, so tempting. Her sensei had stepped in every time to stop her though – and for good reason. It wasn't worth it.

"He's ruined your life once. Why let him continue to ruin the rest of it?" She had such fierce gravity in each word that it made Sasuke's eyes widen slightly.

"You have more to give this world than just vengeance. What's in it for you when you've spent you're whole life dedicated to someone who clearly doesn't deserve the time of day." She glanced away from his now narrowed eyes, "I just don't get it, that's all." Her voice had risen and she'd become very worked up in her words. She took a few minutes to calm herself while she listened to both of their irregular breathing. She now felt embarrassed for her sudden outburst. Sasuke was completely silent. She finally looked at him. His eyes were no longer harsh, but he seemed to be in deep thought.

"I'm sorry. I have no place to lecture. I get caught up in my past too." Her apology made the boy chuckle, easily breaking the ice. He had a small smile on as he glanced her way. She was speechless.

Sasuke smirked, but she had _never_ seen him smile.

"Kinata…thanks." That was it. He had sincerity packed in just one word, though he had practically whispered it, almost self-conscious of having to say it.

She let out a sigh of relief, watching him walk to his drawer to pull out some clothes.

"I'll grab some extra pillows and a blanket after I shower. Don't need you stealing mine half-way through the night." He was already walking to the bathroom as he finished his comment, leaving Kinata on his bed, to reflect over her baffled emotions and the weirdest, most intimate conversation ever dealt to her in her life.

"At least he's not angry." She whispered to herself, listening to the water turn on. She went to lay on her back, Sasuke's scent surrounding her. She blushed as the true impact of what he'd last mentioned hit her.

' _Stealing mine…_ ' The same bed…it would be an interesting conclusion after that awkward talk.

Kinata lay on her side, facing the wall. Sasuke had gone downstairs to grab some water and tea. His bed felt extremely comfortable, her body in a relaxed state for a once. He came in with the cups, setting them on the small table next to the bed. She looked behind her to catch him watching her. He quickly snapped his head sideways.

"Figured you might want something to drink before sleeping." His tone was even. She sat up, reaching for the cup that he handed her. He slowly slipped in next to her. She kept calm, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach.

"Mm. It's good. Thanks." He nodded, sipping his own. They didn't talk, reveling in a companionable silence. After some time, Sasuke set his drink back, grabbing her empty cup from her.

"Time for bed." He muttered, snuggling into the covers. Kinata had on one of her new t-shirts and shorts, but it only made her flush when his leg swiped hers, touching bare skin. She faced the wall again, but she could still feel his warmth. It took perhaps five minute before she passed out, the day having exhausted her. Sasuke however had no will to want any sleep. He had his mind elsewhere, focused on what Kinata had said to him.

'… _an eye for an eye leaves the world blind…'_ Her words echoed in his mind. She hadn't realized his goal yet at the time when she'd said it, but that only made her saying it hit closer to home. Her ranting had split his usually determined mindset.

Was it really worth giving up his life, all for the sake of his brother, even if it was to kill him?

Perhaps Kinata was right. Why _should_ he waste his time even thinking about the bastard? He had someone lying right next to him who deserved his time. Convincing himself that she could be on to something concerning his objectives in life, he turned to face her, only to come into contact with her back. Her breathing was paced, indicating that she'd fallen asleep. He frowned.

He'd just have to tell her in the morning.

In a wide meadow overlooking a vast mountain, lay a man. He had long bouncy black locks. His garb consisted of samurai robes and armor.

' _Wha…what the hell? Where am I?'_ Sasuke sat up, confused by the change in environment. Had he not been in his bed, next to Kinata?

As he observed his surrounding, all of flowers, weeds, and open sky, a rustle in the nearby woods caught his attention. He reacted by reaching for his pouch on the left, where his kunai knives should be, but instead grabbed a very heavy sword. He glanced down at his waist, baffled to see two samurai swords there. The sheaths were far from plain, decorated in gold and emeralds, with an intricate dragon crafted into one, and a tiger on the other. In fact, his usual ninja outfit was completely replaced by ancient warrior attire.

His mouth was agape from shock. The rustling continued until a person appeared from the trees. She glowed like a goddess. She had long dark purple, almost black hair, going down to her ankles in waves. Her features were highly defined and her skin was smooth like white silk. Her eyes were beaming in gold with dots of turquoise and teal. Her small frame was covered in layers of silk kimonos, woven with dozens of different colors. She was clearly royalty.

"Madaro? It is just me." Her voice triggered something in his mind, as if he knew it from somewhere. She moved forward in the meadow with incredible grace. Sasuke stood stunned. He had no idea what to do. Was he in a genjutsu? He made the hand sign of release yet nothing happened.

The woman came to stand before him, searching deeply into his eyes, unsure herself.

"What has my Emperor so distraught?" Her smooth tone made him involuntarily relax, though he still had his hand near the blade.

"Who are you?" His words were cold. The woman's eyes widened. She took a cautious step back.

"Midoriko. Empress of Kai. Have you forgotten…have you injured your head?" Her expression again tugged at his memory but he couldn't place it. The feeling was of one going into a room to find something only to forget what one was looking for. He repeated the name in his head, trying to recall who she was, why she had called him Madaro, and where the hell Kai was on the maps. _Midoriko_ scrunched up her eyebrows, only giving her high cheekbones more definition.

"Are we…together?" She had called him Emperor (which in itself was outlandish) and herself Empress. It seemed logical. Her frown sank before she began to laugh. It was pure music to Sasuke's ears. A soft texture replaced her once worried face.

"Had I known my dear Emperor would tease me on this day I would have sufficiently prepared my own onslaught of foolish ways." Her speech was weird to the Uchiha, and he narrowed his eyes at her mocking tone. That was when a sharp pain in his temples caused him to fall down on his knees. She gasped, grabbing his shoulders and kneeling beside him.

But the world around him was collapsing. Darkness caved in everywhere. His only sense of awareness was his hearing. The woman's voice called out the name he'd never heard before.

"Madaro? What has happened? Can you hear me? Madaro!"

Sasuke sprung up in his bed, his body sweating profoundly. His head was pounding furiously. He went to move his arms to soothe the pain at his temples when he found extra weight leaning on his right. He then noticed Kinata tucked against his side with his arm wrapped around her waist. Her hair was tossed out about her and her face had the hint of innocence while sleeping, a content smile plastered on it. At least _she_ was having a good dream.

It brought Sasuke back to the odd dream of his own. It had felt so real. How did he even know that woman? She had said her name, and though it now seemed vaguely familiar, he couldn't remember it. He knew it had started with the letter M, just as the name she'd called him by. He could actually recall that one, as it'd been the last thing he'd heard. _Madaro…_ He had been twice the height he was now and his voice had been deeper. He'd never even HEARD of Kai. They didn't have high nobility like an Emperor anymore, just the Daimyos and Kages. At least that he knew of.

He sighed, shaking his head. Whatever the dream was meant little to him now. He had no use of silly fantasies.

Kinata snuggled by his arm, mumbling incoherent words. Sasuke looked down to see her eyes scrunched up. Her deep, paced breathing still proved her to be in slumber, but she was clearly now unnerved. He lay back down, adjusting her position to his, holding her closer, so that her head was lying on his chest. He stared up at the ceiling, rubbing her back absentmindedly. It seemed to calm her down.

Finally, he too fell back to sleep.

She felt the cool breeze.

She felt the warming sun.

She could smell the slight scent of fresh flowers.

She could hear chirping and a woman's voice yelling out faintly in the background.

There was something wrong.

She opened her eyes…a meadow?

She was kneeling by a man…not from her time era.

Her eye level met two swords, and one symbol caught her eye… _a dragon._

The entire image immediately vanished.

Kinata roused herself awake.

"W…what was that?" She questioned quietly to herself. The moment had appeared so suddenly and than was just…gone. Then she was blushing, realizing her position in the bed. Sasuke had his head setting on top of her own, grabbing her close to him, but he seemed to be resting soundly.

She closed her eyes, trying to conjure up that man's face. He had black hair, cropped out everywhere, and nearly twice as long as Sasuke's own style. His armor was _way_ out of place. She sighed. Not like she could figure out _anything_ in the boy's hold. So she snuggled closer into him, knowing that the hypocrisy of her actions at the moment would come back to haunt her later. It was too hard for her now to keep her distance from him after the day that they had both shared. She was thankful that they didn't have class tomorrow. In other words, she'd get to sleep in. That was her last thought before passing out, her legs intertwined with Sasuke's own.

WARNING – MATURE – SASUKE'S P.O.V.

"Sasuke…I know you want me right now. I can tell by this…" Kinata whispered, grabbing my cock through my pants. I groaned out.

"See, Sasuke? You are soooo hard." She said, pulling my boxers down. I hissed as the cold air hit my member once freed from its prison cloth. She kissed just below my navel, making my stomach muscles instantly tense. I groaned her name, my cock semi-soft.

"Mmmm, Sasuke." She purred, bringing goose bumps to my neck, "You are never going to look at another girl for the rest of your life…at least, after I'm through with you."

She took the entire length into her mouth. My breath hitched and then I let out an escaped moan. She released me.

"Does that feel good?" She cooed seductively. I clenched my jaw but nodded, knowing her teasing might get worse if I neglected to answer.

"Good." She replied, continuing her ravishing to my member. Her head bobbed up and down, while her tongue circled the tip every time she lifted up. I tilted my head back, running my fingers through her soft brunette hair.

This pleasure…all from Kinata…it was just…wow…

Something seemed off though. My penis was rock hard, but it wasn't getting any closer to orgasm. It was as if what Kinata was doing was having no real, physical effect. I blinked and found her suddenly beneath me, looking up in my eyes, her own clouded with lust. I was thrusting madly into her, both of our breaths coming out in pants, sweat covering her from head to toe.

My chest was slamming against her perky breasts. She threw her head back, moaning loudly, her body jerking from orgasm. But I didn't feel her walls clenching me. I didn't feel her warmth. In fact, I didn't feel anything at all.

"What the hell?" I muttered, looking down at her spent body. I got off her curvy yet petite figure, noting that she had passed out. I was still hard and frustrated at this point, clenching my fists.

"Sasuke?" I heard Kinata say but she was still on the bed, and sleeping as far as I could tell.

"Sasuke, wake up already. It's noon. Come on, you have to help me unpack and move your equipment around, remember?" It _was_ Kinata, but then how could she…?

Then it all went black.

I opened my eyes to see Kinata, shaking me lightly, her hair messy and tousled. Her t-shirt hung loose off of her left shoulder, allowing me to barely take a peek at a black and red bra. I could feel my flushed cheeks burn, caused by my wet dream. Her lean legs were covered half-way with my blankets. I blinked, rubbing my eyes. She was sitting on her knees to my right, curious.

"I was…sleeping?" I said groggily.

"Uh-huh." She said, raising an eyebrow. She leaned over slightly to inspect me, concerned over my lack of typical alertness. I was too. It was rare for my thoughts, let alone my dreams, to become so perverse. My erection was still throbbing beneath me. I groaned, slowly sitting up.

"Sasuke, did you have any, um…special dreams?" My face paled as my head snapped over to see her biting her lip nervously. I could feel my heartbeat pick up, now completely taken off guard.

"W…what do you me?" I couldn't believe the pathetic sound of my voice. I couldn't control it. She frowned, her eyes casting down. Then she shrugged, moving over me to get off my bed. But I grabbed her wrist before she could. She was forced to stop, surprised. She was practically half on top of me from my actions. We stared at each other for a minute. I released my hold, taking in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I did actually." She bent back after I had let her go just a few inches to give us some space. I tried to sound casual until her eyes perked up at my words, giving me the weirdest sensation. Had she heard me moaning her name? I was never one to go around being bashful though. Kinata moved closer, just inches from touching my right hip, causing my cock to twitch. I took another deep breath, mustering up every ounce of control not to pull her into my body.

Since where the hell did all of these damn emotions for her come from? My mind was hazy. I didn't care for the feeling at all.

"Me too." My mind came to a halt. My eyes darted to hers. She was excited, and so was I to say the least. We may be too young for actual intercourse, but not foreplay. I had never cared for sex before; I had way to much shit going on. But this girl, right in front of me, was igniting every lustful gene inside. _Maybe I'm in heat? Is that even fucking possible for a shinobi?_

I calmed my thoughts…I am Sasuke…Uchiha. It was a nice reminder, as I was now tactfully beginning to devise a smooth way to bring it up…I mean, if she was having fantasies about me already too, then why not? There should be no problem, right? I ignored the foreign anxiety that tried to rise up in my gut.

"It was so vivid it felt real. But it was quick too." I could feel my face redden instinctively, my control slipping. I held the blanket tight to my lower half, looking away, gritting my teeth. Was she teasing me?

"I was kneeling down, and this man, he was groaning." My head shot to her. My body was moving on its own. I could feel myself staring wide-eyed at her, though her eyes were staring down at the floor in thought.

"Are…are you serious?" I growled, sounding more aggravated than I'd meant to. She glanced up and retracted back, as if hit. I didn't mind her sexy coaxing at first, but another man? _What the fuck?_

"Uh, yeah, I guess. I'm pretty sure he was in pain. And he was in armor that I believe samurai wear, I mean, from ages ago." Every nerve in my body stilled. I took a very _long_ deep breath, avoiding her questioning eyes. I knew she'd be giving me a dumbfounded look from my own strange behavior.

But then I realized her comment and the importance of it. I looked over at her.

"Samurai armor?" Her expression went neutral, nodding. I felt my body tense.

"Did he have two swords?" She frowned, and then slowly nodded.

"Yeah. I can't remember what the other one looked like, but I know for sure the longest blade had a dragon on it. Why?" My breathing caught in my throat. She eyed me cautiously now.

" _Why_ Sasuke?" Her tone had instantly become serious at my reaction, so my mood did too.

"You asked me if I had a special dream, Kinata. Why?" She enjoyed changing the subject, so for a once, I wanted to do the same to her. She crossed her arms.

"Because _I_ did. I was just trying to start conversation so that I could tell you about it. Why are you so angry?"

-BACK TO 3RD P.O.V.-

Sasuke shook his head, collecting himself and cooling down. He could tell that Kinata had no idea what he was talking about. And he definitely wasn't about to inform her either. The dreams had defied logic. He wasn't the horny kind of guy, nor was he some ancient samurai/emperor that could transport himself into other people's dreams. But it had seemed to happen last night.

"Never mind…just, not a morning person." She nodded uncomfortably, squirming her way off the rest of the bed.

"Why'd you ask me about the samurai swords?" Her voice still had an edge of seriousness in it. Sasuke sighed, having had a feeling that she wouldn't have let it go that easily. He waited until her back was turned to rearrange himself on the bed, hiding his hard-on with his left knee up.

"To verify if it was a samurai. They only carry two swords." She looked back to him, her eyes understanding now. Kinata smiled.

"Oh. Gotchya. Well, I'm going to take a shower. You should start to get that guest room ready to use while I'm in there. I was pretty close to you last night." Sasuke tensed. So she _had_ noticed their close proximity throughout their rest? At least she was blaming it on herself. He couldn't look her in the face though, so he stared blankly at the sheets.

"…not that I meant to. I can't always control how I roll around when I sleep." She sounded unsure of her comment, trying to sound positive but he still refused to meet her gaze. He shrugged.

"It wasn't a big deal Kinata." He sounded irritated. She frowned, but decided not to push it.

"Kay." She muttered instead, walking the rest of the way to the bathroom. She had _no_ idea how guilty the Uchiha felt. He didn't even feel like himself. He growled. _What's with me?_ It was a rant that was beginning to feel ritual. He had enjoyed her presence, more than he should have, yet he'd just made her feel like she'd done something wrong. Her actions had FAR from offended him.

He didn't know how to go about telling her any of this. He honestly didn't want to. They'd only been living with each other for barely a day and a night. It would scare the hell out of her. It scared the hell out of him. He sighed, getting out of the bed awkwardly, his erection refusing to let up.

Kinata stood under the shower, relaxing her body as the sprinkling hot water dashed down her back and chest. It soaked her long thick hair, running sweet sensations throughout her. She couldn't help pondering why Sasuke was acting so suddenly strange.

The dream had left her startled, which was why she had tried to talk to Sasuke about it. She realized now how stupid that had been. She had assumed from yesterday that he didn't mind conversing with her, but it seemed that was only due to her interesting predicament with her foster parents. He was Sasuke Uchiha, a closed book. He probably wanted to stay as neutral classmates – not close friends. He had appeared so antsy this morning, not to mention angry. Clearly he had been disturbed when he had awakened with her being so near to his body.

She shook her head, splashing water around. But it hadn't been her fault entirely. His hands had been secured around her when she too had opened her eyes from the dream and in the morning. She sighed, confused. A creak by the door had her at full alert. She froze under the water.

"Kinata?" Sasuke's voice. She calmed down

"Yeah." Her voice was barely audible over the pouring water.

"Want breakfast?" She hesitated. She was delighted beyond words at his gesture considering his mood towards her a little bit ago. But she didn't want to take advantage of his hospitality.

"Um, sure. I can help make it though if you give me a few minutes!" She waited a moment for his response, afraid he'd already walked off.

"Finish your shower. I got this." His words were clear and collected, leaving no room for argument. Besides, he was now away from the door and going down the stairs. She figured that she'd hurry up in the showers. When she got out, she began to towel-dry her hair, but with its extensive length, it was a bit time consuming. Finally she came out, dressed in new clothes meant for training, the ones that Sasuke had bought her. Her cheeks were a deep red hue from the steam and her eyelashes more curvy. Kinata was shocked at how a good night's rest and cleansing could do for her. She felt refreshed and flushed at the same time.

Once she made her way into the kitchen, she caught sight of the raven-haired boy, just as he was setting plates on the table. When he glanced up, his eyes widened slightly at her appearance, causing her to look away. She wore thigh-length, black shorts and a blue tight fitting, lace cami, with her hair half-soaked and her face glowing from feeling so revived. After a few seconds, Kinata stared over to give him a small smile, snapping him back to reality. It was like time was in motion again. He nodded to the chair.

"Take a seat. Food's almost done." He tried to ignore her, going back to cooking. She ignored his words as well, scanning the kitchen.

Sasuke forced his eyes to the eggs, which were being scrambled in an iron pan. Toast and bacon sat ready near the plates. Kinata came up behind him, peeking over his shoulder to see how he was doing.

"You're pretty good at this." She mused, pointing also to the table where the rest of their meal was neatly set up. He smirked, glancing behind him only to find her attention being directed on a personal photo he'd meant to hide away.

It was his family picture, with Itachi's figure cut out.

She carefully picked it up, her eyes picking out every detail. Sasuke tensed.

"You're mother…she was beautiful, and she looks very kind here." Her voice was soft and appreciative. Typically the direction of conversation was the Uchiha's cue to distance his every interest into something else, but the longing in her eyes – the same that he felt when reminded of family – showed brightly. It tugged at him.

"Yeah. She was." His voice was hard. Memories of his mother caring for him compelled his thoughts. His throat became tight. He had to turn his eyes away to look at the table rather than the picture.

Kinata set it back down gently.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up. Not many get how hard it is…not having a mom around." He couldn't help but want to glare up at her, but his face froze when he locked on to her sincere eyes. It calmed his nerves. He nodded curtly. She knew his pain because she too had suffered what he had. She moved her attention suddenly to the eggs still frying in the pan. Her eyebrows drew down.

"I think the eggs are done, Sasuke." She almost sounded guilty. He snapped his head around to find the once golden eggs now a smoky grey, almost burnt color. He swore under his breath, instantly grabbing the spatula to try and salvage what he could. She was already walking to his fridge, taking out some new eggs. He was surprised when she took the utensil from him, giving him a cheesy grin at his annoyed expression.

"Let me cook them this time. It's kind of my fault they burned. It's the least I can do." She didn't really give him a chance, cracking the eggs while pushing her back against his chest, forcibly taking over his previous spot. He huphed, but gave in, muttering a 'whatever.' He didn't move though, liking her body against his and observing her own cooking skills. Kinata rolled her eyes at his insistent presence.

"I don't need supervision to cook eggs, Sasuke." She could feel his smirk from behind her.

"Tch. Maybe, if you weren't so distracted in life." She frowned, tossing her head back to glare at him. As expected, he had a smug smirk on.

"So what? I can multitask." He shook his head, his lips twitching upwards.

"Do you have a retort for everything?" She was almost finished with the eggs, smiling to herself. Having Sasuke so close felt so unnaturally natural. It bothered her because it shouldn't… _she_ shouldn't let herself feel this way. But the warm feeling was something at the moment she selfishly couldn't let go.

"Just about." She moved the pan while turning off the burner, spinning to face him.

"Kay, looks like its ready!"


	17. Chapter 16 Visions

**~Chapter 16~**

Dreams

"I hope you've prepared yourself…to be beaten by a girl." Kinata teased him, strapping on her fighting gloves. Sasuke stood in front of her, eager. His attitude had all the cocky confidence needed to get her pumped up. She wouldn't hold back, with the exception of her ocular jutsu of course. It was their first sparring match against one another.

"If you can even lay one hand on me, I'll be impressed." She smirked at his comment. Just as she'd predicted, he was underestimating her. Or gloating…which was fine, because it only gave her a distinct advantage. She calculated her movements and the combination attacks she'd inflict. For the first part of their day, he wanted to concentrate on taijutsu. Later he had talked her into practicing genjutsu.

Now they stood on the Uchiha training ground – which was small in size compared to Konoha's main training grounds. It would do just fine for the two. They were facing each other but at a distance, waiting for the first one to make a move. Kinata patiently stood with her left palm stance, her expression neutral. Fighting put her mind in a completely different state. Sasuke took the hint, charging at her with incredible speed.

His right leg flew high in the air, almost swiping her head, but her left arm immediately blocked it. She went to jab his chest with her left elbow, making him grunt, yet giving him no time to respond as she sent a right punch to his rib – all in seconds. He didn't let it bother him, spinning backwards to throw a left low kick to her mid section.

She went to duck, having mistaken his body proportion and angle, pushing her back as she barely blocked his foot from smashing into her head, her arms crossed. That actually gave her the unintentional advantage to block his oncoming punch too, locking his right hand in the crease of her left arm and shoulder, returning a right punch of her own, knocking his balance off. It wasn't even ten seconds before his reflexes let him catch his call, bouncing up with his right arm like a spring. He dove in on her, blocking one of her kicks. He went to bring his right fist in just below her shoulder when Kinata crossed her wrists, deciding there to end their first fight.

He frowned at her mischievous smirk.

"About to finish you off," She proclaimed between breaths. He gave a snort, jumping back.

"I'll believe it when I see it." She rolled her eyes, jolting towards him. She matched his speed. She sent a high-kick, pushing chakra through her legs to her feet, gaining momentum at the last minute. As Sasuke went to block her kick, she spun mid air with her leg up, causing her kick to swing into two separate kicks, making it difficult to avoid. He inched back realizing the change and went to duck but with the rebound he was thrown to the side. Kinata didn't stop, following up with a downwards kick to his right hip, pushing his body harshly into the earth. That alone knocked the wind out of him. Kinata was on her left knee with her right leg sprung out beside her, Sasuke's still form lying underneath her.

She couldn't help but feel concerned for a split second. Kinata glanced up at his face. He was staring at her with shock in his eyes. She smirked.

"Believe me now?" She was trying to catch her breath. The immense speeds they had both showed had taken a lot of stamina. She could feel Sasuke breathing hard too. He huphed and looked away, but she had already stolen a glace at the secret admiration in his eyes. For a once, she felt an ego boost. Kinata got off of him, lending a hand, which he ignored, brushing the dirt off of his shoulders.

Despite her many years of training, she had never shown her true abilities of taijutsu off for someone she liked. It was exhilarating. He flatly complained about the double kick she'd thrown at him, grumbling about the direction.

"If you would fight like a normal person, that kick would've been useless." She glared at him.

"If you're so sure of yourself, then beat me!" The challenge in her voice made his face twitch in the formation of a smirk.

"You asked for it." Was his calm retort.

Kinata stood in line at the ramen shop with Sasuke, waiting on their order of miso soup. It was now lunch time and their much needed break from taijutsu. The Uchiha boy was standing next to her with his hands in his pockets, trying to hide his infuriated shame. The giddy girl by his left nudged his shoulders, only causing him to turn away. Kinata frowned, folding her arms.

"Are you honestly upset with me? You won two!" She finally yelled, tired of his moping and earning his attention. He had ignored her the entire time, but now he was glaring at her.

"You won five." She grimaced as he hissed this. She hadn't realized that he'd be such a sore loser.

" _Shut up Kinata. I'm just warming up."_ He had said that after the third time she'd won. After that, he had started to take it personal. They had both worn themselves out from the last four fights. Kinata had pushed every cell in her body to keep up with Sasuke, but by the last two, she'd been so spent that he had easily taken her down. It was hardly satisfying to the raven-haired boy however. The sixth fight he'd kneed her in the stomach, and the seventh he had mercilessly punched her nose, leaving trails of blood pooling down her face. He had been so in-the-moment, and it only added guilt to his embarrassment.

She sighed, dropping the matter when their order number came up. They were in to-go cups, perfect for walking somewhere private. He led Kinata to an actual playground. A few toddlers played while their parents watched from the benches. The two sat on wooden swings, eating in comfortable silence, fascinated with the foolish kids before them toss sand around.

"So I think I'm ready for genjutsu. I'm far from the best though. It's actually my weakness." She mumbled the last part, slurping the rest of the juice from the cup. Sasuke eyed her.

"Are you hurt?" The question threw her off. His voice still sounded angry. She looked over to find his gaze still on the kids. She furrowed her eyebrows. He was awfully concerned about her welfare.

"I mean, it's nothing I can't handle." When he looked at her, his eyes were cold.

"I'm serious Kinata." She became tense, gazing into his deep onyx orbs to search for a reason as to why he was acting so intense.

"So am I. If I'm really hurt Sasuke, I'll let you know…. _believe it._ " She mocked Naruto's words, knowing full well that it would make Sasuke want to roll his eyes, in hopes of changing the subject.

He snorted, turning away from her, but he had a ghostly smirk on from her joke towards Naruto. The blonde always had to repeat himself to the point of pure annoyance, everyone knew that.

"Fine." He said, standing up from the swing. She followed suit.

"Why so worried?" She didn't want to ask it but it was strong in her mind and the words had slipped. _So much for changing the subject,_ she thought, irritated with her mouth. He froze, but regained his composure after a few seconds. They were walking back to his home.

"I lost control in our last fight." His muttered words were cold and seemingly directed at himself. She blinked in silent realization, and he glanced away, uncomfortable.

"Ready?" He asked, shifting his position with his hands in front of him.

"Yeah." Kinata took a deep breath, bringing up her arms and forming the same sign as Sasuke.

He gave a curt nod and in seconds he had already shaped a jutsu too quick for her to follow or react to. She was instantly cast into a deeply unconscious place, her body limply landing on the ground. He swore, running over to her to pick her neck up gently. To his relief, her eyes gradually opened up. She appeared confused and dazed. He grit his teeth.

"You said you were ready." He growled. She held on to his arm for support to help raise her up into a sitting position.

"I thought I was." She mumbled. He bit back his frustrated comment, subconsciously recognizing it as a root of worry. He sighed loudly, standing.

"We should call it a day." He dryly said. She snapped her head to his taller figure.

"No. I'm fine now. I need to practice." He stared her down but she returned his gaze with just as much fierceness and stubbornness. He gave up.

"Whatever." He evenly proclaimed, walking back to his position. Kinata stood up, hiding how wobbly her legs felt. She cracked her hands and then shook off any cramps. She cleared her mind, focusing solely on his. Despite her efforts, her eyes and hand signs were no match against his.

She was brought to the ground yet again.

"Dammit!" The Uchiha sped over to her limp body again, now pissed off. He tried desperately to wake her up, but with no luck. She was breathing, but whatever visual his genjutsu had instinctively and rapidly sent her, was pushing her mentally passed the limit. He was nervous, unsure of whether he should take her inside or to the hospital. He picked her up bridal style, deciding on his house first.

If she didn't get better by tomorrow, he'd take her to see a medical ninja.

The house was unnaturally silent besides the creaking stairs that Sasuke climbed carefully, maneuvering the unconscious girl. He hadn't assembled the guest room completely for her to sleep in, having left the dirty sheets and blankets still on the guest room bed. They were supposed to finish it tonight. He skillfully pulled the door handle to his room, nudging it further open with his leg. Once in he set her gently on his bed. He took a rare moment to observe her, feeling that odd sense of déjà vu happen again…but something was out of place. He shook his head, laughing mentally at his childish thoughts.

Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed, hypnotized by Kinata's image. Her hair fanned around her, the cami had ridden up on her body, revealing a good inch of her toned skin. He could see her bellybutton. Her shorts were nearly to her crotch, leaving little to the imagination, and showing off her lean legs.

He hadn't realized it until it happened but he was turned on. He took a deep gulp, standing up to retrieve a chair. It wasn't just her beautiful physique but her relentless and bold attitude too that had his cock throbbing. He pulled it up so that he could sit by her face. He glared at his lower half, trying to will the erection away. It annoyed him. Now wasn't the time. Kinata was lying helplessly beyond his reach because of _his_ genjutsu. Sure she had asked him to continue, but he'd gone above and beyond with his jutsu, inflicting more chakra than was needed. Sasuke had intended some resistance on her part, but she'd done absolutely nothing. He brushed his hand through his already tousled hair, trying to conclude _why_ she'd been so defenseless; especially when he remembered her taijutsu skills.

Sasuke leaned over, brushing her hair completely away from her face. Her skin was soft to the touch. He stroked her chin and neck, not realizing his movements as his thoughts distracted him.

 **Poisonous fumes surrounded her, closing in on each cell, consuming her essence. She screamed in horror, watching as her skin turned to vapor, releasing the dark blood to flow around her.**

 **It was a sizzling pain…like holding her hand on a burner and being able to move it.**

 **Kinata's body soon became numb, in shock at the sight of her body deteriorating before her very eyes. She blinked, finally taking in her surroundings.**

 **It only sent her body into tremors.**

 **On the far left lay her foster families…all off them. They were not smiling, they couldn't. The skeletons of their former selves were crumbling on top of one another, with a ghostly familiarity and their clothes still clinging to them. Before her, straight ahead, stood her mother with Rin in her arms, holding her as the little girl clung desperately to her mother's shoulder. Both their faces were half melted with the other half frowning accusingly Kinata's way.**

 **As they stared down at her, the penetrating stares began to echo two words:** _ **"Blame her…"**_

 **Out of the corner of Kinata's vision, she saw a shadow move to her right. It was Sasuke.**

 **He was normal. He smiled at her.**

 **She felt tears rush to the corner of her eyes from relief as she tried to stand up, calling his name.**

 **Then his eyes turned an ominous red. He glared at her. Then he too was on his knees.**

 **He screamed out in agony, crouching over and covering the sides of his head.**

 **Kinata couldn't move, watching him.**

 **Her heart was racing so much that it hurt her chest. Her throat dried.**

 **Her adrenaline was being pushed too far.**

 **Sasuke's skin rapidly did what hers was doing slowly.**

 **She still couldn't move to save him.**

 **Then a blurry image behind him faded into view. It was the Academy.**

 **A huge pile of dead corpses sat in front of it. She could only recognize one.**

 **The orange jumpsuit had a reputation of itself.**

 **That was what finally triggered the hysterics. She couldn't stop crying.**

 **She locked eyes with the Uchiha. His glare was horrifying to her. He slumped over, half-burned.**

 **His look sent shivers down her spine.** _ **Guilty. Ridicule. Shame.**_ **It all felt directed towards her.**

 **The young girl eventually blacked out.**

Kinata jolted up, her head pounding harshly. She instantly closed her eyes, only to see the etched images of incinerated bodies. Taking a deep breath, she re-opened them. Immediately she was aware that she was now in Sasuke's room and that it was daylight, perhaps just passed noon. Obviously she had been brought here by him once she'd dropped to the ground AGAIN during training. She sighed.

So it had all been an illusion.

Somehow, in the back of her head, when she had seen her mother and Rin, she had known that. But it'd all felt so vivid…her senses had been so in tune…the reality of time in that nightmare scared her. She could still feel her body shaking slightly from it. How could Sasuke's genjutsu have had such a huge effect? Or maybe her mental state was too vulnerable at the time. She would have to practice more to overcome such a weakness.

 _On the battlefield, there'll be no mercy. Shinobi will take advantage of that._ A grim thought.

Just then the door opened up, revealing a flushed looking Sasuke. Her heart leapt a little at his healthy body…no burns, and his eyes were apologetic versus hateful. Despite the dramatic images from the jutsu, she managed to forget them for the time being. Sasuke walked over to her bed, having mumbled a 'hey.' She began to squirm out when he stopped her, holding her shoulder gently. She gave him a curious stare. He half growled a sigh, avoiding her eyes completely. Now she was on high alert.

"What's wrong?" She sounded antsy. He still refused to look her in the eyes.

"About yesterday…" He began, but he couldn't seem to find the right words to finish his sentence as he furrowed his brows, his onyx orbs fastened to the ground. Kinata's eyes narrowed a bit, misunderstanding his uncomfortable silence.

 _Does he pity my pathetic attempts at genjutsu? Does he not want to train with me anymore? He can't even tell me any of this to my face!_

"Sasuke, I can get better at it. That was…it was a mistake on my part. But I know what I did wrong! I'll know how to prepare myself…" She was gazing intently at her tightened hands, convincing herself of her words. She was thus unable to see the surprised and confused expression that Sasuke was giving her. He got slightly annoyed when she glanced up at the end of her 'speech' to present him with small smile.

"I just have to prepare myself. That's all." He didn't say anything at first, having been so taken back by her own personal motivation and endurance, more so because she was blaming the incident NOT on him, but herself. He shook his head, frowning deeply.

"No. I'm fine with taijutsu. Even ninjutsu. But we're done training with genjutsu." Her mouth dropped at his deadly and defiant tone. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, his face randomly becoming heated as he glanced to the right.

"Look…I thought I would have to take you to the hospital. You wouldn't respond at all…"

Kinata held back her rude comment after hearing his reason. She now understood why he was hesitant to continue training…if Sasuke hadn't come to in just a _few_ hours, she would've been in a panic, especially if she had been a part of the cause. So she dropped the subject, nodding to his uneasy figure.

She was truly thankful the more she thought about it. If he had chosen to take her to the hospital, it would've been a disaster. They wouldn't have ANY medical records or a birth certificate validating her citizenship in Konoha. They would right then take action, investigating her background and interrogating her. She grimaced at the idea of such a mess.

"Kay, but how do I enhance my defenses against genjutsu if I can't physically train? There must be another way…" She snapped her head up to see Sasuke with his arms folded and his eyebrows arched. _Why always with that cocky stance?_ She mused to herself. Sasuke shrugged, almost in sync with her inner question. She held back a smile.

"My clan had many ways of blocking genjutsu. But they all involved the Sharingan." She frowned, disappointed. Perhaps she could ask Iruka-sensei.

"I guess it couldn't hurt asking them though…" Her head perked up at his mumbled words to himself. He was no longer paying her any attention, but was staring at the end of the bed, rather absorbed in his own mind. She let him have his moment in hopes that a productive idea was forming.

Finally he made eye contact with her, a small smirk now in place. She gave him a questioning look.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"Do you like cats?" The random question made her pause.

"Uh, yeah. I mean, I've never had problems with them before. Why?" He nodded absentmindedly, beginning to gather up some things in his room.

"Get ready then. We're taking a trip." She had no time to ask more as he took off downstairs, leaving her to prepare herself for the unknown.

She walked alongside Sasuke, aware now of his distinct composure. He really _was_ a confident boy, his footsteps never wavering, his head up and rigid, with his eyes calculating and somber. For his age, he could be mistaken for a young adult (if his height didn't give him away as a kid). Kinata wasn't one to talk though. When she wasn't being foolish (usually because of Naruto), her age too could defy its trueness. That was when Kinata had an epiphany.

If it hadn't been for the unwanted solitude that those tragedies had caused them, they would both be silly little brats like their peers, running around carelessly, with no legitimate burdens to bare. She sighed. So loneliness and sorrow was what connected Sasuke to her. _What a bond…_ she thought dryly to herself. At least she had somebody who, on occasion, and when he was in the mood to talk, could empathize.

She smiled to herself, reminded of her mother's words, the night she was killed.

" _So…what_ _ **is**_ _important in life?" She had such a naïve look. Her mother eyed her deeply, and then smiled wondrously._

" _Life itself. Anyone can change the world. It will not come by power or strength, but by the ones who choose to love." She tapped Kinata's nose with her finger affectionately, in which the girl gave a cheesy grin in return, rolling her eyes._

" _Love what?" Her mother shook her head._

" _Master Yamamoto is right. My dear daughter asks many questions." Kinata shrugged, intently waiting for an answer. So her mother continued._

" _Love continuously and unconditionally. No matter the consequences. And no matter what or who you wish to love. It is a power beyond any, and it will bring with it the chance for change and for others to endure." Kinata was quiet for a once, staring down at her mother's smooth hands, which held her own smaller hands. Orihime gave her daughter a worried look._

" _I…I think I understand…"_

At the time, Kinata had believed her mother to almost be lecturing her rather than teaching her. Now however, the grown girl was grateful. The love of respect to another, the love of affection, the love of connection…it really felt to the Ryukotse girl that maybe her mom _had_ been on to something.

The two continued out of Konoha for about 2 hours until they reached a city that appeared abandoned. She turned to him, confused.

"What's this place called?"

"Sora-ku." Sasuke glanced over to her, his face blank.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing here?" She sounded exasperated with his vague answer. It would be nice not to be kept in the dark.

"You'll find out in a minute." She let out a kid-ish 'huph' and instead scoped out the deserted area. The two didn't walk too far into the city when he walked up to an iron door sealed in the ground, up against a steel building. He lifted the side handle, ushering her to follow his lead, going down a metal ladder. Kinata glared at his disappearing form. She wasn't in the mood for secretive games. Then again, what choice did she have but _to_ follow?

They were underground in a few minutes. Sasuke kept walking, and she stayed close to his side. They passed a banner hung up on the wall that had a symbol identical to the one on Sasuke's back. Kinata had been on her guard until she seen that. She was glad to have Sasuke next to her, because wherever they were, meant they at least trusted the Uchiha Clan. He stopped right before a curtained door, just as the space opened up more into almost a full room. He finally turned to face her. She crossed her arms, waiting for him to speak.

"My clan established a treaty, long ago, with th…" before he could explain any further, Kinata was on the ground kneeling flat with her kunai out, in attack mode. Crouching in between them was a light-brown cat, hissing directly at her. The feline had tried diving at her neck but she had the heightened sense of sound from her many years of meditating. The 'swoosh' the cat had made had been a dead give-away. Sasuke appeared furious at the animal.

"Denka. Enough. She's with me." The cat eased up at Sasuke's command and then so did Kinata, standing up, though still wary. They eyed one another, until the strange thing began to curl around his legs, purring its apologies. Kinata cracked a smirk at the scene, amused by the annoyed and disturbed expression on the boy's face.

"So the Uchiha have a pact with ninja-cats?" She summed up for him. He nodded stiffly, stepping back from the persistent furball.

"Denka, can you lead us inside? I want to discuss something with Granny-Kat." The cat stood up on its hind legs, glaring over at Kinata. The cats were typically independent and would protect themselves. It was natural for Denka to have doubts when bringing a female outsider into his home. He couldn't however disobey the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan, more so because of their allegiance. So reluctantly, the ninneko pranced ahead, through the curtain-like door. Sasuke followed with Kinata tagging behind.

Ninneko had only been tales to Kinata. She had never encountered one before, though she knew of their existence. At least now she had some idea of Sasuke's intentions. The ninja cats must have some unique defense mechanism concerning genjutsu. It only made sense, as the alliance with the visual jutsu clan would give rise to techniques such as that. She smiled proudly at her companion's back, knowing that there might be a way towards conquering her major weakness, and it would be thanks to him.

When they passed through the curtain doors, the room stunned Kinata. It was huge and deceiving as the passageways had been narrow in comparison. Meows could be heard everywhere, since there were dozens of cats surrounding them. In the middle, sitting comfortably on a blue mat, was an old lady. She wore black cat ears holding her grey hair, which poked out like a large fan around her head. She had on a weird outfit, in a bland orange with a light purple scarf going around her. Kinata could figure out why the heavy attire…it was freezing in the room. The closer the two came, the more details Kinata could pick out about the lady. She had a black cat-like nose and squinty eyes, blending almost with her wrinkles.

"Mm. Young Uchiha. You visit me on a good day. And you bring with you a gem. What is it that you ask of me now?" Sasuke bowed his head, his face impassive.

"Granny-Kat. It's been awhile. Her name is Kinata Iwatsuru. There were ways that my clan taught the Ninneko for defending against genjutsu. What were they?" The woman Sasuke referred to as Granny-Kat scanned the girl up and down. At first it made her nervous but she eased up after a few seconds. She was trying to be respectful so she bowed her head too, stepping forward.

"Nekobaa, I do not wish to waste your time. I am only searching to strengthen my mental defenses against ocular jutsu…but without physical practice. My body collapses when I try." Kinata made sure to use the formal name of "Granny-Kat," since she wasn't on friendly terms with her like Sasuke was. She also spoke with polite clarity, determined to display a composed and brave mannerism. Her head was still bent, so she was unable to see the old woman's expression. The only sound coming straight ahead of them was a 'hmmm.' After a good minute Granny-Kat spoke.

"Girl, come to me." Kinata peeked up. The lady was impatiently waving her over. Sasuke stood to the side; the only sign that he was interested in the situation was a gleam of pride in his eyes. It was more so because of how proper Kinata had appeared…he hadn't expected that. The girl sprinted over, now curious. When she stood right in front of the old crone, she was told to close her eyes, so she did.

Her body jumped when cold fingers were placed on her temples, but afterwards, she remained perfectly still. Warmth soon flowed through her nose, ears, and frontal lobe. Soon, her mind felt invaded of what seemed to be heated spirals sifting everywhere. It was over in a brief moment, where Granny-Kat sat staring hard at the girl.

"Yes. You will stand on this day here to train. You will not be a waste of my time. There is much to see that what meets the eye. I shall teach you the basics only. From there, you must learn on your own."

Kinata nodded, her face expressionless. Had the woman seen her true identity? The woman wasn't a threat, the girl could tell. She still felt wrong however having allowed leaked information become open for the Ninja cat woman, not that she had even been prepared for that jutsu…or whatever that was.

"Sasuke, you will not be able to train with this girl, _ever._ Not when it comes to genjutsu. It is far too dangerous." Kinata glanced behind her to pick out a confused Uchiha.

"I don't get why it would be s…" Granny-Kat cut Kinata off abruptly.

"It is not for you to know yet. The lesser be known, the better. Now, do you wish to train or not?" The young girl closed her mouth, excitement bubbling up inside her gut. She couldn't help feeling aggravated by the woman's short temper while avoiding her questions and only adding to them, but at least Nekobaa was acting kind enough to teach her. Kinata was a stranger to their kin.

Granny-Kat led them down a hall to a larger red room.

"Foremost girl, you must face your fears." Granny-Kat gave Sasuke a passing glance. The boy was focused on Kinata.

"Young Uchiha, you will leave the girl with me. Stay here in the main corridor where food and drink will be brought to you. She will be training for some hours. You will both be on your way afterwards, before the day is done." Sasuke went to say something but caught his tongue, nodding curtly while muttering an awkward 'thank you.' The two ladies left down another hall.


	18. Chapter 17 Control

**~Chapter 17~**

Control

Sasuke paced back and forth. The cats kept purring and licking their fur around his legs. The Uchiha boy had waited over eight hours. It was dark outside by now. He went over what Granny-Kat had told them before heading off alone with Kinata. He felt his impatience come close to a boiling point. He had figured it'd only be a few hours, since it was just basics! _Should I find her myself? She could be unconscious…_

Granny-Kat could be ruthless. As a toddler, she'd intimidated him, having once tossed him over a roof after demonstrating how cats could land on their feet, and that he could do the same. He cringed at the memory. The cat lady was his only option and the old crone had surprisingly taken a liking to Kinata. It was rare for Granny-Kat to get along with ANY human besides those of the Uchiha.

Just as he had made up his mind to go after her, Granny-Kat came through the sliding entrance, with a dazed and exhausted Kinata beside her. Sasuke mentally sighed. At least she was okay, walking over to him with a forced smile on her face.

"She is done. There will be no need of sending her back until the time is needed." Sasuke furrowed his brows at her words that made no sense. How the hell would he know when the right time for her to come back would be? Before he could inquire further, Granny-Kat was bringing them to the curtain door. The other cats were now treating Kinata like one of their own, purring beside her happily. She smiled softly to the fury animals beneath her, still too tired to respond fully.

Kinata bowed again to the woman first, clear appreciation in her eyes.

"Thank you for your time, and your patience, Granny-Kat." The woman smirked, patting the girl fondly on the head. Sasuke's eyes widened. He'd never seen the old lady do that…ever.

"Mm. I always accept strays but only if they wish to be accepted." Kinata's eyes were glistening and she embraced the old lady. It was a really cheesy and awkward time for Sasuke who had never seen Granny-Kat act so sentimental, returning the young girl's hug. He had no intentions however of ruining their sappy moment. It was clear that during the training something had occurred that had brought the two females close. The cat woman turned her attention to the Uchiha, who tensed, and then quickly reminded himself to bow. When back to eye level, he saw concern in Granny-Kat's eyes.

"Kinata, head home now. Denka shall lead you out. Young Uchiha will soon follow." She had stared directly at him while saying this to the confused brunette, but she nodded nonetheless, giving him a curious glance, than leaving slowly down the steps. Sasuke watched her for a minute before looking at Granny-Kat. She was still staring him down. He shifted his weight, not sure if he should speak first or wait for her.

"That is a fine girl you have found yourself." The comment baffled him. It also irked the boy.

"She's not for myself." A small smirk appeared on her lips.

"Mm. Yes, of course. Take good care of her. Destiny has led you two together." He frowned…that was pretty rash to say that.

"What do you mean?" The old lady shook her head, suddenly ushering him away.

"The meaning will mean nothing to you now. Go Young Uchiha. Do not forget what has been said to you on this day." She softly pushed him through the curtain door, leaving him alone to find his way out.

Sasuke caught up with Kinata easily, who had been trudging through the hallway. Her state of mind had to have been pushed passed its limit, for when he brushed his shoulder against hers, she jumped, reaching for her sai knives.

"Sasuke!" She took a deep breath, replacing her weapons to the back of her sides. He gave her a questioning look. "Warn me next time before sneaking up on me…I almost attacked you." Her face was strained. He frowned, just now grasping the full extent of her exhaustion. His eyes narrowed a bit though at her scolding comment.

"I barely touched you." Her features softened, her legs moving again. He walked beside her, not sure how to handle her weird mood. She let out an exasperated sigh when they reached the ladder. Denka left them, bidding them farewell. Before she touched it, she turned to the raven-haired boy.

"I don't mean to be grouchy. That training…it was a challenge. I've been through extensive training before, but not like that. I feel mentally drained…and not really myself right now." Sasuke nodded, getting exactly what she was talking about. When he had trainedwith Granny-Kay he'd found that the word 'mercy' was no where in her vocabulary. The old woman never discriminated against age or gender; she would simply make you realize your limits and potential.

Once they were above ground Sasuke grabbed Kinata's arm. She raised an eyebrow.

"Want to go out to eat?" His voice had an edge to it, as if he were trying to cheer her up without making here notice it…and himself. She shook her head in refusal, giving him a grateful smile.

"Thanks, but I'd rather just lie down. My head's pounding." Sasuke felt his throat tighten at her expression. She was really trying to hold it together.

"What did she say to you?" He was too engrossed in his thoughts of her that he didn't comprehend her question at all. When he noticed her waiting stare, he finally spoke.

"What?" She sighed again, brushing her hand through her hair like he did when he was becoming frustrated. Sasuke's eyes hardened. Was he _irritating_ her?

"Granny-Kat. When I left. She spoke to you alone, remember? Did she…did she say anything to you about me?" Sasuke gave a curt nod, annoyed with her abrupt words. He was also unable to understand why she cared. Besides, he was still embarrassed and puzzled by the old woman's words.

"Not too much. Just to take care of you." He said that last part quickly, his cheeks reddening slightly, but he kept his gaze forward, ignoring her eyes. It hadn't been a lie and it seemed to calm the girl down. She nodded, smiling.

"Oh. She's an incredible lady. I hope one day we'll meet again." Sasuke stole a glance at her thoughtful face staring at the ground. Her eyes were striking to him, full of wonder and an odd wisdom he'd never witnessed before in any of his peers. He took a deep breath to chill his nerves.

"I'm sure we will. She seemed pretty confident about it." Kinata brought her smile up to him, almost causing him to grin. It was amazing how easily he could almost forget who he was. Her smile vanished a few moments after as she went back to staring at the ground. He could sense something was wrong with her, his intuition tugging at his practical side. He pushed the feeling away, wanting to make it home before it got too late. They still had to wake up early for the Academy tomorrow.

When the two made it back to his house, he swiftly went to fetch two glasses of water. Kinata was parched so he told her to wait on the stairs. Just as he filled up the two cups he heard a crashing noise on the stairs. He dropped the glass cups to flash over to the scene. He let out a silent gasp.

Kinata was lying sprung out on the bottom steps, with blood caked over the top three steps. Her whole body shivered. After the few seconds of shock passed, he immediately ran over to pick up her cripple state. She avoided eye contact, the corners of her own watery. He frowned.

"Kinata." He was demanding her to look at him. He didn't care if his tone sounded harsh. He needed to know what the hell had just happened. He practically scooped her up into his lap. Just as he did, she hid her head in his neck, her hands balling up in tight fists, clenching the shirt on his chest. Sasuke tensed at the physical contact. He had no idea how to react. When she silently began to cry, his instincts took over. His body adjusted to her new position and his arms went to reach around her, smoothly coaxing her back.

He dug his own face into her soft yet tangled hair, unconsciously moving. It felt right. It felt nice. The dried scent of sweat still lingered from her training, though it hardly bothered him. A stronger smell of vanilla and cherry blossoms came from within her thick mane. His eyes closed, comforted by the idea of comforting her. Sasuke had no clue what he was doing or why she was freaking out, but he could only hope for an explanation after she calmed down and after he was back to his logical thinking. Until then, he felt oddly content to simply have her close to him.

Minutes went by when Kinata finally scooted back. She wore an ashamed expression. Her lips and eyes were swollen, making the colors more vibrant. Her cheeks had a bright hue of red and her eyelashes were more distinct from the watery trails. She looked vulnerable… _beautiful._ The one word echoed in the Uchiha's head. He held back from brushing his fingers along her cheek, reminding himself that he wasn't a softie. He was a ninja…a man who wanted to kill another man…his brother.

"Kinata." He let her name roll off of his tongue quietly, contradicting his immediate thoughts. He wanted to slap himself…his actions, his body…it just wouldn't listen to his brain. It was annoying.

"Kinata…what's going on?" Now his voice sounded husky and deep, even to his own ears. It was strange. He hadn't meant that. She locked eyes with him, surprised too after hearing such passionate concern from him. They stared at each other for a second, making Sasuke uncomfortable.

"I…I seen my dead family, during training." Her blunt response threw him off but he recovered quickly. Kinata's eyes directed downwards. She took a major breath.

"And then I saw you, dead before me too. In the genjutsu. The last one." Sasuke bit his lip, his eyes slightly widening at her words and from the crushed look that settled on her. Kinata's trembled breaths told him that the images were still clear as day to her. He too took a deep breath, pulling her closer into him so that their faces were mere inches apart. She hardly noticed though, reminiscing over that genjutsu. He gave her credit, knowing that if he were to be holding any other girl they would have fainted by now because of him.

"Kinata, it was only an illusion. I'm right here…and still breathing, last I checked." He tried to keep his voice light for a once. She faced him, suddenly realizing their close proximity. She didn't back away though, despite how unsure her eyes were. He remained still, waiting for her to agree.

"I'm a threat Sasuke. To you," she paused, her head hanging down a bit in defeat, "and to everyone." The last three words were mumbled darkly. Sasuke's eyebrows scrunched up in irritated confusion. He lifted her chin up roughly to be face to face.

"You're acting pathetic. When I feel in danger from _you_ , I'll let you know." His face was determined and insensitive, but he wasn't about to let her slip into the self-pity phase, even if he had to beat if out of her. For whatever reason, he could see that she was afraid of herself.

Kinata snapped her head out of his grasp, glaring at him. He tensed, his fists clenching. Why was she acting so serious now? He would never understand or be prepared for her moods. They had JUST shared an intimate connection minutes ago…and now she was treating him like he was a jerk. He held back a growl, her actions so spontaneously infuriating.

"I'm not pathetic. I'm being realistic, jerk." The name that he'd just referred to himself in his head made him narrow his eyes at her, ready to toss her off his lap. She went on. "I have a long ways to go before I even come CLOSE to mastering this dangerous chakra. It really doesn't help to see visions of me failing or to know what I could do to you…or to anyone! It's like torture. I can't stand it!" She was rambling more to herself by the end of her rant. Sasuke's narrowed eyes were nearly slits now.

"What dangerous chakra?" Her body visibly tensed, though he could feel her every movement on top of him. Her eyes closed instantly as regret seeped through her.

How could she have let that slip so easily? But Granny-Kat had worked her hard. She was a merciless old woman who had known just how to push her. However, the elderly lady had understood exactly when she had stepped over the line, with the last genjutsu having been too devastating. It was almost a replica of the one that Sasuke had thrown at her before she'd blacked out.

Now she was hazy and overwhelmed with those thoughts rather than remaining secretive and mature about her true identity…even with Sasuke. The fall down the simple set of stairs had made her feel hopeless, thus releasing the bottled up emotions which had only been building over time. The Uchiha boy had held onto her…he had comforted her…he had left her feeling good yet exposed.

She now recognized that it was for that reason she'd let those two words slip. He was still waiting for an answer. Kinata gave up, staring directly in his cold black eyes.

"My bloodline…like you, I have a kekkei genkai." She scooted off his lap and sat next to him on the step. Sasuke crossed his arms, but the tension his face broke away. He leaned his back against the next step, eyeing her. She had wanted to tell him about her clan but decided against it, focusing on her chakra.

"Hmph. So what is it? Why'd you keep it secret?" She let out a loud sigh, almost making his eye twitch. _The least she can do is cooperate after lying to me and not act like a fucking kid about it._ Sasuke tried to ignore the feelings of slight betrayal. He had let her into his home. She should have told him this already, no matter what the situation. She was uptight and unsure of what to tell him. More so, _how much_ to tell him. After she gathered her thoughts, she began to explain in a tired voice.

"My chakra, it can turn into a poisonous fume, that when released…it can deteriorate any cell within so far of a distance. I have to activate my eyes to trigger the stimulant though. People saw my kind as a threat. The jutsu is hard to control, and to retract the chemical is extremely difficult. That's why it…or me really, all of this has to be kept a secret." His eyes were calculative, reading her every move as she squirmed on the step. Kinata hadn't told ANYONE who wasn't supposed to know any of this. It made her nervous. Finally, he leaned towards her, only to wipe away the blood on the left side of her forehead. The fall down the few steps had busted open a small wound, one she'd received in training. It was already healing, but the red liquid still left a ghostly trickle down her cheekbone to her neck.

"As a threat? So there are people still after you." She knew it wasn't a question. He was preoccupied with wiping her forehead clean and the blood trail to really look her in the eyes. Kinata strangely relaxed against his touch. To her, a weight seemed lifted from her shoulders. This boy…the one who had mysteriously gone out of his way to help give her a home had also been the first stranger to know about her true identity. It wasn't in detail of course but at least the main parts were out in the open.

"Yes." She didn't want to expand her answer, and luckily Sasuke had noticed this, dropping the interrogation. When his sleeve was officially stained with her blood, he locked eyes with her, but just for a few seconds before he stood up and offered out his hand. She grasped it, swiftly bringing her to her feet. She grunted at the speed of his actions, ignoring the light-headed wave while keeping her balance.

"Best you have someone watching your back then." He had dropped his hand so that he could dig them into his short pockets. She could only stare for a few seconds at his cocky face before presenting him with a small smirk.

"If you're up for such task…sure." He closed his eyes, shaking his head in mock disbelief.

"Please," he sarcastically started. "You can barely make it up a set of stairs." Her smirk never wavered at his teasing.

"Thanks Sasuke." She said it with sincerity, wanting to hug him. His stance was sustaining a cool composure, and he gave her a quick nod. _Save-face_ …she thought, amused at his sudden badass attitude, knowing that if she _did_ embrace him he would most likely squirm away, humiliated. She didn't want to ruin the moment, so she let him follow her up the stairs, two steps behind.

Kinata went into her room, which was somewhat put together. Sasuke had obviously started moving his training equipment out of the place when she had been passed out in the morning. Kinata snuggled in her bed, falling asleep soundly. The fact that Sasuke was more informed about whom she really was left a smile on her face. _I know I can trust him. For his sake though, the less he knows, the better it'll be for him. It could save his life one day._

Sasuke however couldn't doze off right away. He was still in his bed, staring at the ceiling, with Kinata's haunting eyes clear in his vision.

He had, without hesitation, pretty much offered Kinata access to a complete and real friendship with him. Not that he'd went out to blatantly ask her to be his best friend, but technically watching over her while caring for her was just the same.

It wasn't like he had a lot control around her…that much he was starting to see. She reached his emotions like no one before. She reminded him of what loss and trauma could do to someone who didn't deserve it and the long-term suffering it caused. Her past came back to interfere with the present and of any chance for a peaceful future. Her eyes, when he had first taken her into his arms and then allowed her some space, had shown to him her honest predicament. She had not only lived in an abusive home, but she had to be on the constant look-out for enemies. There was no break for her. It made his heart race, even now while he lay restlessly in his sheets.

 _Not to mention…this will be the first night without her in my bed._

He narrowed his eyes at the top of his room. He'd only been with her for three days! He huphed.

"What the hell?" He asked himself, now angry. The whole situation confused the shit out of him. He had never felt so lost over a female…he didn't like it. He should've just minded his own business. But of course he had to meddle in her affairs…all because he had felt some connection. She had won him over with respect, and then empathy. He…Sasuke Uchiha, had fallen for it.

 _She's making me soft…and dependent. All I seem to think about now is her. I won't resort to trusting her though. She lied to me. I don't care if she has to be cautious. She clearly didn't trust me before. I know she's holding back from telling me everything, which means…she_ _ **still**_ _doesn't trust me._

Sasuke turned on his side, his mind fuming over the brunette probably in slumber to the room next to him. The idea of her not trusting him struck the boy hard. He grit his teeth.

 _Fuck that. I can help her, but I don't need to care about her. I need to care about me. I need to care about my goal. She doesn't get it. None of her family members turned against her. Fine, she knows the pain of losing loved ones…but she doesn't know the betrayal I feel. She has NO right to lecture me about revenge. Itachi DESERVES to die…and Kinata's only distracting me. I need to get my priorities straightened back out. I need to keep our relationship neutral._

But as Sasuke closed his eyes to sleep, the absence of her warmth bothered him. He saw her body and eyes beneath him, embracing him, stroking him. He could feel in his mind the admiration for her bravery and endurance, her intelligence and sociable smiles. It was a contradicting fantasy, in which he had absolutely no control. A place where he was kissing her…and he loved it.


	19. Chapter 18 Shared Memories

**~Chapter 18~**

Shared Memories

Kinata and Sasuke woke up at the same time, both not exactly morning people, though quietly acknowledging one another while getting ready for the Academy. Kinata mentioned on their walk to there that they'd be lectured for skipping out on their last day, before she had moved out of the Iwatsuru household…for good. She had no sign of worries as far as Iruka-sensei was concerned, but he could tell that she'd rather not be seen so close to him. It was most likely due to how the girls had acted about it on previous occasions.

He frowned as she increased their distance upon walking near the entrance. Once she caught sight of Hinata, she tossed him an apologetic glance and went darting off towards the Hyuga girl. Sasuke stood frozen in spot, slightly agitated, watching her retreating form enter into the classroom _. So much for friends,_ he scoffed to himself, taking a seat a few tables away from hers.

Half way in on the day's lesson, Iruka-sensei began to pass out quizzes. Sasuke saw him add in a pink slip to Kinata with her sheet, soon receiving one too. It was a written note stating to stay after when class was dismissed for lunch. He closed his eyes, more irritated. If he had ever skipped a day, their teacher would typically look the other way. Apparently it was unacceptable if he dragged someone else along with him.

The lecture was luckily short, perhaps a whole 5 minutes. Kinata bashfully explained having had a family emergency (not all together a lie) and that Sasuke had offered to assist her, yet again immediately taking the fall before he could (although it had been _his_ idea to ditch class). Iruka-sensei tried to question her further on it but Sasuke had coldly cut in, reminding their instructor that those details could remain private, as it dealt with personal matters. He backed off, letting them go free.

They went to grab some rice cakes, sneaking off of course due to Kinata's cautious mindset.

"Look, I don't need the female drama. You of all people should get it." He glared at her defensive tone.

"No. I don't. I ignore them." She shook her head as some rice landed on the corner of her mouth while she quickly devoured her food. They were sitting on the edge of a branch in a tree, just outside the skirts of the Academy's training grounds.

"No. You avoid them. There's a big difference." He stared hard at her innocent expression which was focused on the blue sky. It was a beautiful day with only a few white clouds scattered around.

"Tch, whatever. Avoid them then. Why's it matter so much to you?" She finally turned her head to him. Her hair was unnaturally bouncy and shiny today, probably because of the showers and quality products she now had at her disposal. Either way, it made her more attractive…and kept Sasuke alert. He was fully aware of his thoughts and the opposing dreams he'd had last night. It was how he felt in general about the girl. He woke up wanting to stay silent with her, but that hadn't worked. Besides that, the other guys had taken notice to her physical transformation as her skin glowed without any under eyes or abnormal bruises. It had caused a good majority to act bold around her, flirtatiously so. Sasuke had felt the first pings of jealousy. He didn't care for it at all.

"Again, I'm not here to make enemies with those that should be my allies. I have enough people out to get me." She eyed him, suddenly serious.

"Which is something you alone know. And, honestly? I kind of want people to like me. I guess, I mean, I've never really had an opportunity to have friends. I don't want to ruin it now." She hugged her knees, resting her chin on them as she scanned the grounds. There were mainly chuunin out practicing.

Sasuke fought back a cocky retort, starting to understand what she was talking about. He too hadn't established any true friendships, up until this point. He had never wanted to. He'd always had better things – more important things – to concentrate on. But now, despite his earlier convictions, he couldn't help but acknowledge how he genuinely enjoyed her company.

"You can't even trust them." He paused, watching her eyes curiously flicker over to him. He felt his throat clench. The same problem existed between them.

"How would you know?" She sounded highly skeptical. He turned away from her, glaring at the ground.

"I can guarantee they don't trust you." In his peripheral he could see her shrug her shoulders.

"So? I don't need their trust. I can earn that. It still doesn't stop me from wanting to be their friend." Sasuke didn't even know he'd moved so that he was facing her. She was studying him. He felt childish all of a sudden.

"All of those girls are idiots." His rude and blunt comment took Kinata off guard. She gave him a hard look.

"How can you say that? You've hardly given any of them a chance to prove themselves." He narrowed his eyes at her scolding stare.

"I don't need to. I can tell just by analyzing their priorities." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Please. You judge them on a whim. They're out to impress, which is still a strong motivation. Maybe I can believe and trust in their dedication and passion…doesn't mean I have to tell them everything about me. I've never had to with Hinata." He held a blank expression, actually considering her words. She, to Sasuke's irritation, was remaining practical. He finally gave a quick shrug himself.

"It's your life. I'm sitting next to you though when we go back inside." She snapped her head to look at him, surprised.

"What?" He gave her an impassive face.

"If you want to be _any_ of their friends, you'll have to deal with the fact that we already are. If they can't handle that, then move on." It sounded rough but she took it as it was – an honest statement. She gave him a soft smile.

"Kay. Fair enough." The two jumped down from the tree right after, heading back to the Academy.

Sasuke watched her walk a few inches ahead of him. She had baffled him with his indirect proclamation on the subjects of friendship and trust. Last night he'd been dead set on having at best a neutral connection with her, but now he had a different perspective. Kinata was smart and he could gain a lot if he had her as an ally…more so as a friend. It only made sense.

" _So? I don't need their trust. I can earn that. It still doesn't stop me from wanting to be their friend."_ Her words echoed in his head, just as the two rearranged their spots so that Kinata sat in between Sasuke and Hinata.

 _She doesn't trust me…but I can earn it. Tch, I shouldn't have to after all I've done. She's too guarded of a person. Dammit Kinata. Guess it doesn't matter...I'll just think of this as a challenge._

The girls in the room still glared and sent her envious glances, knowing the Uchiha boy had purposely sat next to Kinata. She was better about ignoring them. He could still see that she was uneasy. When class was over, she was happy to be out of there. She was actually in a giddy mood leaving, only because Hinata had told her something about her family and that it was making the usually shy girl more talkative. The white-eyed friend of Kinata's respected Sasuke enough not to inquire about their relationship, but she still acknowledged him silently, giving him nervous nods. Sasuke didn't mind, he would rather all of the girls act like that. At least it didn't make Kinata feel uncomfortable and annoy the hell out of him.

"So if Hiashi can train and take the place as heiress, you can focus on your own goals Hinata! Go for it." Sasuke was half-listening to their conversation as all three of them walked passed the park just outside of the Ninja Academy. Naruto hadn't shown up, much to Sasuke's relief. It was bad enough he had to socialize with one more of his peers due to Kinata's preference in friends.

"Yes. I know. But…but, I just, I'm happy, I am, I just, I'm not sure if I should just give up. I guess, I don't think its right. I think, it just seems selfish." Kinata shook her head at the girl to her left.

Sasuke had been silent the entire time. She assumed he was thinking about his own problems, though she was grateful he wasn't annoyed with her deciding to spend extra time outside to talk to her other (and technically one of her first) friend.

The Hyuga girl finally had a breakthrough with her father's harsh training, allowing her to escape the boundaries and ruthless ideals of their noble family. Kinata could only sympathize. Her noble family had all died before she could find out what traditions were all about.

"It's not selfish. T _hey_ were being selfish with you." She paused to ensure that her friend was listening. She was, so Kinata continued.

"Hinata, you have a different path, and they can't force you to take one they deem is better. As long as you work hard and believe in yourself, you'll still do your clan justice. Take advantage of the freedom! I know it's what's best. Trust me!" She smiled brightly to the anxious girl.

Hinata stopped, her fingers twiddling and crossing. She was staring at the ground, going over Kinata's words. The other two had paused right along with her. Finally, she looked up, giving the brunette a grateful smile.

"Kinata. Thank you. I, you're right, I will. I have never had, never been offered, freedom. This, it's my chance. Thank you." She gave a slight bow and took off, running down the street that led up to the Hyuga territory. Kinata had been shocked at the sudden departure, but gave a thoughtful smile to the direction her friend had gone. Sasuke stared at her.

"Done giving advice?" His sarcastic words didn't dampen her excitement for the Hyuga girl, one who – like Kinata – had the potential, but just needed the right chance to prove it.

She glanced over at a bored raven-haired kid. She nodded, smile still in place.

"Yeah. It's not advice by the way, more like encouragement. She deserves it." He shook his head in disbelief as they continued walking again. She wanted to question him, but he spoke before she could.

"I want to stop somewhere before we head home."

She gave another nod, following him silently, curious to find out his destination. It didn't take her long to recognize the path, more so when he jumped up the pillar and onto the roof of the shrine-like building that led to the odd, secret little pathway, viewing over the forest of Konoha.

Sasuke sat down, inclining his head for her to follow suit. She plopped right next to his slightly smirking form. He turned his gaze to the slowly setting sun. Kinata pulled out the worksheet which Iruka-sensei always handed out at the end of the day. She started to solve the problems and began to hum a song, one she'd known since she had been a child. The day had such a perfect temperature and she was officially determined to turn in her homework each day, more so because she had no crazy distractions. That was when Sasuke scooted closer to her, peeking over her shoulder at her work.

She poked him with her pencil.

"No cheating." He scoffed at her.

"I'm checking your work. I finished mine in class." She faced him, surprised. Iruka-sensei had handed them their sheets with only ten minutes (if that) before dismissal. She hadn't noticed him either because of what Hinata had started telling her concerning her little sister. Kinata was impressed he had been able to finish it in time. She had no clue he was _that_ good at paperwork.

"Oh. That's impressive! Nice job." Her words were awed in a way and sincere. It made him involuntarily blush, as he went to avoid her astonished eyes. He squirmed a bit beside her.

"Sure. The third answers wrong by the way." She frowned down at her work, eyeing the problem, narrowing her gaze to reassess it.

"No it's not." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her defiant tone.

"Yes. It is." She huphed, dropping the sheet in his lap. He held back from letting out a chuckle after observing her actions. She folded her arms, pouting like a child.

"Prove it. I see nothing wrong." She sounded offended.

"Tch." He was clearly holding back an arrogant smirk. He took her pencil to rewrite the problem beside her original work. She intensely watched over his shoulder. Her nose slightly scrunched up as she inspected his solving skills. He was right. She couldn't help but marvel at his strategic and mathematical choices. It came so naturally to him.

"Your trajectory was off by 2. This jutsu only requires 43% of chakra levels. There's no additional variable to add. You rounded the rest wrong because of it." The question was a story problem and required four answers. The first two being practical worded paragraphs, while the last two were a combined geometric equation. He was pointing out her minor miscalculation. He definitely had quick eyes to catch something so small. Kinata frowned. She should've double checked her work.

"Oh." She went to grab her items back from him when her hand swiped his. Sasuke tensed, his body oddly enough inching towards her. Their legs were also touching. She felt a blush creep to her cheeks. _That's a first…_ She mused to herself, avoiding his eyes now. She instead stared down at the paper to finish the last problem.

He too was aware of their physical attraction. She almost jumped when she felt his hand swipe her hair all to the right side, his hand touching her neck and shoulder. She looked up at his focused eyes. And it was only to realize that _she_ was his focus.

Kinata took a deep breath, calming her nerves.

She had never felt nervous like this before, and she didn't like it. So Kinata gave him a soft smile instead to clear the awkward atmosphere. He didn't return it, but his features did relax. His eyes scanned down to her lips. Kinata could immediately feel her heart beat pick up.

"What were you humming?" She was unusually caught in the moment that it took her a good minute to process his words and respond.

His intense gaze was beginning to unnerve her.

"Just a song." She turned away, her attention concentrating on the long drop beneath them, suddenly fascinated with their surroundings.

"My mother used to sing it to me." She brushed her hand through her hair, trying to pick up her worksheet and finish it. He kept his eyes trained on her. A moment of silence passed between them. She could hardly write anything down. Her thoughts were now sucked into the past, where she was cuddling in her mother's soft arms, entranced by her lovely voice.

Unbeknownst to Kinata, Sasuke too had his memories clouding his mind. His mother had sang to him too when Itachi had been out on a deadly mission or on two nights when his father had upset him.

He frowned.

"Can you," he paused, looking away, his voice hardening. "Could you sing the song?"

She didn't answer. He glanced over to her, getting annoyed with her silent response but instantly regretting his question upon seeing her. Kinata's eyes were closed, but he could clearly see the water streak that had made its way down her face. She nodded however, to his surprise. Her eyes opened up and she gave him a reassuring smile. Their eyes locked…memories.

Sasuke held his breath. He had NEVER empathized with anyone about anything. People couldn't comprehend all that he'd been through. Kinata had just changed that. She knew his pain – at least with the recollections of their past. She knew too that _he_ knew of her pain. Because of that, they both (like an epiphany) linked in knowing they shared the same kind of pain. No words needed.

Kinata sang a short song that lasted hardly even two minutes. She had set the sheets to the side and went to lay down with her eyes closed. Sasuke had felt content to watch her, more so because she couldn't see him. The last rays of the sun soaked into her skin, sending warm sensations throughout her body. She sighed, enjoying the comfortable silence when she finished. It was like a rare meditation she was receiving after all of the chaos in her life. Kinata wasn't alert like she normally had to be. She felt in tune with her senses and the elements, like her instinctive ones. That was, until a low tone interrupted.

"We should head back." She opened her eyes, as the sky merged into twilight. She sat up, only to meet Sasuke's intense stare again. He looked like he wanted to say something more but his lips never moved. He was patiently waiting for her to make a move.

She frowned, taking his features in. He had a hard set jaw, arched eyebrows, steel-like dark eyes, and a defined, sculpted face. She gulped, a lump in her throat. He was handsome, and there was no doubt why all the girls in her class had a crush on him. But there was more to it than that. His spirit…it was raw, like her own. A soul had been damaged and was slowly repairing itself. She just had no idea how to fully mend his scars when she was still trying to heal her own. Kinata moved to her knees, grabbing his hand, causing his eyes to widen a bit.

"Yeah. And thanks Sasuke, for letting me sing." She hesitated after having said her thanks, wanting to imply exactly _why_ she was thankful. By letter her voice such a personal song, he'd given her the chance to see his own vulnerability. But she couldn't just come out and say that. He definitely wasn't the highly emotional type…at least not on the outside.

"Sure." He mumbled, his eyebrows scrunching up. He didn't exactly know how to respond, but her hand felt soft and warm in his. He stared down at their still locked hands. A few seconds passed.

Then she withdrew hers, standing up. He followed, his body feeling like a wound up spring, digging his hands back into his pockets.

 _What the hell just happened?_ He thought frantically. Kinata was an ASSET. She had advanced abilities that he could use to improve his odds against his brother. That was what he'd come to the conclusion of continuing on the relationship with the girl.

What he'd just felt however…it wasn't just friendship.

Sasuke swore quietly to himself as they made their way home, both distracted by their own thoughts. He glanced at her hands, remembering them in his. The boy clenched his own pair tightly, both hidden in his shorts.

He, in those few seconds of her holding him like that, had hoped that she would lean in. Sasuke shook his head, the split-second ideas that had formed then was what had the Uchiha boy's heart racing.

He had imagined her lips on his, rather than just her hands on his. He had wanted it. Badly.

It scared the hell out of him. He was now angry with himself, ignoring her insistent presence beside him, nearing his house. He repeated his oath, one that he'd said while underground in the secret Uchiha shrine, just days after the massacre.

" _Defeat him. Kill Itachi. No matter where I end up. No matter who I meet. He HAS to die."_

Those words, as a more devastated child back then, had settled deep into his soul.

He could feel his fists trembling in his pockets.

But now, here he was with this girl, one that had made an exception into his goal. It was such a sensitive subject. He stared beside his left to the female. Her head was bent down, eyeing her feet, watching them as they absentmindedly led her. She too was lost in a daze. Her eyes held a passion of their own, causing him to be alert. He was suddenly curious to know what she was thinking about that would make her appear that way.

He frowned, staring straight ahead again.

She captured his interest whether he wanted it to or not. The fact made him growl quietly. It pissed him off. How could this one random girl have crawled her way into his brain? He seriously was losing focus. It HAD to stop.

They made it inside. Sasuke went straight to preparing his nightly tasks, ignoring Kinata completely. She hardly noticed, crossing his pathway to the upstairs training room. He went to bed after she had voiced a simple goodnight.

Sasuke hardly found sleep. His body rolled around while he battled with his once committed heart, now hesitant.


	20. Chapter 19 The Prank

**~Chapter 19~**

The Prank

Sasuke slowly hauled his way down the stairs, rubbing his sore eyes. He had found no sleep, just a couple of stages where he'd gradually begin to doze off only to reawake a half hour later to some memory of his past. Kinata's face had also appeared several times, causing his stomach to coil at the groggy image of her now. She sat at his kitchen table with chopped fruits set accordingly in the center. She was drinking orange juice. She hadn't acknowledged him, as she was so concentrated on biting through an apple.

Sasuke didn't mind however. He stretched his upper muscles as he made his way over to the fridge. If she were to see him so unusually exhausted, her curiously stubborn nature would never quit. Then again, Kinata never really had high energy in the mornings. She had always been more awake at night. He sighed, pouring the water too fast and spilling some. He really _was_ out of it.

Kinata's face, despite having slight under eyes, had a shimmer to it, like she'd just washed it and had put on some lotion. Her cheeks were already a pink hue, not a blush, just a natural coloring from temperature change. Sasuke mulled over these thoughts…he unconsciously kept picking out small details in her features that attracted him to her.

When he took his seat across from her, she looked up from her almost eaten apple. Her lips were swollen on the bottom, most likely a cause of her biting down on it. He frowned as the glistening from her saliva still visible on her lips that formed into an upwards curve.

"Morning." She said curiously, snapping Sasuke out of his trance. He frowned, turning away.

"Yeah. Sure." He had a flat tone.

She dropped her smile, arching an eyebrow. _What's his problem?_ He'd been acting weird all last night, and it seemed much hadn't improved with his mood. She had gone to train, figuring he had too much going on in his head to want company…so had she. Kinata had figured he'd be better by morning. So much for that.

"Something wrong?" She questioned, gaining his attention back. He eyed her, his fists clenching. She lowered the apple, waiting for his answer, trying to read past his mysterious thoughts.

"We need to establish rules." Her eyes widened at his dead serious tone.

"Uh, okay." He gazed passed her, jaw set.

"No more talk concerning our past." He took a drink of his water, his hands white from his grip. She looked down to her own hands, which clung on to the deteriorating apple.

"I need to focus on the future. So should you." Her eyes were still cast down by the time Sasuke turned to see her. He gulped, slightly nervous to hear her response. Of course, his expression was composed in an indifferent way.

"You had a hard time sleeping last night too, huh?" Her voice was hushed, though he still heard her clearly. His heart sped up, startling him. Why was he so anxious all of a sudden? Kinata snapped her head up to pin him down with her eyes. He could just tell in her dark lined pupils…torment.

"Yeah." He was clipped with his response but she took no mind to it, only nodded. Kinata stood up, tossing her apple in the trash.

"Alright. No more trips down memory lane." She washed her hands, not waiting for a reply as she passed him to go up the stairs. Soon, they would have to leave for the Academy.

Sasuke was left sitting in his chair, grateful she'd left, as he had no smart response. That had been way too easy.

And it left the Uchiha boy unsettled.

Half way to their destination, the two ran into Naruto, who in turn gave a disgusted grunt towards Sasuke before giving Kinata a cheesy grin. He was way too pumped up.

"Hey Kinata! You're up!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, beginning to walk away, already irritated that the blonde had showed up.

"Of course idiot. She's up because we all have class." Naruto's eyes twitched as he went to yell something back at the Uchiha, but Kinata intercepted.

"Hi Naruto! What're you doing over here? You usually take the Southeast way up to the Academy." He instantly lost interest with Sasuke, stopping to make a dramatic announcement.

"I've come up with the ultimate prank! It'll be the grand finale before we graduate!" Kinata smirked, crossing her hands and giving him a look of disbelief. Her pause made Sasuke halt, begrudgingly of course. It was clear he wanted nothing to do with Naruto.

"Oh? Is that so?" She eyed the blonde.

"Yeah! Believe it! But uh…I'm uhh, gonna need some help." He scratched the back of his head, giving her a pleading look. She sighed.

"But Naruto, I've already skipped class last week." He shot up his arms, startling her by his rapid movements.

"You have to help me! Please! I thought I could lift the barrels, but they're _waaaay_ too heavy for me alone. Come on Kinata, you're my last hope. It'll be worth it, I swear!" She bit her lip, taking in his puppy eyes.

"Barrels?" She questioned, curiosity, as usual, getting the better of her.

"No." Sasuke's adult-like tone snapped both of them out of their adventurous stupor. Naruto glared at him while Kinata gave him a frustrated glance.

"Ignore him. He's tired and moody today." Kinata's smooth dismissal pissed Sasuke off, especially as it made Naruto laugh.

"Alright. I'm up for it." Naruto cheered, pumping his fist high up in the air, feeling victorious. She smiled at his excited expression, her previously sheepish mood replaced with anticipation. A prank? And Naruto was extremely clever when it came to these things, so if it _were_ his best yet, she'd really be setting herself up for a sight to see.

"Are you really going to waste your time with _him_?" Sasuke's irritated voice invaded their happy mood yet again. She turned to him, hands on her hips.

"Look, no one said you had to come along. If you'd rather play it safe and go to class, that's your choice." Naruto's grin practically glowed, making Kinata feel even more confident against Sasuke's glare.

"Fine. I'll go. We return right after lunch though." Naruto and Kinata both paused at his authoritive and accepting comment. She eyed him up and down.

"What if we can't because the prank takes up too much time?" She asked in defiance.

He frowned.

"Doesn't matter. We'll be back for the second part of class." She huphed but ended up shrugging her shoulders, turning to a now grumpy looking blonde.

"Kay. So, what's the plan Naruto?" His attention quickly turned to her. He smiled coyly, waving her into a huddle. Sasuke reluctantly followed.

Sasuke couldn't believe he was going through with this. He had to admit, for a dense guy as Naruto had always proven to be, the prank was rather thorough, besides covering their own tracks, which Sasuke had pointed out, and now had to do. It was why he was walking up to the guards at the border of Konoha with a shadow clone of Kinata next to him.

They gave him wondering looks.

"Ah. Sasuke Uchiha. Shouldn't you be at the Academy?" They gave suspicious glances at the girl who stood innocently at his side. He shrugged.

"Usually, yeah. Today is a memorial to my clan. I wish to honor them. I'll be back to class for the second half." Their faces immediately became solemn and sympathetic, the first nodding, but the second giving a wary expression towards the girl.

"What's with the girl though?" Sasuke let his hand massage his neck.

"She's coming with me…for support." He made himself sound slightly embarrassed, hoping they'd fall for it. They did, giving him a wave to pass. He nodded his thanks.

Sasuke's other shadow close had already disappeared, one that had taken on Naruto's appearance. That one had remained in Konoha though, arriving to the Ramen shop to announce that he had to make a delivery and then go to class later on.

Basically, Sasuke's mission was to buy all three of them an alibi, while the other two set up the beginning steps to their prank.

Once he made it to the borderline, he snuck back through a passageway he'd known from his clan. Sasuke met up with Kinata and Naruto on a tall building, standing next to a barrel the size of them.

"Did they fall for it?" Kinata asked, finishing up the set to a triggered trap, which had a wire already tensed up to it. He nodded, observing her refined movements. She was especially skilled with these contraptions. He realized it was most likely why she'd been able to detect his own trap long ago.

"Yeah! Then all we have to do is finish the other one." Naruto's smile passed over to Kinata, who gave him an encouraging thumb up.

"How do we test this?" Sasuke's somber words made the other two halt.

"Oh…didn't think about that." Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head in slight shame. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course you didn't." Naruto's face turned red as he was suddenly in Sasuke's face. Kinata was still in the midst of rewiring the trap, but she stopped, unsure of how to calm the boys.

"Shut up Know-It-All! You should've said something earlier!" Sasuke glared.

"I figured you would have planned that already. But I should've known better."

"You jerk! There's a reason I didn't want you here. You ruin everything!"

"Guys!" Kinata's loud voice, with utmost seriousness, broke through their childish argument. They both snapped their heads in surprise to her.

"Enough. It'll work. I believe in our skills. There's no need to test it." She'd had a defiant glare set on both of them, but ended her speech with a soft smile. It seemed to calm them down, as Sasuke let out his typical 'tch' and Naruto smiled bright back, nodding.

Kinata finally stood up.

"Alright, it's set. Let's hurry and work on the second one. It'll go faster now that Sasuke is here." She gave him a praising look, secretly boosting his ego. Naruto rolled his eyes this time.

"Yeah, whatever." The blond mumbled, as they went to the roof of the second tall building. It overlooked a podium and an arranged area in which the Hokage and jounin would be meeting at later on tonight. Naruto's prank centered on that conference, and it was definitely intricate.

*A spraying device had been placed on top of the lids to the huge barrels. One was filled with green paint and the other one with orange. Two planks were set and triggered to tip at the right pressure of an outside force, which tipped the barrels over the side, so that the paint would spill all over the audience from the top of the buildings. A trap, which was connected to an extremely long thin wire, had been the most complicated mechanism in their prank. It wound down the building, over the door, to the other building, in the same fashion, back up to the other barrel of the second trap. It was set so that it'd move an inch above the ground to move backwards a good 5 feet, hopefully tripping enough jounin to cause slight chaos. This would ensure that there'd be some shinobi to be covered in pain, just in case they reacted too swiftly, avoiding the mess.*

 _After Sasuke had been informed of Naruto's idea, he had stood beside Kinata in slight surprise. He hadn't expected the moron to be so creatively keen. Kinata had immediately started to elaborate on his plan, adding little details that the blonde had overlooked. The two seemed to have a routine down for executing such schemes._

 _Sasuke frowned, backing up from their huddle. Naruto had caught Kinata's interest from the moment she'd entered the Academy. It was now showing through the ease at which they communicated now. She suddenly laughed at whatever Naruto had just said, causing Sasuke's fist to clench. She couldn't take her eyes off of Naruto's bright blue ones. Sasuke grit his teeth. She absentmindedly brushed her hair to the side, her neck exposed, still focused on Naruto._

 _Sasuke froze._

 _What the hell was he doing? Sure he had never been able to figure out why someone like Kinata would carry on any kind of relationship with an idiot like Naruto, but it never bothered him as much as it did now. Or more so, how she reacted around the blonde._

 _Finally, she turned away from the two-person huddle, giving Sasuke an excited smile. She was completely oblivious of his annoyed mood, too distracted about the prank. She grabbed his arm, eyeing him mischievously._

" _Let's go paint!" She chimed, pulling him to follow Naruto to the main location. Sasuke let her._

 _He couldn't help the smug feeling that Kinata would choose to hold onto him rather than Naruto. Then again, it hardly troubled the boy, who whistled happily in front of them. She continued to hold his hand, only for the fact that Sasuke had loosely grasped onto her fingers, enjoying the sensation of her soft skin against his. Sasuke refused to look her way however, irking his sudden (usually dormant) sense of anxiety. She was getting to him AGAIN, and was driving him mad._

 _Yet…it was instinctively what he wanted._

 _Sasuke shook his head, pulling his hand away just as they crept up to one of the buildings. It was the Medical Center, only a few blocks away from the Hokage's office. None of the medical shinobi would be paying attention to a bunch of kids._

 _Kinata walked over to the wall, refusing to go inside._

" _We climb up. It's too risky making it up to the roof if people can recall seeing us go up the stairs. Besides, this is part of the fun!" She recklessly jumped on a questionably unstable pillar, looking down at the guys. She smirked at Sasuke's raised eyebrow. Naruto grinned, jumping at the same time as the Uchiha boy. They roughly knocked into on another mid-air. Kinata had already leapt up onto a border connecting the sector rooms. She heard the crash and quickly turned around. On the ground sat both boys, rubbing their heads and appearing furious. Kinata sighed._

" _What were you thinking!?" Naruto practically screamed. Sasuke glared intensely at him, causing the blonde to shrink back a little._

" _Clearly I was next." His cold words brought a dark red hue to Naruto's face._

" _Enough guys. We don't have time for childish arguments. You're both trying to become shinobi, but shinobi don't do argue like this, right? So why are you both doing it?" The two stopped moving and talking, staring up at Kinata who stood on the pillar again, frustration written all over her face._

 _Sasuke was the first to act, standing up to dust off the dirt, scoffing._

" _Whatever." He said, giving Naruto one last glare, who stuck out his tongue. Sasuke held back from rolling his eyes again, leaping up to the pillar that Kinata had just jumped off from. Naruto followed after, mumbling his critical comments about Sasuke to himself._

 _After they had scoped out the area and maneuvered some tools that Naruto had already placed there, they'd sent Sasuke out to create the alibis, only after the Uchiha had mentioned how coincidental and thus suspicious it would seem if they weren't at the Academy – even if for just the first part. So Sasuke had halfheartedly left the two to set up the first trap, somehow feeling left out. He wanted to see how the mechanism would work and if he could improve it to impress Kinata._

He thought back to how ridiculous it all seemed, just as they finished the second trap. He really _had_ acted childish…but then again, they were only 12. Sasuke rarely dreamed of being a child, since such days were officially gone. He bit his lip, a habit he hadn't done in a very long time, after realizing that the two who stood in front of him had little hope for a real childhood too. This prank was as close as it would get for any of them. It was why, perhaps, they all aimed to be shinobi. They could all handle it, based because they had and still experienced loneliness, and thus independence.

He stared harshly at Kinata, who gave Naruto an affectionate pat on the back, congratulating him on his ingenious prank.

Sasuke noticed how strong she was…not necessarily physically, but emotionally. Even mentally she'd fascinated him. He couldn't help admiring her a bit, now that he saw her as she was…a loner, like him…but not by choice.

Kinata's sudden hands around his neck made him tense. Naruto was no longer on the roof. He stood unmoving in one spot for the second time today.

"Thanks for helping. There's no way we could've pulled this off without you!" She said this into his neck, causing Sasuke's breathing to hitch. He felt warm air from her mouth on his skin. His thoughts slowed, his arms wrapping around Kinata's waist. He calmly stood there, not sure how else to act.

When Kinata began to pull away, Sasuke's grip tightened. They were both now staring at one another. Kinata's cheeks were red from a small blush and her eyes were wide in wonder. She'd never seemed so…exposed. Sasuke brought his lips to her forehead, raising his right hand to dig into her hair so as to hold her head still. He could feel her chest against his and her breathing that came in and out rapidly.

Sasuke pulled back, at a blank for why he'd do something so rash. Kinata was in pure shock. He was too. Just last night he had sworn to keep his distance from the distracting girl. But here he was, kissing her. She defied his logic and unconsciously encouraged him to go against his own stubborn decisions. She took a deep breath, opening her mouth to speak.

"Uh, I um, we should, I think we should head back, you know, to class." He gulped as soon as she tensed away from him to the direction of the Academy. Sasuke frowned. He had never before heard her at such a loss for words and he was able to hear a sort of uneasiness in her voice. He followed silently behind her swift and agile form.

Kinata's mind couldn't stop spinning. She's had so much fun setting up the prank with her two friends, despite how the boys hardly got along!

And then Sasuke…sure she'd been bold when she'd decided to embrace him, but she had also seen how jealous he had acted with Naruto being alone with her earlier. She figured she owed him a one-on-one. It had never occurred to her he'd return it. In reality, Kinata had expected him to tense (which he _had_ ) but to push her awkwardly away. She walked hesitantly up to the entrance with Sasuke trailing right behind her. She could practically feel his body.

Naruto was already inside. The second term was just starting and Iruka-sensei was beginning to organize their worksheets. Sasuke and Kinata explained their absence according to the alibis that Sasuke had given them. They sat next to one another in the front row, closest to the door. It made Kinata feel uncomfortable. The girls were staring daggers at her again. She'd hoped they would have been over her spending time with the popular raven-haired boy, but then again, she _had_ just come in flustered with Sasuke directly behind her. Kinata sighed. Yeah, it definitely looked bad.

Throughout class, she couldn't get her mind off of Sasuke's lips on her skin, even if it was just on her forehead. He had made the whole moment intense and special. It had to have been on instinct. Kinata had never seen Sasuke so confused or lost, even surprised, all at once. So many emotions had passed in his eyes within a split second that Kinata had been left speechless. Not even because of the kiss, but because of his own genuine response. She had known him to have such self-control…what had happened?

His expression…it had tugged at some odd sensations inside of her. Sasuke hadn't tried anything weird in class, helping them both to have clear minds by the time they left the Academy. Of course, they had to meet up with Naruto, who was oblivious to the awkward tension between the two. He was too eager to care.

The closer they got, the more the mood of all three naturally brightened. They all wanted to see how successful their traps were, and therefore the overall prank. As the Hokage began the tedious task of reporting new post recruiting, a small snap could be heard from above. Naruto had just pulled the small looped trigger. The three hid around a fruit stand, overlooking a good portion of the jounin. Another snap sounded a few seconds after and Naruto began laughing at the sight. Numerous shinobi were now colored in bright oranges and greens, while some were puzzled, lying on their ass – but only for a few seconds. Sasuke stood smirking, leaning against the front of the woodwork of the stand. Kinata was covering her mouth, as muffled laughter slipped out.

Naruto was about to dart off just as Kinata grabbed his collar.

"Woah…ack.." Naruto yelped. She let go, then pulled him quickly over to Sasuke. She shook her disapprovingly to the blonde boy.

"They'll know it's you for sure if you take off like that. It's too suspicious. Just walk with us."

Sasuke bit back a rude remark. If it got Naruto going, it would avert everyone's attention from the hilarious scene to the three of them. So he, in a grumpy mindset, strolled to the left of Naruto, wishing the two could've gone without him.

"So where we going?" Naruto questioned eagerly. Kinata smiled.

"To Sasuke's house." Said boy snapped his head to her, glaring.

"What?" He demanded. She shrugged, looking ahead.

"I want to make us some mochi! To celebrate our success." Her pride shined through her tone.

Sasuke's glare softened at Kinata's expression. He couldn't stand Naruto, especially the thought of the idiot entering his home, but for the sake of the brunette standing next to him, he would silently accept her proposal and brood in the meantime.

Naruto hadn't really cared for the idea either but he was afraid to argue at the cost of losing out on a girl cooking him food. He eyed the Uchiha. Surprisingly the boy followed Kinata closely behind, her excitement having quickened her steps, putting her in front of both of them.


	21. Chapter 20 Respect VS Pity

**~Chapter 20~**

Respect VS Pity

When they made it to Sasuke's home, Naruto couldn't help but tease him over the intense cleanliness of it.

"Not everyone's a slob like you." Sasuke growled. Naruto glared.

"I'm not a slob, jerk!" He yelled. Kinata smirked.

"He's an organized mess." She said, making the blonde smile and stick out his tongue. She laughed sweetly at his antics, only irritating the raven-haired boy before them.

"How's that make any sense?" Sasuke asked, though hardly seeming to care. Kinata had already turned to head to the kitchen but stopped at his question, smirking.

"It doesn't," and as she looked at Naruto face of pure confusion she added, "That's why I found you so interesting." Naruto blushed while she quickly spun around to the other room. The blonde boy soon followed but Sasuke stood frozen in place. _Him? Naruto Uzumaki…that idiot…interesting?_

His mind could fathom something so ridiculous.

Yet, why had he let himself go along with the blonde, thick-headed peer? Had it all be due to the influence of Kinata? He clenched his fists, realizing that the energy, which had been all positive, had made him equally eager. The majority of that energy had came from Naruto. The boy, without having consciously known at the time, had been just as _interested_ as Kinata to hear and be part of an ultimate prank. _Dammit…_ Sasuke growled in his head.

The whiskered-faced kid was reckless, dense, and beyond obnoxious, but he certainly was NOT boring…or normal. Naruto was one of them…like Kinata who tried to fit in, but was alone in her burden, just as Sasuke had always been.

Kinata carefully set the large platter of mochi down in front of the two boys, who both looked pleased, though to different degrees.

"Yeee…hehe…this is gonna be the best to best all other mochi. Believe it!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's theatrical fist pump and momentary pause of air, reaching out to take his share.

"Thanks." He simply said, just over a mumble. She smiled at him, having chuckled at Naruto.

"Careful, their hot." She reminded the guys. They both ignored her, instead taking quick large bites. She narrowed her eyes at the sight of them covering their mouths in reacting to the fiery temperature now searing their tongues. She shook her head to herself.

"Maybe next time you'll listen." She noted, blowing on her own mochi to cool it down.

"Tch." Sasuke wouldn't look at her, trying to disguise his own embarrassment.

"Ahhh! I ca' fwheel 'y 'oun!" * _I can't feel my tounge*_ Naruto whined, his mouth wide open, pointing in a tearful manner to it. She laughed, standing up to open the freezer, obtaining ice cubes. She tossed them to the boy who caught them easily.

"Here! That should help. " Naruto gave her an open grin, throwing them in his mouth.

"Dhanks." He tried to yell back through a preoccupied mouth.

"Sure thing." She gave a cute nod before eating again.

Sasuke had watched their exchange between the two with annoyance.

 _Why are they friends? How had they met? Does Naruto know about her situation?_

He frowned at the subject of his countless thoughts, barely eating the mochi, now more annoyed at himself than the two. This vicious cycle of not caring but caring, trying to ignore his feelings but unable to, being distracted when having been so determined to stay focused…the contradictions were giving him a headache.

 _Why do I even care so fucking much!? Kinata IS A CLASSMATE. I chose to help her because she was in need of help. Nothing more. Naruto is just a fucking nuisance for his lack…well hell, many things. Patience, manners, skills, intelligence…._

He glared over at the kid, who had crumbles all over him. They were talking again, about some movie they'd seen together, but Sasuke droned them out. He remained stoic, but his eyes never met Kinata's direction.

The girl noticed Sasuke's darkened mood, though she kept in conversation with Naruto. He mentioned Village Justice 2: Koshi's Comeback as becoming a trilogy. Kinata half-listened though, feeling even more self-conscious when the Uchiha began to nibble on the mochi. Perhaps he didn't like it. Why didn't he just say something? She wasn't _that_ sensitive! And surely she wouldn't want him to have to eat something he didn't like!

Her mind reeled at the idea that Sasuke should just man up and tell her how grotesque her food was already. Naruto suddenly gave her a questioning look.

"Uh Kinata, what's the matter?" He asked while gulping down the mouthful of mochi he had. She shrugged, keeping her eyes on the blonde.

"Guess I'm just glad that someone enjoys the mochi I made." Naruto grinned cheesily to her, giving her a dorky thumbs up.

"Heck yeah! They're amazing. Believe it!" She gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Naruto." She stood up, giving him a wave, ignoring Sasuke completely.

"I'm going to study some taijutsu moves." Naruto nodded, waving back, glancing at the boy in front of him. Sasuke was glaring daggers at him. The blonde boy flinched, jerking back in a surprised but angry way. Kinata had already left the room.

"What the heck was that about!?" He had his arm stretched out and pointed it heatedly at Sasuke. They stared one another down for a good minute.

"Why the hell does Kinata hang out with you?" His words were brutal, almost a smack to Naruto's face. He quickly recovered, slamming his fist down.

"Yeah? And so what if she does? What makes YOU think YOU'RE SOOO much better than ME?" Naruto's eyes were fuming, now matching Sasuke's own.

"You're kidding, right? Not even fellow losers would look up to you." Naruto's eye twitched. Then he suddenly stood up, pointing furiously again down at Sasuke.

"That's it, jerk-off! I'm gonna beat you so hard you won't remember you own jerky-ass name!" Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes at such a lame threat. He closed them instead.

"I don't waste my time with losers." He too stood up, facing an enraged Naruto.

"But, I _will_ take you on in one match." Naruto was about to yell out more profanity when he actually took in what Sasuke had said.

"Huh?" Naruto was wide-eyed. Sasuke's eyes were boring holes into the bright blue ones.

"You win, I'll do the rest of your homework until we graduate." Naruto's eyes widened even more, just as his mouth did. "But if I win, you stay the hell away from Kinata."

Naruto froze. He began to glare at the raven-haired boy.

"No."

Sasuke figured an immediate yes or for Naruto to bargain for more. He looked back at Naruto in slight shock. The blonde seemed more annoyed and now determined.

"No deal. Why would I risk her friendship for some stupid match with you, jerk?" He didn't wait for an answer, stomping out of the kitchen and soon out of the house. Sasuke was now glaring at nothing. He could feel his blood pumping dangerously. He couldn't clear his mind from feeling so scattered.

 _WHAT. THE. HELL?_ His mind screamed over and over again.

His body was tense. He wanted to punch something, or more so, someone.

One somebody.

"That…that idiot." He muttered to himself through grated teeth. Not only had the stupid blonde made _him_ feel insignificant, but Kinata hadn't even acknowledged him while leaving. It was as if she had purposely gone out of her way to anger him.

Deciding on going to the level one training room, he replicated a Naruto look-a-like and tore it to shreds with his fists.

He'd never felt more childish but his emotions were too intense to be ignored.

And it gave him satisfaction to be able to release it in swift but powerful, physical ways.

He spent the next three hours sweating, kicking, and punching.

Sasuke's focus was so direct on the 26th dummy replication that Kinata had to grab his tired shoulders to gain his attention. She'd just returned and had heard a huge ruckus in the training room right before going upstairs, only to find a disaster. The room was wrecked. The boy in front of her was an absolute mess. His usually cropped hair was sprung out in awkward directions and his clothes clung to his soaked body. He was breathing extremely hard, with his stance wobbly.

When she had grabbed his shoulders, his body jolted, swinging rapidly towards her, intent on an upper attack. Her body moved on its own, sliding back as she landed in a crouch a good four feet away, only to have to jump back forward again to catch Sasuke's crumpling body. He went to move out of her upper hold when she forcibly smacked his pushing arms away.

"Enough." Her tone sounded rough but pleading, shocked to see her companion in such a state.

"What's gotten into you?" She kneeled completely down, worried as hell at the distraught look on the normally calm boy's face. He was glaring down at the floor when he finally looked up to her, more so from the sound of her sighing.

"Look, I'm sorry I overreacted to the mochi. It's just, if you didn't like it, you should have said something! Not pretend to like it yet act so sour about it. I honestly thought you were going to spit it out. Actually, I would've rather have seen that! You just…you need to be blunt with me. Even if it's just my cooking. I don't like people who fake it." Kinata had rambled, and she hated herself for it.

Sasuke on the other hand raised an eyebrow. The tension in his face had disappeared, now replaced with slight amusement.

Kinata had learned two new hand signs for a taijutsu infused ninjutsu move, which had happily distracted her from Sasuke. At the end of training, she'd felt ten times better, and silly for having acted the way she had about the mochi incident. She was over it.

However, after seeing Sasuke so stressed out she felt overcome with guilt. It was all too possible (in fact she was guaranteed) that it had nothing to do with her, but Kinata felt she could still help him.

She was relieved to find out that she'd been right. His body relaxed in her grip.

"Are you serious? You thought I hated the mochi?" It was like the boy was holding back from snickering at her. Kinata would've glared at his mocking tone if he didn't look so worn out. She opted for a shrug, looking away.

"Well yeah. You kind of made it obvious, what with the disgusted face and how little you even ate it." She turned to him, shaking her head, trying to lighten the mood.

"But it's okay. I know you at least enjoy the eggs I can cook." Her cheesy smile made Sasuke's throat go tight. He sighed.

"You worry too much." She frowned, shrugging again.

"So?" He slowly stood up, and she followed suit, watching his weakened body. They eyed each other curiously.

"I actually like the mochi." He faced the opposite to grab his main weapons, ready to leave. He was no longer mad.

"I _don't_ like Naruto." He said it loudly but flat, still avoiding her to walk out of the room.

She frowned at his retreating form.

 _Was that what this was all about? Did the two have some dispute after I'd left?_ She released an exaggerated sigh, exiting the room.

Sasuke was nowhere in sight. Knowing that he'd probably gone up to his room to shower and get ready for bed, she began to make some tea for them both. He always had a cup before he went to sleep. He'd actually mentioned it as one of his nightly routines to her before.

Kinata spent the calming routine of making tea pondering over what she'd say about her relationship with Naruto.

When Sasuke came downstairs, she was waiting in the chair furthest in the kitchen, sipping her cup of tea peacefully. One covered cup of tea was set across from her. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"It's a little strong, but otherwise pretty good." Sasuke nodded. He sat silently down, oblivious to her hardcore, contemplating thoughts. She knew what she wanted to say, but didn't know quite how to start.

"Thank you." He said in a clear voice, eyeing her.

"It tastes just how I'd brew it." He took another longer drink. Kinata nodded dumbly, shocked by his compliment.

"Uh, yeah. Tea was a big part of my life. It's why I'm used to brewing it like that." She felt flushed, which puzzled her. Shaking her head and closing her eyes to change the subject. But the sudden sound of chuckling brought any words to a stop.

"Same. What do you want to talk about? Clearly that's what this is all about…right?" She stared emotionless into his cocky eyes and then she looked away. He was teasing her now. She'd been nervous about something serious and he was taking full advantage of how uncomfortable she was.

"Fine. It's about Naruto." She saw through her peripheral vision his body tense. She continued despite that.

"He's scared to be alone. And for whatever reason, people just avoid him…or ignore him. He has absolutely no one his age to call a friend. Tell me Sasuke, really, should _anyone_ have to feel so isolated in their own village? This is a place he should call _home_." She couldn't quite stare into his onyx eyes yet.

"I have been an outcast, too many times, in places of little comparison. For a once, I guess I just, I can't seem him go through it." She had turned her eyes finally to look at him.

Sasuke's hands clasped the cup tightly. He kept his face impassive. Hearing her passionately defensive tone for Naruto only irked him more about a subject he'd already tried to get over.

"Why should I care about his problems? Why should you?" He bent forward at her stunned reaction. Her eyes hardened at his heartless words.

"He's a classmate. He's strong. I can sense it. I know you can too. He has the same determination. To endure. That potential is something I've rarely come across. If anything," she paused at his 'in thought' expression, "he'd be a trustworthy and powerful ally to have later on in life." The last part she figured she'd be reasonable because that was how the Uchiha thought. He couldn't trust in just characteristics of people. Kinata knew he could pick up on good judgment of traits, he just couldn't believe in it.

"Hmph." She huphed in reply.

"Pity will get him nowhere. Neither will it do for you to have such fantasies about the idiot. He can't even produce a clone Kinata. Emotions such as these will get you killed as a shinobi." Harsh. She glared at him.

"So that's how you see it? Me? _Pitying him_? No, because at least he belongs in a village where there are _some_ who can look out for him. Pity is _far_ from what I feel." She stopped for a breather, locked in sight with Sasuke, who seemed just as pent up about this as her.

"I _respect_ him. I understand. Maybe not his whole situation, but just enough so that I know. I know what kind of endurance he had. It's a kind most never have, and never will know of. And really? Nobody should EVER have to go through it. That's the bond I share with him. He even sees this…that's why we're friends." Her voice had been heated throughout her speech but the last sentence she spoken softly, reflecting over the parallel of hurt for being ostracized on something she nor Naruto could control.

Sasuke was staring into his tea cup, more than half of it gone. Kinata's words rang in his head so strongly it nearly brought back his headache. After a few minutes of dead silence he gave her a curt nod.

"Fine. Fuck. I get it." Kinata was surprised to hear him hiss such a strong swear word. He looked up to her face, watching as she breathed a sigh of relief, giving a tiny smile.

"But, if I have to tolerate Naruto, you can only train with me." She gave him a questioning look. He ignored her, waiting for an answer.

"Okay I guess. That's a weird request. But if it means a compromise, sure." He nodded. She reached out her arm. He stared at it blankly.

"Shake it dork. To seal the deal." She teased him. He gave her a look but took her hand in his.

They shook and before she could pull away, he held on. She gasped at his tight grip.

"And what about me?" Kinata frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"What about you?"

"What of the potential in me. If Naruto's so impressive, where's he compared to me?" Sasuke's words slipped before he could truly think it through or control himself. He was flooded yet again with emotions at her resilient references towards Naruto amazing abilities. He needed to know if she'd seen anything in him. Kinata was wide eyed for a second, but then she grinned.

"I have yet to find out." She tugged her hand back, which he reluctantly let go. He frowned. Was she teasing him? Sasuke Uchiha? She shook her head, letting out a soft giggle. It caught his attention nonetheless. He liked her voice…it was truly feminine.

"So far, you're _nearly_ as good as me." She smiled at the look of disbelief.

"Nearly? You took me off guard last time. Trust me, _you_ are nearly as good as me." She grinned at his cocky face. The tension that had once been there vanished.

After a few back and forth gloating, Kinata finished the last of her tea. She got up to walk over to Sasuke, who was still sitting. She faced him expectedly. He turned to her, trying to hide his curiosity.

"What?" He voiced after she'd said nothing for a good minute.

"Just imagining the mopey look you'll have after I beat you. Again." She bent over to kiss him on the forehead, just as he had done earlier. Sasuke had been ready to spit out a comeback when he'd been suddenly face-to-face with her chest and the feel of her lips above his eyes.

It was quick in a sense, nothing lingering, but it left them both flustered. She mumbled a good night, keeping her smile at bay from noticing his pinkish cheeks.

Sasuke sat staring at the tea.

 _Kinata…Kinata…Kinata…_

He couldn't get her name, her voice, her face, out his head.

He gulped down the rest of his tea, standing up. She was a pro at catching him off guard.

It left him stressed at times…and excited.

He had a serious and deadly goal, but that goal was slowly transforming into one that was bending on proving to Kinata how worthy of an opponent he was.


	22. Chapter 21 Swimming

**~Chapter 21~**

Swimming

When the two arrived in class, Sasuke couldn't help stealing glances at Kinata. She was quick to respond to most of the answers and only faltered when she was sure knowing too much would seem strange to Iruka-sensei. She had explained earlier on their walk to the Academy that a lot of their book work was what she'd learned at her first two foster homes. He'd been silently impressed in class after realizing just how much she had been taught without a legitimate class system.

Sasuke stared down to his left at her paper. On the parchment, Kinata had already written out two paragraphs over fourteen different scenarios that were drawn out on the blackboard behind Iruka-sensei. He hadn't even begun to explain each drawing and had barely finished telling them what he needed as an answer. Kinata had already guessed what he wanted and seemed done by the time their sensei turned his back to them, starting to point out the first situation.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her answer until he noticed her looking at him in annoyance. He gave a nod to her work, raising his eyebrows. He didn't want her angry, but the boy couldn't wrap his head around how quick she could catch on at times. Kinata's irritated expression let up, and she sheepishly shrugged, turning her attention towards the board.

Iruka-sensei finished his detailed lecture for the project and the challenge behind it. For each of the obstacles, the students had to decide the beneficiary factor and the common attack sequence that would set the victory in motion. Kinata was done before anyone in class began.

Once she'd heard him reviewing combat moves and the outcome from the sequential effects, the assignment had been pretty obvious to her. She just wasn't sure however if he'd ask for the winner's ultimate abilities to success or the loser's mistake in the lapse of sequences. She tried her hardest to ignore Sasuke. He knew about her book smarts but she'd had a lot of help growing up with personal tutoring…in a way. She wasn't any better than her peers, she was just more prepared. The boy to her right kept observing her intensely, seemingly amazed at her paperwork. It left her unnerved.

He began to write on the sheet once their teacher had finished and had asked the class to start. She set her head in her upright arm position, overlooking the Uchiha boy's work, returning the awkward atmosphere he had just done to her. After five minutes he tensed. One more minute passed and he let out a quiet but clearly aggravated sigh. Two minutes later and he brought his glaring eyes up to Kinata's persistent gaze.

"Can I help you?" He growled, barely audible. She smirked.

"Just returning the favor." Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

"What?" He hissed.

"Earlier. Seriously, you were staring non-stop at my paper. It's annoying when you do that. Now you see what I'm talking about." He went to snap something back when he paused, glaring down at his paper.

"Whatever." He coldly replied. Kinata eased up, hoping that meant he could take the hint.

His answer had been short and summarized poorly. He was based more on the analytical sense of geometric moves and the calculations behind it rather than the general aspect of the tactical moves. In those eight minutes Kinata had only been able to glance at his work but she was starting to form the idea of how different they were, at least as far as jutsu was concerned. She frowned.

 _He has flaws, and so do I. We also have our strengths…it's interesting to finally start to see them...I feel like I'm getting to know not only who he is…but what I'm all about too._

She wanted to feel happy about those two facts, but it scared her more than anything.

When they left the Academy, Kinata had decided on going for a swim, surprising Sasuke. They were taking the long path to Sasuke's house, which curved around a long pond. It was well kept and too tempting not to swim in it on such a perfect day. Or at least that's what Kinata whined to Sasuke.

"Come on! It's really hot." She ignored his narrowed eyes. Although not many took the path they were on, as it encircled the back of the abandoned Uchiha property, Sasuke didn't feel like having his fellow shinobi (or students), especially the obsessive girls, finding him half naked in a pond. But Kinata was nearing the pond before he could stop her.

"We're not in proper clothes for swimming." He argued, his voice level. She glanced over her shoulder, smirking and then shrugging. She grabbed the sides of her shirt to pull it off. Sasuke was too swift however, grasping her wrists before she could pull the item passed her bra line.

"Kinata." He tried to keep the desperation from his voice.

 _Was she really about to undress in front of me?_ His hands unexpectedly shook, making him frown. She had her back and ass pushed against his front side, so when she squirmed to look around to face him, he let out a soft moan.

Kinata tensed. The sound that had come from his throat made her nerves spark. His hands held her tightly in place, now around her own hands, but still grasping the cloth, just above her belly button. His tone when he had said her name had been low and masculine, and for their age, it shocked Kinata that he could sound like that.

"Sa…sasuke?" She blurted, barely holding onto her confidence. Why was he so worried about her swimming? And more importantly, why was he holding on to her, so close?

"I'm going swimming. Turn around if you're so against it." She'd somehow regained her senses when his grip had let up a little and he had begun to step back.

She refused to look back to see his face and instead took off her shirt, shorts, and sandals. She left her bra and panties on of course, her mind justifying that they were just as covering as a typical bathing suit. Then, she dove in, laughing all the while at her skill with water moves.

Sasuke felt mortified, not because of her actions, but because of how _he_ had reacted.

What he had done, how he had sounded…it only made his stomach clench horribly.

He wanted to leave but he couldn't help glancing over to see Kinata one last time before heading home. As he did, he was mesmerized, caught by the sight of Kinata's slight nudity.

She was beautiful.

He blinked, hiding pitifully the creeping blush. He couldn't turn away from the brunette, just as she went to dive a canon into the water again. She came up, gurgling water, spitting it out childishly, and then erupting into musical laughter at her ridiculous antics.

 _Why is her image…her being…why is she so damn attractive? Fuck, I don't get it._

He still barely knew her. It was stupid. Fucking stupid.

Sasuke was suddenly splashed.

He tensed, staring down at his dark wet shirt. He took a deep breath and then looked up at a deviously smirking Kinata. She gave a short wave.

"Whoops." She mockingly yelled. He glared, but then he gave her a scary smirk.

 _Uh, what's he up to?_ Kinata actually felt goose bumps at seeing his abruptly scheming face.

He tossed his bag to the side, swiftly withdrawing his shirt.

"Fine. I declare we have a swimming match." His voice was hard and challenging.

Kinata was holding herself up from the water with only her hands as she eyed the raven-haired boy before her. She made it clear that she was boldly taking in his torso, arms, and stomach. His muscles were defined incredibly for his age. Kinata noted that he'd be a worthy opponent in a contest of swimming. He definitely had the upper body strength for it. But she'd had practiced swimming on many occasions as a child; a few of those times had been with her old sensei advising her from the shoreline.

"You're on." She shouted back, swimming until she could pull herself up from the side to join Sasuke at the edge. He pulled his pants off to reveal black boxers. She instinctively looked away, not quite brave enough to check him out further.

"So to the other side and back?" Sasuke heard her ask for clarification. He was watching her every move. Her eyes were set and determined. He grinned a little bit to her but she didn't notice. She was now in the zone.

"Yeah. Pretty much. So if you win, what do you want?" She finally turned around to see him. Her eyes squinted in thought.

"I want to learn a special technique from you. I don't care what jutsu." She gave a self-assuring nod to herself, hiding her grin at his raised eyebrow. He hadn't expected that kind of answer. His stomach clenched (twice today!) at having to personally train her on one jutsu.

"So what about you? What do _you_ want, Sasuke?" His mind went blank for a split second. He wasn't sure now what exactly he wanted.

"Sing to me. Every night, before I sleep. His tone was smooth and he held onto his cool composure by crossing his arms in a cocky manner while tilting his head to the left.

Kinata stared hard at him, and then shrugged.

"That's something you could've just asked of me though…dork." She muttered the last word as she turned back to the water. She had the faint image of a smirk, waiting for him to say the words for take off. Sasuke on the other hand stood stunned and annoyed. He frowned.

 _Really? She would have done that, if I had just…asked?_ He glared to the water before them.

Could he change his answer then?

"Alright, ready?" Her voice sounded pushy, clearly impatient with the Uchiha's silence.

Sasuke kept calm, though inside he was blazing. His plan was to get her away from Naruto but then her answer had caught him off guard. Kinata obviously indicated automatically to giving Sasuke more of a chance with her by training with him personally. So he had went to say that she'd have to cook for him for the rest of the week, until his eyes had directed down to her lips.

The memory of them sitting high up, overlooking the sunset passed the countless trees, on the side of his secret hideout, had slipped through his mind. He remembered her singing, with passionate tones, of a song that had meant to be sacred to her because of her family, her original home. She had shared something so intimate with him that night, and he had felt, in a corny way, connected.

So he had blurted out his answer while having still remained composed.

Sasuke, for a moment, was proud of himself.

But right after, her response had only surprised and flustered the Uchiha.

It was why Kinata was still standing next to him, lingering by the edge for the match to begin, as he stared emotionless into the waters. He would never be able to predict the girl beside him. He didn't know how to take this information

"GO!" She yelled after she saw him just dazing off into the deep blue liquid. She was eager to win. He jumped in place, giving her a head start. He immediately took off after her, swearing before taking a deep breath and a huge leap.

Kinata was quick but he had more muscle, pushing himself through the water with ease. He caught up to her, just as they reached the other side. She gave him a teasing smile as they both kicked off the edge to reach the finish line. Sasuke decided to make the swim more exciting. He dove to his right, in the line of Kinata's pathway.

She gasped, knocked back and gurgling some water as she did. Kinata glared at the back of the boy in front of her. She closed her eyes, concentrating the flow of her chakra to her feet, increasing her energy and thus the rate of speed with her kicking. She easily slipped to the far left of him, hitting his left hip in the process. Sasuke turned his head, shocked to see her so close and now inches in front of him. She grinned, diving smoothly backwards to Sasuke to push him back. He smirked, allowing Kinata to do that so that he could grab her arm to pull her towards him, albeit away from the finish line.

Kinata's eyes widened as the lasting boost of energy in her legs pushed her into Sasuke's neck roughly, only encouraged more so by his sudden pulling her into him, ramming the rest of her body into his. She let out a tiny squeal, defying her usually composed (and _not_ girly) being. He let out a low grunt from the impact. After a second of regaining his stance, Sasuke was swimming vertical beside her, clutching her shoulders so that she too could regain her balance in the water. She was glaring at him.

"That wasn't fair!" She pouted, knowing she'd look like a complete fool, especially after seeing Sasuke holding back from smirking.

"Tch. You should've thought of that before bumping my side." Kinata sighed, trying to hide her blush. He had a point.

"Yeah, well, _you_ hit me first and ruined the race." She threw back at him. If he hadn't stopped their momentum then they'd still be swimming. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It was clear I was going to win." She stared at his defiant onyx eyes, mouth agape.

"What? As if! I was steadily passing you at the end." She wanted to explain why when she saw Sasuke's eyes glance slightly down only for them to widen. He quickly turned his head to the side, a dark hue barely beginning to surface upon his cheeks.

"What?" She questioned, trying to hold back her irritation.

"You're…the bra…it's not…I mean, you're topless." He spit out the last bit, completely uncomfortable about telling Kinata this embarrassing fact.

She was speechless, looking down to find her chest in plain sight, just now noticing the water splashing against her skin that should NOT be exposed. She gasped in horror, instantly covering herself. She felt herself having slight trouble keeping up from the water's surface from being one-handed.

Sasuke grabbed her right arm, searching for her top while being careful to stay clear of Kinata's presence. His serious face was officially planted on and Kinata was grateful for it. He wasn't like most boys in situations like these. He at least knew how to act mature and not cause further pain to her ego.

But for the Uchiha boy, it was all too tempting to look. It was in his best interest if he went to ignoring her absolutely, otherwise he'd end up gawking at her like he had almost done.

He grew frustrated as he couldn't see her bra, frowning while Kinata went on a quiet rant.

"How the hell did I lose my top?" She mumbled, more to herself than to him.

 _Was it when I had cast the boost in my speed? Or was it when Sasuke had pulled me into him so suddenly?_ Kinata sighed, thankful for the extra support of his arm. She couldn't spot her top at only, only making the situation worse. It was a piece of cloth and it should have floated to the surface by now.

 _Unless it's caught on some weeds below…_ Kinata thought, depressed by the idea.

Sasuke, after nearly five minutes of searching, suggested that they go back to land. She silently agreed, swimming awkwardly with her left hand, while her other covered her breasts. Sasuke was having a hard time too, trying to keep a good distance while he held her right shoulder to have to swim with his only right arm. It was ridiculous. They were like two crippled idiots. A quarter of the way to the edge he stopped, causing her to do so as well.

"Look, just get on my back. It'll be faster." She raised a cautious eyebrow at that.

"My breasts would be up against your back." _Always straight to the point._ Sasuke droned in his head. He glared at her.

"Yeah. I know. I don't care. I just want to get to the shore. We've spent enough time our here as it is. We're lucky no one's come walking by." Kinata rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Fine, just…try not to enjoy it too much." She decided on teasing him in the end, since she had to deal with the situation no matter what. At least he would have to suffer the embarrassment with her. She swam to his back and he was glad, for at that point she had caused him to blush again, truly due to the reality of his sexual fantasy he'd had several nights ago. When her small, soft chest pressed against him, he went hard. He grit his teeth as her face curled seductively into his neck.

"Thanks, for trying to help." She murmured. He nodded, unable to speak. He began swimming. She helped by synchronizing her kicks with his. They made it to land in no time.

He quickly stepped away from her, facing his back to her.

"I'll grab you shirt." He roughly said. _And my pants…_ he thought dryly.

"Kay." She chirped, covering herself well enough. She mused at his smooth movements, his muscles rippling at his actions. He tossed her clothes with expertise in her direction with his back still to her. She smiled, pulling her shirt over her head, thankful to be covered again.

Sasuke refused to look at her the rest of their walk back to home. She kept quiet, not sure what to say after such a self-conscious moment. She couldn't believe he'd felt her breasts against him – even if it was just his back!

Sasuke was relieved when they walked inside his house. She breathed a sigh of relief too.

"So, well, I guess I should probably change." She tried to nonchalantly say but gave up, heading to the stairs. Sasuke watched her retreat to her room. He'd guessed anyway that she'd do that. He could easily tell how embarrassed she'd been, even for how well she had tried to pull it off. They had _both_ kept their cool for the most part throughout the situation. Now that he was alone, he walked to the outside patio, reminiscing over what had just happened.

He was so obviously attracted to her physically. That was extremely dangerous…and risky.

Again, Sasuke reflected his feelings for her as of late. They'd only increased, despite how adamant he'd been deciding on keeping his distance with her.

"Such a failure…" He muttered, frustrated and pissed at himself. He could only imagine Itachi's ridiculed laughter and scornful eyes if he were to ever hear of his emotions towards Kinata. He could just hear his older brother's despicable words.

" _Such a fool…such a weakling…"_ He tightly closed his eyes, holding on to the side of his balcony, remembering just that night…a night he would rather have blocked out of his memories.

"… _if you wish to kill me one day in hate and revenge, surviving in such an unsightly manner as this, then by all means, flee…cling to your wretched life…_ " His breathing was coming in erratically now.

He couldn't think clearly anymore. Kinata had awakened so much inside of him that he had believed was long gone, all because of Itachi's doing. Yet when he put himself back in that moment, facing the wretch that hypocritically had called him out, he felt pain. Raw pain.

He couldn't be with Kinata, not if he wanted eyes that could take on his brother.

Maybe she could help him get to that point, but playing further with his emotions wouldn't be wise. He would never have the strength to challenge the man who'd slaughtered everyone who had once mattered to the last Uchiha survivor.

"I have to regain control." He muttered darkly to himself, staring hard at the wooden ground beneath him. He shook his head at the faded outline of Kinata's body, her smile, her hair blowing in the breeze away but as if against his will, the picture became more vivid.

The image wouldn't go away.

He growled, leaning on the balcony with his back now to the woods.

Her honesty and willpower gave him motivation. It was partly why he'd begun to recognize the different appeals he had for her. Emotionally, she exceeded him, and that irked his every nerve.

If that were the case though, he could learn something from her, especially when he would have to confront Itachi and kill him.

Sasuke sighed.

So he liked Kinata more than a classmate…possibly even more than that.

He raked a hand through his hair, growling again to himself.

 _How the hell did I get myself involved in all of this?_

A few hours passed of the two disregarding each other completely.

They both went to bed without saying goodnight, Kinata having finished her training in the upstairs room and Sasuke focused on organizing his stock rooms.

Sasuke wanted to say something but he figured she should be the one to see him first, if only for the sake of humility.

Besides, his mind was clouded with contradicting thoughts, and Kinata was the center cause for all it.


	23. Chapter 22 Consequences

**~Chapter 22~**

Consequences

The next day in class, there was a lot of hype about a festival being finished with preparations. Kinata was interest but too anxious to ask her classmates just what they were talking about. It was clearly a common celebration in the village and she would only seem more out of place if she had no knowledge of such an event. Later on, during their lunch break though, she asked Sasuke about it. They seemed to have developed a routine of going out for their meals together.

"It's called the Star Festival." He finally told her offhandedly. She nodded enthusiastically to him in hopes that he'd continue. He didn't sound too excited about it like everyone else.

They were sitting on the freshly watered grass, so it was still damp. It felt nice against the blaring sun. Sasuke, especially after last night, truly did NOT want to be the one to have to explain this to her, but after looking into her prying eyes he figured he didn't have much of a choice.

"Okay?" She inquired further. He sighed, staring up to the blue sky.

"It's a holiday to celebrate, _*sigh again*_ I don't know, I guess love…about a goddess, or like one, and a soldier in the sky. They fell in love. They became distracted, they separated. They could only meet on the 7th day of the 7th lunar moon." His voice was borderline board and annoyed. He couldn't help the tension in his body. It was also a day were many would be expected to admit their feelings – very personal ones – to another, in hopes of seeing that person to be with them. It was a detail though that he was happy to leave out.

"Oh. Sounds romantic." She mused, smiling to herself, following his eyesight up to the sky.

"To some, sure." She gave him a questioning look.

"What? You don't care for the festival then?" He gave a slight shrug.

"Let's just head back to class." He quickly stood up, sticking his hands deep in his pockets and giving her the cold shoulder. Kinata stayed on the ground, surprised by his suddenly darkened mood.

After a moment of trying to understand what his problem was, she shrugged it off, getting up to tag along back to the Academy.

Kinata wanted to join in on some of the activities, but her mind was so caught up on the upcoming festival that she wasn't any help to her peers at the table. Sasuke noticed this. He tried to hide his irritation. He couldn't get why so many people, more so the girls, would act so obsessed over a _supposed_ event having taken place ages ago, and the concept was silly to him. _Love…_ he scoffed, ignoring the females at his table. He stood up with a paper board in his hand, representing their 'team' consisting of Kinata, Hinata, and himself.

They had to come up with a complicated tactful scenario in a location with specific environmental uses. Iruka-sensei nodded his approval, dismissing their table. Sasuke smirked. Kinata had barely participated and the answer was solely based because of him. They had chosen the correct demonstration and the prize was early release from class.

Hinata excused herself as soon as they walked out of the building. Kinata shook her head.

"Her family is so strict." Kinata commented sadly. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's the Hyuga clan. What do you expect?" She eyed him. He had his hands in his pockets again and he seemed less concerned about life than usual. She frowned.

"I expect a family to let their child have a moment to enjoy life, at least when given the chance." She was using her serious tone. It made Sasuke pause. Her eyes were directed forward and her fists were clenched. He shook his head.

"You expect too much." She glanced over at his half smirk. She realized that he was only trying to calm her down. She blew out some air, like a deflated balloon. He watched, amused.

"Just like me worrying too much, huh?" She joked.

"Hmph. Yeah. Pretty much." He sounded like he was scolding her. She smiled.

"Oh well. So what do people wear to festivals like this one?" He managed to glimpse her way without her noticing. She had her hands folded behind her back and was watching the citizens scurry about. She was in deep concentration.

"Most buy kimonos. I don't dress up though." He was bored of talking about the subject already.

"Not surprising." She smirked as she directed her comment to him in a taunting manner. After a minute she frowned, watching her steps.

"So…it's by choice to wear a kimono?" He eyed her.

"Why ask?" She shrugged, staring at the ground before her.

"Well, I don't own a kimono. I don't want to look ridiculous if I go dressed casually." He was stunned by her words but kept his face in check, simply nodding.

"You'll be fine. But why go?" Kinata bit her lip.

"I've only been to one festival. Before, it was too risky for me. That one festival I went to was actually here. It was with one of my foster families." _Gramps Izu…_ She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the image that wanted to invade her thoughts. Sasuke felt his throat tighten at her pained expression, despite how well she tried to hide it. He looked away.

"Hn." He didn't know what else to say.

He really could care less for the Star Festival, mainly because of all the girls that went overboard in showering him with gifts. He had found that if he locked himself in the house for the weekend event, he could wait it out in hiding. But he couldn't stand the thought of Kinata, alone on the streets, only for some overconfident jerk to come along and snatch her away. There was a large majority of guys who just liked the competition of having the most attractive girl accompany them at the Star Festival.

Kinata had a natural beauty about her that would easily bring the guys to her – and probably the older ones. He argued that it'd be a nice change to get out and enjoy the event after many years of missing out on it. If he had Kinata by his side, a large portion of the girls would be turned away by her presence. He felt flushed at the thought. He looked over to the girl of his focus. She wasn't paying him any attention, caught up in her own thoughts. Then again, afterwards, rumors would spread around like wildfire that they had been together at the Star Festival and they would officially be branded as a couple.

He let out a silent sigh, looking forward. Kinata's whole demeanor had dampened after bringing up her foster families. She must've had fond memories of the last festival she'd went to, more so since someone she'd cared about (who was long gone in her past) had been there with her.

Sasuke felt the urge building in his stomach to fill that void.

Last night she had returned his kiss (on the forehead). It was leaving lasting effects in his mind. Sasuke couldn't believe how much she had gotten to him, but he reflected over what she might say if he asked her to join him for the festival. He glanced over to her again. Out of nowhere, still lost in thought, Kinata smiled brightly to herself. It transformed the atmosphere around her (and thus him) completely.

He felt better in just seconds. He shook his head and made a decision.

Sasuke woke up in brighter mood; of course his expression stayed neutral. He had plans after class, but he'd have to come up with an excuse to tell Kinata where he'd be going. It was too anticipated that she'd ask out of curiosity.

When he walked into his hallway to go downstairs, he caught sight of Kinata opening her door. He paused. She wasn't fully awake, in the middle of stretching her arms and yawning. Her long dark curls were tangled. Her shirt rode up a bit on her right hip, showing smooth skin. She wasn't looking at him because her eyes were still closed. He felt his cock twitch at the sight of her vulnerable state.

"Morning." He nonchalantly spoke. If it was one thing he could pride himself in, it was keeping it together like he did. She came to a halt with her actions, looking his way. As soon as their eyes met she gave him a lopsided smile.

"Good morning." She replied, almost embarrassed that he had caught her appearing so groggy. She walked over to him as he stood by his door. Sasuke felt kind of flustered as she came closer. He had realized all of the details that he should be ignoring. _Fuck this physical attraction…I can't do shit to stop it._ He grumbled to himself, tensing when Kinata bumped his shoulder to get his attention.

"You okay?" She asked, poking him in the side. He gave a curt nod.

"I'm fine." He lied. He sounded on edge. Kinata eyed him but shrugged after a few seconds, letting it go. She turned to go down the stairs. Sasuke watched her retreating form. When she had disappeared, he brought his hand up to cradle his face.

"I'm far from fine." He hissed, trying to convince himself that his 'morning wood' had nothing to do with the girl that had yet again turned him on. This was becoming a bad habit.

When they walked into class, Iruka-sensei asked Naruto, Sasuke, and Kinata to stay while the rest of the students left to go out on the training grounds (as it was Friday). As soon as it cleared in the room, their teacher let them have an earful. Kinata was frowning the entire time they were being lectured for pulling the prank.

 _How'd they figure it out?_ She barely even heard their teacher as she remembered each step, going over what could've possibly had been their mistake.

Sasuke kept his face impassive while Naruto whined loudly about how unfair Iruka-sensei was treating them.

"Come on! We pulled off the greatest of all pranks! Don't we get SOME recognition? We worked hard, believe it!" Their teacher screamed back at how consequences follow reckless actions. Kinata caught the last bit as he finished up his tirade.

"…you three thus will be stuck painting the Hokage's outer wall today, seeing as how you find paint SO useful!" Both of the guys grumbled at that, Sasuke now displaying his irritation publicly.

Kinata just nodded, frustrated with herself. She still couldn't figure out how the jounin had discovered it was them.

After a couple hours of painting, Naruto began to complain.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke growled.

They were hanging on wires, all holding paint rollers. The building for the Hokage was one of the greatest in size and the three had been assigned to touch up the rear part, which was a lot of coverage.

"No! _You_ shut up jerk-off!" Naruto practically shouted. Sasuke ignored him. Kinata had been silent the whole time and it had the Uchiha boy's attention. She always had something to say, and usually intervened when Naruto got wound up. However, he could tell she was focused on thinking over something. He had no idea what though, and he wasn't about to ask her with Naruto RIGHT there. The blonde was placed in the middle, much to Sasuke's annoyance.

"It was probably your fault that we got caught!" Naruto continued when he got no reaction from his current enemy. Sasuke snapped his head to the blonde, glaring.

"What?" He coldly threw at Naruto. He really didn't want to encourage the idiot's ranting but the thought had occurred to him too that perhaps his alibis hadn't worked, and that it had rather backfired, making the jounin more suspicious. For Naruto to have seen this meant that Kinata definitely had.

"I bet they saw right through your crappy clones!" Okay, so the idiot _kind of_ had a point, but his clones had been perfect. Sasuke feared it was the story that he'd come up with for all of them that had been the problem. His explanation for their absences was too vague. He had the strong feeling that Kinata suspected the same thing, which would explain her grim mood. He kept his narrowed eyes on Naruto.

"There was nothing wrong with my clones. Unlike _you_ , I actually know how to perform that jutsu." Said boy's face heated up instantly.

"I know how to make a clone!" He argued, twisting around in his wires to confront the dark-haired boy.

"Tch. As if." Naruto began to yell out more profanities when Sasuke cut him off.

"Then prove it." Naruto glared down but crossed his arms.

"Then yeah. Fine. Yeah! I'll do it! Believe it!" He was pumping himself up, beginning to make the hands signs, when Kinata stopped him.

She had snatched Naruto's right wrist, having pushed herself from the wall with incredible speed over to the boy's wires, using her chakra to direct her.

"No. Stop it. Prove it to him after we're done." Naruto had wide eyes, not having picked up on Kinata's sudden approach. She was fluid and swift. Her face had a hardness to it that had the boy next to her scared.

After taking in his shocked expression, Kinata eased up.

She was just pent up with disappointment at having failed such an easy prank and her emotions were now sparked high because of it. Sighing, she raked a hand through her long hair.

"It's just, I'd rather finish this as soon as possible. We could even be done before class is with over for the others." Naruto smirked at her last comment, now happy to see her calming down and offering a benefit to their punishment.

"Yeah. That's true!" He loosened his fingers from the hand sign, so she let go of his wrist, smiling.

"Good. So, I think we should make this a game. You know, to make it more fun!" She gave up the mindset of having failed, deciding that she would analyze the situation later. Now, she just wanted to make the best of their sentencing. Naruto's cheesy grin only motivated her more.

"Heck yeah! What kind of game?" Sasuke moved in closer, now affected by Kinata's unexpected positive attitude. He had been watching intensely with an expressionless face, hoping Kinata would put Naruto in his place. Instead, the idiot had only brightened her mood. It left the Uchiha slightly irked.

He also felt relieved since seeing her so cheerful now meant that she most likely was over the idea that Sasuke had been the cause of their current punishment.

"Kay, so…we should have assigned areas to paint…and, hmm, well whoever can finish their section first, I guess they can have something special from both the other two during the Star Festival." She smirked at the intrigued faces of the two boys.

"Really!?" Naruto exclaimed, throwing the paint roller high in the air, splashing some red paint in his hair. Sasuke seemed suddenly in deep thought. She nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, it's a vague prize, but that leaves a bunch of options for the winner to ask for whatever they want! I know there must be games during the festival, so imagine if one of us were to win. If the winner of _this_ game decides they want that prize, they could take it! What do you think?" She asked them, smiling.

Kinata had thought back to the first time at the festival with Gramps-Izu. She had seen all kinds of prizes, like enormous stuffed animals and collectables, intricate weapons and beautiful jewelry. At the end of the day, if Naruto or Sasuke won something, she'd be able to have it. It made her eager to win. She had no money to play games, but the guys did. It would mean that she would have a souvenir so that she could remember the special day.

Naruto was grinning like a maniac. Sasuke had the tiniest smirk on and nodded.

"Sure. I'm in." He said, smoothing his black hair down with his hand. It didn't help, as the spikes sprung right back up in place.

"Oooh I'm SO gonna beat you guys! Believe it!" Sasuke scoffed, annoyed as usual by the blonde's repetitive behavior. Kinata's smile didn't falter.

"Yeah? You think you can be _me_ Naruto? Come on now." She was teasing him, but he only raised his paint roller higher.

"I'm gonna be Hokage someday! And that means I cannot lose. I'll win! Even against you Kinata!" He was smiling like an absolute dork. His declaration had Kinata laughing in good humor.

Sasuke appeared impatient, more so because of Naruto's antics.

"Are we going to do this or what? His tone implied boredom but inside he only wanted to show up Naruto and impress Kinata. With his victory, he could ask for WHATEVER he wanted at the Star Festival, of both Kinata AND Naruto. He smirked to himself as they all returned to their designated spots. He would definitely make Naruto go as far away as possible, to the opposite end of where he planned on taking Kinata. He mulled over just what he would want from her though.

"Ready?" Kinata asked loudly. She gave no time for a response, initiating a countdown.

"Set. Go!" They all went to painting.

The two boys became so focused and intense that their movement caused the wires to become increasingly strained. Not even two hours into it, nearly a third done for almost all three, did a loud creaking noise come from above, as if some object were stretching. Kinata, not _as_ passionate about the game as the boys noticed the sound first.

"Guys? Do you hear that?" She tried to look down but was caught by surprise to see Naruto's wire breaking into smaller threads. She glanced lower to evaluate Sasuke's wires, only to find it in worse shape. _Oh great! They've been moving too rapidly. They've ruined their wires…those idiots._

Both of them had ignored her first call, so she loosened her belt a little, readjusting her own wire so that she could lower herself to their elevation.

"Hey! Listen!" She tried again, but to no avail.

They'd decided their sections of painting by height and she was on the furthest left at the top. Naruto, being in the middle, was of course half-way with Sasuke on the right being the lowest to the ground. The building was approximately 120 feet and they had split their area into 40 feet dimensions, so Sasuke had only a 40 foot fall, meaning he'd have a good chance of walking away from it. Naruto had over an 80 foot fall and at best, if he survived, he'd have broken bones for sure.

"Sasuke! Naruto! Please, pay attention!" She was trying to remain calm but they were getting on her nerves. It was just a game! They had to get back to the roof before their wires snapped, and Kinata knew by the look of the threads that they'd only have minutes, ten if they were lucky.

Finally, they paused in synch, glancing up at her. She was completely out of range from her own section, initiating a time-out. It was the best move to make on her part. The boys didn't feel like she was trying to trick them to get ahead.

Kinata pointed to the wires. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. Naruto instantly followed her finger, yelping when he noticed just what she had a few moments ago. Sasuke stared at his own, not able to hide his surprise. He immediately took action, beginning to secure his wire to his equipment so that he could pull himself up. He stopped at the main breaking point, where more threads had broken free.

Sasuke reached in his side pouch, pulling out a small tube out. He opened it to take some odd silver square out, not even the size of his thumb. He held it against the threads, wrapping it up with them. Once it was situated, Sasuke performed a jutsu before Naruto had even thought to react. The other two had been curious and caught up in what the Uchiha boy was doing, both kind of in a trance. Kinata noticed Naruto's panic, not having whatever Sasuke had to fix the problem. She swung her wire over to his, meeting just a head higher than Naruto.

"Hold on. I'll pull up the lost tension on the wire. That way, you'll have slack and you can get passed the broken threads." Naruto smiled, relieved.

"Thanks Kinata." She nodded, giving a quick smile before working her way to heaving the loose threads. She kept Sasuke in her peripheral vision. A small blaze of fire had been set to the small square trapped in the threads of his wire. The square was now dissolving around it, bonding the wire. It cooled and solidified. Sasuke smirked at his work, satisfied that he'd used enough of the Plastonics to save his wire. He'd probably have enough to time to even finish painting his section.

Sasuke looked up to find Kinata helping Naruto. He had crossed the main point of the broken threads and was now climbing recklessly without the pulley. Sasuke frowned. Why couldn't Naruto just figure it out on his own? Kinata's full attention was now captured by Naruto. He glared at the blonde's back. _What a fucking loser…why does she even care about that idiot?_ Sasuke shook his head, ignoring them to continue on with the game.

He would win, despite the interruption.

The three walked back to the Academy, to report to one of the jounin waiting for them. It had taken a full five hours to finish their work after Kinata had left to get different wires. Sasuke had won of course. By then, Naruto was just happy to have made it over the roof before the wire had snapped. Kinata had lightly acknowledged Sasuke's victory, having muttered a 'Congrats.'

It left the Uchiha boy frustrated. She didn't seem pleased at all with him. A permanent frown on his face had the other two edging away from him. He was tense. Kinata had mumbled a 'bye' to both of them as the left Ninja Academy. Sasuke snapped his head over to watch her.

Kinata was looking at her hands, which were folded in front of her oddly.

She was lost in thought.

"Uh, okay! Again, thanks a bunch Kinata. Ya know, for saving me! You really are something else…a pretty cool girl." His gloating made her visibly blush. Naruto had a cheesy grin on, his eyes squinted, and a slight red to his cheeks, scratching the back of his head nervously. Sasuke felt disgusted watching them both. He wanted to turn around and leave but he couldn't move.

"Well, sure! That's what friends do, right? They look out for one another." She gave him a smile that only further angered Sasuke. His fists clenched inside his pockets. He finally tore his eyes away from her to the ground, holding back a glare.

"Heck ya! Believe it!" Kinata giggled… _giggled._ Sasuke gulped.

 _What the hell's my problem? Why the hell does Naruto bother me when he's around Kinata?_ Sasuke grasped, right after growling those thoughts, that it was because she paid his blonde peer more attention then him.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to Sasuke, raising an eyebrow at the negative atmosphere surrounding him. "We'll be at Sasuke's mercy," she gave Naruto a mocking side-smirk, "so don't chicken out." He puffed out some air, crossing his arms.

"Tchya, whatever! I'm not scared of him, ha! I'll be there." Kinata shook her head at his declaration. Naruto gave a wave, large enough to include Sasuke, though he ignored the blonde completely. Kinata frowned at him as Naruto took off.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She sounded tired. He continued to glare at the ground, contemplating what to say to her… _if_ he should say anything to her.

"What you did, for Naruto," he paused. His voice was flat. "Why?"

Kinata stared wide-eyed at him. She was shocked.

"Why wouldn't I? And why didn't you help? It would have made getting Naruto to safety a lot quicker." He wanted to turn his glare onto Kinata but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Tch. What do I care if the idiot falls? With his luck, the fall wouldn't even do damage to his already damaged head." His words were crisp and cold.

It stung Kinata. She glared at him, folding her arms.

"Shut up Sasuke." He instantly looked at her, pissed and shocked at the defiant and infuriated brunette next to him.

"Don't try to convince me that you're that shallow. You're not. You have a heart. And even if YOU don't think of Naruto as a friend, I do! You're MY friend, so you _should_ have helped." Her voice barely maintained a sense of control, but she was definitely holding back from yelling all of this in his face. Sasuke growled. She had moved unconsciously closer to him when in the midst of her lecturing.

"Fine. I get it." He was practically growling his words, like a fierce wolf. It reminded her of when he'd first brought her to his home, when they'd gone to his secret hideout. She took a deep breath.

"Okay then." They eyed each other. He finally shook his head, sighing. His shoulders relaxed.

"He's the most annoying guy I've ever met. And it's more annoying that of ANY other guy, you chose to be friends with HIM." She smirked as they began walking together. His tone wasn't cruel, more like in joking disbelief. The tense vibes disappeared slowly.

Kinata was starting to see his side. He was either jealous – which flattered her – or honestly completely incompatible with her first friend, Naruto. The latter would be a major problem. She felt loyal to the blonde boy. They had a lot in common. He made her laugh and had such potential. It all showed in his determination and passion. She couldn't understand why one wouldn't want a friend like that.

"I chose to be friends with YOU too." She teased, poking him in the left side. He rolled his eyes. Their conversation became neutral after that, both mutually wanting to change the topic and head back to Sasuke's place.

As soon as they got home, Sasuke went straight to his room. He grabbed a different pair of shorts and his cash. He went downstairs to spot no sign of her. He frowned. When he felt a sudden touch to his left shoulder, he instinctively jumped to dodge an attack. Kinata stared amused at him, trying pathetically to hold back a smile. She gave him a two-fingered wave.

"So, is there a reason why you're so hyped?" Sasuke frowned. She had a book labeled 'Reversal Taijutsu Strategies II' under her right arm.

"I'm not…hyped." He said the last word oddly, not sure what she had meant by that. "I just, I wanted to let you know that I'm heading out." He didn't want her to question why, and he felt nervous about having to lie if she asked.

Kinata's smile dropped a bit but she shrugged, nodding in the end.

"Yeah, I really wanted to read up on a few chapters, so I'll see you later, hopefully. If not, be ready for the Star Festival tomorrow!" Sasuke kept his whole body stiff, not knowing how to react in front of the naïve yet understanding girl in front of him.

Kinata waited for a response but opted off for a 'later' to let him go do whatever he needed to do. He was clearly distracted. He had been since the morning, and more so when they had all been painting. She sighed, hearing the door shut, Sasuke having left, only mumbling a 'Night Kinata' just before closing the door. It was hard to live with someone so special and yet so complex like her. She'd always lived with predictable people, besides her first real home. That had only been for five years though.

Now, the Uchiha had reminded her that she was not alone in dealing with important personal matters that exceeded what most children should ever have to deal with. And if he wished to talk to her about it, he would. She wouldn't press the matter, just as she would not want him to do with her own problems or secrets.

It wasn't like she'd asked to be born of the blood that seemed to define her.

And neither did Sasuke.

She grabbed a glass of water, sat on the couch in his main living room, and began reading.

She needed a good distraction.

The Star Festival was tomorrow…and she'd be spending it with Sasuke Uchiha.


	24. Chapter 23 Star Festival

**~Chapter 23~**

Star Festival

Sasuke sat at his table, staring at the wrapped gift in front of him, hiding how nervous he was feeling. He'd woken up extra early. Last night it'd been too easy to leave so that he could buy Kinata what he wanted. Then again, she had her own things to do too and he was grateful for that. The other girls were obsessive and clingy. He couldn't imagine living with any of them. Kinata wasn't like that.

He took a deep breath when he heard her footsteps coming down the stairs. He wasn't good with cheesy shit like this. The whole idea made his stomach curl.

"Morning Sasuke." Her voice was surprising clear for having just gotten out of bed. He didn't turn to see her but he replied back nonchalantly the same greeting. She noticed the square object so intricately done up because of the gold and silver paper. She was also now in front of Sasuke, who stared emotionless at it. He was still trying to figure out what to say.

"What's that?" Kinata was of course the first to say anything. He shrugged, taking a drink of his water.

"It's for you." He finally managed. Kinata blinked in surprise at him.

"Uh, oh." She sat beside him, making Sasuke even more anxious. He despised these outlandish feelings that she alone caused him, but it couldn't be helped. It was something he was coming to terms with. Kinata carefully undid the wrappings, curious as ever. Sasuke watched, appearing calm and as if he didn't have a care in the world. But inside, he was anticipating her reaction, hoping that it'd be positive.

When she saw what was inside, her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. She held it delicately, immediately turning to Sasuke in question. Kinata was clutching an expensive bright red and purple/black short kimono to her chest. She was speechless. The pattern had light colored flowers bunched together randomly across the fabric, the silk making the entire outfit shiny and vibrant.

"Sasuke…it's beautiful. Thank you." She eyed his impassive face. He was holding back all of the pathetically giddy emotions trying to surface. Her smile and glowing eyes always made him feel refreshed. Her sincere happiness in such a small moment blew him away.

"It's for the festival of course." He remarked quietly, though he had no idea why. He glanced down at the table, shrugging to himself. "You said yesterday that you didn't have one."

Kinata nodded, standing up. Sasuke stared back up to her, not having expected such sudden movements.

"Sasuke, I have a gift for you too." She didn't give him time to respond, but instead ran upstairs, leaving behind a very confused and flustered Uchiha, taking the kimono with her.

 _So…she's random at times…_ he thought, finally smirking. And she had clearly found the article of clothing to her liking. He got up, stretching, feeling accomplished. That hadn't been too hard. In fact, Kinata hadn't pushed it at all to hear more of his intentions behind buying her a gift. She had rather turned the tables, making it a mutual exchange.

He waited in the kitchen for a good 15 minutes, making him antsy. He couldn't figure out why it was taking her so long to grab whatever it was she wanted to give him. He sighed, brushing a hand through his hair, trying to maintain his patience. He sat down, calming his nerves. That was when Kinata finally came down, shocking Sasuke.

She was wearing the kimono, which clung to her inappropriately. Sasuke hadn't realized how low the v-neck would go down, or how short it was, or that it would be so skin-tight because of the silky fabric. She wore it spectacularly though. He gave a small smirk.

"Looks good." He complimented, only encouraging her cheesy smile. He wanted to say more, but his brain was fuzzy at the moment. She laughed.

"I hope so. You picked it out yourself." He gave her a curt nod.

Sasuke noticed that she was holding something in her right hand, but it was hidden in her fist. He squinted his eyes to see exactly what it was but gave up when Kinata saw just what he was trying to do.

"My gift isn't as grand as yours, but it's just as special." She gave him a teasing smirk at his uncomfortable stance, especially at her words.

"Okay." He cautiously said, standing up as she approached him. Her hair was still down, something he preferred. It hung in more intense, long curls than usual. Kinata stopped right in front of him. He didn't move, ignoring the reaction of wanting to step even closer. She opened her hand to reveal a golden dragonfly necklace. The outline of the dragonfly was small, with medium-sized wings and decorative designs in between and around, as the gold (which was slightly worn out of color) held as a background for the dragonfly to sit on. A brilliant blue gem was held under the tail of the insect.

She held out the necklace to him, staring down at it. So did Sasuke.

"I don't expect you to wear it. I know it's not custom for guys to wear necklaces like this." She shrugged to herself, finally looking up at Sasuke's face. It was impossible to read the emotions on his face. He almost appeared unsure.

"But I'd like you to keep it. So you'll always remember me. No matter what happens." She now sounded somber, causing the Uchiha to frown.

"What do you mean, no matter what happens?" He asked, trying not to sound annoyed. Kinata was right…the necklace wasn't something a male shinobi would have around his neck – only because of the glamorous jewel that sparkled as it hit the light – but the gesture had made his insides coil with strong emotions. Intimate ones. And now it sounded as if she was implying that she'd be leaving him. Or at least that's how he took it. Kinata eyed him.

"I don't know. My luck isn't that great. And usually when someone is special to me, something seems to happen that separates me from them." She was staring sadly at the necklace in her palm.

Sasuke's throat tightened. He grabbed the necklace quickly from her hand, nodding.

"That won't happen this time." He smoothly said, staring straight into Kinata's eyes. She gave him a small smile.

"I hope so." They looked at each other for a good minute. Sasuke wanted to ask her exactly what she meant about losing people close to her but he couldn't find the right words.

"I'm happy the kimono fits. You have good eyes, Sasuke." He almost blushed at her random compliment. He nodded. He had definitely checked out her body but not necessarily for the clothing size.

"Yeah. Me too." He lamely responded. Sasuke watched as Kinata went to get a piece of toast. He sat down, thinking over what she'd just said. He stared at the little object of gold. As he scrutinized it, he could see, on both sides, the tiniest images right next to the blue gem. They were dragons.

He decided to ask her later, after they were done with the festival. Clearly the subject still haunted her. It showed in her eyes. It was something he could relate to. He'd lost the most precious people in his lives too, including the loving older brother he thought he once had.

If anything, he wanted to reassure her that they could rely on one another, especially concerning such matters as that.

Sasuke held the necklace in his pocket, mesmerized by Kinata's glow. They were sitting on the roof of their usual hide-out, on the desolate shrine but turned away from the forest towards the village to watch the fireworks. Naruto had been furious to hear Sasuke's request for winning the game yesterday. He had as planned sent Naruto to the furthest end of Konoha, by the markets, so that Sasuke could spend some quality time with Kinata.

She hadn't been too approving of his decision but after their last conversation about the blonde, she'd let it go. Instead, the two had played various games, winning four prizes. They had eaten both lunch and dinner together where Kinata had even succeeded in making the Uchiha laugh once. He had been truly amused at her ignorance of the guys (all a good 5 or so years older than him) trying to flirt with her. She'd absentmindedly ignored most of them as she had been so caught up with Sasuke's attention. He'd been calm later on for the most part, but when she had accidentally spilled her drink on one of the more persistent guys, Sasuke had lost it, laughing in a taunting way. That had shocked the girl, but she had joined in with him. Sasuke hadn't felt so alive in a long time.

He didn't have trouble with the females that usually bombarded him, just a few that were daring enough to still gush about how incredible he was, handing him chocolates (which he hated). He figured his assumptions had been right with the girl next to him, scaring the others off. Sasuke had been pretty smug about her being with him but by the end of the day, he had become irritated that the older guys wouldn't back off. That's when he'd decided on taking her to their secret spot, where they were now laying next to one another, staring up at the brightly colored lights, illuminating the dark sky.

It lit up Kinata's features, causing Sasuke to stare at her more than at the show.

Once the fireworks ended, she went to lay down, sighing contently.

"This was an amazing day. Thanks Sasuke." In the near dark he saw her eyes directed at him. He shrugged, lying next to her.

"Yeah. No problem. I had a good time too." He struggled with the reply, not wanting to sound too emotional, despite how he felt.

"So, big winner, you never claimed your prize." She said jokingly, staring into the sky. The raven-haired boy didn't reply. Kinata turned her head, worried slightly about the soundless boy beside her. He too was looking up to the sky, so she went back to star-gazing as well. Minutes passed when her voice broke through their comfortable silence.

"We should probably head back." She didn't sound like she wanted to though, comfortable in her spot on the roof. He shook his head.

"No. Not yet. I want to ask you something." Sasuke sat up, bringing his knees to his chest, his hands clenched around he legs. He eyed Kinata's face. It was now hard to see in the dark but he could tell that she was curious. She rose up from her position.

"About what?" She asked, almost wary. Sasuke stared straight ahead.

"Earlier you mentioned losing people in your life. But that was in the past." He paused, turning to a now tense girl. "So why do you assume it'll happen again?"

She didn't answer right away, which was fine with the Uchiha boy. He had chosen a sensitive topic, but he wanted a genuine response. Finally, Kinata sighed.

"There are many people after me because of my bloodline. And in the past, I always had to leave the temporary home I was placed in because of that." She was turned so that they were face-to-face. She was so close to Sasuke that he could feel her breath. He didn't mind.

"It was hard. I came to care very much for those people. But I also understood the danger I'd be putting them in if I stayed. My sensei would also remind me of this." He didn't realize his body had moved on its own until he noticed her hand in his. She hadn't acknowledged his touch, as she was too caught up in her explanation to him.

"I see." He said quietly. Their situations were different, yet so similar.

"And if I knew that I was being tracked in Konoha," she stopped, the words difficult to say. She stared into Sasuke's black eyes. He was now tense. She shook her head, "I, I'd have to leave. Because I can't have you pulled into my problems. You've helped me so much. Sasuke, you have given me a chance to have somewhat of a normal life." She smiled. He couldn't respond. He felt overwhelmed by her honesty. Kinata continued.

"I have no choice BUT to assume it could happen again. And if so, I need to be prepared. Even if it hurts me more to have to leave." All of her words were slowly spoken with delicacy, the topic a sensitive one. She was staring down at her hand in his. He tightened his grip, watching her.

"Again, that won't happen. I don't need you to worry about me. I'm an Uchiha. I can take care of myself." He sounded rough and defiant, yet it was only because he wanted to understand that whoever was after her, she didn't need to fear for him. He didn't want her to leave because of that.

She nodded, tightening her grip as well. She was smiling now.

"Yeah. You're right." Sasuke brought his other hand up to remove some stray strands of hair away from her cheek. She seemed flustered by his actions. He remained calm, intent on doing what he felt was right. He leaned in so that their faces were just inches apart. He could sense how suddenly nervous the usually confident girl was. She didn't move away though.

"I usually am." He whispered. She glanced down at his lips. Sasuke felt his blood pump faster, bending his head while snaking his hand around her neck. With Kinata having opened up, knowing she obviously never did, it had triggered something inside him.

"I want my prize now." His tone was husky.

As soon as their lips made contact, he awkwardly pulled her to him. It was his first kiss, and apparently hers as well. She'd been taken off guard, but responded eagerly, holding onto his shirt, so that they were against one another. It was unpredictable at first, how they went about kissing, but after a few minutes, Sasuke had laid her against the roof, daring to put his tongue in her mouth. She tried to gasp at his sudden actions but was unable to. He explored the taste of her. Their tongues circled. She let out a quiet moan, making Sasuke move more intensely.

When they parted, both were pretty flushed. He wanted to kiss her again, but she began to sit up on her elbows, eyeing the Uchiha.

"Are we together?" Her blunt question took Sasuke off guard. He was laying half on top of her. He took a deep breath, looking into her eyes.

"Do you want that?" He wasn't sure how to take initiative with this. He'd never had a girlfriend before – he had never wanted one – and didn't know how to go about confirming one.

Kinata nodded, giving him a small smile.

"Yes." She didn't need to elaborate. And Sasuke didn't wait for more words. His lips were on hers again, but this time more desperate in a sense than before. Kinata responded just as passionately. For both being only 12, the two were making out like life-long lovers.

After a good few minutes, the two broke apart. Sasuke grabbed Kinata around the waist to heave her up into a sitting position. She was breathless. He grinned.

 _This girl…gives me the opportunity to feel again. To connect again…to trust again. Damn, who would've known…_ He thought, unable to imagine her ever leaving.

Kinata felt overcome with such strong emotions that she needed a good moment to pause in Sasuke's hold. Knowing that they were together meant that living with one another would definitely change. She blushed at the thought of sleeping with him again, as they were sure to do now. He stood up, pulling her along. She followed behind him, back to his place. _Well…_ _ **our**_ _place._ Kinata thought dully to herself, still surprised by the new developments of her relationship with Sasuke.

The Uchiha boy held her hand in his all the way back. He stared ahead with a straight face, occasionally glancing her way. He still couldn't believe that she'd said 'yes' to being with him. She'd had several hesitant situations with getting close to people. He understood why now of course. Sasuke had guessed that she would've been too afraid to get with him. Instead, she'd been accepting of every second with him. He felt his ego glow. She _wanted_ to be with him.

When they made it inside, Kinata tried to go upstairs but he held her hand tight, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"I want you to sleep next to me." His words were more of a demand than he'd meant them to be. She nodded casually.

"Yeah, I already figured." Sasuke smirked at her. She was cocking her head to the side, as if silently questioning why he would even bring it up. He shrugged.

"Kay." He eyed her, only making Kinata feel anxious.

"I have to shower and change. I'll see you in a little bit." She said quickly.

She ran up the stairs right after.

While she was in the shower, Sasuke rearranged the bed so that there were extra pillows and sheets. He couldn't help the boiling excitement in his gut thinking about sleeping next to the girl who wanted to sleep by him just as much.

When Kinata came out of the shower, she had nothing on but a towel. Sasuke stood frozen in spot, taken back by her lack of dress. She was blushing, holding a smaller cloth to her dripping hair.

"I forgot my clothes." Sasuke snapped back to reality, nodding but never taking his eyes off her.

"You're clothes are still in your room." He replied flatly, not sure why his lips had allowed for such idiotic words to pass through. Clearly she knew this, thus the problem. He hadn't even thought to bring some of her items into his room yet. He'd been so absorbed in the fact that he'd have Kinata with him for the whole night. And the next to come.

She sighed.

"Yeah. I'll go grab them." Sasuke stepped into the doorway, blocking her, and frowning. She stood, baffled by his immediate actions.

"I'll get them. Dry your hair." He hesitantly added the last part, walking out.

Kinata frowned, thoroughly confused with the Uchiha. She sat down on the edge of the bed, a bit annoyed with his rather demanding tone. She suddenly went over to his drawers, grasping on to one of his boxers and a loose shirt that was pale blue and white.

She would choose her own pajamas. She didn't need Sasuke babying her. It was _her_ fault that she'd been so absentminded to forget her change of clothes. But he'd interrupted so absolutely to do it for her. Maybe it was a 'boyfriend' thing to do, but it didn't settle well with the normally independent girl despite that. When Sasuke came back, he was holding one of her bras, one of her camis, and her cut-shorts. She stared at him with a blank look while he stared her up and down in irritation.

"Why are you wearing MY clothes?" He asked, clearly annoyed. She shrugged.

"I can dress myself. And since _you_ seemed so eager to invade MY closet, I felt I could do the same with yours." She smirked at his irritation. His hands were clenched around her articles. Kinata sat half-way on his bed, taking pride in his loss of self-control for a once. Her hair was drying quickly, curling naturally into long spiraled waves.

"Tch. Whatever." He threw her items on the table, taking his shirt and pants off, leaving only dark blue boxers. She was left speechless, now flustered with his near nakedness.

"Are you even wearing a bra?" He recklessly and shamelessly asked, moving to his side of the bed, causing Kinata to blush and move over.

"No. You didn't seem to have any extras." The teasing made him grunt.

Kinata gasped when Sasuke snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her backside to his chest. He put his leg in between hers and went to rest his face in her hair. She was breathing fast. Her stomach coiled uncontrollably.

"Calm down." He whispered in a cool tone. She did, though she couldn't get why her body felt so heated. Sasuke was warm, but the sensation was more in the lowest pit of her stomach. His presence had her skin tingling. Perhaps she was now feeling so intensely because they had kissed over an hour ago and that they had agreed on being together. Kinata could feel her face redden. Thankfully tomorrow was Sunday, as she had no idea how he would act with her in class.

She tensed at his sudden petting on her left hip. He went no lower to her relief, but when he pushed her shirt up a little to feel more skin, she began to panic. _What is he doing!?_

"S…sasuke!?" She managed to ungracefully squeal. He moved his hand back only to push himself up on his elbow so that he could look down at her sideways.

The boy only wanted to touch her a little. With Kinata's body pressed up against him so closely and the temptation to feel parts of her, the Uchiha felt almost desperate. However, Kinata appeared against it. He frowned down at her nervous and embarrassed face. Her hair was sprung out everywhere. From the window to their left came a small light from the lunar moon. It caused her features to look completely surreal. Sasuke gulped, his hands clenching as his member began to harden.

"What's wrong?" He harshly said, regretting it immediately after. She flinched at his tone, but sat half-way up to meet his gaze.

"I'm just not sure, well, if we should be so, um, physical." She struggled with the words. "We're young." She quickly added, feeling the blush deepen color. Sasuke sighed, bending over to attack her lips. She made an astonished noise as he forced her to lie back down. After some seconds her hands wrapped around his neck, later moving to have one digging in his hair while the other trailed down his back.

He was merciless with kiss, moving more powerfully than before. She equally responded, squirming beneath him. He wove his legs so that he was between her and now fully on top of her.

Kinata finally broke the kiss, panting. The image only served to turn on Sasuke more. He was now determined to prove to her that they had every right to explore one another's bodies, despite their age. He had heard about foreplay, and that sounded safe enough.

"It's no one's business but our own what we do to each other. Besides, we have an attraction. Why ignore it?" She frowned, unsure of herself, due to how cocky and defiant Sasuke sounded.

"But we…" She glanced to the side, biting her lip. It was dangerous. It was reckless. It contradicted her duties as a vulnerable Ryukotse target – the last one in fact. She would be opening up absolutely to him if they were to do anything remotely sexual. Such a weakness could get them both killed.

All of those practical thoughts washed away when Sasuke pushed his whole body against her to put his wet lips on the crease of her neck, sucking her there. That alone made her grasp and moan. The firm stick-like object pressed against her right thigh had her legs shaking. They were only turning 13! Exploring each other was one thing, but what if Sasuke took it too far? Kinata couldn't trust herself to stop him, especially considering how good it felt already.

He advanced to her ear, nibbling slightly while licking her.

"Agh, oh, err…sa…sasuke!" Hearing her voice so desperate and sensual had her blush remaining in tact. She sounded super horny. It was so embarrassing.

"See? You want this." His voice was deeper than usual. The whispered words and his attention to licking her again caused her body to jolt in anticipation. She moaned quietly as Sasuke used that opportunity to pull her tighter against his body. This time, his hard-on pressed against her lower stomach, just above her womanhood. She gasped at such contact, her mind screaming to stop this, but her body, her lips and her hands refusing to listen.

He slowly made his way down to her collar bone, where he then lifted up her shirt (well technically his shirt). She held her breath, reacting too sluggishly so that it was to her neck when she struggled a little. Sasuke gave a quiet growl.

"Kinata." It was somehow a question, a demand, and a plead. She stilled, glaring at him.

"I'm nervous." She managed to blurt out. His expression instantly softened.

"Why? It's just me." He whispered, further taking off her shirt, which she reluctantly let him.

"Exactly." She muttered, offering no further explanation. She turned away. He had no idea how attractive he really was, more so now that he was in this passionate zone. She was more used to his cold composure.

Sasuke hadn't even glanced at her perky breasts, too concerned about the girl beneath him.

"I won't go too far if you don't want me to." His smooth words calmed her down enough so that she could face him again. She gave him a small smile, her confidence returning.

"Thanks. I'll let you know. I'm just, I mean, I'm more scare of how, of how it'll feel." She felt so childish trying to explain it to him. He nodded, understanding well enough. He too was curious, but unlike men, he had heard that the first time for females hurt. He would just have to be as careful and as gentle as possible. He kissed her, softly but slowly, picking up their pace when Kinata lifted her legs to wrap them around his waist. They were now aligned correctly for his cock to be twitching against her inner warmth. This time Sasuke moaned into their lips.

"Mmm…" Kinata was gradually forgetting her fears, excitement taking its place. Sasuke finally dared to look at her breasts when they parted to breathe. He licked his lips unconsciously. Her nipples were pink and hard. He grabbed one, bringing his mouth to it. Kinata arched her back at the sweet sensation. She moaned his name, making Sasuke accidentally bite down. She gasped, whining a bit. He murmured a 'sorry.'

After he'd had his way with her breast, he moved further to trail kisses down her stomach. He paused, her tense stomach muscles a sign that she was either anticipating his next movements or too nervous to stop him. He looked up, staring directly into her eyes. A lustful gaze from her gave him his answer. He smirked.

Once he pulled the last article of clothing from her, he too took off his boxers. She wasn't ready to look at him yet. Her embarrassment at his face suddenly inspecting her most private areas had her overwhelmed. She was taken by surprise when he touched her there, watching her face as he did. She squirmed, letting loose small noises. Sasuke gulped. She was turning him on too much. He could feel his cock throbbing beneath him and was reminded of his sexual fantasy two weeks ago. He couldn't believe it would ever come true, and so quickly. It was all because of Kinata and the influence she had on him.

Sasuke rubbed around, happy that she seemed to be enjoying it. Her back was arched, giving him a great view of her chest. He found a spot that when he touched there, she would gasp in pleasure, so he focused his attention on that area. It was like a tiny ball at the top of her womanhood. It was interesting to see Kinata grinding in mid air. Sasuke had never felt so excited in his life.

He lowered his head to kiss her down there.

"Wha…wait. Don't! That's too embarrassing!" But his lips, his tongue, had her already claimed. She let out a louder moan, digging her hand in his hair, the other grabbing desperately onto the sheets. He found the taste of her a salty sweet, reminding him of cashews. He liked it. He dug his tongue further in where later he had decided and hoped he'd be thrusting into. Her hips bucked against him, but his instincts had kicked in, moving in sync with her. After a few minutes of her acting wild from his foreplay, he sat up, licking his lips from her wetness. He was smirking.

"You like this?" He paused. "Do you want me to stop?" His first question had been teasing, but the last question was serious. She was breathing hard and her eyes were glazed over. She stared up to him, taking a deep breath, and rather than answer she leaned up, roughly grabbing his neck to make out with him.

He eagerly responded, pressing his body against her. He was on his knees while her legs spread out around him. When his penis rubbed against her lower half, wetting the tip from her clit, her lips intensified and she was digging her tongue into _his_ mouth this time, circling his own. He was shocked but proud. She was overcoming the uneasy emotions she'd had earlier and they were both now thoroughly enjoying this.

Sasuke lifted her up, grabbing her butt cheeks to lay her on her back again. She'd been too preoccupied to care, as he'd never left her mouth. As soon as they were horizontal, Sasuke let out a strangled moan. She had daringly grasped his member, gently stroking it. He wasn't sure how she'd figured out he'd gain such epic pleasure from doing that, or if she'd just been curious to touch it, but he was extremely grateful. They broke apart and he fought to keep his composure while her hand pumped his cock to bliss. He was a good five inches which seemed big to the young and inexperienced girl. She gulped at the thought of that going inside her. Then she began to blush.

"Sasuke. I'm ready." Her voice was admirably clear. It stunned the boy. She felt brave, observing the very hot guy before her. His black cropped out hair had loose parts sticking out unusually because of her messing it up. He was sweating and his toned chest glistened in the silver moonlight. Lowering her gaze, he had a tiny patch of dark hair above his groin, where his erect penis showed, veins popping out around it. He appeared spectacular to her. He turned her on. He drove her to act out.

And she loved it.

She felt butterflies in her stomach at the connection she made, staring back into his onyx eyes.

And she loved him.

It was all too much for her mind to process, so she was thankful at the welcome distraction of his lips on hers. He trailed kisses up her face, stopping to place a final one on her forehead before responding.

"Kay. I'll go in slowly." She nodded, grabbing on to his shoulders while her body instinctively tensed. He eyed her, the tip of his cock just meeting her vagina. He paused.

"I need you to relax Kinata." She bit her lip, nodding again. Sure, she'd been ready, but the expectation was still there. Would it hurt? When her body went somewhat limp, he took a finger to insert it in first. He'd hope it would help. He gained a moan from her. He then put in two when she seemed fine. Kinata moved her hips, her eyes closing from the feeling. It felt good. Perhaps having Sasuke inside her wouldn't be so bad after all.

When she was slick enough and beyond horny, he positioned himself above her. He lifted her legs so that he could focus his weight correctly. They made eye contact. She gave him an encouraging smile. He gulped, feeling nervous for the first time about what he was doing. Did he really want to go all the way? Kinata was right, they weren't even genin yet. But she was the only one that make him feel concern and anxious. She was also the only one that could make him feel alive and happy. He began to take in all of her features, her natural beauty and came to the conclusion that he'd never been so attracted to someone in his whole life. He figured he never would again, after having Kinata in his life.

He loved her laugh, her smile. He loved how she could match up against him and with him in so many ways. He loved how connected their lives were. He loved each chance he'd get to spend with her, even when he had been angry or jealous.

Sasuke froze, causing Kinata to raise a concerned eyebrow.

He had just realized the link of his thoughts and what it all meant.

He loved her.

The Uchiha had fallen for the girl beneath him.

He took in a quick breath.

It shocked him, but propelled him to push forward after giving her one last, unsuspecting kiss. He sat back up and let his cock become sucked in.

They both let out noises. Sasuke – a heated moan. Kinata – a strangled whimper.

She had been dead wrong. It was painful the further he pushed into her. Sasuke was too lost in ecstasy to notice her pained expression. She bit hard on her lip, grabbing desperately onto the bed. She squirmed again. Finally, the Uchiha realized her writhing state. He swore.

"Kinata, you okay?" He managed to ask, his voice beyond a husky tone. She blinked up to him, giving him a weak smile.

"Y…yeah. I just…I didn't…expect that." She said through deep and short breaths. He was confused about what she meant. _Expect me to enter her? Or have I done it wrong? Is it too hard on her?_ He hesitated to continue, easily seeing passed her fake 'I'll be okay' mask.

"Do you need me to pull out?" He roughly asked, his penis aching inside of her warm and tight pussy. Every nerve in his body wanted to continue but he refused until she was truly ready. She shook her head 'no,' giving him a small glare.

"I'm strong. You know that. I'll be fine. Sasuke…I need you." She left it at that.

He felt his member twitch at her last three words. He nodded curtly, grabbing her hips after she tightened her legs around his waist.

"Mph. I need you too. Badly." He voiced defiantly and roughly while thrusting deeper before pulling back out. They moaned in sync. Soon, they began to move in a slow pace, which was noticeably picking up in speed. Twice his cock slipped out but he'd easily caught on to adjusting his angle so that it wouldn't happen again. Kinata was no longer in such pain as the pleasure of him grinding into her over and over again drove her to cloud nine.

They were both yelling out incoherent words, every once in awhile saying the other's name. She felt crazed with lust as he pounded into her harshly now, only following her demands. He let out a heavy grunt as he could feel himself cumming. Her womanhood clung even tighter to his cock as he continued ramming into her, the wetness turning his thrusts into a blissful friction. The feeling was too much for Sasuke. He fastened his pace even more. She clawed at his back, her hips being heaved up by him in the air, making him plunge deeper. She screamed out, climaxing, his name a mangled moan on her lips.

He felt himself climax a few pumps after, shouting her name too, releasing inside of her. His eyes widened, all of his self control lost in those last few seconds. He swore loudly.

"Kinata…" He was breathing too hard to try and apologize for cumming inside of her but staring down at her content though worn expression, he decided it could wait. Her eyes were closed as she tried to regain her typical breathing pattern as well. He pulled out of her slowly. She winced but they held eye contact while he did this. She was smiling right afterwards in a giddy manner.

"I can't believe we just did that!" She muttered in astonishment, not regret, to his relief. He nodded, lying next to her.

She curled into him, and they were in the same position they'd been in on their first night of her moving in with him. It was truly incredible how fast their relationship had turned, but it all felt so right.

"I'm giving it up." Sasuke murmured into her hair, his hold on her waist tightening. She tried to look up at him but his head refused to move back to let her, so she instead held onto his right hand.

"Give what up?" She was curious and baffled. _What in the world is he talking about?_ She could feel him shrug.

"My brother. I don't care anymore. He is destined to be punished. It doesn't have to be from me. In fact, it was probably his plan all along…to make me suffer, even without him actually being here. The bastard knew I'd be tormented to get my revenge." Kinata could feel how tense the Uchiha boy was beneath her, but felt growing pride inside for him. _So he had actually taken in consideration what I'd mentioned that night?_ She smiled and nodded into his chest. He surprisingly continued.

"I have a new goal now." He stopped until she said something. He had the bad-boy tone going.

"A new goal? What is it?" Her soft words were due to how exhausted she felt after their inappropriate yet heavenly activities. Sasuke kissed her temple.

"You." Kinata couldn't speak, instead snuggling into his neck and chest. It had to have been the sex for Sasuke to be talking so intimately to her.

"Good, but I think you've already accomplished that." She quietly pointed out in a joking kind of way. He chuckled.

"Hardly. I have you now, but I intend to keep you." She blushed at his unusually passionate words. Was this really Sasuke Uchiha? She really _had_ done something to change his whole attitude.

Kinata tightened her grip in his hand. She felt overcome with emotions. Never had she imagined from the turmoil of her past that she could find or deserve such love, protection and dedication from a guy like Sasuke. She was welcome for a once in her life to someone she hadn't been forced upon.

He had chosen to be with her.

"Thank you Sasuke. For being there…and for being here now." He nodded and though she couldn't see it, she could feel his body moving.

The two peacefully drifted off to sleep, finally linked together.


	25. Chapter 24 Expect the Unexpected

**~Chapter 24~**

Expect the Unexpected

The sheath was unlike any in the world. The black and golden snakes wound around it glowed vibrantly. The sword had a green and golden scaled dragon circling the blade, with red jeweled eyes and diamonds at the base of its neck. Sasuke stared at his hand, which was holding the weapon. He was in the ancient garb again. The other sword was black and gold too, but with a gold and red tiger on it, outlined in black. In the corner of his eye, he could see the woman from before standing calmly next to him. She was staring at him with a soft smile. His mind went hazy and the images faded.

He opened his eyes lazily. It was just barely morning. Kinata was lying in his arms peacefully, still naked. Sasuke's face reddened a bit at remembering how far they'd taken their intimacy last night. He wasn't quite sure what had come over him or even her for that matter. It was like they'd become completely different people. He sighed.

Well, they were officially with one another now. He smirked, glancing down at Kinata.

He had never cared for a girl before. The idea left him nervous. He had been so accustomed to having looked only after himself. _Oh well…_ he thought, bored already about the subject. _I'll figure it out. I always do._ His confidence was back in full swing. He wanted to think over the odd dream, but his senses were out of it. So instead, he drifted back into a light slumber, waiting for her to wake up.

Kinata felt taller. She was staring at a familiar samurai. The armor was from ages ago and in a shiny silver tone. She glanced at his swords, able to make out the details. He had two. The longer one had a dragon on the tip, surprising Kinata. The other had a tiger. They were in a palace of some grand kind. When she studied his face, she gasped. He reminded her too much of Sasuke, just older. The man looked ahead, in deep concerned thought. His features were more defined and his hair had more depth, cropped out even more than Sasuke's hair-do. It was impossible for her not to see the eerie resemblance. He turned to face her, his eyebrow rising in question.

"Midoriko?" His voice was deep, sending shivers down her spine. He was definitely Sasuke.

"H…how is this possible? How'd you grow up so fast Sasuke?" Her mind couldn't comprehend that she was just having a dream. It felt too real for it not to be. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"Sasuke?" He stepped towards her, having only been a few feet away, reaching out to grab her hand. She let him, unable to say anything. So it wasn't him? Maybe it was his older brother…

"Where am I?" He frowned. Having his hand holding hers felt right. She gazed into his eyes.

"Love, I sense that such has had a vision. I myself have just had a lapse of moment. Tis twice now to have ensued both of us. Mysteries of life cannot be answered I fear." He sounded grave but caring, and the fact that he'd called her his _love_ startled the hell out of Kinata. She shook her head.

"No. None of this makes sense. I don't even know who you are!" His frown deepened, and then his eyes narrowed. He definitely looked like Sasuke when he did that.

"Speaking as if one is not who I am familiar with raises much suspicion. My lady Midoriko, an explanation is greatly required." Kinata's eyes widened. Why was this guy calling her that?

"How can I give an explanation when I don't know what's going on? And I'm not Midoriko. My name is Kinata…Kinata Ryukotse." Just as she had blurted out her real last name, his eyes widened. He let her hand go staring suspiciously at her. She hadn't meant to reveal her clan's name, but the situation left her baffled and scared.

"I see now. This then explains it all. Truly an astounding circumstance." It was like he was talking to himself, ignoring her now, staring ahead in thought again. Kinata glared at him.

"Who are you?" He glanced over, his brow lifting up at her features. He must've been shocked to see her so angry. Obviously though she wanted to be clued in on what he now knew!

"I am known as Madaro. I am not blood connected to your clan, but we are connected as you are my betrothed. Lady Midoriko is of the Ryukotse. I am of the Torachiha clan. Lady Kinata, you have taken presence in Lady Midoriko's body. That is of titles and of the circumstance now." She felt her breathing hitch. What was this guy talking about? How could she be in somebody else's body? And was there really a member of her clan who was still alive?

"I thought…I thought everyone in my clan had died?" The man's eyebrows furrowed.

"All in the Ryukotse, perished?" His words were so serious that it caused Kinata to be anxious. She nodded, but just as she went to say more, pain in her temples caused her to keel over. He rushed to help her.

She screamed in agony, as it felt like needles were being pierced in her head. The fire in her eyes wouldn't go away. After a good minute of this she began to black out and in seconds she could hear _his_ voice, but to her relief NOT that Madaro guy.

"Kinata! Damn, please! Wake up!" He was obviously worried. She groaned from the lingering ache. Finally, she was able to open her eyes, wrapped in Sasuke's strong and tight hold. He was sitting up, cradling her half in his lap. His expression appeared strained until he realized she was coming to.

"S…sasuke?" He let out a huge breath, trying to regain his composure. He had drifted off to sleep until he'd heard Kinata scream. She wouldn't wake up and her body had started thrashing around. He had tried shaking and calling out to her, holding her down. Nothing had worked. The whole thing had left the Uchiha boy terrified. Now that she was becoming calm, he too eased up. She held his arm to sit up next to him, blushing at her nakedness, and than at his. He held back a smirk, content to see her shyness. Right now though, he knew he would have to talk to her about what had just happened.

"Kinata, are you okay?" She shook her head, holding her temples. Her eyes were closed again and her breathing was still unusual. He tensed, scanning her over. She was still trembling slightly.

"The dream…I don't understand…it was so real…it was so confusing…then it was hurting so much…" She was rambling and Sasuke was trying to piece it together, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. Kinata slowly opened her eyes to stare at him, suddenly laughing. This left the boy even more fazed.

"That! You…right there! You look JUST like him. Right when you do THAT! He looked at me like that. I just…I can't believe it. And it had hurt so much. Ugh, this doesn't make sense." Sasuke pulled her into his arms, trying to hold back his annoyance with his girl that was losing it.

"Kinata, what the hell are you talking about?" He let out a sigh as she hid her head in his neck, sighing right after him. Her nerves chilled, and Sasuke could feel her breathing coming back to normal.

"Who do I look like?" She moved back so that they were staring into each other's eyes. She took a deep breath.

"I remember his name…it was Madaro. He…he knew my clan, somehow. I think, I'm pretty sure that a lady that belongs to my clan is still alive too. Somehow, we must be able to communicate through our minds. Kind of like the mind body disturbance technique. You remember that jutsu, right?" He squinted his eyes in thought and then nodded.

"Yeah. But the name, you said Madaro." She gave him one nod, staring curiously at him.

"Does it sound familiar?" He looked passed Kinata, in deep concentration. Out of nowhere, he tensed, causing Kinata to do the same.

"What?" She asked.

"That," he paused. "He was the guy in my dream." His words had been hesitant and unbelieving. He locked eye contact with her. She had wide eyes.

"That's not possible." She sounded as if she was just saying those words to convince herself. He eyed her, not sure if he wanted to ask anything more. He was feeling unnerved about the whole topic.

"Did you get a good look at his swords?" She felt her mouth drop. How did he know?

"Uh, yeah, I did. The long one had a dragon and the other one had a tiger. They were both black, gold, and red. No, actually, I think the dragon sword had green too." Sasuke sat frozen. Kinata gave him a questioning look.

 _How…no fucking way…it makes no possible sense…it's Impossible…_ He had never come across such an insane idea in his life, but somehow, just as he'd predicted the last time when she had mentioned to him about their similar dreams, it had been true. He was right. They were sharing the same dreams.

"Those were the swords that I was wearing." Kinata narrowed her eyes at him, now the one in disbelief.

"That's impossible." He mirrored her eyes.

"Why would I lie to you? You were staring at me in your dream and I was older, right?" She couldn't wrap her head around his words. Her hands were shaking from the shock.

"I…I can't believe this…the man, he didn't sound like you though. I mean his voice did, but the way he talked…it was from a whole different era…almost…or maybe a different land. I'm not sure. He said his name was Madaro, not Sasuke. I had asked him because he _did_ look like you." Sasuke stared hard at her.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kinata let out a frustrated sigh. It was difficult to bring up any details in the dream after the wave of pain that had hit her.

"Not really. At least not right now. I know that he kept calling me by another name…I guess the girl who is a part of my clan. I can't recall it though." She was staring at her hands with intense eyes, trying to conjure up the name. Sasuke pulled her to him, surprising her.

"Hmph. We need to shower and get ready for the day. We'll figure this all out later. Got it?" Her bare back was pressed against his chest and their legs were rubbing. Kinata blushed, nodding.

"Kay." She mumbled, still blown away by their new level of the relationship. Sasuke kissed her neck quickly before climbing out of bed. She watched him, taking in his physique. It was unbelievable how close they'd come in such a short time span. Something was between them that logically couldn't be explained. Maybe her bloodline was naturally attracted to males that looked like him. It would explain why that guy in her dream shared nearly the same features as Sasuke and was in love with the other Ryukotse girl. Kinata smirked to herself as Sasuke went into the bathroom. The Madaro man was incredibly hot. She only hoped that when Sasuke aged, he'd look almost like him.

She thought back to the first dream, when she'd been in the meadow, now understanding why the samurai had appeared so familiar. It was also the reason the Uchiha boy had acted so strange when she had mentioned the dream – it was because he'd had the same one. It was obviously how he knew about the swords, just as he'd questioned her the first time about them. She wondered why he would've kept that secret though. It was pretty important, more so now that it'd happened twice.

After she'd taken her shower, the two met downstairs to eat.

"I don't get the dreams anymore than you Kinata." She looked up to him with her mouth full of pickled vegetables. When she'd been lost in thought under the steamy water, Sasuke had taken the task of cooking their breakfast. He'd been quick to make some boiled rice and a variety of pickled vegetables, including carrots, broccoli, cucumbers, and radishes. He had two small bowls of red miso soup next to the larger dish, with a thick piece of bacon coating a rice ball with a small leek on top. It was unusual for Sasuke to go out of his way to make a proper breakfast, but Kinata wasn't complaining. She was starving.

"But we can look into the names." He laid his chopsticks down, surveying her unsure expression.

"I only remember one name though." He gave a curt nod.

"Yeah, but I can think of two more." This caught her attention. She paused, holding the onigiri by her mouth.

"Really?" He glanced to the side, his face emotionless.

"The first time we shared a dream, it was in a meadow." She set her food down, eyeing the boy before her. So he was finally admitting to the strange occurrence that he should've shared awhile ago.

"Right." He turned to her, his eyes serious.

"That woman, the one you believe is in your clan, her name, I'm pretty sure it was Midiko. She said something to me about a place called Kai." Kinata scrunched her eyebrows up in thought. The name sounded familiar but not quite accurate.

"I don't think so." She could tell she'd offended him, so she raised her hand in defeat.

"Look, I don't know for sure, but it just doesn't sound right. It sounds close though." Sasuke glared slightly at her.

"Then what _exactly_ is it?" Yep, she'd definitely offended him. She sighed, going back to shoving the rice ball in her mouth. He kept his harsh gaze on her. After she gulped it down, she gave him a returning glare.

"I already said I'm not sure." He let up a little, staring down at his own food. He let out a quiet sigh.

"Fine. We'll train outside today, behind my house. I'm not in the mood to run into any of our classmates. It'll help take our minds off the dreams too." She gave him a small smile.

"Kay." He brought his head up, connecting eye contact with her, his face impassive.

"Later this week though, we'll research the names at the Konoha Archive Library." She raised an eyebrow.

"Why the Archives? I'm positive she's still alive." Sasuke eyed her, making her tense.

"I doubt that." Kinata frowned, looking away from him. It hurt to hear that the chances of another survivor didn't exist.

"I don't understand." He stood up, walking slowly to Kinata's side, where he bent his head down, raising her chin.

"Trust me. Let's change for now. I want to test my skills in ninjutsu." He moved in for a swift kiss. She had no time to respond before he was heading upstairs. She stood dazed from his actions and then shook her head, agreeing mentally that it was best not to dwell on the subject.

It was half-way through the day. She had yet again showed him up while physically fighting, though he'd proven that his ninjutsu was far more advanced. He was a natural with the fire element and he'd left several burn marks all over her. Sasuke had instantly regretted the drastic measures, having rushed over to ensure if she was okay.

"I'm fine. It'll heal in no time." He was glaring at the ground.

"Let's call it a day." His words were crisp and cold. If she'd been anyone else, she'd assume he was pissed with her. However, she had come to pick up on his vibes better now. He was simply furious with himself for losing control of his chakra again (though last time it'd been in a physical attack). He began to walk stiffly away when Kinata grabbed his arm to pull him into a kiss. He was taken off guard, giving her a chance to deepen the kiss by digging her tongue into his mouth. It forced him to partake even though he awkwardly had his hands still in his pockets.

It helped that there were no bystanders since they were in the Uchiha training grounds just behind his house. It gave them the privacy that gave her confidence to act so boldly. When she pulled back, he looked borderline bashful and irritated.

"Don't baby me when we train Sasuke. I don't with you. And as a fellow shinobi in training, it's disrespectful." Her serious words only angered him further, his eyes narrowing.

"I'm not." His shoulders went taunt. "It's pathetic." She raised an eyebrow as his eyes darted to the left, still in slits. "I can't keep control. I need more practice on my own. Otherwise, I'm putting you in danger."

It was her turn to glare at him, crossing her arms. They were officially in a stand-off. His words were nothing new to her. She had figured as much. But if he believed he was putting HER life at risk, he was sadly mistaken. It didn't slip passed her of the jeopardy over the situation as cause of her deciding to be with him. He was now a weakness that deadly tracker-ninjas could use against her. It was a prominent fact that was a growing fear every time she thought about it.

"You're right. It _is_ pathetic." He coiled back, as if slapped. His teeth began to grind together. Before he could respond, she continued. "It's pathetic how _easily_ you let it get to you. Get over it Sasuke. Not everyone starts out with perfect control. Even I'm far from perfecting my skills. It doesn't mean I'll give up, _calling it a day_. I have the strength to push myself, even while sparring." She took a breath, "And I know you can too." The last bit, referring to him, was said more gently but the rest she'd been super defensive and unwavering.

Sasuke's negative aura slowly vanished. He let out a long breath, his left hand coming out of his pocket to brush through his spiky hair.

"Tch. You really have a way with words." His tone was sarcastic but the tiny glint of teasing in his eyes caused her to smile. He shook his head.

"Come one. Let's grab something to eat. I'll get some ointment to treat your wounds. We'll finish up our training after that." She gave him an energetic nod, her toothy smile making him secretly smirk.

That night, they slept next to one another again. This time the two had their clothes on, satisfied with just cuddling. Sasuke had been impressed with her taijutsu when she had demonstrated how to handle her sai knives while dodging several kunai. At first he'd been extremely hesitant, but after she'd reminded him of her lecture, he'd reluctantly given in. It was a whole different perspective concerning her battle techniques. She had let him try out her sai knives, which to his embarrassment he'd had more trouble with the weapons than when he'd first learned how to throw kunai knives. She'd shrugged it off, explaining how troublesome the weights of the blades were and for a beginner, it would take up much time to get used to.

After their training, the two had been left completely drained. They had dropped down on the grass to stare up into the cloudlessly light blue sky. Sasuke had asked her to sing the song she'd first sang to him, and she'd complied, despite having been self-conscious of her dry voice from their mock battles. She'd almost put him to sleep. In that moment, the Uchiha boy had made a major decision.

He would stop acting so cowardly.

He had already made love to her.

It was time he declared such feelings to her.

Sasuke now looked down at her in his bed, her face resting peacefully on his chest.

He swore to himself that whatever happened, he'd go through with his plans.

 _Tomorrow…after the Academy…I'll take her to our spot, high up on the roof of the shrine, away from peering eyes…and just as the sun sets…I'll tell her..._

Sasuke brought his hand soothingly down her back as she was laying more half on top of him. She was pretty light and the extra weight felt comforting. He was proud and excited about his decision from last night. He smiled to himself, remembering the first time he'd set his eyes on her.

 _She had walked into the classroom, avoiding the students while she kept her eyes on their teacher. Sasuke narrowed his eyes in her direction. He had recalled seeing her a few days ago covered in mud and appearing a complete mess with dry blood and barely noticeable bruises enveloping her. It had been a quick few seconds before she'd turned away to head down a lowlife alley. Now, she was standing in the middle of their class, waiting for Iruka-sensei to notice her._

" _Ah! Seems the new student has finally made it." '_ _ **So…she IS joining our class.'**_ _Something about her unnerved him as their instructor waved her over, though she didn't move._ __

" _Well, come on over and introduce yourself." The girl just stood there like an idiot, shaking her head. Sasuke watched, amused at her odd reaction._

" _I'm sorry for being tardy. I couldn't figure out what to wear."_ _The girl sitting next to him, along with a few others, began to giggle._

" _Looks like ya did just fine." Iruka-sensei replied, and the two smiled at each other. Sasuke's heartbeat picked up, startling him. She was pretty, sure, but clearly just as ditzy as the girls around him._

" _I tried."_ _Those two words sounded misplaced for the thoughts that had just went through his head. Her voice had been mature. She had moved so that she was in front of everyone, scanning the whole class. It caused him to tense. So maybe she wasn't as stupid as the others…_

" _My name is Kinata Iwatsuru. I hope to graduate alongside of all of you!"_ _Sasuke was silently amazed at the confidence in her tone._ _He narrowed his eyes at the drastic change in her._

" _Can you tell us something about yourself Kinata?" Their teacher's voice droned on._

 _Kinata Iwatsuru? Just as he repeated her name in his head, her eyes locked with his. There was a weird sense of connection. The intensity was abnormal, and she looked away, clearly uneasy. Suspicion rose in his gut immediately from her actions._

Sasuke shook his head at the memory, having been sole bent on revenge back then. In just a short amount of time, his entire goal had transformed. He mused at the idea, looking down at the brunette beneath him. His goal centered on loving her now…and he was damn sure to let her know today.

After a few minutes, he rolled out of bed, careful not to wake her. He went downstairs to cook a special breakfast, one that would out-do yesterday's meal. He had it all planned out, wanting to give her a special kunai knife later on which had the Uchiha crest engraved on the handle. It was his sign of commitment to her and to protect her under the Uchiha name. Absentmindedly he acknowledged that it was a rather quick development in their relationship, but each day had felt like a year together.

He made tamagoyaki (rolled omelets), miso soup, steamed rice, hourensou no gomaae (spinach salad with sesame seeds) and umeboshi (pickled plums). He hoped that she would have a hearty appetite since it was quite a bit laid out. He set up the table in a traditional sense, taking out his special dishes. The final outcome reminded him of when his mother would prepare for a big occasion, going above and beyond to impress all that were invited.

He stared at the steaming food, his arms crossed, smirking proudly at the elegant scene.

"Wow, this looks amazing Sasuke." Her voice startled him, though he only snapped his head around to find her dressed and ready to leave for the Academy. He raised an eyebrow.

"Wasting no time in leaving for school, huh?" He teased her.

She stretched, giving him a sheepish smile.

"I thought I was running late. Especially since you weren't in bed." He nodded, keeping his face neutral. As usual, she was beautiful, wearing one of the outfits he'd bought for her. Sasuke had chosen to wear the necklace she gifted him, despite his ego (though he _did_ hide it under his shirt). He felt it suited the exceptional day.

"So, what's all of this about? Or have I found myself a personal chef?" Now she was teasing him.

"Tch. Sit down and eat already." She chuckled at his uncomfortable posture, setting himself across from where she walked up to the table, following suit. Once she did, he gave her an explanation.

"After class, I have something important to tell you." He sounded calm yet serious. Her eyes widened slightly at this.

"Oh. Good or bad?" He smirked at how worried his words made her.

"Good." She relaxed, nodding and smiling his way. She picked up her chopsticks to chow down. He watched, amused as she made her way through the many dishes.

"Kay. Thanks for the breakfast Sasuke. You really are incredible!"

The Uchiha boy's cheeks reddened at her compliment but luckily Kinata was so consumed with the food that she didn't notice.

The two talked here and there but the boy was too preoccupied with how he'd approach the intimate topic later on in the day. He wasn't the romantic type but he wanted the moment to be precious. It was corny in his mind, but he really wanted her to repeat the three words back to him, which meant that he'd have to go about it perfectly. There was so much pressure that it had his stomach clenching. Yet they'd already slept together... _made_ love. It didn't change how the intense feelings swirled inside of him. He took a deep breath as they got up to head out.

Before they walked out of the door, Sasuke grabbed her hand, bringing her to a halt. She turned 90 degrees with an arched eyebrow.

"Sasuke?" He loved hearing his name on her lips. In fact, he loved the shape, the tint, and the feel of her lips. He pulled her to him, right into a deep kiss. He had his hand wrapped roughly into her hair. He had his chest pushed tightly against her and the heat between them sizzled.

When they pulled apart, both were breathing hard. He gave a smirk towards her flustered expression. He slowly moved a wild strand of hair away from her face that he'd messed up. She shook her head, gently smiling his way.

"I can't think straight around you anymore." She laughed.

"Hmph. You're saying you did before?" His arrogant tone had nothing but a pure joke implied in it. She gave him a light punch in the arm.

"More than you ever did!" Their teasing felt absolutely natural. He rolled his eyes, walking beside her into the outdoors. She followed.

"Whatever." They walked next to each other. Sasuke suddenly did the unbelievable, reaching out to hold her hand. She felt stunned to think that he would walk with her like that all the way to the Academy.

However, upon approaching the building, three jounin, an ANBU shinobi, and Iruka-sensei stood solemnly by the entrance gates. They were eyeing the two. Their sensei appeared ill at ease. Sasuke's grip tightened. They could both sense something terrible wrong. When they came near the adults, Kinata was the first to speak.

"Is something the matter?" Her voice was steady. Sasuke held back a smirk, always taken with her confident maturity.

"Yes. A matter that concern you, Kinata Iwatsuru. And only you." It was one of the jounin that had replied. He had a scar going down the middle of his face and appeared intimidating, though he hardly fazed her on the outside. The last words were directed not at her, but at a now pissed off Uchiha which the older man had glanced over at. Iruka-sensei sighed.

"This should not take long. Sasuke, please head inside." The boy didn't budge. Kinata nervously tugged her hand from his. He snapped his head towards her, giving her a questioning stare. He couldn't leave her side, not when something bad involved her.

"No. Not until I know what's going on." He had a deadly tone. The scar-faced jounin raised a curious eyebrow at the brave and defiant child.

"Is that so?" Sasuke glared at him while Iruka-sensei went to scold the boy. Before anything could escalate out of control though, Kinata stepped between them, facing his onyx eyes which were ablaze.

"Sasuke! Please, calm down. I'll be fine, okay? And they said it wouldn't be long, so I'll see you soon enough." He growled and shoved his hands in his pockets, his eyes staring deep in to hers.

"Fine." His body was so tense that it seemed like a spring ready to snap. Iruka-sensei walked closer to put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, who glared now at the hand.

"Go on inside. I'll ignore your tardiness just this once. I have a sub who's well aware of this too."

"Tch. As if I care." He was still furious. Kinata sighed as their instructor's eye twitched greatly. Sasuke pulled forward from the hand to stand right in front of Kinata. She gave him a small smile. He felt his stomach coil, as if he wanted to puke.

Something was off. Nothing about this settled right for the Uchiha boy.

After seeing her encouraging face with her unique and bright eyes shining positively into his, his nerves were soothed.

"Thanks Sasuke…for trying to come along. You're always trying to protect me, but I can handle this." She gave him a cheesy smile. She must've been trying to openly apologize for his rude behavior by explaining it better to the naïve adults around them. He stared hard at her. He took a gulp, where a lump in his throat had formed. His face was stern but otherwise expressionless. Again, this wasn't right. But what could he do?

"Yeah. I'll always protect you." The clichéd words had slipped out before he could catch them, feeling embarrassed that the higher-up ninjas had just heard him.

Then again, what did he care? He only cared for Kinata.

She was surprised to hear him say that but regained her composure, barely able to hold back the tears.

She had an idea of what was happening. She'd been fearing it since the moment she had snuck into Konoha on that dreadful, rainy night. They must've somehow found out that she wasn't a citizen of the Leaf Village and thus she would now be interrogated. At least they were leaving Sasuke out of it.

Yet hearing him speak to her like that, it only made her want to impulsively run away with him beside her. It was childish to think that they could outrun highly-skilled shinobi. Besides that, they would have no where to go, with no money or provisions.

She sighed, quickly grasping his hand to plant a smooth kiss on his cheek. He let out a sudden breath, taken off guard by her actions but pleased nonetheless.

"Again, thanks, for everything." With that, and with one last look in his confused, dark eyes, she moved towards the jounin and the two others.

"Sasuke, go." It was the scar-faced jounin who ordered it. They had been patient enough, knowing that the two kids had clearly hooked up (though they had no idea how strong of an extent it went). Most in the village had already made juicy news of this upon seeing them as a couple during the Star Festival. Sasuke was the jewel of Konoha, a prodigy and the last infamous Uchiha left. That he'd found a girl his own age – and for having been elusive when it came to love – it was needless to say that it was brought to various official's attention. After some research, the Hokage himself had discovered the girl's personal background, right after the Festival.

The Hokage had been astonished to discover the details that had been vague, more so the forged paperwork of her citizenship. He knew he'd have to take immediate action.

And he had, though he felt horrible for it. After one day from the occasion, he'd sent out his orders for the retrieval of the girl. To avoid a war, he would do what he had to.

Kinata was pushed gently along by Iruka-sensei, surrounded on each side by the jounin, with the ANBU guy and scar-face (as she was referring to him) in front. She tried to turn her head to glance back at Sasuke, but the men blocked her sight. She felt the tears coming forth, brimming at the corner of her eyes. She conjured up all of her control to hold them back. She had a feeling that it'd be the last time she'd ever see him again.

Sasuke watched as they left with her. He planned to follow, but just as he went to go after them, a firm hand on his shoulder had him glancing up. He stilled when he did. It was the Third Hokage, staring sadly ahead at the group with the girl in the middle, a good distance away from them now. Finally, after a minute of silence, he brought his attention to the Uchiha boy, who was perplexed as to why the old man was right there, and how he'd happen to creep up on him without noticing. The wobbly smile made the boy tense.

"Do you mind, Sasuke, if we have a talk?"

The boy frowned. Despite the question, he hardly had a choice. As their village leader began to walk ahead, he reluctantly followed, glancing one last time at the image between Iruka-sensei and one of the jounin, watching Kinata's long, spiraled dark brown hair swing gracefully behind her back.

And then she was gone.


	26. Chapter 25 Forceful Egress

**~Chapter 25~**

Forceful Egress

"Where are we going?" Her voice wasn't shaky at all, despite how she was feeling. Her training was kicking in, and her senses were now sharpened due to her adrenaline. They were moving closer to Konoha's gates. No response to her question.

"Why are we heading towards the borders of the village rather than the Interrogation building by the Hokage's Office?" This caught all of their attention finally, besides the ANBU man, who ignored all of them, continuing to stroll onwards.

"How did you know where that building was?" Iruka-sensei asked, looking down at her with shock. She shrugged.

"Our punishment after our last prank, painting the Hokage's building, I noticed it then." He nodded, dumbfounded.

"Sowhere _are_ we going, Iruka-sensei?" She figured she'd have better luck with him, but he only gave an apologetic glance her way.

"I wish I knew. I may be your teacher, but I'm still only at chuunin level. All that they told me was to help escort you from the Academy." She nodded, slightly depressed by the news. He was her only chance.

Finally, they made it to the gates. To her horror, two figures she'd rather have never laid eyes upon, stood before them. The man had a furious expression, while the woman next to him seemed disturbed, holding two bags as the man held one. Kinata froze, dread filling her stomach.

"What do you mean she's leaving!?" Sasuke stood swiftly up from his chair, infuriated beyond belief. The Hokage sat calmly in his chair, a pipe hanging in his left mouth. He scrutinized the Uchiha boy before him. They were in his office and after some idle chit-chat about Kinata, Sasuke had bluntly made it to the point, wanting to know just what the hell was going on. Before the Hokage could explain further, the boy tried to turn around and run out. The village leader guessed that he was about to chase after the girl, and his heart throbbed at such a young, heroic stunt. However, three ANBU officers stood in front of the blazing Uchiha's way.

"Move." He growled. They ignored him.

"Enough Sasuke. I ask you to please sit down." The boy whipped around, glaring daggers. He looked ready to pounce.

"Kinata is of the Ryukotse clan. There is too much at risk for all here in Konoha to allow her a home." He kept steady eye contact with the fuming child before him.

"That means NOTHING to me. _She…_ she means EVERYTHING to me!" He swung his hand out to let out some of the pent up aggression, not giving a care in the world to how childish and silly he sounded. This was reminding him too much of having no choice when those of his own clan that he'd loved had been mercilessly taken away.

The Hokage remained quiet for a minute, hoping it'd give the boy the chance to calm down. It didn't.

"Let me go after her. If she can't stay in the village, then I'll leave with her!" His voice had desperation in it, even to his own ears. And it shamed him to have higher-ups seem him like this, but the thought of Kinata leaving him forever bore holes into his heart. The idea of her gone from his home, his bed, absent completely from seeing her smile, pained him so much that he could hardly bare it. The Hokage took a deep breath.

"I understand you care for the girl but she," Sasuke cut him off.

"I love her! I was going to tell her today!" For the first time, his voice cracked. He felt like such a kid, but he was losing it. They'd already spent enough time uselessly talking. She could easily be out of the village by now.

The Hokage sat stunned. It took quite a bit to shock the experienced shinobi. He stood up, walking over to the shaking Uchiha who had his eyes clenched shut, most likely to hold back tears. The old man had to remind himself that this was still a young boy before him, who'd already suffered so much in his past.

"I am deeply sorry, Sasuke. There is far more involved here that a young mind such as yours cannot yet comprehend. Perhaps you will see her again one day. However, for now, you must remain here in the Leaf Village. You are the last member of our proud Uchiha clan, and thus you have duties to uphold the very memories and values that your family and friends did. Chasing after a girl branded a threat to the village would end that name and honor in disgrace."

Sasuke felt both angry and deflated at once. His shoulders slumped an inch down in defeat. The Hokage's words had been soft at first but were scolding at the last of his lecture.

What could he, a kid, do?

"You'll have me under surveillance, won't you?" He was staring harshly at the ground, his fists now ghostly white from his grip.

The Hokage nodded to him, his face sad but grim.

"Yes. And if you try to leave, they will trail you, and bring you back."

The boy took a deep gulp, trying to free the tightening in his throat. He couldn't.

"Fine." He managed to spit out, spinning around to exit.

Before he left, the Hokage called out, "I wish this could have been her home. But Sasuke, others all agreed it was not possible. I truly tried." He paused, glancing back at the old man, his hand on the knob of the door as the officers stood aside.

The Hokage was being genuine and the boy had to realize that this wasn't _just_ the old man's fault. But it didn't change the circumstances. He frowned.

"You didn't try hard enough." He muttered darkly, leaving the Hokage's corridors. He knew now why the old man had kept him so long. Kinata would be completely out of his reach by now.

Instead of heading back to the Academy, which was the last place he wanted to be, he went straight for their secret spot on the shrine that he wanted to bring Kinata to at the end of the day. That was no longer going to happen though.

His body felt numb.

Once he made it to the top, he scanned the forest below. He knew there would be no luck in spotting her, but he couldn't help himself.

After a good five minutes, he sank to his knees, his black bangs covering his eyes as at last he let the assailing water fall. It'd been so very long since he'd cried like this. The previous time was when he'd awakened the next few days after the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke had always held it in – for the most part. Some nightmares had made his eyes wet, but with no lasting tears, none that would dramatically drop.

Now, he couldn't control it. His shoulders were shaking. His breathing quickly became erratic.

Her confident smile broke through his thoughts. He bit hard on his lip.

" _My name is Kinata Iwatsuru. I hope to graduate alongside of all of you!"_

The memory, the same from this morning that he'd cooked her that elaborate breakfast, floated clear in his mind again. She'd stood up for Ino against Iruka-sensei, arguing her own faults against the shameful move the blonde girl had used against her. She had held her ground when he taken her out on their first technical date to question her skills, playing dumb but inevitably answering with bravery and as much honesty as possible. She'd dealt with her abusive foster parents, doing no harm to them when she easily could have. All of these times she'd earned more respect from him.

Sasuke's blurry vision finally noticed the lowering sun. The day had passed without him even realizing it. He'd been so caught up with the scenes of Kinata that the hours had switched into minutes. He felt his body tensing again, his stomach cramping horrible. Now was the moment he had hoped to have Kinata in his arms, declaring something he never believed he'd ever say to anyone…

"Kinata…" His voice was scratched from the heavy breathing and crying. He clawed at his gut, the place where the most pain resided. _Fuck…why does it hurt this much?_ His mind screamed. He held his abs as the raw stinging continued.

He saw her hair tangled loosely all over his bed beneath him, her face in absolute pleasure. Her eyes had an exhilarating life of their own, naked beneath him, showing him all of her pain overcome with the love he had given her that night. _Kinata…I love you…_ the voice inside his head stated.

His jaw tightened and it immediately felt like he couldn't breath.

 _No._ He suddenly thought.

" _Sasuke! Please, calm down. I'll be fine, okay…"_ He took a deep breath.

 _No, Kinata needs me. She WON'T be fine. Not if she has to leave, to be alone and on her own again._

He felt his sanity slowly receding back.

" _I'll always protect you."_ He cringed, his heart throbbing as he realized that those had been the last words he'd told her.

He stood up, his legs shaky.

He would find her again and bring her back.

He had to.

Kinata tried to hide how overwhelmed she felt. There stood Mura and Kigetsu, not even able to make eye contact with her. That's when the scar-faced jounin turned around to look down at her.

"You are being order to leave the Leaf Village, directly from the Council and the Hokage himself. If you return, you will be killed." His voice was strong and evenly toned. She stared up to him, taking a deep breath. She could feel herself trembling.

"What!? This is insane! For what reason?" Iruka-sensei practically yelled, shocked to finally hear what exactly was happening to his student. The jounin glared at the chuunin.

"If you are so curious Iruka, then ask the Hokage. I have no permission to disclose information to a lower-ranked shinobi." Her teacher growled but held his tongue. Kinata grabbed her teacher's hand, causing him to stare down at her. She felt major comfort that her sensei cared so much. She thought back to when he'd taken her to the movies with Naruto, allowing her the chance to have her first true friend. This in turn brought up memories of Naruto and his cheeky smile.

" _I already like you Kinata! You're different than most girls. You're not nasty like them."_

" _I guess it's cuz ya talk to me like I'm normal…"_

" _I'm gonna be Hokage someday! And that means I cannot lose…"_

"… _I wish one day I can walk alongside you, addressing you as Hokage." She had said in high hopes._

Her heart throbbed, knowing she'd never see him again…she would never get to witness his achieving greatness, as she was sure he would do. Nor would she set eyes on Hinata, her quiet and shy yet trustworthy friend, who had opened up about the Hyuga clan on so many occasions.

Kinata's eyes closed, the wetness forming at the corners.

And Sasuke…

She let the tears fall but decided she had to give Sasuke parting words before they'd never see each other again, even if it had to be through Iruka-sensei.

"Iruka-sensei, I have to ask you, to do me a favor. Please." She had to pause as her throat clenched. He gave her a saddened and hopeless look. She gulped.

"Make sure, please, that Sasuke knows," Her eyes closed shut at the emotions flowing uncontrollably inside, "I love him. I always will."

When she stared back up to her sensei, he had a strained expression. She gave him a weak smile.

"And that Naruto, just tell him he'll become Hokage, even without me walking by his side." She looked away, his eyes too intense with sympathy.

"Let Hinata know too, that she was an amazing friend to me, and that I wish I could be there when times get rough." Finally, taking a deep breath to control her scrambled thoughts, she turned her attention to him. He had tears in his own eyes. He wanted to stop this, she could read it there in front of her.

She smiled encouragingly to him.

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei, for being such a kind teacher, even when, I guess when I was acting out of place. Especially with Naruto. I'll have fond memories of those times, forever." She sounded cheesy to even herself, but she couldn't help the truth of her words. He nodded, unable to speak.

His student had to endure such immense troubles and he – her teacher – could do nothing to prevent it. He felt like a failure.

"Promise me?" She mumbled, and then repeated it more loudly when he didn't reply. He eyed her admirably. At least she was trying to stay strong, in so many ways.

"I promise." His voice didn't waver, giving Kinata huge relief. She gave him a quick hug, taking her sensei off guard, though he returned it immediately.

"You will persevere, at whatever life throws at you. Kinata, you are a leaf shinobi, no matter what who will try to convince you otherwise. And leaf shinobi _always_ endure. This will not be the last time you see me, or any of your friends. As long as you never forget us. Understand?"

He released his grip on the crying child.

That's all she was…just a child. And that now she would have to go through so much pained Iruka-sensei even more. Kinata stepped back, wiping away the tears that she had tried to hold back, giving him a lopsided smile.

"I know. I just had to be reminded. Thank you, so very much, Iruka-sensei. For everything," she bowed, not sure why she did, "and I look forward, to seeing you, and everyone again!" When she stood up, her teacher had to give it his all to keep it together.

The young girl had such bravery and potential that it nearly took his breath away. He nodded.

"Take care, for now, Kinata. Till we see one another again." He returned sincerely. She gave one last grin his way, quickly turning to run passed her guardians, through the gates, and away from her one true home, Konoha.

Three days and two nights passed. Kinata was in no better mood, lying on her make-shift mattress in the middle of the forest. They were nearly over the borders of the Land of Fire. Mura and Kigetsu, for the most part, had ignored her. If they did acknowledge her existence, it was to treat her like a dog, not a human. She didn't let it bother her. There were too many thoughts of her life that held so many memories of Konoha that wouldn't let up. Mainly of course concerning Sasuke Uchiha.

She wondered how he had taken the news of her departure.

That was when she heard the rustling of leaves to her far off left.

Her guardians were already sleeping by the dying fire.

She sat up, only to see several kunai knives thrown passed her, hearing the ominous 'whoosh.'

Her body tensed instinctively and she went to reach for her weapons.

It was too late. As she did, so much had happened in seconds.

Mura and Kigetsu had the knives embedded in their chest and throats. They hadn't even the time to wake up or make noise. Kinata hesitated at the scene of her last guardians (though they were the worst) dead.

Just as her senses kicked in, a man in all black came rushing towards her. She dodged a paper bomb, under-attacking the man's gut with her right sai knife. He grunted, crumbling over. She could hear three more surrounding her, and in her peripheral vision she tried to calculate their locations but she was too slow. Her hair was being pulled upwards, bringing her body above the ground so that her legs were dangling in the air.

"Gotchya, Ryukotse brat." She struggled to no avail.

"Told ya she was trouble. Killed Tochi in seconds." She wanted to say something but a harsh impact to the back of her head had her losing all vision and consciousness.

As she blacked out, the image of a cocky raven haired-boy smiled at her.

" _I'll always protect you…"_

When she woke up, she had iron clasps around her wrists. It was semi-dark, but she could tell that she was barred behind metal doors and that she could barely sense a strong chakra barrier.

She felt weak and sore as hell.

She dragged herself up to the small opening to see a man standing with his back to her.

"Wh…whe…where am…I?" Her voice was hoarse and she could hardly manage any words.

The man turned his head. He wore no head band, only a black garment. He looked young, perhaps 7 or so years older than she.

"Hn." And he left. She let her head fall onto the bars, listening as his footsteps echoed against the walls. She sunk to her knees, dread filling her stomach.

 _How…?_

 _Why…?_

She covered her face with her hands, unsure of what to do.


	27. Chapter 26 Avenging Warrior

**~Chapter 26~**

Avenging Warrior

Sasuke was walking towards the gates of Konoha. It was now becoming a habit, as of the last four days he at least had a small ounce of hope that Kinata would return. It was childish and pathetic, but he couldn't manage himself.

However, as he strolled up, seven medical ninjas sped passed him. He stood wide-eyed in their direction, watching as they made their way to three covered bodies being hauled on carriers.

Sasuke froze.

" _She left with her two guardians, so she should be alright." Iruka-sensei clearly didn't want to be telling the Uchiha boy all that he had to, but he had made a promise. The young kid, much like Kinata, had already been through so much. The chuunin couldn't go back on his word._

 _Sasuke was irked at the mentioning of that. So she was with the very guardians who had beaten her up, both physically and mentally? His fists clenched._

" _She, well, she also told me, to tell you," Iruka-sensei nervously scratched the back of his head, feeling awkward about having to be the messenger of something so intimate between two young children._

" _What?" Sasuke growled, annoyed by his teacher's hesitation. Whatever he had to say was important, especially since it came from Kinata. The older man sighed, eyeing the boy before him._

" _She asked that, I relay to you, that, well she loves you, and always will."_

 _Sasuke couldn't respond or move for a silent minute. Afterwards, he gave a small nod._

" _Thanks." He muttered. He strolled passed his teacher, who allowed it, letting him walk away from the Academy before class had even started. The boy needed his personal space._

So three people were dead? He cringed at the memory and the images before him while the medical shinobi took the bodies away. If he'd been more attuning to certainty, he could've stopped them to verify his horrors. Yet the instinctive fear and unease building in his gut seemed to be enough proof. He darted off swiftly towards the Hokage's Office.

"What the hell has happened to Kinata!?" He screamed through a strained throat. The old man stared startled at the broken figure of a black-haired boy before him. The kid was breathing hard.

The Hokage couldn't believe, after literally just having heard the news himself, that the Uchiha had discovered something wrong as well. He sighed.

"And what is it you would like me to confirm?" Sasuke sucked in a quick breath.

"Is she…is she…?" He couldn't bring himself to say the words, his body shaking.

By the looks of the old man's despaired face, he had been right. All of his emotions swirled and then was mentally collapsing in on him. He wanted to fall on his knees right then and there in hopelessness.

Sarada observed the extreme impact of the boy's assumptions.

So Sasuke had no idea that Kinata had been kidnapped, not killed? He glared down at his paperwork. He knew exactly what he had to do to ensure that the boy wouldn't recklessly try to go and save the girl. Nonetheless, he despised his next move.

"Yes. She is dead." The words sounded harsh, even to the Hokage's own ears. To see the reaction in the boy's eyes – the complete sense of tremendous loss, nearly brought tears to the old man's eyes. He was well trained and kept his expression neutral, calming his nerves while eyeing the Uchiha boy. His body had gone rigged, casting down in a battle of control.

"As they reached the barrier of the Land of Fire, they were ambushed during the night."

No response.

The Hokage stood up, now concerned about the boy, but just as he did, Sasuke took off.

He was too overcome with the suffering. He continued to run, for miles, finally landing at a desolate terrain in the Uchiha compound, one that overlooked the very pond that he and Kinata had swam in.

He couldn't feel. He was numb again, but beyond any point he'd ever felt. He couldn't even cry.

That was at least until the memories of _her_ flooded his mind.

He scanned the water that she had convinced him, in a way, to play with her in.

He thought of the kimono he'd bought her and how it had looked on her.

He reached for the necklace, her gift to him, recalling her words on the day of the Star Festival.

" _But I'd like you to keep it. So you'll always remember me. No matter what happens."_

He sobbed for a good ten minutes, clutching the object strongly in his fingers, forgetting his pride.

Sasuke felt as if he'd lost all of who he was…all that he had begun to stand for.

He tried to breath but noticed the oncoming signs of hyperventilation. He tried to steady his intake of oxygen, remembering Kinata's courage…her smile.

He stood up, wobbly. He had a light-headed sensation but did his best to ignore it.

The images of her wouldn't stop. His body couldn't relax.

Sasuke had no idea what to do or where to go from here.

" _I love you…I always will."_ He fell on his knees again, losing his self-restraint. He wanted HER to say it to him, not through Iruka-sensei. Now, he would NEVER hear her voice again. She was beyond his reach, no longer living. HOW? How could he continue on? He'd officially lost everything he'd ever loved and cherished in his life. What was the point of living on?

" _It's not fair. You did nothing wrong, but you're the one that has to suffer."_ She'd said it when she'd first moved in with him on the night he'd opened up to her about his older brother and his revenge. It was the only moment in his life he'd felt such doubt about his goals. Her words seemed to apply to him even though the situation was different.

Sasuke's hand trembled around the necklace.

" _I have a new goal now."_

" _A new goal? What is it?"_ _He had kissed her on the side of her head, having heard her light tone replying to his passionate declaration. He hadn't even felt like himself, but like a new person._

" _You."_ _She moved in closer to him, snuggling up to his body._

" _Good, but I think you've already accomplished that."_ _Her joke had made him laugh._

" _Hardly. I have you now, but I intend to keep you."_

" _Thank you Sasuke. For being there…and for being here now."_

"Why?" He whispered, not knowing how to bring himself back from the past of her to the reality of knowing she was no longer breathing.

" _As a threat? So there are people still after you."_ _He had washed away her wound from her fall on the steps, where she had finally opened up about her bloodline._

" _Yes." He'd stood up after looking into her worried eyes. Deep down, she was scared. He had reached out his hand, and when she took it he'd been pleased. They were in this together._

" _Best you have someone watching your back then."_

She had been so concerned over his well being, yet _she_ was the one who had ended up dead. He couldn't stay true to his commitment, and the thought was like a rigged dagger stabbing itself repeatedly into his heart.

" _I, I'd have to leave. Because I can't have you pulled into my problems. You've helped me so much. Sasuke, you have given me a chance to have somewhat of a normal life. I have no choice BUT to assume it could happen again. And if so, I need to be prepared. Even if it hurts me more to have to leave." Her smile half-way through mirrored her gratitude. He had held her hand._

" _Again, that won't happen. I don't need you to worry about me. I'm an Uchiha. I can take care of myself."_ _He had been blessed by another sincere smile. It had made his heart jump._

" _Yeah. You're right."_

" _I usually am."_ It was the first time his lust for her had exceeded his control.

" _I want my prize now."_ The first time their lips had met…

It was right before they'd made it back to his house, where they had ended up making love.

He took in a long, shaky breath, slowly standing up.

Sasuke glared ahead, passed the large pond to the rest of the village of Konoha.

" _I'll always protect you…"_

He closed his eyes.

He would honor her memory…the hope that she had installed in him.

He would eliminate Itachi.

He would destroy ALL who were involved in Kinata's death.

 _That…_

Sasuke let go of her necklace, his hands left with red marks from the dragonfly's wings digging into them. He gave a solidified nod to himself.

THAT, was who he was… _that_ would be his goal again.

 _I…_ he took a deep breath, _I'm an avenger…from now on…I have no other choice._


	28. Chapter 27 Clandestine Analeptic

**~Chapter 27~**

Clandestine Analeptic

Kinata could barely move. Her body felt so frail. Her captors hardly fed her or gave her water. She'd been in the steel cage for over five months now, or so she guessed. She'd been counting as best as she could, though there'd been times were she'd passed out for an unknown amount of time. It was all too possible that she'd been in there for over half a year now. She curled up on the cold ground, trying to sing to herself quietly. It helped her to maintain her sanity.

As far as she could deduce, these people were confiscating blood samples from her to better understand her unique chakra. It was probably to later manipulate the power of Ryukotse. Master Yamamoto had informed her that many enemies in history who'd gone after her clan had tried just that. She gazed through the small opening, grasping onto the memories of several important people – either dead or far out of her reach.

No tears could form by now. The first few weeks she'd been in confinement she'd released all of her emotions. At this point, Kinata was void of expression or care. Her enemies seemed to have been pleased by this. On the other hand, inside, she brewed continuously over her situation and how she could escape. Her thoughts of her mother, Rin, Naruto, Hinata, Iruka-sensei, all of her foster parents, and most significantly Sasuke kept her hope alive. It allowed her the endurance to push passed the isolated torment.

Kinata sat up, mustering the energy she shouldn't have. Not after the exhausting abuse she'd been put through lately.

She _had_ to remember who she was.

 _Kinata Ryukotse…_ She mumbled her name to herself, taking a deep breath.

 _She_ was the last of her clan. Though she had her doubts, her clan was seen as an honorable one, at least in the beginning, earning a legendary dragon's trust, and to the end with her father's sacrifice.

Kinata breathed out, then in.

She was alive…and she had to survive.

Otherwise…she let out another long intake of air…otherwise, everything that SO MANY had given their lives for…it would all be in vain.

She used the bars as support to stand. She began to gather her forbidden chakra.

She WOULD break free, no matter what or who stood in her way.

Kinata wanted to collapse.

Three enemies were dead, their throats slashed and one arm severed and lying limp next to her. She was surrounded by five more. For the majority of her escape she'd been able to avoid murdering the shinobi – or really assassins, due to their weapons and attire. The underground hide-out had intricate pathways and the lighting made it even more difficult to find her way out. The noise, after her overwhelming chakra had shot a forceful air-wave through the iron bars, had alerted everyone of her get away. The adrenaline rush had sent her into a brainless warrior.

The five appeared nervous, unknowingly assisting her in keeping up a confident demeanor, even though she could feel her personal chakra diminishing.

Two of the men on the front line in the medium-sized hallway dove at her. She used the daggers she'd received from the last eliminated enemy to toss swiftly into the man's hip, slowing him down considerably. In that instant, now without a weapon, the rest of them came at her at the same time. She tensed, ready for the inevitable. However, the seconds turned into minutes as she could sense an incredible amount of power flowing through her veins.

Kinata was left open-mouthed as a barrier, by itself, formed a diamond-like structure around her. The first few that tried to make contact with their blades slammed harshly into it. To Kinata, she could see the light glow of fluorescent colors outlined clearly, but for the men trying to kill her, it was like running into an invisible wall. One of the men had been knocked unconscious from the impact.

She snapped back to reality, not questioning the helpful power. She recalled every taijutsu move in the book, focusing on two while the other took the opportunity to go for her blind spot. She felt a sharp pain between her shoulder blades. Flinching, she kicked back, losing her balance while she tried to fling a mid-punch to the one on her furthest right. Unfortunately she didn't make contact, though she earned space enough for her to flip 45 degrees away from them. She was breathing hard. The one guy chuckled.

"Give up kid." She ignored the older man's taunting words, waiting for one of his peers to make their move first. Before they could, she felt a piercing pain in her eyes. She screamed, falling to her knees.

She could hear the others yelling in agony too, but she couldn't see anything, her eyes clenched shut. An abrupt ringing in her ears helped her tune out their voices. After a few minutes, she was able to move again, gradually returning her vision.

The five lifeless bodies were scattered in melted parts, just as if acid had been poured over them. Kinata blinked in shock at the sight. It reminded her of the haunting memories with the village she alone had destroyed. It sent shivers down her spine.

"Wh…where'd that come from. I didn't summon the Kongouseki…" She questioned herself, glancing down in wonder and fright at her quivering hands. She crouched down as a pounding in her eyes and temples returned.

" _KINATA~~~."_ The growl that erupted in her mind sent enormous tremors in her entire body. The voice didn't sound human _at all_.

"Wha…who's there?" She sounded frantic because of the throbbing but it slowly subsided. She reached out, now noticing that she had fallen face first onto the ground. She pushed herself up, hugging her arms. An unnatural roar came from whatever was interfering with her thoughts.

" _WE SsssSHARE THE ssssSAME BLOOD…YOU HUMANsssSss REFER TO ME, AssssSs RYUKOTssssSE."_ His tone had such authority and an odd accent that she couldn't deny it. She gasped, feeling her blood pumping abnormally. The tingling sensation in her chest had her holding it.

" _sssssSUMMON ME. NOW."_ Kinata frowned.

Most of the pain was gone now but she was clueless as to what the beast was talking about. Why would he want that? How could she even do that? How was he even able to contact her? Why had he never done so before? Should she even trust the dragon? Especially considering all of the tragic events in her past and that of her clans which had been due to his powers. She grimaced, the questions too much.

 _What should I do…?_

" _ENOUGH. I, HAVE KEPT EYES ON YOU GIRL. SsssSIGNSsss OF THE ssssSEALSsss ARE WITHIN YOUR REACH. NOW…ssssSUMMON ME._ I _ssssSHALL END, ALL, WHO HAVE TAKEN CAPTIVE, THE LAssssST OF THE RYUKOTsssSE BLOODLINE."_

She could feel the immense surge of power cloud around her. It was like chakra but with a whole different vibe to it.

The voice didn't sound deceiving, only absolute. It was as if she was being gifted an honor and that she would be insane to refuse. She bit her lip.

"A…are you, here, to help. I mean, you won't go on a rampage…right?" She felt a low rumbling in her head, resembling an irregular chuckle. It nearly gave her a headache.

" _GIRL, I AM REMINDED, MUCH OF THE FIRssssT, OF THE BLOODLINE. TO WHICH, I HAD BEsssTOWED, MY POWERsssS UPON."_ The dragon paused. She glanced at her arms, seeing the hairs stand up from the eerie tone. _"I GRANT TO YOU, A REBRITH, OF THE ALLIANCssssE. ONE, I HAD OFFERED, HIM. YOU, GIRL, HAVE PURITY. THIssssS sssssSOUL…sssSTRONG, WORTHY, OF MY POWERssssS."_

Her frown deepened. She didn't _want_ his powers. She could hardly handle her own.

"I…" She took a deep breath, the overpowering mind rush taking over, "I don't want power. I just, I want to leave this place, and I want to go back, to my friends, and the one," she hesitated, but continued once his onyx eyes and confident smirk appeared in her mind, "the one I love."

She felt the resilient frequencies bounce from inside her, a cause not from her own chakra. She scowled, as the dragon ignored her request.

" _ENOUGH. THE BLOOD, BETWEEN YOU HUMAN GIRL, AND I, sssSHALL BE MUTUAL. THIsssS, ENssssSUREsssS YOUR ssssSAFETY. THIsssS, MAINTAINsssS ORDER. I, CANNOT, DO THE ssssSAME FOR OTHERsssS. THIssssS, IssS UP, TO YOU. DIsssSCOVER CONTROL. I, OBEY ssssSUCH."_

Kinata gave herself a moment to think it over.

 _Do I have what it takes to control a legendary dragon?_ The thought seemed ridiculous to her, but then, why would the beast even mention it? The dragon clearly had faith in her, and since it was an ancient creature, she had to trust in his words.

She reminisced over all of the people who had believed in her.

Standing up smoothly, feeling regenerated, she held her hands out, her hands naturally forming a sign that she'd never learned before. Her body was moving on its own.

She could sense her eyes morphing into the image of Ryukotse, though she couldn't see what they looked like.

"Okay. I'll accept your, err, alliance. But this isn't just for me. I want to escape so that I can keep everyone I care about protected. I can't have people obtain your powers and abuse them."

Compared to the thunderous roar of the legendary dragon in her head, her own voice sounded feeble and tiny.

With the last of her efforts, a summoning was activated. She could feel a chakra foreign to her typical one setting sparks to every cell in her body. She felt like an explosion. It was impossible to measure up to the grand supremacy of the sudden burst of force coming from inside. The aura surrounding her started to shoot off wave after wave of strong air currents containing some abnormal energy. It blew away at the concrete walls, shaking the earth beneath her. She fell to her knees from the vibrations. A deafening thunderous crack was heard far above, sending her forward after the fortress gave into a gigantic quake. She closed her eyes, a dull throb still there. She knew that her eyes were still in the form of Ryukotse, only because of the way she was seeing the world around her.

It was drastically changed.

When she took a few seconds to gather her courage, she took off, using the eyes to locate higher ground. It was like having x-ray vision, as if she had the blueprint to the underground hide-out.

The colors bounced off of one another while tiny molecules sent off various frequencies, each having its own pattern. It was overwhelming for Kinata.

She concentrated however on making it out alive.

When she finally came out into the midst of fresh air, her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

Before her stood the most intimidating figure she'd ever seen…Ryukotse.

She felt like an ant standing across from the dragon, his size unreal and looming over her in height that only a small mountain could obtain. There were no moving bodies, despite the countless numbers of them that were spread out around on the large open terrain. The beast stared directly down to her, its long neck craning elegantly in the twilight. His tails were caught in the side of her vision, a spectacular view of different elements, and the shape of the serpent was aligned in an odd barrier of a diamond.

As his eyes met her own set, she could feel the instantaneous link. The slits of the pupils mirrored her own at the time, just as the red, gold, and various other colors inside the iris reflected hers as well. She walked slowly his way.

"What," She paused, glancing around, her hands dropping lamely at her sides, "What do I do now?"

Kinata was astonished with how calm her voice sounded. The enormous beast bent further to her level, his tails swinging out viciously behind him. His expression, for a beast, had a creepy serenity about it that she could only compare to being wise. He eyed her silently for just a few minutes while she waited patiently for an answer.

" _ALLIEsssS WE MUsssST BE. TRUssssST. CALL UPON MY MIGHT, I sssSHALL ssssSERVE, WHILE YOU ssssSERVE AsssS MY VEsssSssEL. WANDER THEsssSE LANDsssS. DIsssCOVER WHAT IsssS NEEDED."_

The dragon took a tiny step towards her, which was enough to bring his frightening body right in front of the girl. She wanted to move back but eased herself to hold her ground. She needed to comprehend everything the beast was telling her.

" _THIsssS POWER, IssssS A CURssssE. PROTECT YOUR LOVED ONEsssS. THEY ssssSHALL ALWAYsssS BE IN DANGER, BY THOssssSE, WHO sssSEEK, THE EYEsssS, OF RYUKOTsssSE. LEAVE THEM, IF YOU WIssssH TO PROTECT THEM…SssSTAY, AND THEY sssSHALL DIE._ "

Kinata felt the sprinkles of the rain fall just in time on her face, hiding the tears that began to carelessly fall from her cheeks. His long and booming words sunk deep into her soul.

It was just as she'd predicted after time and time again of people getting close to her and dying.

The bloodline came with a sacrifice – either your own life or the lives of those you loved.

It was selfish to return to Konoha or to find her old sensei. He too would be in peril.

Kinata took a deep breath, the cool air from the coming storm entering her nostrils, making it slightly better in taming the fire in her throat.

She didn't want to have to confront such a lonely future.

But what choice did she have?

She gave a curt nod.

"So be it." She whispered harshly to not just Ryukotse, but to herself.

This life would be her only option and she would do her best to remain concealed.

She would never be able to continue a love, through family, friends, or a spouse.

She would only allow herself this one night to mourn over it though, for she had to decide on this path without regrets. Even if she'd be alone.

The legendary dragon eyed her and after a moment his eyes closed, craning his neck even further until it touched the ground, as if he were bowing to her. She stood there, not sure how she should return the odd gesture.

With that, the gigantic diamond pulled in on itself around the beast. In a sudden burst of lightening, the wind picked up greatly, like a twister of some kind. She had to hold her arms up to her face to keep her hair from whipping at it, trying her best to keep her feet planted on the ground. Her eyes were morphing back; she could feel it, just as she had when they'd switched in the first place.

It only took maybe thirty seconds when the commotion immediately stopped.

She looked up, amazed to see that the dragon had departed. Near her right, about 10 feet away, stood a bulky man, shirtless but wearing gold bangle bracelets on both of his wrists. Matching that was a gold belt around his waist with a boar's face in the middle. He had extreme muscles with dark brown skin, staring at her with steel-like black eyes, though small in his pupils. His blonde hair, distinct against his color, was combed back, just the same color as his small moustache and beard. His defined cheekbones gave his face a serious demeanor and the crease on his forehead hardly helped.

The man stood perfectly still, his eyes trained on her nonmoving form. The two stared at one another for a good minute, as if sizing each other up.

"State your name girl." His eyes tore holes into her already trembling soul. She dared to gaze back defiantly into his frightening face.

"Kinata…Ryukotse." She wasn't sure why she had mentioned her real name. Something about the man before her spoke of extreme authority, and she was sure he could see a lie instantly. Besides, he had clearly witnessed what had just transpired, and Ryukotse had not seen him as a threat. In fact, the dragon hadn't even acknowledged him at all. Her body was weak now and fatigue was closing in. Now wasn't the time to encourage an enemy of his stature. However, the pupils of the darkened man narrowed, glancing from her to wear the legendary beast had been.

"The dragon?" His tone was deadly and serious. She shook her head, gathering her patience.

"That is Ryukotse. He is an ancient beast, tied to my bloodline. Just now, he has made, I believe, an alliance with me. He trusts, that I, can control his powers." Her words were spaced while she tried to keep her breathing even. The energy spent in such a short burst of time and effort was vast in overloading her senses. There was a good thirty seconds of silence before the older man responded. He appeared to have been scrutinizing her.

"Can you?" She bent her head down in thought, ignoring the intense urge of wanting to pass out, and nodded.

"With more training, yes…I know I can. I have people to protect." Her voice was even, surprising herself. The man gave a short nod and began to walk her way. She tensed, but he held out an open-palmed hand to calm her.

"I am the Fourth Raikage. I care not about your lineage. I have heard of your cursed clan. I have also heard of the strength behind it. My clear sense of judging character has rarely been wrong." She was mesmerized by his harsh, confident, and steel-like voice. It was borderline comforting and intimidating.

He stopped directly in front of her, towering Kinata. He was a good 6.5 feet while she barely stood at five feet. His face was impassive and nonforgiving, but his eyes showed a depth that gave her shaking figure hope.

"Girl, you'll stay in my village, the Land of Lightening. I'll have you train with my partner. He…well," he sighed quickly, transforming his hardened face into a stressed one.

"He is eccentric, but strong. He will help own your powers. He is a jinchuriki and deals with a beast much like you. I don't need unnecessary threats near my lands. You seem to have a good spirit. Now stand up straight. We have a distance to cross before we come across my borders. My mission in this territory is taken care of." He paused at her shock, slightly impatient from her hesitation.

"Come on. Do you have a choice to be elsewhere? From what I've gathered from that lizard, there's no going back. Move on kid. If you wish to protect your people, become stronger. My council will watch over you, as will I. It won't replace a home. Think of it as a temporary grounds to live and learn."

His rough words brought Kinata back to reality.

This was her only opportunity, and as much as she hated to hear his reference to strength, he was right. She didn't have options anymore.

She took a deep breath, running to his side, giving him an unsure smile. Her body protested though she professionally ignored it.

"Yeah. You're right. I'll accept." She scrunched up her face while looking up at his odd blonde hair.

"And he'd not a lizard. He's a dragon." The older man barely reacted as he began walking away.

"Same thing." He muttered.

She shook her head, standing still at his retreating form. He paused, not looking behind.

"Coming or not?" She felt her heart thump loudly in her ears.

"What do I call you? Do you go by just Fourth Raikage?" He didn't reply instantly but after her unwavering movement, he gave in.

"Lord A. The man you'll be training with is my brother. He is known as Killer Bee."

He started his pace once more.

Kinata looked down at the ground.

A new place to live, _again._

This would be her life from now on, just as it had always seemed to be destined.

She was officially a gypsy, forced to wander the lands.

The fantasy that Konoha could have been her home seemed ridiculous now.

She would never be accepted despite protecting people because in the end, she was a threat.

She sighed.

She ran up to walk beside the larger man.

At least he was offering her a place to stay.

So her life would begin anew, one to restore a newfound but never to be mentioned strength.


End file.
